Dino Thunder Return of the Dragon
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this story is a Dino Thunder rewrite that is being posted thanks to those who voted on the poll of who i shoould team Justin with in this Story. Rated M for Language and possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will.

**Summery**: this a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems. This follows part of an episode but I added anything with Justin or Kim in myself.

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**CHAPTER 1**

Kira had just returned home after getting out of detention she was looking at the Gem she had picked up and wasn't looking as she went to cut across the bottom of the drive to shorten the route to the front door when she walked into a car. Kira put the Gem back in her pocket and looked up and saw two extra vehicles in the drive a Pink Sports car and a Blue jeep.

"I wonder who they belong too?" Kira said to herself as she walked round them and entered the house.

"Kira where have you been?" asked Karen.

"I had detention." answered Kira.

"What why?"

"Principal Randal gave me detention for playing my guitar on school grounds"

"Why?"

"She said I needed a permit to play it"

"Kira why do I feel like you aren't telling me the whole story?"

"What I just said to her that Kids who play instruments have a better chance of getting into collage. Then she insulted me and gave me detention"

"What did she say?"

"She told me I wasn't collage material"

"Kira I'll have a word with her tomorrow and straighten her out?"

"Mom don't bother I'll deal with it my own way. Any way who does the car and jeep belong to?"

"Oh Kira I want you to meet a friend of mine. Kira this is Kimberly Hart I trained with her at the Pan global games. And the jeep belongs to her adopted son Justin Stewart. I would like you to meet him as well?"

"Hi Miss Hart" said Kira.

"Hey Kira your mum tells me you're a musician, and by the way call me Kim everyone does even Justin"

"Cool I'll just put my bag in my room and then I'll meet him?"

"Oh Kira honey I told Justin he could share your room for the night he brought a Z bed out of the back of his jeep so you still have you bed, their both staying here for the night before they move in to their new house tomorrow"

"Ok mum is Justin in their now?"

"I don't know, but he is going to be starting School at Reefside High tomorrow and I was wondering if you could show him round?"

"Ok mum"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira went upstairs to her room and found a strange boy with long hair laying on a Z bed in her room. "Hey you must be Justin?" Kira asked.

"Yeah and you must be Kira, I hope you don't mind me laying hear your mum said it was alright"

"Yeah it's fine do you mind if I ask you something though?" asked Kira trying to get her mind of the Yellow Gem in her pocket that she had found while in detention with Conner and Ethan.

"Sure ask anything?" replied Justin.

"I was kinda curious my mum said that you were Kimberly's adopted son, I was wondering what happened to you proper parents?"

"They were killed My mother 8 years ago and my dad 6 years ago during the Alien Invasion of Earth, and Kimberly was the only person I was able to contact that could take me in and she adopted me"

"Oh I'm sorry Justin that must have been horrible for you?"

"Yeah it was bad thankfully Kim was there for me and I only had two friends at the funeral"

"Justin that's terrible?"

"Yeah but know I want to get on with my life"

"Is that why you're going to Reefside High?"

"Yeah I'm going through High School a second time but it's more of a necessity than anything else Kim did try to get me in to Reefside Tech but my qualifications were too old for them to accept me so I need to graduate again."

"Cool I'll show you round tomorrow and you can hang with me and my friends?"

"Only if I won't be in the way?"

"No chance Justin you'd be doing me a favor actually"

"How so?"

"Well we were in detention and our teacher took us to the museum which was shut but while he tried to find out when it would open we kind went for a walk in the woods fell in a sink hole found a hidden room and found three coloured Gems" Kira took her one out to show Justin.

Justin took a double take and had to make out he didn't know what the Gem represented.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"No idea" Kira answered not giving away too much info to a relative stranger yet some one she seemed to trust.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Justin had left Kira in her room so she could change and he went down stairs to sit with Karen and Kim.

"Hey Justin have you met Kira?" asked Karen.

"Yeah she's friendly I like her, for the first time in 6 years I feel like I belong" he replied.

"Oh Justin I know what you mean this place has a calming effect doesn't it?" Kim said.

"Yeah it really does when I close my eyes I see a future not the past"

"What do you mean what happened 6 years ago, Justin, Kim?" asked Karen.

"6 years ago Justin's father was killed in the Alien Attack on Earth" said Kim.

"Oh dear it's a good job you were there for him?"

"Yeah it was, since then wherever we've been Justin always sees the attack and the death of his father"

"Well they do say Reefside is one of the most relaxing places in the state of California?"

Just then Kira came down the stairs and sat beside Justin and listened to the Karen and Kim talking.

"Hey Justin" Kira said in a brief pause between Karen and Kim "Why don't we go out and I could show you some of the town?" Kira added after she had Justin's attention.

"Sure if it's ok with Kim and Karen?" said Justin.

"Yeah just don't be too long you know you have school in the morning" said Karen.

"Yeah Justin take Storm with you check it's working properly it hasn't been driven for 2 years?" said Kim.

"Ok, see you later" he said as he and Kira headed outside and got in Storm Blaster.

"Justin what did Kim mean when she said it hasn't been driven in 2 years?"

"Oh it was a gift from a friend from out of town and the engine started to play up so I learnt engineering on the net and tried to fix it but by then Kim had bought that little Pink sports car so once I started taking driving lessons she had it put in my name"

"Cool"

Justin pushed a button and the jeep started and could sense that Justin wasn't alone and that it was someone he didn't know so he played the normal jeep mode until Justin told it otherwise.

They drove round the town Kira pointing out some of the places she hung out they all seemed ok but not to Justin's liking. Then on the way back the passed a place called Hayley's Cyber Space.

"What's in their?" he asked.

"It's an internet café which also features a band sometimes I've never been in their" she replied.

"But I thought you were a musician?"

"Yeah but I never handed a tape in so they don't know what I sound like"

"Do they have any martial arts dojos around here?"

"I don't think so why do you any forms of Martial arts?"

"Yeah but it's been a while I haven't used any for 6 years so I could use a few session to get my martial arts back up to scratch?"

"It would be cool if you could kick Randal's ass"

"Who's Randal?"

"You'll meet her tomorrow she's the Principal at Reefside"

"I guess you don't like her?"

"It's not that it's just something seems off about her I don't know what it is but she feels wrong"

"What like she's putting on an act or something?"

"Yeah kinda like she has a second personality who is pure evil"

They both started laughing as they pulled back up to the house and Kira noticed a Red Mustang was parked out the front.

"Oh god why is he hear?" Kira asked.

"Who?" replied Justin.

"His name is Conner McKnight he was in detention with me, he's an arrogant Jock" said Kira.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" asked Justin.

"Nah but you could just stand with me in case he tries anything"

"Do you expect him to?"

"No but you can't be too sure"

"Ok let's go"

The two of them got out of Storm Blaster and approached the Mustang then Conner got out the car and saw Justin.

"Who's he, your boyfriend?" said Conner.

"No he's a friend he starts school tomorrow" replied Kira.

"Look Kira can we talk please?"

"Conner whatever you want to say you can say in front of Justin?"

"Does he know?"

What about the Gems from the sink hole? Then yes" said Justin.

"Fine I wanted to say that I thought I heard a noise coming from mine earlier and Ethan did to but what about you?"

"How much earlier are we talking about Conner?" asked Kira.

"Maybe an hour or so ago?"

"No we were listening to music" said Kira.

"In fact we were listening to Kira's newest song" said Justin.

"You actually like that sort of music?" asked Conner with distain.

Justin took a step towards Conner and both his hands became fists. Kira stepped between them as she was afraid Justin might either get hurt or hurt Conner either way wasn't very good.

"Maybe if you listened to it you wouldn't have such a negative view on it, Jock head" Kira said.

Conner was about to respond when he saw something behind Justin and Kira. So instead he said "Do you have that jeep on a remote control or something?"

"Why?" asked Kira looking confused.

"Well the fact its right behind you and moving by itself for one?"

Justin looked round as did Kira but the jeep was on the drive.

"Conner whatever drugs you might be on that jeep isn't moving now go we'll talk in the morning but don't expect me to stop Justin hitting you if you insult me, my music, or my friends again" Wrapping her arm round Justin they turned and walked back towards the house making sure Conner could see this until he got in his car and drove off. Then she moved her arm away then Justin stopped and looked round to Storm Blaster.

"Justin I want apologise for wrapping my arm round you" Kira said.

"It's alright Kira I understand why you did it and if you need to do it again you can" he replied.

"Are you coming in the house?" she asked.

"I'll be in soon I just want to check that I put Storms hand break on"

"Ok" Kira said as she walked through the front door and shut it behind her.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Once he was sure Kira was inside he turned back to the jeep.

"Storm what do you think your playin at?" said Justin.

"Beep-Beep" replied the jeep.

"Storm you know I tried to keep cool but Conner just hit the wrong button, I'll deal with him when it's needed but until then stop it I don't want to try an explain you to Kira"

"Beep" replied the jeep.

"Thanks buddy I appreciate that your standing up for me but you need to be careful, what happens if he identifies you"

"Beep-Beep" came the reply in recognition that Justin made a valid point.

Then Justin tapped the jeep on the hood and said "Good night Storm, and please behave in the morning?"

"Beep-Beep-Beep" replied the jeep as Justin headed back inside.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The next day Kira and Justin were sitting in Storm Blaster on their way to Reefside High to get Justin started and to go to school in Kira's case. They pulled in to a parking space and noticed that Conner and Ethan were walking towards them.

"Hey Kira. Justin I'm sorry if I offended you last night it's just I wasn't thinking straight and my mouth started to talk without thinking" said Conner.

"Well nothing new there then?" said Ethan with a laugh and a smirk from Justin and Kira.

"So who else knows about these Gems then?" asked Justin.

"No one you're the only other person that knows we have them" said Conner.

"And I won't breath a word of it to anyone" said Justin.

"Have you registered for classes yet?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah Kim rang in yesterday just after we arrived in Reefside and got me started I just got to get my Time table" said Justin.

"Who's Kim?" asked Conner.

"My Adopted mother" came the reply

"Yo heads up McKnight" a voice interrupted them as Conner looked round and saw a Soccer ball coming at him but it was too fast for him to get to and he realised it was going to hit Kira.

"Kira watch out" he said but as he turned round he saw Justin had caught it an inch in front of Kira's face.

"Hey man nice catch" said the same voice as before.

"Whatever just watch where you're aiming next time" said Justin. As he handed the ball back. And then watched as the idiot with the ball walked off with Conner.

"Ethan we'll talk later but right now we have problems?"

"Huh who's that then Cass and Devin?"

"Spot on. Come on Justin let's get you to the office and then to your first class" said Kira as they walked away from Ethan and he in turn walked away from Cassidy and Devin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"I see what you mean she is an Evil bitch" said Justin as he and Kira walked away from Principal Randal's office.

"Yeah so let's see were you are first?" said Kira as she looked at his lessons.

"So how many do we have together?" he asked.

"Three today and three each day for the rest of the week. Come on lets go art class first"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Art class had been done with and second period he was with Ethan so he sat next to him after that they headed outside where they bumped into Kira again.

"What are you two doing after school?" asked Ethan.

"Going to a party" said Kira.

"What Party?" he asked.

"Justin's house warming" said Kira.

"Cool can I come?"

"I don't know I'll have to ring Kim and ask if can bring any friends besides Kira" said Justin.

"So who's class do we have next?" asked Kira.

"Science with Dr. Oliver" said Ethan.

"Oh great him again?" said Kira.

"Kira what's wrong with him?" asked Justin.

"Nothing really it's just we were in detention with him when we found these things" she indicated to the Gems that she, Ethan and Conner had found.

"Well Kira it's just coincidence nothing more than that I mean he ain't a super hero with a secret identity"

"Yeah Kira Justin's right I mean he's a teacher" said Ethan.

"Where is he anyway? He's supposed to be here before us?" said Kira.

Just then a teacher came into the room and the class quietened down ready for the lesson.

Justin looked at the teacher and immediately looked away hopping Tommy didn't recognize him, even with the short spiky hair Justin had recognized him.

"First thing class we have a new student luckily he only missed one class so we don't need to redo yesterday's work Mr. Stewart will just need to catch up when he gets the chance" Tommy looked round the class and saw the new kid looking down at his work book and thought to himself. 'Nah couldn't be' he continued the lesson only looking up once or twice and was still unsure about the new student called Justin Stewart.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Ok I'm with Kira I don't like him" said Justin.

"Wait a minute what happened to it's just a coincidence" said Ethan.

"I changed my mind once I saw him"

"Do you know him he said yesterday he came from Angel Grove and that's where you and Kim come from originally isn't it?" asked Kira.

"Yes I do know him he was my old Karate teacher, ok and he was twice as tough on me as anyone else"

"Justin why was he tougher on you?"

"Because I was the best in his class and he kept pushing me to do more"

"Then why do you hate him?" asked Ethan.

"It brought back old memories that's all, ones I'd rather leave in the past"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Half an hour later Conner had found them and the Four of them were talking about the Gems that three of them had found.

"So who do we tell about these?" asked Conner.

"No idea they seem to have dinosaurs in them so Dr. O might be a good choice?" said Ethan.

"We can't he's finished for the day and gone home" said Kira.

"Yeah we were his only class of the day" said Justin.

"Look guys" said Conner "can we just forget we found them?"

"I'll do one better than that" said Kira taking the Gem from her pocket. But before she could do anything the four of them were surrounded by the same reptilian things Conner, Kira and Ethan had fought yesterday when they found the Gems.

"Justin do you think you can help us fight them off" asked Kira.

"Sure thing Kira, but put that Gem back in your pocket for now if they see it they'll take it and I have a feeling that would be bad" said Justin as he delivered a spinning kick and took down three of them at once.

"Cool where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Conner.

"From Dr. O before he became a school teacher" said Justin. Then he was grabbed by several of them before he could fight them off they took him away.

"Justin, Shit what will Kim say about this" said Kira.

"Come on Kira lets go to Dr. O's those things that took Justin were the same things that attacked us when we found these resembled Dinosaurs a little so maybe he can help plus these Gems have Dino's in them" said Ethan.

"What about Randal she'll go ape shit if she finds out we've left school grounds?" said Conner.

"What's more important to you not getting detention again or someone's safety?" asked Kira in a P.O'd tone.

"What. Do you think I don't care about Justin's safety"

"No I don't think you do Conner"

"Whatever how do you think your gunna get to Dr. O's if we don't take my car?" asked Conner.

"Fine let's go I need to find Justin?"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The three of them got in to Conner's Red Mustang and drove off, unawares that a little way behind them Storm Blaster followed in its camouflage mode.

"So where does Dr. O live then?" asked Conner.

"1993 Valencia Lane" said Ethan.

"How do you know that?" asked Kira.

"You don't want to know incase Randal finds out"

"Great so you hacked the schools personal file huh?" said Conner.

"Look can we get back to the business at hand we need to save Justin" said Kira.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

A few minutes later they turned on to Valencia Lane and found out that Dr. O lives a long way from anyone.

"Dude this can't be right?" said Conner.

"Yeah Conner's right this feels like a trap?" said Ethan.

"Come on boys don't be scaredycats" said Kira as she got out the car and headed up to the door of Dr. O's house.

Conner came up to her and Ethan reluctantly followed.

"I get to tell you guys I told you so if this turns out to be a trap?" said Ethan.

"Fine, but I'm going in anyway?" said Kira as she opened the door and walked in.

The other two both followed her inside and shut the door behind them. Conner walked over to a T-Rex statue and he moved his hands down to touch the head of the T-Rex.

"Uhm Conner you remember the last time you touched something like that" said Ethan who had opened the door again but this time he shut it just a fast.

"Ethan what's going on?" asked Conner.

"Uhm when did Justin's jeep get hear?" asked Ethan.

"It's not its back in the school parking lot why" said Kira as she opened the door and saw Justin's jeep. "Ok what's it doing hear" she said.

"I told you yesterday it was moving on its own" said Conner as he accidentally leaned on the T-Rex and a trap door opened in the floor.

"So what type of teacher has a trap door in their house?" asked Ethan.

"Don't say it Ethan we have no idea where it goes it probably just goes to a basement" said Kira.

She again took the lead and went down the stairs to see where they went.

"Ok now you can say it Ethan." said Kira.

"If you three are looking for extra credit you're in the wrong place?" said Dr. Oliver as he swung round in a computer chair to face the three of them.

"Dr O, before you shout at us, can we at least explain why we're here?" Ethan asked as he, Connor and Kira backed away nervously.

"Dude, he's just gonna laugh" Connor hissed.

"But it's the truth, and he's a teacher he'll listen" Kira interrupted.

Connor sighed. "Justin's gone," he said.

Dr Oliver's look changed from annoyed to shocked.

"He got taken by these weird-looking dinosaur things" Ethan explained.

"He doesn't look convinced" Connor whispered.

"They're called Tyrannodrones" Dr. O told them finally deciding to tell the truth.

"And you know that because" Ethan trailed.

"I helped create them," Tommy sighed, the guilt heavy in his voice.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait Justin told me you were a martial arts teacher so how did you get involved with this?" asked Kira.

Dr. O closed his eyes and turned away. It had been the same Justin Stewart in his class that had been his former Turbo Team-mate. "It's a long story, but for now, we need to find out what they want with Justin" Dr. O said and the three looked a little guilty.

"It might have something to do with these," Connor said, pulling out his red stone and Ethan and Kira both pulled out one each and tried to avoid Dr. O's stare of horror.

"But Justin wasn't with you yesterday so why did they take him?"

"Well he did start to fight them and was grabbed by several of them and since then his jeep followed us hear?" said Kira.

"His jeep would be programmed to find me if something happened to him, that's the way it was built" said Tommy not wanting to reveal too much.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"_Give me the Gems" said a voice_

Justin blinked as the words echoed in his head, he frowned and looked around the room. It was dark and looked like a decomposing science classroom, dark Purple and light Green tubes of bubbling liquid were hanging of the walls. Computers plastered another wall, and he finally noticed he was lying in what could only be described as a metallic dentist's chair.

"Who are you" he called. "Show yourself instead of hiding?"

"_Give me the Gems" the voice said again._

"What Gems I don't even know what you're talking about you must have the wrong person"

He turned around to see a tall thing in a cloak coming towards her. His face was scaly and full of ridges, he looked like a Dinosaur. His eyes were golden and his teeth sharp.

"I have waited far too long to play games and allow an insignificant teenager get in my way. Now, where are the Dino Gems you must have them I can sense great power in you?"

"Do you mean those rock things that my three friends found?" Justin asked deciding to try and get some information out of this freak.

"Yessss,"

"You're out of luck then I never got one" Justin said. "Can I go now Kim's gonna freak if I'm late for the party!"

In a whoosh of air he was gone, and Justin looked round the room he was tied up in and then noticed something sitting on the side.

"Okay that's not what I think it is it can't possibly be?" he said to himself.

He smiled when he realised it was what he thought it was he managed to wriggle free of the cables that were tying him down only see a short woman dressed in black leather with heavy black eye shadow, lipstick and gelled back shortish black hair, hands on her hips blocking his path to the object.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again" she sneered walking forward, causing Justin to back away.

"Hey you look familiar?" he said. Instantly an image of Principal Randal came to his head. 'Nah that's impossible' he thought to himself

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"We're sorry Dr. O" Connor said for what seemed the thousandth time "How were we supposed to know that these things have super powers and those lizard guys would be looking for them?"

Dr. Oliver sighed. "I guess it's not something you see every day" he said.

"Like a science teacher with the remains of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan said, as he wandered about the place.

"Not that this ain't cool, but dude, you gotta come clean" Connor told him, and Tommy frowned.

"Ok, first, don't call me dude," Tommy stated. "Second, as hard as this may seem, you three need to forget about this. I'll find Justin"

He turned away, causing Connor to speed past him with his Super speed. Dr. Oliver stopped away in his tracks as Connor skidded to a stop in the way. "The Gem's power is already melding with you," Dr. Oliver said.

"No shit Sherlock now you can tell us about it now," Connor said, slightly out of breath. "Or at my next parent teacher conference."

**A/N** so what has Justin seen on the side in Mesogog's fortress


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers and I never will.

**Summary: **thanks to JJB88 for the review and to Seithr-Kairy and pandaranger for favoriteing or putting this in their alert list

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 2**

"Do you have a name?" Justin asked, attempting to start a conversation as he looked for a way around her so he could reach his intended target on the side behind her.

The woman said. "My master calls me Elsa!"

"Master?" Justin asked. "You know what I'm just gunna go"

He turned towards a door but Elsa grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Justin's reaction was to deliver a spin kick to her which she took and stayed standing then she tried to fight back. The two fought back and forth for a bit, until Justin managed to knock Elsa down. Turning quickly on the spot, he grabbed his prize from of the side and headed for the exit only to be stopped by a tall and heavily armoured figure, with a few of the lizard creatures behind him.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa said.

"Good sake why is there always more of you guys." Justin said before adding. "First it was Elgar, Rygog and Porto now it's you two"

Elsa glared at the back of Justin's head, while Zeltrax lifted the axe he had with him. Deciding to fight Justin stepped back and raised the Dragon Dagger to his mouth and played the activation tune of the Zord. And before he knew it there was a screeching noise in the distance that rocked Elsa and Zeltrax. Justin laughed, before changing his mind about fighting now he saw a way out, he took off running down the tunnel. Turning a corner, Justin skidded to a halt when he saw greenish orb in front of him floating in the air he raised his hand towards it knowing that where ever it went had to better than staying where he was and dealing with Elsa and Zeltrax.

'If only I'd took my Turbo Morpher out of Storm Blasters Glove box this morning, I could have destroyed them both' he thought to himself.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in Reefside at Dr. O's house the teens and Tommy had got in Tommy's jeep and had drove away to try and find Justin.

"So when you said you created those Tyranno things you were just kidding, right?" Ethan asked as they sped down an empty street.

But Tommy shook his head. "They weren't supposed to be used like this," he explained. "Someone's altered their programming. A few years back I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology, my partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer"

"You mean that rich guy who disappeared a few years ago," Ethan said, recognizing the name.

Tommy nodded. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All our research was destroyed or at least, I thought it was"

"And the guy who did this is back?" Kira asked.

"Yes, he calls himself Mesogog," Tommy sighed.

"And you think he's after the Gems?" Connor asked.

"Looks like it!" Tommy nodded.

"This is all fascinating, but how exactly is it gonna help us find Justin?" Ethan asked, looking to Connor and Kira.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Justin had just gone through the Green light and had arrived in front of a pedestal that housed the Green Power Coin fully charged and as Justin approached Zordon's face appeared in front of him. "JUSTIN STEWART THE BLUE TURBO RANGER IT HAS BEEN SO MANY YEARS SINCE I SAW YOU?" said Zordon.

"Yes it has been Zordon, but how can you be here you were killed by Andros?" asked Justin.

"WE ARE NOT ON THE SAME PLAIN OF EXISTENCE AT THE MOMENT JUSTIN AND IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE UP THE MANTLE OF BEING A RANGER AGAIN YOUR NEW FRIENDS WILL NEED YOUR HELP IF THEY ARE TO SUCCEED IN DEFEATING MESOGOG" said Zordon.

"So what can I do to help I mean my Turbo Morpher still works so shall I use that and reveal myself?"

"NO UNFORTUNATELY YOUR TURBO POWERS ARE NOT GOING TO BE ENOUGH TO SAVE THE DAY YOU NEED TO RE-ACTIVATE AN OLDER POWER. ONE OF THE ORIGINAL 6 DINO POWERS IS YOURS TO JOIN THIS FIGHT WITH"

"So why did you bring me hear if I need to find a Dino Power?"

"BECAUSE THIS HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME AND THE RIGHT PERSON TO TAKE UP THE CALLING A SECOND TIME" said Zordon as the pedestal vanished and the Green Power Coin and Morpher floated towards Justin. "RAISE YOUR HANDS AND EXCEPT THE POWER OF THE DRAGONZORD. JUSTIN THIS HAS BEEN YOUR DESTINY EVER SINCE YOU BECAME THE BLUE TURBO RANGER"

"What is my new Morph call?" asked Justin.

"THAT I DON'T KNOW ONLY TOMMY WILL KNOW THE MORPH CALLS FOR THE DINO THUNDER POWER RANGERS"

"Can I tell Tommy I saw you and what we talked about?"

"YES JUSTIN YOU MAY"

"Thank you Zordon it will be a relief to finally get back to where I feel I belong and help defend the innocent"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile back in Tommy's jeep, Tommy suddenly looked a little drained and almost fainted causing Conner to grab the wheel of the jeep until Tommy was able to bring the jeep to a stop. Then a green light came out of Dr. O and into the sky with a distinctive screech leaving his body flashing between Red and White.

"Dr. O what the hell was that?" asked Conner after the light had left their teacher.

"I don't know Conner" he finally said before adding "I felt a pain inside as if something inside me was ripped out of my body"

"Well it did a flash of Green energy left your body?" said Kira.

"Come on we'll go back to my place so Conner can get his car I need to find out what I lost. I feel so lost like a part has gone, hear Conner you drive back I don't trust my driving"

"Going back's not gunna help I mean, Justin's not gonna fall out the sky and land in front of us!" said Kira.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in her new house Kimberly Hart and Karen Ford were unpacking boxes and putting the stuff in the right rooms. Justin's boxes were left in his room for him to do when suddenly they heard a screeching noise in the sky. "Couldn't be, it's impossible?" said Kim.

"Kim what is it?" asked Karen.

"That noise is reminiscent of something I heard in Angel Grove years ago, it's the screech that original Green Power Rangers Zord would make"

"Do you think that means he's in town?"

"I hope not if he is the towns gunna be invaded by evil creatures just like Angel Grove was"

"Well if it is and he's here at least he can defend the town?"

"Yeah your right let's get on with this otherwise we'll just be talking for hours about when I was in Angel Grove and what I've seen"

"Right do you mind if we stop for a few minutes to have a drink"

"Nah I think we could both do with one"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

No sooner had the words left Kira's lips there was another flash of Green light and Justin landed on the bonnet of the car. He looked up, and stared at the four people inside the car, who were staring at him. After a moment of silence, the four climbed out of the car and rushed to Justin's side.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked as he and Connor helped Justin stand up.

"I have no idea," he said, getting his balance. "One minute I'm being chased by Frankenlizard through his creepy lab, and the next thing I know I'm a hood ornament" he shrugged and then looked at Tommy with a we need to talk look.

"Invisiportal's" Tommy realized.

Justin nodded "I guess so but next time I'm calling a cab!" he told him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you!" Ethan said as Justin rolled his eyes.

"Nice job. Show up when I don't need you anymore!" he said, before nodding in thanks to Kira.

There was another flash of Green light, depositing Zeltrax and a flock of Tyrannodrones into the middle of the street. "You sure about that?" Connor asked, and they got ready to fight, Tommy came up and stood next to Justin.

"So I guess Mesogog found a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy asked.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," the monster told him. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences!" he told Tommy and the others who rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna say no" he told the monster, who then sent forward his Tyrannodrones.

Justin quickly destroyed them and turned his attention to Zeltrax as the other three teens watched in shock at how quick Justin had taken care of the Tyrannodrones and turned to face Zeltrax, who was still standing, after a fight with Tommy but when he saw the look in Justin's eyes he backed away.

"Make sure you tell your master, Doctor Oliver's back," Tommy smirked.

"I will inform him," Zeltrax growled. "This battle is over, but the war has only just begun!"

He, and the beaten up Tyrannodrones, disappeared.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan asked, in awe of the way Justin had fought.

"Trust me, dude," Justin said, patting him on the shoulder. "This is just the beginning!"

"Let's get out of here," Tommy said, seaming back to normal to the other three teenagers. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry"

Connor frowned. "I bet you don't," he said. "Then you might have to explain something!"

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," Tommy told him. "I promise!"

He then got into the jeep the four students looked at each other, sighed, and followed him and drove to his house so Conner could collect his car and Justin his jeep and go home.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

They had just reached Tommy's house, Conner and Ethan walked over to Conner's Mustang and waited for a few minutes to see if Kira wanted a lift home.

Meanwhile inside the house Justin and Tommy were talking.

"Tommy I saw Zordon while I was escaping" Justin said.

"What did he say?" asked Tommy.

"He said that this was mine to use and I needed to use it to help the Dino Rangers" said Justin as he revealed the Dragon Dagger. Then he added "When I blew on it I felt the Power and I heard it then Zordon gave me this?" he said showing Tommy the Green Power Coin.

"So that's what that was" said Tommy thinking back to when the flash of green left his body and he felt slightly weakened for a few minutes.

"Zordon also said I needed to talk to you about what the new Morph call is?

"It's Green Ranger Dino Power" came the response.

"So when do the others receive their Morpher's?"

"Maybe tomorrow I need to talk to them about the Gems they have then anyway"

"Tommy do you think the Dragonzord has moved to the Harbor at Reefside or would it still be in Angel Grove?"

"I don't know Justin maybe you should find out go to the harbor tonight and try to call the Zord and see if it responds instantly or if it takes time for it to migrate to Reefside from Angel Grove"

"Right, do you want me to let you know what happens tonight or tomorrow?"

"Let me know tonight you still have your old communicator right?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah I'll contact you when I know what happens" Justin said as he turned and left the house to drive Kira home.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The two vehicles had just reached the bottom of Tommy's drive when Conner signaled for Justin to stop which he did and looked over to Conner.

"What's up Conner?" asked Justin.

"Are we all invited to your house warming tonight?" Conner asked.

"Yes on one condition you don't mention Dr. O's name or even say the name Tommy"

"Why?" asked Kira.

"They have a history from Angel Grove and I want to be the one who tells her Tommy's here and I also want to tell Tommy about Kim so not a word to either of them until I've told them"

"Fine Justin we can accept that so what times the party at?" asked Conner.

Just before Justin could answer his phone rang, Justin looked down to see who was calling and saw it was Kim.

"Hey Kim, what wrong?" asked Justin.

"JUSTIN DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" shouted Kim down the phone at him.

"Uhm no I've been hanging out with some friends I made at school why?"

"The house warming party starts in half an hour?"

"Ok I didn't realise it was that late. Can I bring my friends?"

"Yes. Can you tell Kira that Karen's been trying to reach her for two hours?"

"Right see you soon Kim by" Justin said as he ended the call.

What did Kim want?" asked Kira.

"To tell me the party starts in half an hour and that your mum's been trying to reach you for two hours" said Justin.

"Shit we were so busy I never heard it ring" said Kira as she reached it from out of her pocket.

"So can we come?" asked Conner, while pulled out her phone.

"No wonder it's not even switched on" said Kira.

"Yes you're all invited as long as you remember what I said" said Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Justin and his friends stood together while at the house warming party and Kira aloud Justin to dance with her a few times. After they finished dancing they were having fun talking about trouble they'd got in during their years in school. When Kim walked over and said.

"Hey Justin I forgot to tell you I have some good news?"

"What is it Kim?"

"I found a new job"

"Cool where?"

"I'm the new Gymnastics teacher at Reefside High" said Kim.

"Wow awesome Kim, mum has told me you're a great gymnast even representing our country at the Pan Globule games" said Kira.

"Wow cool?" said Conner and Ethan.

"Yeah congratulations Kim" said Justin as he walked over and hugged her.

While they were hugging Kim whispered in Justin's ear "We need to talk later?"

"Ok later but let's finish the party first"

"Is there something going on between you and Kira?" Kim asked.

"Mum she's the first friend I've made here so that's it ok" said Justin as he walked away from Kim and back to Kira, Conner and Ethan.

"Hey Justin that's good news right about Kim finding a job isn't it?" said Kira.

"Yeah it is" said Justin a little bit disappointedly.

"Justin what's wrong?"

"I have to tell them both about each other before they find out and realise I knew all along"

"Justin what's the worst that can happen I know you said they have a history together but they're not gunna fight each other are they?"

"I don't know the last time they were in contact with each other was when Kim sent Tommy a letter braking up with him."

"Oh what are you gunna do Justin?"

"I don't know Kira" Justin said as he headed for the door.

"Justin wait up I'll come out with you?" said Kira following him to the door.

"I hope they know they still school children?" said Karen to Kim as they watched Justin and Kira head outside.

"Don't worry they'll be ok I trust Justin with my life" said Kim.

"I trust Justin to its Kira I don't trust I think they might be in love or something?" said Karen.

"Karen calm down they've only just met their friends maybe one day it will turn into more but I think that right now their friendship means a lot especially to Justin he's never had many friends"

"Ok Kim I'll back down but I get to say I told you so if you're wrong?"

"Deal"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile outside Kira and Justin were sitting on the steps that lead to the front door.

"So Justin what's the plan"

"I'll just let them meet up again on their own like you said what's the worst that could happen"

"You could both get destroyed right now" said a voice. They looked up and there was Elsa with a flock of Tyrannodrones.

"Not you again" said Justin.

"Who the hell are you, do I know you from somewhere?" asked Kira.

"No but I will be taking that Gem from you" said Elsa.

"Only if you can get by me?" said Justin as he stood in front of Kira.

"TYRANNODRONES ATTACK" called Elsa and as Justin fought off the Tyrannodrones Elsa was preparing to attack Kira.

Kira had just thought of a plan and was just waiting until Elsa got just a little bit closer then she unleashed her Ptera Scream at Elsa who went flying backwards and landed on the ground just as the Tyrannodrones flew through the air and landed on top of her.

Justin ran to Kira and said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm cool and I guess you were right when you told Ethan they'd be back"

"Yeah unfortunately things are gunna get a lot worse" said Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile up at Dr. O's house Hayley was busy putting the finishing touches to the three Dino Morpher's that would be offered to Kira, Ethan and Conner.

"Hayley we have a forth Ranger" said Tommy.

"Who and when do they need a Morpher made by?" Hayley asked stopping what she was doing.

"It's Justin the former Blue Turbo Ranger and he already has one"

"Ok how?"

"Zordon gave him it and Justin's gunna see about the Zord tonight" said Tommy as he clipped his old communicator to his wrist.

"Tommy do you trust Justin?"

"Hayley what sort of question is that Justin is trustworthy why would you ask such a question?"

"Tommy do you know who registered Justin at Reefside?"

"I'd guess his dad"

"No he was registered by a Miss Kimberly Hart" said Hayley.

Tommy's face went White with terror at the name and Hayley saw this.

"Tommy what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Hayley are you sure about the name?" asked Tommy.

"I'll check again only because the name freaked you out and because normally you wouldn't ask unless you were really concerned" Hayley turned back to the computer and hacked the schools systems again and brought up the page with Justin Stewart on it. "Registered by Kimberly Hart- relationship adopted mother. Parents-deceased. Mother-8 years ago Father-6 years ago during Alien invasion. Graduated Angel Grove High 6 years ago redoing final year of High School because Reefside Tech said his results were out of date"

"Why didn't he call me I'd have taken him in. I mean he barely knew Kim?"

"I don't know Tommy it doesn't say why I guess you'd better ask him that question?"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Justin are you ok now?" asked Kira.

"Yeah I'm ok just needed to work out what to do about Dr. O and Kim" said Justin.

"But if you do that what condition will the school be in for us?"

"They're both adults so they should be able to be civil to each other while their around people"

"What about you what if Kim kicks you out and Tommy doesn't want to talk to you?"

"I'll deal with that if it happens. Come on lets go back in"

"Right, hey I have an evil idea?"

"What?"

"How about we go in with our arms wrapped around each other"

"Is this to annoy Conner again?"

"No I saw mum and Kim talking about us she said that she trust you not to rush in to anything but not her own daughter, so I really want to do it to just mess with their heads"

"Ok but if either of them blow their cool what will you do?"

"Well like you said I'll deal with it if it happens"

"Ok come on they'll start to wonder why we've been so long"

Kira had noticed out of the corner of her eye as she and Justin stood up that her mother was looking out the window at them. So she wrapped her arm around Justin and he did the same as they walked to the door. Just as the y were about to open the door Karen opened the door to see them smirking as she looked at them.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Hayley find me Justin's address I'm going over there and talking to him and talk to Kim as well" said Tommy.

"Tommy just promise me you won't do something stupid" replied Hayley.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means Tommy. Look you haven't seen her for years imagine what it would look like if you turned up out of the Blue?"

"Ok I'll just shout at Justin later when he contacts me"

Tommy finally sat down in a computer chair realising that Hayley was right he wasn't thinking straight at the moment all his thoughts were focused on why Justin hadn't said anything today about his dad dying and that he was living with Kim.

Hayley finished the final touches to the final one of the three Morpher's.

"Right these are finished and ready to go" said Hayley.

"Ok put them in that Silver box in my briefcase then their ready for tomorrow" said Tommy as he opened his briefcase so Hayley could get the Silver box from inside.

"Are you sure those three are the right ones?"

"Hayley those Gems were locked away inside a safe and have been since I found them until they found the cave so the Gems chose them to keep them safe"

"Ok I guess there the right ones then"

"Hayley why don't you sound like you have faith in them?"

"Well they've chosen. A Jock, a Nerd and a Musician?"

"Hayley, Jason was a Jock, Billy was a Nerd and Kim did like to play the guitar it seems to me the three Gems have chosen wisely"

"Ok then what about Justin then what about his Power?"

"Justin's one needs a strong host in both mind a sole Justin is the one for it and I believe him when he said Zordon told him it was his destiny"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The party had just finished and everyone was making their way home, Conner gave Ethan a ride and Justin drove Kira and Karen back home, then he rang Kim.

"Hey Kim I'm gunna drive round Town for a bit get to know the place myself?" he said when Kim picked up the phone.

"Ok Justin could you pick up some shopping while you're out we used most of the food up for the party so we need some more"

"Right I'll find a supermarket and get some stuff"

"Thanks Justin, be careful out there?"

"I will" said Justin as he drove away from Kira's house and towards the Harbor. Once he was sure no one could see him he pulled out his New Morpher.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" said Justin then as the Green suit covered him he realised that the Dragon Dagger was in a holster on one side of his suit and a blaster in the other, that he had a Gold chest plate was the next thing he had noticed. He walked up to the edge of the pier and took the Dragon Dagger from its holster, raised it to his lips and played the six note activation tune and waited to see what happened. After a few minutes nothing had happened so Justin played the tune again just in case the Zord needed to hear it again to make sure it wasn't imagining it. Still nothing so Justin tried the second tune and finally there was a distance screech. Suddenly Justin was shocked as a bright flash hit him as he turned he saw Cassidy and Devin the schools nosey reporters, the screech got louder and Justin turned back round and watched as the ocean started to bubble and then the Dragonzord broke the surface and headed to dry land Devin and Cassidy followed the Green Ranger towards the Zord, until the Ranger jumped up and behind the controls of his new Zord.

"Hello my friend are you ready to help save the Earth again?" asked Justin.

The Zord screeched in response letting Justin know it was ready.

"Right my new friend return to the ocean and I will call you when trouble gets to big" said Justin as he jumped out of the cockpit of the Zord and landed on the beach.

"Excuses me Green Ranger what are you doing in Reefside?" asked Cassidy.

Justin ignored her and played the tune that retreated the Dragonzord.

Cassidy tried again to interview the Green Ranger, but again the same response Justin just ignored her and finally a frustrated Cassidy walked away moaning to Devin "He doesn't have to be so rude I thought Rangers were supposed to be helpful and friendly that guy ain't"

Justin walked around to make sure Cassidy wasn't hiding anywhere so she could see who he really was. Once he was sure he said "POWER DOWN" and returned to Storm Blaster.

**A/N thanks for reading guys I would hope to get up to five reviews for this chapter before three is posted though please just let me know what you like about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers and I never will.

**Summery: **this a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems

**A/N: **thanks to JJB88 for reviewing. 60 visitors and only one reviewer come on guy's n gal's be honest with your feelings for this story

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 3**

Justin drove off leaving the harbor and activated his communicator.

"Tommy its Justin, the Dragonzord is in Reefside but we have a problem, Cassidy and Devon were at the harbor and filmed it" said Justin.

"Ok Justin at least we know the Zord is here ready" replied Tommy.

"What about Cassidy?"

"Forget them as long as you didn't say anything she can't accurately report anything"

"Ok Tommy see you in school tomorrow"

"Justin we need to talk in private, could you come up to my house?"

"Fine I'll be there soon"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Justin had pulled up outside Tommy house about 20 minutes later, he got out the car and went to the door and opened it and went in and said. "Tommy I'm hear"

Justin heard a noise and saw the secret entrance opening and he went down it obviously Tommy was down there.

"Justin why didn't you tell me?" asked Tommy.

"Tell you about what" replied Justin.

"Well where do you want me to start. How about your dad died you never called me?"

"I did I called everyone but only got two answers at the funeral there was me Cassie and one other Ranger and the rest were work colleges that I had never met" said Justin trying to hold back tears with the memory.

"Ok how about you living with Kimberly Hart. Justin you barely knew her from Muranthias?"

"She took me in otherwise I'd have been back in foster care then she adopted me about three months later"

"How you need two signatures to adopt someone a mother and father?" said Tommy.

"Kim faked your signature they wanted to send me to Alaska to live and after talking to me about it she said that when you found out you'd play along with it because you care"

"Justin is Kim in Reefside?"

"Yes"

"Justin you're not telling me something?"

"Your right Tommy but I can't tell you so I won't say anything instead of lying"

"Does Kim know about the Dragon Coin?"

"No she doesn't know the Zords active either but she might just be about to find out" said Justin as he noticed one of the Screens had the local Reefside news on it reporting about the Dragonzord and Green Ranger. Then Justin's phone went off.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at Kim's house she was watching the news when the report about the Green Ranger came on and then it showed Cassidy trying to interview the Green Ranger but he said nothing.

'Oh no is Tommy evil again I hope Justin is safe?' said Kim to herself as she picked up her mobile to ring Justin.

"Hey Kim is everything alright?" said Justin.

"No Justin be careful while you're driving on the roads" said Kim.

"Kim what's wrong?"

"The news has just shown a report with the original Green Ranger and the Dragonzord just keep an eye out for Tommy incase he's evil again"

"Kim are you sure Tommy is the Green Ranger this time?"

"Justin are you trying to tell me something?"

"All I'm saying is if the original Pink Ranger stood in front of me I wouldn't assume it was you because of Kat"

"Your right Justin how long till you get home anyway?"

"Not much longer just got to a shop"

"Watch your back"

"Kim I have Storm and my Turbo Morpher in the jeep, see you soon bye" said Justin as she ended the call.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"See you tomorrow in school Tommy" said Justin as he turned and went up the stairs to get to his jeep, and drove away he pulled in at the first shop he could find to get the shopping Kim wanted and then headed home. Kim packed everything away and went to bed leaving Justin sitting on the sofa wondering what size explosion would hit tomorrow when Kim and Tommy met each other for the first time in 7 years. And also what Kim would say when she worked out Justin was the Green Ranger. Eventually he decided to just let it happen and he went to his room and unpacked the last of his stuff and realised Kim would know something was up in the morning if he came down wearing Green instead of his usual Blue. Then a thought hit him did he own anything Green then he noticed a Green hair band and an old Blue and Green t-shirt that he almost forgot he had. He put the t-shirt to one side for the next day along with the hair tie and went to bed.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The next Morning Justin got up and get dressed putting on the Green and Blue T-shirt and pulled his hair back into a tail using the Green hair band, then heading down stairs taking his backpack with him and dumping it by the front door.

"Morning Kim?" said Justin as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Justin are you giving Kira a lift in this morning?"

"Yeah it saves Conner coming this far of his way to pick her up"

"Uhm Justin why are you wearing that t-shirt?" asked Kim.

Justin had to think fast for an excuse "It was the first thing I pulled out to wear this morning, why?"

"It's just you hardly ever wear Green and you're wearing the day after the original Green Ranger showed up in Reefside" Kim said rather accusingly.

"Kim if it was me don't you think the Green Ranger would have been seen in the towns we were in before coming to Reefside?" he asked knowing he had won the argument.

"Fine but I'm watching you Justin Stewart don't forget you go the school I work at, and I know how to ID Rangers out of the suits"

"How can I forget?" Justin said quietly as he took some toast and headed for the door picking up his bag as he went and shutting it behind him and driving to Kira's.

Justin beeped the Horn of Storm Blaster and let Kira know he was waiting for her she came out of the house and got in the jeep beside Justin. They pulled up outside the school and waited to meet up with Conner and Ethan, who arrived a few minutes later.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The bell rang at Reefside High and the students ran towards their classes.

"Justin Stewart I'm Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," she introduced herself.

"Yeah, I know who you are" Justin said trying to walk away from Cassidy who pulled him back towards her.

"What can you tell me about the mysterious events at Reefside? For example, your friendship with, Connor, Ethan and Kira?"

"What, is it against the law for me to have friends?" Justin said angrily.

"But you're new, how do you already know them."

"None of your business"

"Fine what about the strange creatures that came out of nowhere and kidnapped you in broad daylight yesterday?" Cassidy tried again. Ignoring the look in Justin's eyes.

Justin rather losing his cool now said. "I have no idea what you're talking about, as you can see, I'm just fine and hear so obviously you were mistaken."

Kira had seen Cassidy was getting know where with Justin and also she could see Justin's frustration that she wouldn't take a hint and leave him alone so she got up walked over and said "Cassidy you look kind of um pasty!"

"Pasty?" Cassidy cried, "Are you serious? I hate fluorescent lighting!"

Kira and Justin smiled, heading towards their table and sitting down, just as the door opened and Dr. Oliver walked in, and asked Cassidy to sit down.

"Okay, so, today, we'll be talking about the Mesozoic period," Tommy said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Who can tell me when it all began?"

But before anyone could answer, or attempt to answer, the whole school shook like an earthquake had erupted beneath them, the lights went out everywhere, before the back-up generators kicked it, bathing them all in orange lights. Thunder and Lightning clashed outside and the skies turned instantly black, turning day into night. Students rushed to the window's, Justin looked feed up while Kira, Conner and Ethan approached Dr. Oliver, but before either of them could say anything, the door burst open and Devon ran in, skidding to a halt beside Cassidy with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Cass, you're not gunna believe what's happening?"

"Let me guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" Devin asked confused until he glanced out of the window. "Whoa it did. No that's not what I was gunna say I just heard this report on the radio about dinosaurs attacking downtown!"

Tommy's head snapped up at this. "Oh, grab your camera!" Cassidy said, grabbing his hand and heading towards the door.

"Wait, hold it where are you two going!" Doctor Oliver called, just as the intercom turned on.

"_Students remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal!_ Principal Randal repeated her announcement and students rushed out of class, Tommy turned Kira, Ethan and Conner.

"Dr. O now would be a really good time to have that little chat" Kira said.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Just then Kimberly came to the classroom to find Justin and saw Dr. O, he in turn looked to her then both looked to Justin.

"JUSTIN" they said.

"I'm out of here" said Justin as he tried to sneak out.

"Justin Stewart you have some explaining to do?" said Kim.

"Yeah but right now there's a town that need saving so I'm going" said Justin as he jumped out of a window to get away from Tommy and Kim, then he headed into the town.

"Uhm Dr. O what about that chat we were gunna have?" asked Conner.

"We're out of time for the chat," Tommy said. "If Mesogog revived the bio-Zords, we've gotta act fast! Come with me!"

Tommy headed out the towards the car park. "Kim would you follow me as well?"

"Sure we need to talk as well."

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"So, these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked, as the five headed down into the underground hideout below Tommy's house.

"Bio-Zords that were created using Technology and actual Dino DNA," Tommy explained at rapid speed.

"Wait, Lemme guess you helped create them." said Ethan.

Tommy glanced around at him. "I'm afraid so," he admitted guiltily. "But right now we I mean you have to tame them."

Conner took a step back. "What I'm outta here!"

"Conner," Tommy said, catching his wrist to stop him leaving. "You can do this, but you won't be doing it alone! Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting, if I ever needed to harness their powers."

"Harness their powers?" Kira frowned. "Into what?"

Tommy moved to a small table and opened Silver case to reveal three Morpher's. One Yellow, one Blue and one Red. "These are you Dino Morpher's,"

"I gotta sit down," Ethan said, leaning forward as Connor caught him as Kim sighed. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Uhm Tommy I hate to interrupt but where's Justin I can't see Siren Blaster their?"

"Kim Justin isn't gunna call Siren Blaster" said Tommy.

"Then what is he doing out there?"

Tommy was about to respond but was cut off by a screeching sound as the teens and Kim turned to look at the screen as the Dragonzord arrived at the fight.

"I knew something was different with him" said Kim.

"Kim, Justin was given the Dragon Dagger and Coin from Zordon"

"We can't be Power Rangers, aren't you supposed to be able to fly, or have Super Powers and stuff like that?" Kira said changing the subject.

Tommy looked a little amused. "You do," he pointed out. "Your Special Powers"

Kira grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot!"

"Your Gems are from the Asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago," Tommy explained. "Wiping out the Dinosaurs. When I found them, and recognized their power I hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Connor challenged.

"The Gems are yours," Tommy said. "You didn't choose them, they chose you."

"Can they unchoose us?" Kira asked.

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy smiled. "That's why you have your powers."

"So if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked.

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is if you're destroyed."

"For future reference," Ethan said, "that's not a good selling point!"

"Look, all I know is, I didn't ask to be a superhero," Connor told him.

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't have something special inside that could handle the power," Tommy said, as he walked around them again, and stood beside the Morpher's. "Please" he asked, pushing the case towards them. "Justin could use your help"

Connor, Ethan and Kira reached out for their Morpher's

"Now what?" Ethan asked as they examined them. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say 'Dino Thunder, Power up' and you'll be transformed," Tommy told them. "You'll know what to do" he stated.

"Dino Thunder?" Connor asked, looking to Ethan. "Did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it" Ethan argued.

"You would," Connor smirked, making Ethan roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Look, I know you are from different worlds. I get it. But you're gonna have to work together, or this will never happen! This won't be easy, nobody knows that better than me, Kim or Justin. But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves. Because I believe in you!" Tommy told them.

"So do I" said Kim.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

It wasn't long till they showed up just as the Dragonzord hit the ground with a thud and Justin came flying out hitting the ground but staying Morphed, "It's about time you showed up I can't defeat all four of them by myself" Justin said indicating to their 3 Zords and Zeltrax.

"Ok, this is it," Tommy told them.

Just then Zeltrax appeared in front of them shrinking himself from his huge size to be their size making all 6 get into fighting stances.

"You'll have to get pass me before you get those Zords," he told them.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Conner stated.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah," Kira agreed.

"Justin get the Zord back to its feet and try to hold them off for a few more minutes?" asked Tommy.

"Fine but I don't know how much longer I can hold them off" said Justin.

"Ready?" asked Conner.

"Ready!" replied Ethan and Kira.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

Kim and Tommy both smiled when the 3 of them stood their fully Morphed in their Ranger uniforms.

"Whoa." said Ethan.

"This totally rocks," Kira said.

"Oh yeah!" Conner cheered.

"So you're the Power Rangers?" Zeltrax asked as he clutched his fist.

The three new Rangers all got into fighting stances as Tommy ran forwards.

"Call on your weapons there in your belts," he told them.

"Oh got it Dr O," Conner agreed just as his belt light up. "Whoa. Check it out. I got a Tyranno staff!" said Conner.

"I can get to grips with these" Kira added in, "Ptera Grips!"

"Sweet a Tricera Shield" Ethan said.

"Enough," Zeltrax told them as he summoned a flock of Tyrannodrones.

The 3 new rangers ran in and start fighting the Tyrannodrones with their new weapons. Tommy and Kim stood on the side lines watching the fight.

Tommy watched the fight and saw Ethan try and take on Zeltrax himself before he was knocked the ground as the other 2 Rangers regrouped with him and attacked Zeltrax together but he countered it and sent them all to the ground. Tommy and Kim looked on in horror before Tommy called to them "Rangers combined your weapons,"

"Right," Conner agreed as he looked at her.

They combined their weapons as Tommy had told them.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they shouted, "Fire!"

The attack sent Zeltrax flying before he hit the ground hard while the Rangers regrouped once again.

"We did it!" Kira cheered.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy smiled as he shook his head while Kim crossed her arms annoyed that Justin had taken up the Ranger calling again and not told her, and that he knew that Tommy was in Reefside and not told her.

"You showed me your weapons," Zeltrax told them as he got up. "Now meet mine."

Zeltrax disappeared into a robot this time instead of growing himself as the Rangers regrouped with their mentor. Zeltrax fired at them sending all 5 to the ground. They all ran over to the jeep where they hid so they could talk.

"Ok, how do we fight that?" Conner asked.

"You've got to tame the Zords," Tommy replied.

"Concentrate your Morpher's will communicate your thoughts to them," Tommy finished.

"Let's go it," Conner told his group.

They all ran over to the Zords and ducked behind a parked car as Zeltrax fired at them and then he got hit as the Dragonzord' Drill Tail knocked it away giving the Rangers a chance to get to the Zords.

"Look at that," Conner told them, "their huge. Whoa."

"Calm down boy," Ethan said as he walked up the Tricerazord.

"Careful," Kira told him.

"That's right," Ethan said into his Morpher, "I'm your friend Tricerazord." He then lifted up the Morpher. The Tricerazord's eyes glowed bright before its colour changed to Blue.

"Yeah!" Kira cheered, "Ok my turn!" She held up her Morpher. "Pterazord! We can be friends right?"

The Pterazord's eyes glowed bright before its colour changed to Yellow.

Just then the Tyrannozord attacked both the Pterazord and the Tricerazord sending them flying.

"Conner, your Tyrannozord is out of control," Ethan told him.

"Do something!" Kira added.

The next minute the Dragonzord floored the Tyrannozord.

"Conner control it now?" called Justin.

"Come on I need you to work with me here!" Conner told the Zord before he held his Morpher up. "Tyrannozord!"

The Tyrannozord's eyes glowed bright before its colour changed. Tommy ran up to them.

"One more thing to do," Tommy told them. As the Dragonzord took a heavy hit from Zeltrax who had recovered from the Dragonzord's attack.

"Bring them together," Kim said knowing from experience what was gunna happen and that she was worried about Justin's safety.

"Ok, let's do it," Conner told them.

"Ready."

"Yeah."

All three of them jumped up into the cockpits of their Zords.

"Logging on," they said.

"Combine Power!"

Tommy smiled as the watched from the ground as the three primary Rangers combined their Zords together to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. With the help of the Dragonzord they were able to defeat Zeltrax causing his robot to explode.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The 4 Rangers, Tommy and Kim had made their way back to Tommy's, house and had made their way down into the basement again back where it all started for the 3 new Rangers.

Tommy lifted a briefcase up and on to the table he opened it to reveal the 3 Morpher's turned into 3 bracelets.

"Keep theses bracelets with you at all times," Tommy told them as he handed one to each Ranger

"What are they?" asked Conner.

"These will access your Morpher's when you need them. And you can use them to communicate with me or each other"" Tommy finished.

"Dr O, I know that you're smart, a Science Teacher, and everything, but how do you know all this stuff?" asked Kira.

"I'll fill you in," Tommy told her, "in time."

"Speaking of time," Ethan said, "do you think that Mesogog is going to stick around for a little while?"

"Unfortunately they always do," Justin and Kim answered before Tommy could speak.

"They?" Conner asked confused.

"Conner you haven't met Elsa yet?" said Justin.

"I swear I've seen her somewhere else" said Kira.

"I know what you mean but I can't place her either"

"Who's Elsa?" asked Conner.

"Think of Randal but eviler?" said Justin.

"I didn't know that was possible" said Conner then he added. "What's gunna happen next?"

"I know this is a lot for you to take in" Tommy told them.

"That's for sure," Ethan agreed.

"Your lives just changed in ways that you probably couldn't have imaged" Justin added.

"As long as you work together and remember you're a team nothing can defeat the 4 you working together" Tommy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers and I never will.

_**A/N:**_thanks to JJB88 so far the only reviewer of this story.

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 4**

A few days later Conner, Kira and Justin had received a call from Ethan asking them to meet him.

"Hayley's Cyberspace!" Kira said as she walked up in front of a building with a sign on it. "Conner" She said as she saw Conner McKnight walking up towards her. He stopped next to her in front of the building.

"Ethan called you too huh?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, said it was super important," Kira answered, "Justin two but Kim and Dr. O are keeping him busy as Punishment for lying to them."

"This place sounds like a computer nerds dream" Conner replied.

"Probably why Ethan likes it. Also I know they have a band sometimes I've seen them advertised around school so let's check it out," Kira responded with a chuckle. The two walked inside with Kira leading the way. Entering the building, they found it was full of people and included, among other things, a bar and a performance stage.

"Woah" Conner said, "You think he lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira responded. Suddenly, Ethan walks up.

"There they are, one of my brothers and sister in crime, or at least crime fighting," Ethan said, "Where's Justin?"

"Dr. O and Kim have him on Punishment duty for lying to them"

"Well then welcome to my world you two I'll have to introduce Justin to it later. What do you think?"

"Well, I guess it's kinda cool, in a techno, retro, dorky kinda way," Conner remarked as Ethan began showing them around the place.

"You can do anything here, game, chat online, listen to music, even drink," Ethan remarked.

"Justin was interested the other day when we drove by in his jeep. So who owns this place?" Kira asked.

"That would be Hayley she's a techno legend, MIT graduate and a programming genius. Who got tired of working for big technology company's and decided to open this place," Ethan answered.

"Good thing for you" Kira responded.

"No lie" Conner said, laughing.

"Anyway, what's so important?" asked Kira.

"I just figured if we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about" Ethan answered.

"Okay, whatever dude" Conner remarked.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Your Kira Ford right?" Hayley asked. As she walked over

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

"Oh I'm all about information, it's my business, I'm Hayley by the way" Hayley responded, "Now, you sing, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do and play guitar" Kira replied.

"Ok how about this Friday you and your band pick your best song and play it here. Call it a try out, if the audience likes it we'll see about making it a regular thing" Hayley said.

"That would be awesome!" Kira answered.

"Alright, I'll look forward to it" Hayley said, walking off.

"Okay, I officially lover her, this could be the start of my career" Kira said to her fellow Rangers.

"There's not one kid in here Hayley hasn't helped out in some way" Ethan responded.

"She hasn't helped me" Conner interjected.

"Conner McKnight, the high school soccer star. I'm surprised you're hear and not at the open try-outs for the Reefside Waves" Hayley said, reappearing suddenly.

"The waves are having an open try-out are you serious?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, at their practice field right now," Hayley answered.

"You're kidding right?" Conner asked again not really believing his ears.

"No" Hayley answered, stifling a laugh.

"You were saying?" Ethan remarked. As Conner made a beeline for the exit shouting "BYE" as he went through them and headed for the practice pitch

"Good luck bro" Ethan added as the door shut then Hayley walked off.

"I gotta go too, I need to tell the rest of my band, find the right song and re-string my guitar ready for Friday night" Kira said, handing Ethan the soda she hadn't touched yet.

Ethan was once again alone sitting at the computer drinking the soda that Kira had handed him before she left. Then his Dino Gem went off Ethan knowing it must be urgent left the Cyber cafe and went round the side and answered it immediately.

"Hey doc, you got Ethan what's up" Ethan said.

"Hey, can you meet me and Justin at the end of Riverside Road?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, course I'm on my way, what is it if you don't mind me asking" he said in response.

"I'll explain why I need you when you get here," Tommy answered.

"You got it Dr. O!" Ethan responded.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In Mesogog's Lair "Well?" Mesogog asked.

"Well what sir?" Elsa asked.

"Where's my explanation?" Mesogog asked.

"My lord, we offer no excuses or apologies. But we promise to improve our performance, the next time we face Oliver and his Rangers" Zeltrax answered.

"Is this correct Elsa? Am I to understand that you feel no need to explain your failings, not only did you let that little brat escape but he took the Dagger that we spent years searching for" Mesogog said.

"Lord Mesogog, it is in my humble opinion that it would be a waste of your valuable time, time better spent planning the destruction of Dr. Oliver and his Rangers" Elsa responded, finishing her sentence quickly out of fear.

"That is the answer I was looking for," Mesogog responded, "Two more things have you found a way through the rock yet? And have you had any luck in tracking down what we talked about earlier?"

"No on the Rock and on the other we know they're out there" Elsa responded.

"Oliver has not made his move towards them yet, but when he does we'll be there to stop him" Zeltrax added.

"You had better be" Mesogog remarked evilly.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In the forest at the end of Riverside Road Ethan walked towards Dr. Oliver's jeep, Justin was filling him in on the research.

"Some of the experiments that survived the explosion appear to have been scattered throughout this area!" Dr. Oliver said. He and his two companions crouched down around four glowing silver objects with glowing center's, one being Red, one Blue, one Yellow and one Green.

"Are they?" Ethan asked.

"Yes their eggs" Dr. Oliver answered.

"Yo, its cool Dr. O, I just had lunch a couple hours ago" Ethan remarked.

"We're not gonna eat them, we're gonna hatch them. Then you're gonna ride them" Dr. Oliver responded then he added "Any way when did you turn in to Conner?"

"I just thought it was funny but did I hear you say we're gonna ride them" Ethan said.

"I did. Trust me guys, when these are ready they'll be a big help to us" Dr. Oliver responded.

"Tommy I don't really need one I have Storm Blaster?"

"Justin I know but Storm is Turbo technology not Dino?"

"Tommy he was my only friend except for Kim before I met Kira?

"Uhm what do you mean Storm is Turbo Technology?" interrupted Ethan.

"We'll tell you later Ethan but for now just forget what we said" replied Tommy.

"Ok but this had better be good" said Ethan.

"Justin can we just focus on this mission please and we'll deal with that later."

"Alright, whatever you say Tommy," Justin replied. The three of them went to put the eggs in a bag, and had one inside when something blurred past them. They stood up and took defensive positions ready for an attack.

"You saw that, right?" Ethan asked.

"Sure did," Justin responded. Meanwhile, Tommy scooped the other three eggs into his bag.

"We have to protect the eggs at all costs" he said as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Who would hurt them their only eggs?" Ethan asked. Justin rolled his eyes as Elsa stepped out from behind them.

"I would," she said.

Zeltrax tried to sneak up behind Tommy and tried to steal the bag, but Tommy kicked him away as the Tyrannodrones arrived.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered. Tyrannodrones swarmed the two Rangers and their mentor from all sides, and soon a full on fight had begun. Dr. Oliver proved himself to be no pushover, using martial arts to defeat the drones. However, they just kept coming.

"Ethan, call the others!" Dr. Oliver cried. However, the Blue Ranger was promptly kicked to the ground before he could utter a word.

"Guys, we could really use some help out here!" Justin said into his communicator as he pushed over a drone with a swat of his hand and activated his Morpher ready to use.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner, had impressed the coach with his skill so far, but was annoyed at the sudden beeping of his bracelet. 'Of all the fucking times for it to go off, it had to be during my one shot at try-outs' he thought to himself.

"Mr McKnight where do you think you are going" called the coach as Conner ran off.

"Family emergency?" Conner shouted as he ran off, shouting to the coach "I'll be right back"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira had just come out of the music store with new guitar strings and a few other things she needed for Friday, when her bracelet went off. Sighing 'oh god this'd better not take too long my guitar needs these new strings after Randall took the old ones to stop me playing my guitar' she headed towards the other Rangers.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ethan stood from being knocked over, and glared at the Tyrannodrone responsible.

"Okay, you asked for it, not me," he said as Conner and Kira arrived.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" said three of the Rangers cried as the pulled out their weapons.

"GREEN RANGER DINO THUNDER" said Justin.

"You guys couldn't have done this tomorrow?" Conner asked.

"Don't tell me, tell them!" Ethan answered, motioning to the bad guys. Conner sighed.

"Let's make it quick!" he said. The four Rangers engaged the drones, using their weapons to help them. Conner's Tyranno Staff enabled him to nimbly kick down drones with ease, and Ethan's Tricera Shield did well as both an offensive and defensive weapon. Meanwhile, Kira's Ptera Grips allowed her to dish out some serious pain, but not as much as the powerful blows dealt by Justin's Dragon Dagger.

Meanwhile, Tommy found himself holding off Zeltrax and Elsa, which he actually did a decent job of. Then, with the Tyrannodrones defeated, the Rangers came to back him up, outnumbering the two villains.

"You really like these odds? Cause you look busted to me!" Ethan declared.

"We're not through with you Power Rangers!" Elsa cried.

"Oh of course not" Justin said sarcastically, knowing they'd be back. The two villains retreated through an invisiportal, leaving Dr. Oliver and the Rangers alone.

"We better get these back to my place," the Ranger's mentor remarked, indicating the eggs.

"What's in them?" Kira asked.

"No idea but apparently we're going to ride them" Ethan said. Justin struggled to not laugh.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing," Justin replied.

"Look, I have to go back to try-outs see if I can get back in the coaches good books, can you guys handle this?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, we will the others can tell you what you miss later" Dr. O answered.

"Thanks, bye!" Conner responded as he ran off.

"Good luck!" Ethan shouted after him. He and the other two Rangers then followed Dr. Oliver towards where they'd parked his jeep and Storm Blaster.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner arrived back at the try-outs to see things being packed up, but rushed down anyway.

"Hey" he said to the coach.

"McKnight, I've put you down as a DNF, did not finish" the coach remarked.

"Coach I'm sorry, I had a family emergency to take care of" Conner responded.

"If there's anything more important than soccer, this isn't the place for you" the coach replied.

"Nothing's more important than soccer" Conner responded.

"Thanks for trying out, you never know their maybe another try out during the year" the coach said, patting Conner on the back and walking off.

"Oh man" Conner said to himself. Suddenly a soccer ball rolled up to his foot, and a young girl called out.

"Kick it back" she cried. He kicked it back to her, and she stopped it by putting her foot down on top of it.

"Good stop" Conner remarked.

"Thanks" the girl responded. She bent down and picked the ball up then walked off with her mother. Conner sighed and shook his head thinking back to how his extracurricular had interfered with his life.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira and Ethan sat around a table in the Hayley's Cyber Space using the laptops they'd rented.

"Man, I don't even want to think about what Dr. O and Justin are hatching down in that cave right now" Ethan remarked.

"Probably something related to those Eggs" Kira said.

Just then a guy walked in to the Cyber Space and looked round.

"Who's he?" Kira asked looking at the guy who had just walked in to the Cyber Space.

"No idea" Ethan said.

"He's coming this way!" Kira said in a harsh whisper. However, as the boy walked up she hid behind her computer screen.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley, she said I'm supposed to start work today, do either of you happen to know where she is" the boy said, walking up to them.

"Um, she's around somewhere. I haven't seen you in Reefside before are you new?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. My name's Trent," the boy responded.

"I'm Ethan, and that's Kira," Ethan responded, shaking Trent's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kira said to Trent before turning back to the report she was writing.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Hayley walked up. "Trent, good timing, come with me and I'll get you started" she said.

"Cool," Trent said, turning back to the Rangers, "see you guys later." He and Hayley walked off, and then Ethan turned to Kira.

"So do you like him?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know I didn't really think he was anything special" Kira responded.

"I guess you're more interested in a certain Green Ranger then with his own jeep and can keep Conner in check?" asked Ethan.

Kira pulled her leg back and kicked Ethan in the leg as hard as she could in response.

Just then, Conner walked in looking pissed.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" Ethan asked.

"How'd it go? It's over! The coach said to forget it, if soccer's not the only think in my life then I

shouldn't be playing, and who can blame him, I left in the middle of practice, I might get a chance later in the year but if I stay as a Ranger I'll still probably get called away" Conner responded.

"It's not like you didn't have a good excuse" Kira responded.

"Yeah, because the coach would totally believe that I was fighting freaky looking dinosaurs in the forest wearing a Red uniform! Man, this whole saving the world thing is starting to bum me out!" Conner remarked angrily, "I need to talk to Dr. O."

"Um, he and Justin are kinda busy," Ethan said.

"I don't care, I was busy today and he cut into my life!" Conner responded quiet sharply, storming off out the door.

"Great guess we'd better follow him" Kira responded. The two Rangers headed after him on the way to Dr. Oliver's house.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The front door opened to Tommy's house a few minutes later the trap door opened, and Rangers could see items flying everywhere as if a storm was blowing through.

"Don't come down, it's not safe!" Tommy shouted.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah me and Justin are trying to train them," Tommy responded.

"How's it coming?" Conner inquired.

"Slowly," Tommy responded, ducking a flying object as he and Justin came up the basement stairs, "very slowly."

"Look, I can see that you're busy and all, but I need to talk," Conner continued.

Justin closed the trap door to keep the things in the basement.

"I guess I could take a break," Tommy said.

"Look, you need to find a replacement for me?" Conner said.

"What are you talking about?" Kira interjected.

"You're crazy!" Ethan cried at the same time.

"Calm down you two it's up to Conner" Tommy said "Conner what's the problem is there anything I can do to make you stay?" Tommy asked.

"Look, I'm a soccer player, that's all that I want to do and I get the chance to play soccer for a pro team, and this thing goes off" Conner responded indicating to the Bracelet on his wrist.

"I understand, and you're right," Tommy responded.

"You're agreeing with him?" Ethan remarked.

"Conner, I know how you feel, because I've felt that way before, but I want you to think about this before you do something you will regret" Tommy finished.

"I've got things I want to do as well, but I'm here," Kira added "My music is my passion but this is so much more important than that it is more important to me to help others"

"Good for you, I guess I'm just different," Conner responded, walking off.

"I thought the Red Ranger was supposed to be the leader of the team, not a moaning little bitch about getting interrupted to save the planet" Justin asked.

"I know right, I guess that means we need to find a new leader" said Ethan.

Tommy just shook his head sadly. "Red isn't always the leader sometimes White can be the leader sometimes it's neither"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"If Oliver and Stewart tame those creatures, they'll be able to use them against us and that would be disastrous" Mesogog said, "The time has come for Dr. Oliver to become the bait and me to be the hunter, Initiate the genome randomizer." Elsa and Zeltrax activated a strange machine, which produced a vicious looking, feathery monster that would definitely be trouble for the Rangers. Mesogog smiled and started chuckling to himself.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner was kicking balls into the empty net on the practice field when the coach from the open trials walked up behind him.

"McKnight," the coach said, catching Conner's attention.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" Conner asked, turning to face him.

"I just received a call from one of your other teachers, and he told me that it was his fault that you had to leave today," the coach said.

"Does that mean I've got a shot at getting in the team?" Conner asked.

"You've always had a shot, you are the most talented kid I've seen in years, you could be the next Landon Donovan and play for the best team in the country or even the world, but only if you're sure you really want this? You'll have to give up everything," the coach asked.

"Yeah, I will!" Conner responded.

"Well then I'll let you know I have a decision to make" the coach said, heading off. Suddenly, the other Rangers walked up.

"Hey bro" Ethan said.

"Things okay with the coach?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm sorry you guys, you gotta understand" Conner said.

"Yeah, we do" Kira responded.

"She does more than I do but if it's what you really want," Ethan commented.

"Guys, we have a problem. There's a monster attacking the city, people are in danger! Justin will meet you their" Tommy said.

"Okay, but this is the last time" Conner responded.

"Dino Thunder Power up, ha!" the three Rangers cried, Morphing into their suits.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Nasty!" Conner remarked at the sight of the monster. The three Rangers attacked, but were thrown to the ground. The beast approached Kira, but was stopped in its tracks by Justin's voice.

"Hey birdbrain, Thundermax blasters!"" he cried. Kira, Conner and Ethan pulled out their blasters joining Justin and firing at the monster with their Thundermax blasters, and the monster having taking the hit turned and fled.

"He's getting away!" Kira cried, getting up and starting to go after it.

"We'll never catch it!" Conner responded, stopping her.

"God, you are so negative why did the Red Gem decide you would be a good leader" Justin said.

The rage was rising inside Conner as Justin yet again twisted the knife. It appeared obvious to all the other Rangers including Dr. O that Conner would eventually snap and that he would need to prove a point to Justin.

"Guys, use these to catch the monster" Tommy's voice said coming over the Morpher's cutting the tension building up. "Meet the Raptor Riders!" Four semi-mechanical, Black and Ranger coloured Raptors dashed towards the four of them. They jumped on their respective coloured raptors with joy well except for Justin.

"Oh yeah this thing rocks!" Conner remarked.

"I still prefer Storm Blaster!" Justin said.

"Come on Justin at least give them a chance they're not that bad!" Kira added enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah baby!" Ethan finished excitedly.

"Go Raptor Riders!" the Rangers said together. They rode the Raptors through the city, pursuing the monster. They came upon a massive wave of drones, and saw one attacking the girl Conner had seen at the practice field earlier and her mother was trying to get to her daughter but couldn't as more drones blocked the way.

"I'll help the girl, you guys follow the monster!" Conner remarked.

"Got it!" Kira responded.

"One Monster about to be destroyed!" Justin said. He, Kira and Ethan rode off in pursuit of the monster while Conner jumped off his Raptor and engaged the Tyrannodrone that was going after the girl. Taking it down with a powerful kick, he crouched next to the soccer loving girl.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah! Can you help my mother as well?" the girl responded with a smile. Her mother was still struggling to get towards her, Conner pulled out his Tyranno Staff and took them down allowing the woman to make her way to them she ran up and hugged her daughter thanking the Red Ranger and they both left the scene.

"She's safe now," Conner said to himself before realising he was starting to feeling a little different about giving up his power. He chose to think it through later and headed off to help his fellow Rangers.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner caught up to them as they launched an attack on the monster. Kira hit first with a few slashes from her Ptera Grips, followed by Ethan hitting it. Conner then slashed it with his Tyranno staff, which Justin followed up immediately with a powerful blow from his Dragon Dagger. The monster was blasted back to the ground, "Combine your weapons" said Justin.

"Z-Rex blaster! Fire!" Conner cried. The blaster powered up and destroyed the monster.

"Awesome, we rock!" Ethan remarked.

"Total and complete destruction" said Kira.

"One down who knows how many to go" said Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Must I do everything for myself?" Mesogog said from inside his lair, he got up and walked over to a computer. "Activating Hydro Re-Generator!" He pushed up a lever on his machine and waited for the effects to take hold.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

A strange storm cloud appeared and rained down some kinds of liquid on what used to be the monster, bringing it back together and causing it to grow to just about 30 stories tall.

"Whoa!" the Rangers remarked.

"Dr. O, we have a problem," Conner said into his Morpher.

"Lemme guess, a 30 story version of the monster you were just fighting?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ethan asked.

"Once or twice" Tommy responded, "I'm sending the Dino Zords." The three Zords came charging on to the battle field ready to help the Rangers face the monster.

Justin laughed a little at the exchange between Tommy and Ethan then he raised the Dagger to his mouth and played the six note activation tune.

"Bring it on!" Conner cried.

"Alright!" Ethan remarked.

"Yeah!" Kira added.

"You guys ready?" Justin asked as the Dragonzord appeared.

"Let's do it!" Conner responded. The four Rangers entered their Zords, and then Conner Ethan and Kira combined them into the Thundermax Megazord. However, the monster blasted them, sending the Megazord stumbling back a couple steps.

"Dragonzord let's see what you can do" Justin said as he pushed a few buttons and started up his Drill Tail and fired his missile Fingers knocking the monster back.

"I have an idea!" Kira remarked, "Ptera-rang!" The Megazord pulled out a Pterodactyl themed boomerang and threw it at the monster, knocking it back again.

"Time to finish it off before it regroups!" Justin remarked, "Dragonzord Drill Tail!" The Megazord used its Dino Drill attack and dealt the monster a powerful double finishing blow. The monster self-destructed in a massive explosion, ending the battle.

"Now that's what I call monster busting!" Kira remarked.

"Yeah!" the boys responded. The Rangers exited their Zords, which separated into the three Dino Zords. Justin was next and played the same six note tune but a slower version to signify the battle was over. The Zords returned to where they'd come from, the girl from earlier ran up to Conner.

"Thank you," she said, hugging him.

"Anytime," Conner replied then the girl headed back to her mother and they left the scene.

Justin watched the exchange as did Kira and Ethan.

'It won't be long until the real Conner stands up thought Justin as he realised his constant jabbing at Conner was starting to pay off.

**A/N do you think Justin is being a little hard on Conner?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will.**

**A/N: thanks to JJB88 for the review of chapter 4.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 5**

The next day Kira sat at a table with Ethan getting ready for her audition. Trent, now working as a waiter, walked up with a tray that held two drinks.

"Good luck Kira," he said, holding up the tray.

"Thanks," she responded, taking one of the drinks. Trent walked off to deal with other customers,

"You know Kira you'll have to make a choice soon between Trent and Justin?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kira their both in love with you it's obvious to everyone except you apparently"

"Ethan what makes you think Trent and Justin both love me?"

"Well anytime you get hit while we're on a mission Justin is first to you, when Justin got taken by Zeltrax you were concerned for his well-being as well."

"That's Justin what about Trent?"

"Whenever you come in here Trent always has a drink ready for you"

Conner walked up to Ethan. "Hey, didn't expect to see you here," Ethan said turning from Kira.

"Why not, we're partners in crime fighting right?" Conner responded.

"Are we I thought you were leaving?" Ethan questioned.

"Yeah I was" Conner responded.

"So what happened with the Waves?" Ethan asked.

"I had to make a choice. That girl made me realize that there's nothing more important than what we're doing," Conner answered. "Plus someone needs to keep Justin in line and it won't be Ethan or you Kira"

"Why not?" asked Ethan.

"Because you and Justin are a lot alike"

"So why not me?" asked Kira.

"Because you to are in love with each other" replied Conner.

Just then Justin walked in through the door and spotted Kira and the guy's. His face lit up when he realised he was in time to hear her then he noticed that Ethan and Conner were smirking at each other. He walked over to the table and suddenly it became quiet.

"Conner what are you doing here I thought I was the next Red" said Justin.

"No chance I'm staying to keep you in line" said Conner.

Hayley walked over with a drink each for them, then seeing as Kira already had one she left one on her tray.

"Hey Conner, sorry you didn't make the team" she said.

"Yeah" Conner asked.

"What you didn't make the cut?" asked Justin.

"No I realised yesterday with the little girl that this is what I was meant to do"

"Well I guess were back at full power" said Kira.

"Yeah now how are the love birds?" he asked just loud enough for both Kira and Justin to hear.

Conner was enjoying this after the pressure that Justin had put him through it was fun to reverse it. Kira and Justin looked at each other knowing they could make Conner believe anything after their first meeting, they winked to each other making sure that Conner and Ethan didn't see anything. They leaned in and kissed each other on the lips as they broke they saw the shocked expression on Conner and Ethan's face.

"Liar" Ethan said in Kira's direction.

"What's he talking about Kira?" asked Justin.

"I told him that me and you weren't together earlier to try and get him of the topic" replied Kira.

"I guess we should be honest with them Kira now they know the truth"

"Yeah I guess your right see when Conner first saw us together that was our first date"

"So I was right?" said Conner.

Kira and Justin burst out laughing that they had duped both Conner and Ethan.

"My god you two are so gullible" said Kira.

"Yeah I can't believe you fell for that I mean we left so many clues we were having you on it was scary and you just ignored them" said Justin.

"Like what?" asked Conner.

"Well how about pet names for each other I mean Tommy and Kim were terrible at it" said Justin.

"What made you two believe us anyway?" asked Kira.

"I guess it looked more realistic than it was" said Conner.

"Kira it's time" said Hayley as she walked over to tell them she had found it amusing to see Conner and Ethan duped if she hadn't seen the sneaky wink between the two she may have believed it herself.

"Right Hayley I'll be there in a minute" said Kira as Hayley walked over to the stage to introduce her to the crowd.

"Hey wasn't Dr. O supposed to be hear?" she asked getting up.

"He said he was, so did Kim, maybe he's picking her up before he gets hear" suggested Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile outside the Cyberspace Tommy and Kim had just pulled up in Dr. O's jeep and were both looking forward to listening to Kira sing.

"Their he is Tyrannodrones capture Dr. Oliver Mesogog wants him and don't forget make sure she can't tell anyone" said Zeltrax indicating to Kimberly.

"No chance" she said as she and Tommy started to fight of the Tyrannodrones but unfortunately there were to many of them and the Two had been separated and Zeltrax caught Tommy and left as Tyrannodrones moved in on Kimberly.

"God I hope this still works" Kim said to herself.

"NINJETTI, THE CRANE" called Kimberly and to her relief her Pink Ninjetti cloth outfit covered her body and she felt the power of her Crane Animal spirit rise up inside her and she finally started to fight back against the Tyrannodrones she had managed to knock them all down and had accidentally sent one flying through the door of the Cyberspace once she realised what she had done she ran away and headed back home all the time trying to think of a way to get Tommy back.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

'CRASH' A table broke as a Tyrannodrone landed through it causing everyone in the Cyberspace to look at it and the four Rangers nervously looking to each other until Justin decided to get rid of it and hitting it with a high kick to its head and then one to the gut it went flying out the door. As a cheer erupted from the crowd as Justin turned back round and headed back over to his two other friends while Kira and her band regrouped and restarted the song they were singing. Everyone calmed back down until Hayley walked over and asked Justin if she could talk to him. They walked off to the office and while Hayley went to her desk Justin was watching the security footage of the fight, then it doubled back and showed the start of the fight with Kim Morphing and Tommy being taken but as Hayley turned back round it was once again showing Justin kicking the monster out of the Cyberspace.

"Justin where did you learn to fight like that?" Hayley asked.

"Tommy taught me when he was teaching martial arts in Angel Grove why?"

"I was just wondering that's all Justin and I was wondering if you wanted a job working here?"

"What type of job?"

"Security sometimes thing kick off like you just saw and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help out?"

"Can I think about it and let you know late?" said Justin.

"Sure but I would like an answer before next Friday" said Hayley.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Justin left the office and went back to the table and found his seat had been taken by Trent but as he approached anyway Kira saw him she was back at the table after finishing her set.

"Hey Justin, what did Hayley want?" she asked.

"She offered me a job"

"Doing what?" asked Trent wondering if Hayley was already planning to get rid of him.

"Security she said it was due to the way I took out that thing earlier" said Justin.

Kira stood up and let Justin take her seat and she sat back down on top of him not realising how natural it felt but more to just annoy Conner, Ethan and then she noticed the look in Trent's eyes were her friends right did Justin and Trent love her. She sat in silence for a minute thinking back to the kiss and then as she was making her mind up she looked in Justin's eyes and saw something in them she didn't like.

"Justin what's wrong?" she asked.

Just as she finished saying it Conner and Ethan noticed the look as well.

"Uhm Trent we'll see you in school tomorrow man we just remembered we have to be somewhere?" said Conner. Who had never seen Justin look so unsure of himself.

They walked out the Bar and loaded Kira's guitar into Storm Blaster but before Justin could get in the jeep Conner stopped him and said. "Justin what is it you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I think I did" he replied

"Are you ok to drive?" he asked.

"I don't know but I don't need to drive Storm remember it can drive itself and you've seen it, but just in case Kira can you sit behind the wheel?" asked Justin.

"Ok Justin" she said getting behind the wheel and Justin got in the other side.

"See you at School tomorrow?" said Conner as he and Ethan headed off in the opposite direction.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira pulled up outside Justin's house and saw that Kim's car was missing they went in and Justin had a bad feeling until he spotted a note on the table. He picked it up and read it.

'_Justin sorry I'm not here but I need to clear my head for a few days maybe by the time you've read this you already know why, if you really need me contact Jason he knows where I'll be. Also do me one thing admit how you feel to Kira, me and Karen both know you like each other you can either stay hear or Karen said you could stay with her and Kira'_

'_Also tell her the Crane approves of the Pterodactyl's new owner. I love you Justin and see you soon. Love always KIM_.

"Justin what does she mean?" asked Kira.

"It looks like we're the blind ones hear doesn't it" Justin said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kira she's talking about me and you and how much we mean to each other"

"So Conner, Ethan and Hayley were right then"

"I guess you know when we were joking with them I never noticed how natural kissing you was and when you sat on my lap after giving me your chair, nothing ever felt so right it's just a pity that happened after I saw something horrible on the security footage at Hayley's"

"Justin what is it?"

"Tommy's been caught by Zeltrax and Kim tapped into her old Ninjetti Power and sent that Tyrannodrone through the doors."

"Wait so Tommy's gone and Kim's and ex-Ranger?"

"Yeah"

"Justin what are you gunna do?"

"Well I'm not staying hear and I'm not staying at yours but can you tell Karen I'm staying hear"

"Why where are you going?"

"Tommy's house I want to look through his computer and see if I can find a way of saving him"

"Ok but I'm coming with you"

"What about Karen?"

"I'll tell her I'm staying here with you, and were gunna talk about are feelings for each other"

"Ok then after all we do need to talk about it and I don't know about you but I'd rather deal with it without Karen constantly sticking her nose in?"

"I agree but what about School tomorrow, are you going in or not?"

"I guess so"

"What about Conner and Ethan should we tell them?"

"Not yet let's find out what we're dealing with first"

"Ok but before we go to Dr. O's house I'll ring mom from hear so she buy's it"

"AS long as she doesn't ring hear when were up at Dr. O's?"

"The phones are cordless right?"

"Yeah"

"Bring it with us then you will know if she rings"

"I like your thinking"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira had called home and told Karen that she was staying at Justin's overnight so they could talk about their feelings and Karen had agreed not knowing of course that they weren't going to be their but up at their teacher's house.

They got in Storm Blaster and headed up to Tommy's house in the woods up Valencia Lane and look for any clues they could find.

"Hey Justin I guess we should talk about our feeling for each other while we're here" said Kira.

"Yeah I guess we really should do you want to start?" replied Justin.

"Ok Justin, I love you I have since I first saw you?"

"Kira I feel the same but I guess I need to make a small confession, Kira when you first put your arm around me and then took it away I felt a little disappointed almost a little used"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I loved you Kira and I thought you didn't love me back. Then today in Hayley's I thought is she finally ready to admit that she likes me then you winked so I played along and really couldn't believe that Conner and Ethan feel for it. Then when you sat on my lap after giving me your chair I couldn't believe how natural it felt"

"Justin if you felt that way why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to scare you off"

"Justin you never could have"

"I guess I'm still unsure how to talk to people I care about. Plus I never expected to fall in love the first day me and Kim moved to Reefside but I did and I guess the guys were right we do love each other but neither of us wanted to say anything and ruin our friendship if we had been wrong"

"I know but we do love each other"

"Yeah and the only way the others will believe it is if we full on kiss in front of them"

"Justin can I ask you something serious?"

"Of course you can ask me anything" said Justin.

"Justin what is Storm Blaster?"

"Storm Blaster is a jeep that came from outta space to seek a hiding place from Divatox he and Lightning Cruiser came to Earth and found the Red and Blue Turbo Ranger willing to help"

"Ok was Tommy ever a Ranger?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you more than that or else Tommy will kill me"

"I take it seeing as you drive Storm Blaster you were the Blue Turbo Ranger"

"Yeah but most people refuse to believe it, seeing as I was 12 at the time"

"Justin do you still have your old Morpher?"

"Yeah and it has Power Storm keeps it topped up, don't you buddy?" Justin said to the car which Beeped back in reply.

"So what do we do now?"

"I guess now we've admitted we love each other we had better look for clues as to why they wanted Tommy?" said Justin sat at the computer and switching it on. It loaded a screen wanting a password.

"Do you have any idea what the Password might be?"

"I have a few ideas" said Justin as Kira went and sat on a sofa that had been brought down, it hadn't been there the last time she had been in the basement. The first word Justin could think of trying was, D-R-A-G-O-N-Z-O-R-D, wrong password came up on the screen the next word was, T-I-G-E-R-Z-O-R-D, again wrong then he tried, F-A-L-C-O-N-A-N-D-C-R-A-N-E, wrong again then he sat back for a minute and thought of what it might be J.L.S-T.K-B.C-K.H-Z.T-T.O-R.D.S-A.P-A.C-K.H-T.S-J.S access granted then the screen came up with a video diary and a tracking read out. Justin looked at the read out and realised what the tracker was reading.

"Damm it Tommy why didn't you contact me I have my communicator on" said Justin.

"Justin what is it?" asked Kira.

"There's another Gem out their Tommy's been trying to track it"

"Justin what do we do about tomorrow at school without Tommy their?"

"I'll guess we should go in but don't tell the guy's yet I don't want to worry them especially Conner this could be a chance for him to walk away again?"

"You still don't trust him to stay do you?"

"No I mean he might mean what he said but until I see it in proof I won't trust him"

"I don't know if I can lie to them?"

"Kira we don't need to lie to them, we are going to tell them about us"

"But what if they ask about Dr. O"

"I'll just say I haven't heard from him and Kim's left for a few days"

"But she's just started a new job, what are you going to tell Randal?"

"She had to go back to Angel Grove to deal with a family emergency and that Tommy went with her for moral support since they used to be an item"

"Will Randal by it?"

"No idea"

"Well are we staying here tonight or going to your house?"

"Let's swing by your house so you can get change of clothes and we can get your mum to back up are story to Randal if it's needed"

"Right then what back here or your house?"

"We'll go to mine" said Justin as he switched off the monitor of the computer.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Half an hour later they pulled up outside Kira's house and went in to find Karen waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" she asked.

"We stopped by my house and found a note from Kim saying that you to had talked and that she was going back to Angel Grove for a few days to deal with a family emergency and Tommy went with her seeing as they used to be involved he went for moral support, then we went for a drive and stopped out by a pond in the woods to talk about us" said Justin as Kira grabbed his hand in preparation.

"Mum we talk about are feelings and decided to try being boyfriend and girlfriend" Kira topped it of by kissing Justin with more passion than she felt was possible, but she knew it was right.

"So are you two staying here tonight or not?"

"We came so I could get a change of clothes and the stuff I'll need for school tomorrow and to let you know about us and where Kim's gone just in case Randal rings to check if it's real or just them not waiting to come in" said Kira.

"Ok I'll tell her you're staying here as well then she'll have no problems"

"Thanks Karen" said Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira had gotten the bit's she would need and together hand in hand they walked back to Storm Blaster and drove off. On the way back they swung by a take away to get some food and headed back to Justin's house and eat their food then they sat on the couch with Justin's arms wrapped round Kira while they watched the telly.

"Justin are we sharing a bed tonight?" asked Kira.

"Only if you want to Ptera" said Justin.

"Is that my pet name?"

"Yeah but only around the guy's"

"Cool Dragon, but where did you get the inspiration?"

"Kim and Tommy call themselves Falcon and Crane after their Ninjetti Animals"

"Cool" said Kira yawning and falling asleep in Justin's arms on the couch.

Not long later Justin fell asleep as well.

**A/N2: Ok guy's and gals the first person who can tell me what the password letters meant wins the opportunity to have a character take part in one of my new stories I'm working on for Power Rangers so please review this chapter with your answers and the first one wins I'll contact that person with the details of what info they need to provide when they win. Thanks for reading this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will.**

**Summery: this a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems**

**A/N**_** just to let you know what the letters stand for in the password that Justin entered.**_

J.L.S-T.K-B.C-K.H-Z.T-T.O-R.D.S-A.P-A.C-K.H-T.S-J.S

_**J.L.S **_= Jason Lee Scott

_**T.K = **_Trini Kwan

_**B.C =**_ Billy Cranston

_**K.H =**_ Kimberly Hart

_**Z.T = **_Zach Taylor

_**T.O =**_Tommy Oliver

_**R.D.S **_= Rocky De Santos

_**A.P **_Adam Park

_**A.C **_= Aisha Campbell

_**K.H **_= Katherine Hilliard

_**T.S **_= Tanya Sloan

_**J.S **_= Justin Stewart

**Congratulations to JJB88 for winning, and the only other person to get a right answer was Pandaranger, JJB88's O/C ****Selena Keke Sloan gets her first mention in this chapter as well.**

**A/N 2 big thanks to IMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of Winter and Andrea's past life.)**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 6**

They were woken in the morning by the sound of the TV, they looked at each other and kissed before getting off the sofa.

"Hey Ptera why don't you shower first and I'll get started on Breakfast, what would you like?"

"Ok Dragon, I'll have whatever your having" said Kira as she headed up stairs to the bathroom.

Justin started on breakfast for the two of them by making two glasses of fresh orange juice, and then he prepared two fried eggs sunny side up and four servings of toast two for each of them and then a few rashers of bacon. And just as he finished Kira came down dressed and ready. They both ate their breakfast and then while Justin went up for a shower Kira washed up. When he came back down they shared a quick kiss before grabbing their bags and heading for school, they pulled up in the car park just as Conner and Ethan arrived beside them.

"Hey are you two ok?" asked Conner remembering the look Justin had yesterday.

"Yeah guys everything's fine actually better than fine actually" said Justin as he and Kira kissed in front of them.

"Is this for real or not?" asked Conner.

"Ptera should we go in yet?" said Justin.

"Yeah Dragon I think we should" replied Kira as they kissed again this time exchanging tongues.

"Oh yeah it's for real" said Ethan.

"If you two don't want detention you had better stop kissing on school property" said Randal as she walked passed.

"Spoil sport" said Justin after Randal had vanished.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ten minutes later they were sitting in Dr. O's classroom waiting for him to enter the room.

Then all of a sudden the door opened and Randal walked in looking rather pissed off.

"What does she want?" asked Conner.

Kira and Justin looked at each other and waited they knew what was coming.

"Mr Stewart, Miss Ford may I have a word with you?" she said in a voice that seemed more like she was trying to be polite.

Justin and Kira got out of their seats and followed Randal out of the room.

"What is that about?" asked Conner adding "Randal's never that nice"

"No idea Conner, where's Dr. O anyway he's really late?" said Ethan.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile outside the class room Justin and Kira were talking to Randal.

"Is this genuine this note from Dr. Oliver and from Miss. Hart?"

"Yes her father got rushed in to hospital late last night and seeing as Dr. O and her have a history he went with her for moral support?" said Justin.

"And you knew about this Miss. Ford?" Randal asked Kira.

"Yeah my mum and Miss. Hart are friends from their time at the Pan Global Games and Justin is staying with us until Miss. Hart get's back" said Kira.

"Fine get back to you class I need to find a cover teacher" said Randal walking away.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Before Kira and Justin were just about to go back in the room Kira said to him.

"What was that about with Kim's dad?"

"Kira its ok Kim's dad died during the Countdown invasion so nothing bad will happen"

"Ok the guy's will be wondering what's happening"

"I know but what do you want to tell them. Everything?"

"Not just yet but they need to know soon"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At the end of the school day Kira and Justin were walking hand in hand to Storm Blaster while Conner and Ethan followed behind them.

"Do you guy's think it's strange that both Dr. O and Kim weren't here?" asked Conner.

"Kim is in Angel Grove" said Justin.

"What why didn't you tell us?" asked Ethan.

"You never asked" said Justin.

"So are you like living on your own for now?" asked Conner.

"No I'm staying at Kira's until she returns" came the reply.

"And she's happy to have you both under the same roof knowing you love each other"

"Yes and she's given us her blessing" said Kira.

"So back to the important thing here Dr. O missing a day of school" said Ethan.

"Yeah and not telling anyone including you Justin" added Conner.

"What are you implying McKnight that I know where he is?" Justin replied.

"Maybe you know I have a feeling your keeping quiet a few things a secret from us like what is Siren Blaster? We heard Kim mention it to Dr. O"

"If you ever want to find out I would watch your next words" said Kira.

"Kira do you know what the secret is?"

"We're in love with each other we share our secrets and trust me if we ever need Siren Blaster we're in major trouble"

"You know what let's go to Tommy's if you want to know about me fine I'll show you" said Justin having had enough of Conner. He got in Storm Blaster and Kira jumped in the other side as Conner and Ethan got in Conner's Mustang and drove up to Dr. O's house.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"The prisoner my lord." Zeltrax said as he ordered the Tyrannodrones to tie Tommy to a table so Mesogog's life force extractor could be put in its place above Tommy's body.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" Tommy yelled.

"Inside this rock is a Power so great that it can help me reach my ultimate goal but I haven't been able to free it. That's where you come in you will release it for me." Mesogog said.

"I'm just a High School science teacher I have no idea what that thing is." Tommy said.

"You are more than a High School science teacher Thomas you are a former Power Ranger who has helped four teens become the new team of Power Rangers! You know exactly what's inside this stone and you will help me release it." Mesogog hissed.

"Why should I help you?" Tommy asked.

"Because if you don't I will start attacking the people you care about starting with her?" Mesogog said as an image of Kim was displayed on the screen.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

About half an hour later Justin led them down the stairs into the basement of Dr. O's house and switched on the computer monitor then loaded up the video and said to Kira. "You'd better watch this as well everything I can't tell you is in their, including Kim"

The video loaded up and on the screen appeared a image of Dr. O and it said.

"I'm Tommy Oliver and if you're not me than something is seriously wrong. In that event then this is a video diary of my life"

"Boring it's just gunna be more Dinosaur bone stories" said Conner.

"Look Conner if you can't believe that someone might just have another life before teaching you about Dinosaurs then maybe you should just give up your Gem" said Justin pausing the video and getting even more annoyed with Conner.

"I'm here and I want to help but how will listing to info on Bones help?"

"Just listen" said Justin starting the video again.

"My history as a Power Ranger" Ok so not boring then" said Conner sitting back down a little afraid of Justin.

"My story begins in Angel Grove where five teenagers were chosen to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the Power of the dinosaur the become earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon. Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended Earth, forcing Rita to create her own Ranger." Tommy said as the screen showed five teenagers become Power Rangers and fight bad guys.

The next clip came on. "Hey!" Kimberly said. A boy with long dark brown hair in a ponytail turned around. "I'm Kimberly. You're new around here right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah I'm Tommy." The boy said.

The clip then turned to Rita choosing Tommy as her new Green Ranger. "Her Evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it." Tommy said as the clip rolled. It showed Rita turning Tommy evil.

"She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers and I almost seceded." Tommy said.

"But my friends never gave up. They destroy the sword of Evil that was controlling me. Once it was destroyed I was free from its control." Tommy said.

It showed Tommy joining the team. "And that's when I joined the team." Tommy said. The computer screen showed a picture of the Green Ranger standing side by side with the other Rangers fighting Rita "We soon found out though that the Green Rangers Powers were temporary." He said. The screen then showed Tommy loose his Power "A new villain, Lord Zedd, arrived and tried to finish what Rita had started by destroying the Earth. Then it showed Zordon talk about how they needed a new Ranger and he introduced the White Ranger. The White Ranger took of his helmet and there stood Tommy.

"With three Rangers leaving replacements had to be found." Tommy said. The video showed the Rangers retrieving a sword and transferring Jason, Trini and Zack's powers to three new teens.

"Trini, Zack and Jason passed on their powers to Rocky, Aisha and Adam and the three new Rangers stepped forward. And just in time because Rita and Zedd found the location of Ivan Ooze's Hyperlocked Chamber and released him. He attacked the Command Center and almost destroyed the Rangers he cost us our powers by seriously injuring Zordon. Thankfully Alpha was able to find enough power to send us to Phados which was a planet where a Great Power was hidden, Ivan tried to stop us from finding it by sending Tangu Warriors to stop us but with some help from a clocked figure. The figure turned out to be a woman called Dulcea and she lead us to a place that was the remains of an ancient temple that she helped us find our sacred animal spirits which became our Ninjetti symbols. With these new powers and dealing with the skeletal remains of a Triceratops and for Rock Guardians we were able to find the Great Power and merge with the Power gaining new Ninjetti Powers and Zords. With their help and a little luck we were able to defeat Ivan" Tommy said. Then it showed Tommy greeting a girl named Kat. "When Kimberly decided to leave for the pan global games, Katherine was the only choice." Justin paused the video as Conner signaled he wanted to say something.

"Wait so Miss Hart was one of the original Rangers and our Powers just happen to be similar to them?" asked Conner.

"Yes Conner your T-Rex Powers have belonged to two of the best Rangers ever, Jason Lee Scott and Rocky De Santos" said Justin as he started the video again.

"Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger power and just in time. We were under attack." It showed the Command Center being attacked and Zordon teleporting the Rangers away. "We got out just as Rita and Zedd seceded in destroying the Command Center thanks a lot to Rita's Father Master Vile's help." Tommy said. It showed Tommy pick up what he called the Zeo Crystal. "Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo Crystal. A mystical power that guided us to the next chapter of our lives as Rangers." Tommy said. The screen showing them get the Zeo Powers.

"The Zeo Powers were awesome they kept Kat and Tanya as their colour but changed me, Rocky and Adam. Adam became Green, Rocky became Blue and I became Red. But when we needed reinforcements we turned to an old friend. Jason returned and assumed the Power of the Gold Ranger." The video showed Jason getting the Powers of the Gold Ranger. "Andrea Jason's younger sister returned to Angel Grove with him and she soon discovered our identity's so she was sworn to secrecy about it. During the times we were all out fighting Andre would be in the Command Center and would help Billy with the computers he showed her what each button did on the off chance that he wasn't able to make it to the Command Center in time." The screen showed a little girl maybe about 10 years old who looked a little bit like Jason. "After High School graduation we were ready to face the world. But not before one more adventure as Power Rangers. It was time to switch into a higher gear. The old Rangers were gone forever but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the power of Turbo but before we could leave we needed to wait for our new Blue Ranger. Rocky had damaged his back while training for a martial arts tournament. Thankfully with a little help we managed to hold her off." Tommy said.

A clip of a boy. "Guys I'm the new Blue Ranger, isn't it cool or what." The boy said.

"Justin joined the team and we successfully saved Kim and Jason from being evil slaves for the rest of their lives" the video again was paused.

"Dude are you serious?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah I'm serious?"

"Justin how old were you then?" asked Conner.

"12 and still the youngest ever Ranger plus the last of Zordon's Original 12"

"But how you'd have been in Junior High? asked Ethan.

"I was in my first year of High School as was Andrea we became quick friend's when she would stay at the Shelter for a few nights a month. Plus we both learned Martial Arts there, Tommy and his friends would teach Martial Arts at the Shelter"

"What Shelter?" asked Kira.

"The Angel Grove shelter, my dad worked up north and since I was happy in Angel Grove he left me at the Shelter while he worked"

Kira walked over and hugged Justin seeing how hard it was for him to talk about his past let alone watch it.

"So what's this got to do with Dr. O missing school?" asked Conner.

"He was abducted from outside Hayley's he was with Kim at the time" said Justin.

"Have they both been taken?" asked Ethan.

"No" said a voice behind them that they recognised but couldn't understand why it was hear in the basement they turned round and saw Hayley.

"Hayley what are you doing hear?" asked Justin.

"I'm here to show you this only Justin knows what's on this disk but the rest of you need to see it, while I try and fined where Tommy's gone?"

Hayley loaded the disk into the computer and it showed Tommy and Kim fighting off Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax, then Kim Morphed in to her Ninjetti outfit and fought of the Tyrannodrones and sent one through the Cyberspace door then noticing that Zeltrax and Tommy were gone.

"Why didn't he Morph like Kim?" asked Conner.

"He doesn't have ownership of one of his old Powers Justin does now and some are to badly damaged to be used and I don't think he would have had time to try them all before Zeltrax caught him?"

"Do you know where they have taken him?" asked Justin, his voice almost desperately asked.

"I will find him Justin I promise you and Kim is safe in Angel Grove"

"How do you know that?"

"My Uncle Ernie owns the Youth Center their and saw her Jason and Adam earlier today"

"Ok thanks Hayley" said Justin sounding a little better.

While Hayley worked on the location of Tommy, Justin played the video again with the Ranger history on it.

"TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos took our places when we gave up the power." Tommy said. As it showed Tommy, Adam, Tanya and Kat pass their powers on.

"Divatox was tough and her Pirahnatrons were relentless but Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack and took out the Turbo Rangers Command Center and their powers. She headed for space and Earths ultimate destruction." Tommy said.

It showed the Rangers losing their Powers

"The Rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission and leave behind the world they knew forever."

"About a week later Adam and Tanya announced they were getting married and that Tanya's Sister Selena would be her chief bridesmaid. Also Andrea Scott was the flower girl and Justin Stewart was the Ring bearer" The video showed the wedding and Adam and Tanya kissing after the vicar announced them as husband and wife. Then the screen showed a rocket taking off and Justin watching them leave him behind.

"Not long after the Marriage Rocky and Kat vanished and haven't been seen since, we are still looking for them though as the Catchphrase goes Once a Ranger Always a Ranger so we will find them one day"

"The journey into space was treacherous and the line between friend and foe was a thin one. Andros proved he was more than just a friend, he was just the leader they needed to fight a new enemy."

Tommy said as the video continued. "An enemy called Astronema. They thought they had no hope but Andros brought them the Astro Morpher's bring fourth a new team of Rangers the Space Rangers." Tommy said.

They watched the new team Morph and fight some monsters.

"When Storm Blaster broke free of Divatox it went in search of the Space Rangers or its former master Justin which ever it found first, it found the Space Rangers and while they tried to protect Storm Blaster they ended up getting caught by Astronema and one of her monsters. Storm Blaster escaped and found Justin and revealed to him a fully recharged Turbo Morpher together they saved the Space Rangers and defeated the monster then went to free Lightning Cruiser who stayed on the Astro Ship with TJ"

A picture came up on the screen of Justin and Storm Blaster on Earth and TJ and Lightning Cruiser on the Astro Ship

"The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the Silver Ranger was a valuable addition to the team. Together they defeated Astronema and Earth was safe but at a great price. Zordon sacrificed himself to defeat the evil a lot of lives were lost on the day of the Countdown including Justin's father. After that Kimberly remembering the effort Justin put in trying save her and Jason, Kim adopted him and he lived with Kim" Tommy said.

"Meanwhile deep in space another battle raged. On the distant Planet of Mirinoi five new heroes Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya and Kai retrieved the Quasar Sabers and were chosen to be the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers. They would have to combine their Powers to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena and defend the colony Terra Venture. When the mysterious Magna Defender appeared so did Leo's Brother Mike. But soon after the Lost Galaxy Rangers were shook to their core. Kendrix died in the line of battle saving Cassie from Psycho Pink. Kendrix's sprit returned to give her power to Karone, Andros' sister and formally known as 'The Queen of Evil' Astronema. Trakeena threaten to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. The Red Ranger and his battlizer were the colony's only hope of survival." Tommy said. The Dino Rangers watched the screen as it showed Leo destroying Trakeena. "With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. When the Lost Galaxy returned their swords Kendrix returned. Meanwhile on Earth an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. The Light Speed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission that's when Ryan joined the team." Tommy said.

Justin paused the video after seeing Hayley signal.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ethan said.

"Sorry but I got something." Hayley said.

"What? You found him." Justin asked excitedly.

"Almost. I've got a lock on the back door of Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an Invisoportal." Hayley said.

"Then what?" Kira asked.

"I'll let you know when I work that bit out." Hayley said.

"We'll what's happening now?" Conner asked.

"Well either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart for a mutated freak" Hayley said.

Justin started the video going again.

"Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal named Ransik though time. But it took a modern day hero to finish the job. It took Eric awhile to learn the virtue of being a Ranger is not the Power and individual glory but the reward of helping mankind and saving the people who need it." Tommy said.

"Is it just me or does that remind me of someone" said Justin. As he paused the screen again, as they all turned to look at Conner.

"Whatever Dude look I'm here to help so shall we finish watching this while Hayley find a way through the firewall?" replied Conner.

"Sorry Conner he does have a point. I mean you seem just like him in your attitude it's like you thought you were to good to be a Ranger" said Ethan.

"That's the old me I just need time to prove I have changed" said Conner as the video started to play again.

"After they defeated the mutants that had been sent back through time Wes and Eric started up the Silver Guardians a Ranger help center of sorts if any Ranger team's get stuck they ring the Silver Guardians and they send some help." The computer showed Ransik getting arrested and brought to justice. Then the screen showed a baby being raised in the jungle then heading off in to the world.

"Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used sprits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs, creatures determined to conquer Earth using pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar wolf." Tommy said as the video show the Wild Force Rangers. Then the screen went blank.

"Is that it?" asked Ethan.

"I know there's at least one more team of Rangers out their. They had a guy named Cam who was even better at this stuff than I am Damm it why can't I remember their Ranger designation?" said Hayley. Who had taken Justin's place while he and Kira were Hugging tightly.

"Try typing in Ninja Storm." Conner said. They looked at him weirdly. "What? My brother goes to this super secret Ninja school. Everyone their knows that some of the students there got chosen to be Rangers." Conner said.

"Your brother was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked.

"Nah. He started there right after they beat their bad guy, some freak called Lothor" Conner said.

"Look I found them." said Hayley.

"Three unlikely students were chosen to command the powers of Earth, Water and Air. Shane, Tori and Dustin soon met their match in the Thunder Rangers. But their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies. Then with Earth on the brink destruction another friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the one thing that could save them all, the power of the Samurai Ranger. Their final battle against Lothor the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice." Tommy said.

"Whoa! Ninjas are real! I knew it!" Ethan said.

"Hey. My brother taught me some of his moves. Check it out." Conner said.

Conner did some moves and hit the computer. "Oh tell me that just didn't happen." Kira said as the computer screen went blank.

"I think we just lost our final hope of finding Tommy." Hayley said.

"If we just lost the only chance to find Tommy we will be looking for a new Red and Green Ranger" said Justin the ice in his voice was obvious to all especially Conner.

"Anything?" Conner asked after a few minutes.

"Got it." Hayley said.

"We are so lucky you're a genius." Ethan said.

Conner let out a sigh of relief until he saw Justin still had a death stare on him.

"Hey even genius need help sometimes. That little jolt must have done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something." Hayley said trying to defuse the tension between Conner and Justin.

The video started to play again and Tommy's voice said. "With the return of Mesogog it was necessary to invoke the power of the Dino gems. Conner, Ethan, Kira and my old friend Justin. Controlling the powers of the, T-Rex the Pterosaurs, the Triceratops and the Dragonzord. Remember may the Power protect you" then the screen went dead.

The computer beeped. "It worked. I've got a lock on an Invisoportal." Hayley said.

"Good it's time to go save teacher." Conner said.

"It's not that simple Conner?" said Hayley.

"Then whats the problem Hayley" asked Ethan.

"I need to calculate the speed needed to break through Mesogog's fire wall for use of an Invisoportal" said Hayley.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After half an hour Hayley, Conner and Ethan were in the Basement and Kira had taken Justin outside for a while to try and keep him and Conner separate.

"What speed is that Hayley?" asked Ethan.

"First let's get Justin and Kira back down hear"

"Ok I'll get them" said Conner as he went up the stairs to tell them. The front door opened and Conner's head shot round the corner and said "Hayley want's to talk to all of us?"

"So what's the new Hayley" said Justin as he and Kira followed Conner back down the Stairs.

"We need to break the sound barrier but none of you Ranger vehicles are designed to go that fast" replied Hayley.

"So what do you know that can?" asked Kira.

"Well the Raptor Cycles might with modifications but their know where near ready yet"

"So what are we gunna do then we can't leave him?" said Conner.

"We'll take Storm?" said Justin.

"The Invisoportal will take you straight to Mesogog's island fortress." Hayley said.

"Island fortress?" Conner asked.

"Yeah why?" Hayley asked.

"Islands are surrounded by water." Conner asked.

"No way." Kira said.

"You can't swim." Ethan said laughing.

"I did not say that." Conner defended.

"Hasn't the school taught you to swim yet?" asked Justin in an amused voice

"You'll never get wet. The portal will take you directly to Mesogog's fortress." Hayley said putting an immediate stop to the tension between the Green and Red Rangers.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready! DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" They yelled, Morphing.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

A few minutes later the Four Rangers were in Storm Blaster heading towards the location of the Invisiportal and finally Conner and Justin weren't bickering or arguing the whole team was focused on reaching the location and rescuing Dr. O.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"This is your final chance Dr. Oliver. Tell me or die!" Mesogog said.

"Do you know how many times someone's said that to me?" Tommy asked.

"Your attempted diversions are amusing but useless." Mesogog said pushing the cart with the rock on it at Tommy. "Elsa, go find the Rangers and destroy them." Mesogog ordered.

And alarm went off. "Master it's them on some kind of vehicle." Elsa said.

"It seems that your protégés are attempting to free you." Mesogog said with a laugh.

"You know I could save you some trouble. Good guys always win." Tommy said.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Oh no Elsa and Zeltrax." Kira said as they appeared with a monster and small army of Tyrannodrones to defend the portal.

"You're not getting though that portal." Zeltrax said.

"Do you wanna bet?" Kira said.

"Attack!" Elsa screeched run towards them.

The Conner and Ethan got ready to Jump out of Storm Blaster until Justin stopped them "Storm target lasers and attack all targets"

"Beep-Beep" replied the jeep as it followed Justin's instructions.

"Wow" Conner yelled as the jeep blasted laser beams at the targets and knocked them all down and then continued its journey towards and through the portal.

"We're in Hayley." Kira said.

"You guys have about five minutes before the portal becomes unstable." Hayley said.

"Thanks Hayley we'll get Tommy and be out in time" said Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"It seems we have intruders." Mesogog said to Tommy.

"I'm guessing there here for you." Tommy said.

"I'll handle the Rangers myself then I'll return for you. They are no match for me" Mesogog said.

"Be careful you don't underestimate them Mesogog their smarter than you think and you've probably really pissed one of them off"

"They're just children, they are no threat to me"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"The lab should be around here." said Justin remembering the way he had been taken when the Tyrannodrones had taken him.

Mesogog stepped out. "Welcome. We've been expecting you." Mesogog said.

"Guys run straight up I'll be their soon? Justin said.

"Ok but first who is that?" Conner asked.

"I'm Mesogog you insolent child" said Mesogog.

"I think the question is what is it?" Ethan said.

"I'm a mutated dinosaur and I will end you"

Mesogog went to attack but Elsa and Zeltrax got in the way.

"Let's go." Conner said grabbing Justin as well.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Tommy! Are you ok?" Justin asked as they released him from the table.

"I'm fine now hit the Red button on the panel before Mesogog returns." Tommy said.

Ethan pushed it and the door closed.

"I should have known you'd try to rescue me." Tommy said as he turned to Justin.

"Yeah but try not to get taken in the first place Tommy, now I suggest we get out of hear before Mesogog finds us again?"

"Good call, how did you get hear, the Raptor riders?"

"No Storm brought us"

"Thank you Justin and I'm sorry for what I've said about Storm, which way is it to Storm?"

"Through the door over their follow the corridor all the way down when you get to the end turn left and you're at Storm"

"Wait. We need to talk Dr. O." Ethan said.

"We'll talk later." Tommy said.

"We found the video diary. We know you're a Power Ranger." Ethan said.

"Was. Not any more." Tommy said as Tyrannodrones flooded the room.

"We got it from here Dr. O." Conner said.

The Rangers Morphed and took on the henchmen.

"You guys head to Storm Blaster. I have something to get." Tommy said.

Ethan, Conner and Kira went to Storm Blaster.

Tommy ran and grabbed the rock and headed out the door as Mesogog arrived.

"Tommy go I'll hold him off tell Storm I told him to get you to safety" said Justin.

"What about you?"

"I'll teleport out beside Storm once I'm sure you're on your way"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asked as Tommy ran to Storm Blaster.

"Storm Justin said get us to safety?" said Tommy then he turned to Conner and said "This one we do it's something Mesogog wants so we take it and stop him using it"

"Wait where is Justin?" asked Kira.

Tommy could hear the emotion in her voice it was obvious that they had talked and told each other how much they loved each other. "He's holding off Mesogog?" said Tommy as Storm started to move and reached the required speed then exited the Invisiportal.

Storm was waiting for any sign that Justin was safe just as Kira was, when Zeltrax, Elsa and a group of Tyrannodrones attacked the three Rangers and Tommy fought off the Tyrannodrones as best they could and no one noticed that Storm Blaster had gone back through the Invisiportal to find Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile Justin and Mesogog were fighting back into the Laboratory and Justin was trying to come up with a plan to put some distance between Mesogog and himself so he could escape when Mesogog was thrown back by an energy blast from Storm Blaster and Justin turned and saw that somehow his Turbo hand blasters were sitting on the passenger seat so he jumped in picked them up and aimed them at Mesogog and fired as Storm drove away and as they approached the Invisiportal The Hand Blasters vanished he sped through the portal just in time to see Dr. O stop a laser blast hitting Kira who had demorphed obviously she had already took a hard hit Tommy was deflecting the blast with the rock he had taken from Mesogog then their was a explosion and Tommy vanished the energy beam again advanced towards Kira but this time Justin jumped in front of it and playing tune on the Dagger reflected the attack back at Zeltrax and he and Elsa hit the floor hard.

"Tommy, Kim will kill me if you die while she's out of town" said Justin.

"You should know by now Green Ranger anything is Possible when Rangers are involved, the death of a father during an alien attack being placed in the Angel Grove Shelter not because your dad was up north but more to stop you being found. Even the death of the Greatest Power Ranger ever Thomas Oliver he hasn't been the same since you took the Green from him he isn't corruptible anymore" said Zeltrax.

Justin stood on his spot Dragon Dagger in hand ready for an attack.

"What the truth is finally out Green Ranger your parents death was not an accident but was preplanned to try and prevent this from happening but somehow your friends still find away for you to ruin our plan"

Kira could see Justin shaking a little and stood up next to him and said "Dragon honey don't let him annoy you" she gently put a hand on his back to signify she was hear for him.

"Don't listen to the little girl Green Ranger use your anger and hit me in revenge for all the hurt I have caused you" said Zeltrax with an amused tone in his voice.

Justin was struggling to keep his control at the moment but when Kira touched his back he had a renewed strength to dig into and was fighting with in himself to breakdown and give Zeltrax what he wanted or to attack and give Zeltrax what he wanted.

"I guess your friend and mentor the late Thomas Oliver meant nothing to you?" asked Zeltrax.

"Did I hear my name?" asked Tommy's voice as he appeared from out of know where.

"Dr. O how did you do that?" asked Conner.

He opened his hand to reveal the Black Dino Gem.

"I guess Black has the power of invincibility?" asked Ethan.

"That belongs to my master." Elsa said.

"There are two things you should know about Dino Gems. One you don't choose them they choose you." Tommy said.

"What's the other?" Elsa asked.

"They go real well with Dino Morphers." Tommy said.

He pulled up his sleeve and there was a morpher. He shoved the Gem in.

"Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?" Zeltrax said.

"I might be old but I can still pull it off." Tommy said. He pulled out a key remanisant of the Turbo Key. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Tommy yelled. He put the key in the morpher and morphed. "Dino Thunder! Black Ranger!" Tommy yelled.

"You can't be serious Tommy, that's Four colours are trying to complete a rainbow" Justin asked.

"Well look at you you've got two your not that far behind" replied Tommy thankful that Justin had kept his cool especially when Zeltrax made it personal talking about his father. Then he added "You know what they say Justin Once a Ranger." Tommy said, as he charged at Zeltrax while the Kira took on Elsa leaving Conner, Ethan and Justin to fight the monster.

"You're loosing your touch Tommy." Zeltrax said.

"Give me break. It's been awhile." Tommy said.

"Tyranno Staff" called Conner.

"Tricera Shield" called Ethan.

"Dragon Dagger" called Justin.

The Ranger destroyed the monster and then watched as it was revived but 10X bigger.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile Zeltrax got a hit in and sent Dr. O flying backwards and hit the ground when Tommy got back up pulled out his Brachio Staff and attacked Zeltrax who ended up back tracking and eventually Tommy knocked Zeltrax down

"Go ahead. Destroy me I dare you." Zeltrax said.

"No. I have a message for your boss. Tell him I'm back and whatever colour I am, He'll never beat me or take over the world." Tommy said.

"Fully noted." Zeltrax said going though an Invisoportal and Elsa went flying through behind him just before the portal closed.

"Justin are you ok?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know he said some horrible things I don't know how I was able to hold back from destroying him" said Justin.

"Justin don't worry we know how you held yourself back"

"How Tommy I don't?"

"Kira she's your rock, if you forgive the pun the Pterosaur to your Dragon like Kim was to me"

"Your right Tommy, Kira means a lot to me"

"Well hang back if you want and let us deal with the monster, Hayley we need help." Tommy said.

"I have a present for you. I found him in the northern forest." Hayley said.

A giant brachiosaurs came down the street.

"Looks like Titanus has some competition." said Tommy.

The Zords came out of the Brachiosaur and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

They started the fight well but were soon getting beaten.

"Try the Cephala Zord." Hayley told Tommy who was on the ground.

Tommy called the Zord. The Zord took place of the Tricerazord.

"Cephala Power Punch!" They yelled attacking the monster. They hit it but didn't destroy it even Tommy's Brachiozord couldn't defeat it.

Justin pulled out his Dragon Dagger and played the activation tune and the Dragonzord arrived on the scene. Tommy felt a rumble then he looked round and saw the Dragonzord it stopped beside Justin who jumped up and entered the cockpit.

"Dragonzord attack full power" called Justin and then Zord walked over and pulled the monster away from the Thundersaurus Megazord and activated it's missile fingers and fired them from point blank range knocking the monster back Dragonzord then activated it's drill tail attack and hit the monster then again used it's missile fingers and destroying it.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Later that day in the Command Cave under Dr. O's house

"What a day! New Zords, new Ranger." Ethan said.

"Well kind of new." Conner said.

"How does it feel to be a Ranger again?" Justin asked.

"Pretty good" replied Tommy

"Dr. O I have a question. How did you just happen to have a Morpher with you?" Conner asked.

"We have been tracking a power source and couldn't lock it down I noticed it had moved. I was coming to tell you guys it had moved when me and Kim were attacked." Tommy said.

"We had the Morpher created from the design of the Turbo Morpher." Hayley said.

"This still has me bugging. Our teacher is the greatest ever Power Ranger." Ethan said.

"Speaking of Ranger where is she?" asked Tommy.

"She's in Angel Grove"

"Now that I know I'll ring her if you guys will excuse me." Tommy said getting up.

"Were are you going after you call her?" Conner asked.

"Shopping. I just checked my closet and I'm seriously short of Black." Tommy said making

everyone laugh.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will.**

**Summery: this a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems**

**A/N ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter and Andrea's past life.)**

**A/N 2 thanks to JJB88 and Shadowlord1329 for their reviews of the previous chapter. **

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 7**

A few days later Tommy had called Kim and talked to her about what had happened and how Justin had been acting slightly off ever since Zeltrax had tried to get in his head by talking about his father's death not being accidental but Mesogog's way of trying to stop Justin from becoming the Green Dino Ranger.

"Tommy is Justin staying with you?" asked Kim after Tommy finished talking.

"No why do you ask" came the reply.

"It's just I would feel safer knowing Justin is at yours rather than being by himself in my house especially with whats just happened between Justin and Zeltrax."

"Kim you don't think he'd try to go after Mesogog himself do you?"

"I don't know but if you remember back to when you were turned evil by Rita we never gave up on you, you had me and Jason. Who does Justin have to talk him round?"

"Kim didn't you know he and Kira have finally admitted they love each other I think the fact that Kira was the first one to him when Zeltrax was trying to get a reaction from Justin helped calm him down a little"

"Thank god for that, I thought those two would never admit what they felt for each other."

"Yeah oh by the way Zeltrax said something interesting while he was trying to provoke Justin he said that since the Green Ranger energy was taken from me I wasn't corruptible anymore?"

"Well do you feel different since it happened?"

"Yeah I feel happier inside like the bad part of me is gone forever?"

"Good Tommy I'm glad you aren't carrying the burden of the Evil Green Ranger anymore"

They said their goodbyes and put the phone down.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Later that day the Rangers were at the Cyberspace with Dr. O and Hayley, Kira got off the stage and sat down in the sit next to Conner. "No one listens." Kira said.

"I liked it." Ethan said.

"It's better than all the techno pop junk that everyone listens to." Tommy said.

Hayley nodded in agreement "Theirs that new song by uh what's her name oh yeah Kylee Styles?"

"Hey Kylee Styles happens to be a great artist, Dr. O it's just you and Hayley are getting old" Connor said.

"Translation. You just think she's hot." Ethan said.

"No I don't, I just like her music!" Connor said, starting to blush at being discovered.

"Don't try to deny it, Conner you've been caught red handed!" Justin said as he walked over to the table with drinks for everyone.

"We were just talking about the lack of decent music any more" said Tommy. "Like Kylee Styles, what's do you think of her music?"

"Not bad but I prefer to listen to a certain Yellow Ranger" said Justin earning a kiss from Kira

"You know Kylee used to be a good songwriter," Kira said. "She was really sweet and kind, but ever since she joined a big name record label they've changed her"

"You say that like you two were close" Ethan frowned.

"We used to be," Kira said, as Ethan and Connor exchanged looks. "What? We were in a band together. Then she got discovered and left me now she's a huge singing sensation!"

"Oh, c'mon, you having a laugh aren't you?" Connor asked.

"You don't believe me how can I prove it to you?"

"Here's your chance," Ethan said interrupting them as he repeated what the radio announcer

said "According to Kylee's Agent she's coming to town to promote her new CD."

"Fine we'll go to the album signing this afternoon at the mall." Kira said.

Connor grinned, at Kira. "Cool and since you guys are friends, you can introduce me to her!"

"Don't you think she's out of your league, McKnight maybe you should settle for your normal type sycophantic cheerleaders who follow you around all the time?" said Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After a few minutes the Rangers had noticed that DR. O seamed to be distracted by the man who just walked in.

"Tommy you ok?" Justin asked as Tommy turned away from them, his attention locked onto the old guy that Trent was talking too.

"Who's that guy?" Kira asked.

"It can't be its impossible" said Tommy as he got up and walked over to the man.

"Anton is it really you?" he asked.

"Tommy thank god you're safe I thought I was the only survivor. Do you know what happened to the dig site?" asked Anton.

"Yeah it was attacked by some monster, I tried to find you and the others on the island before I left but I couldn't find anyone"

"I saw him heading to the dig site so I tried to go round a different way but by the time I got their everything was gone and it spotted me so I jumped in to the sea to escape it"

"Yeah that's what I did as well but how come I've never seen you since then?"

"The monster Tommy I managed to sneak two things off the island and I see you managed to get three of them off and I decided to keep away then it couldn't get them"

"Yes I agree it was a smart choice and I used then against the monster to try and save Reefside"

"Good we need stop it quickly"

"So which two did you get off the island?"

"I'll tell you later Tommy you'll have to come up to my place so we can talk in private"

Anton said bye to Tommy as Anton left the Cyber Space with the agreement that Tommy would go up to see him later that day.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

3 hours later Kira, Justin and Conner stood in line at the mall. Conner was very giddy.

"Calm down Conner you'd think you've never talked to a woman before." Justin laughed.

"Next." Kylee said.

Kira handed Kylee the CD.

"Who's this to?" Kylee asked.

"Just put to my old friend Kira Ford." Kira said.

Kylee looked up and squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Kira it's been ages since I saw you." Kylee said giving Kira air kisses.

"It's good to see you to Kylee." Kira said thinking maybe Kylee had changed.

"We'll have to get together later." Kylee said sending them off.

Conner left after that but Kira and Justin stayed a little longer. Then just as they decided to leave they saw a donkey like monster attack Kylee. Kira and Justin fought Donkeyvac but it hit Kylee with a laser beam. Conner and Ethan showed up as Donkeyvac fled. They ran over to Kylee.

"Are you all right Kylee?" Kira asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Kylee sobbed. She looked like she had aged 70 years.

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe. Conner, Ethan you guys go find Tommy, Justin can I borrow storm's Keys?" Kira asked. Justin tossed his keys to Kira and said thanks as she took her friend by the arm. She put Kylee in Storm and said to Justin "Do you think you can hold of that thing until the guy's arrive"

"Sure thing K" said Justin.

Then Kira drove to Hayley's leaving Justin to fight Donkeyvac until help arrived.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile Tommy's jeep stopped outside Anton's mansion and he knocked on the door. But as he knocked the door opened by itself and it looked like their had been a fight in the house Tommy looked round for Anton but couldn't find him, then as he walked into Anton's Office Zeltrax pushed the door open and knocked Tommy down and walked by holding two boxes in his hands then as Tommy was about to fight back against Zeltrax when he saw Anton on the floor looking like he had tried to fight back but had lost and it was obvious what was in the boxes, Tommy let Zeltrax go so he could check Anton and make sure he was not seriously injured which he wasn't all he had were minor injuries.

"Anton my friend are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks Tommy I am since you showed up but what did that thing want?"

"He took two boxes and vanished"

"Oh he took the two Gems I saved from the island I had got them out ready to give you for safe keeping I new you would know what to do with them"

"Anton I promise you I will do all I can to get them back before Mesogog can use them for evil I promise you"

"I know you will Tommy now go I will be fine"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

On his way back to the fight Justin found a quiet spot and pulled out his Morpher and called.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" and Morphed in to his suit then ran out to fight the monster who was now standing outside the shopping center looking for it's next victims and just as Justin pulled out his hand blaster Cassidy and Devin ran up in front of the monster and tried to interview it about why it was here attacking Reefside when Donkeyvac activated it's laser and hit Cassidy and Devin and instantly aged them to the same age as Kylee had been.

"This is all your fault Devin how can I go on TV looking like this?"

"Incase you haven't noticed I'm like this as well"

"Huh but people can't see you, you hold the camera"

"Is that all I am to you someone to hold the camera?" said Devin as he dropped the camera and walked away.

"Devin please don't go" said Cassidy.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I don't want the last time we talk to be an argument"

"Cass what are you talking about this won't be the last time we talk were in the same classes at school"

"Devin we could die like this"

"No we couldn't see the Rangers are hear" said Devin as the Red, Blue and Black Dino Rangers arrived and helped the Green Ranger who was struggling to avoid the laser beams.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira and Kylee had just arrived at Hayley's Cyberspace and Kira helped Kylee out of Storm Blaster and into the Cyberspace than sat her down as Hayley saw her and came over to help Kira settle Kylee.

"Thanks Kira you really are a good friend" said Kylee.

"Kylee I have to go out for a minute" said Kira.

"NO you have to stay with me. I need you please Kira"

"Kylee I need to check on my boyfriend he was left at the shopping center after handing me his keys for the jeep I brought you hear in"

"NO I need you to stay Kira please"

"Alright I'll stay for a little longer"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile the boys were fighting Donkeyvac. When after a few minutes Zeltrax showed up and began attacking them. Justin pulled out his Dragon Dagger and prepared to attack Zeltrax.

"Justin help Conner and Ethan I'll deal with Zeltrax this is personal" said Tommy.

"Fine but one day I will fight him" said Justin.

Tommy moved towards Zeltrax and pulled out his Bracio Staff and went toe to toe with Zeltrax.

"Well Zeltrax where have you put the boxes you stole from Anton Mercer?"

"None of your business Oliver let's just say you are lucky you got the Green and Black Gem's away from Mesogog you will not be successful in taking them this time"

"You know something Zeltrax I wouldn't be surprised if you still had possession of them"

"If I have what will you do about it your precious team are in trouble oh and pass a message to the Green Ranger let him know that I look forward to helping him rejoin his parents, where he should have stayed instead of ruining my life"

"One day Zeltrax I will figure out what you have against me and Justin and I'll let Justin fight you but I warn you, you have lit a fire in him that you might not be able to put out"

"Hah he is merely a child he was back then and still is now and I shall deal with him as such"

"We need some help." Conner called as he Ethan and Justin hit the ground hard.

"See what did I tell you" said Zeltrax.

"Call Kira" said Tommy as he and Zeltrax exchanged blows.

Conner activated his Morpher to contact Kira but there was know answer he tried again and this time Kira replied and Conner said. "Kira we need your help"

"Right guy's I'll get their as soon as I can" replied Kira.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Kylee I really need to go." Kira said.

"But Kira who's gunna sit with me and help me in my old age." Kylee whined.

"Kylee your not gunna stay like this forever once the Rangers have defeated that thing you will return to normal"

"But I want to be young now I have a concert tonight"

"Well unfortunately you can't Kylee, now I have to check on my boyfriend"

"No Kira you have to stay with me I need you more than anyone else"

"No Kylee. All day you've treated me like crap. I tried to be nice. You've changed and not for the better. You sold out. I have to go Hayley and Trent will take care of you. If you want to hear who

you really are listen to this." Kira said handing Kylee a tape and running out.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After sitting their a few minutes on her own wondering what Kira meant when she said Kylee had changed and was a sell out she looked at the tape and noticed what it said 'Best friends by Kira Ford and Kylee Styles'. Kylee suddenly realised Kira was right.

"Uhm Hayley could you play this for me please?"

"Sure thing Kylee" Hayley said taking the tape and playing it for Kylee to listen to.

After the song was finished Hayley said, "You two sound so good together"

"Yeah I forgot how good we were together" after a few minutes of silence Kylee added "Hayley do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"Sure Kylee here you go"

"Thanks"

"Uhm Hayley can I have a word with you?" asked Trent.

"Sure Trent what is it" replied Hayley.

"Well you know how busy we've been getting I was wonder if you were going to employ another waitress to help me?"

"Maybe why have you got someone in mind?"

"Yeah my girlfriends moved to town and she's coming down later to see me before she surprises her uncle who lives in town"

"Who is she Trent?"

"Her name in Andrea Scott she's going to stay at Dr. Oliver's tonight, while I try and talk Anton in to letting her move in with us"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Guys!" Kira yelled fully Morphed.

"You're here!" Conner yelled.

"Finally!" Ethan said.

"Let's just do this." Kira said as she knocked Donkeyvac away from Justin and helped him up.

"Z-Rex Blaster" called Conner.

They combined their weapons and defeated Donkeyvac.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"You will not defeat my monster that easily" said Mesogog as he walked over to the computer console and activated the Hydro regenerator. A dark cloud appeared over Donkeyvac causing it to grow to a bigger version of what they just destroyed.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in Hayley's Cyberspace the news reporter showed the Monster blowing up and then before the youth it absorbed out of its targets could escape it grew. Hayley stood behind the counter ready to activate the Zord's, Trent was restocking the smoothie machines, while she was waiting she could hear one side of Kylee talking to her agent.

"I need you to cancel my performance tonight."

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"We need the Zord's" called Conner.

"Their on their way guy's" said Hayley.

Justin played the tune on his Dagger to activate his Zord, but just before he could jump into his Zord he got attacked by Elsa.

"Guys combine Zord's" said Conner as they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"DINO DRILL!" They yelled knocking Donkeyvac over but not destroying him.

The Dragonzord walked in and started fighting on its own while Justin was distracted by Elsa.

Then from nowhere a Pink blast hit Elsa, Justin looked round and was shocked to see Kimberly standing their in her Ninjetti outfit again and her Power Bow in hand.

"Kim good to see your back" said Justin.

"Thanks now go help your teammates while I deal with her" said Kim.

Justin entered his Zord and with a double tail drill they destroyed the monster.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Cyberspace Kylee's agent was asking her why she needed to cancel her performance tonight as Kylee realised she was back to her normal self and she was just about to change her mind when Hayley inadvertently started the tape going again. And could still only hear one side of the conversation.

"I need to do something more important"

"That's your job"

"I'll do it another day" then she put the phone down and walked over to Hayley and handed her the phone back then said. "Hayley I need your help to surprise Kira?"

"What can I do?"

"Do you think you could talk Kira in to playing that song tonight?"

"Well if I can't Justin could"

"Great I'd better re-learn the lyrics ready for tonight. Thanks Hayley" said Kylee.

"Where are you gunna go to learn them"

"I don't know yet"

"Why don't you use my office it's quiet in their"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The Rangers were celebrating at Dr. O's, when Justin asked Kim. "Are you back for good?"

"Yeah Justin I'm back, so what did you tell Randal?"

"That you were in Angel Grove at the funeral of your dad and that Tommy had gone with you for moral support with you two being exes"

"Right thanks for that Justin"

"Ok Kim"

"So do we party at Hayley's tonight or what?" asked Conner deciding to change the subject.

"Sure why not I'm playing tonight I just need to work out what song to perform" replied Kira.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The group had made their way down to the Cyber Space and the first thing that happened was Kim going over to Hayley and saying that Ernie said hi and to let him know if she ever needed anything he would do whatever he could to help. After Kim finished talking to Hayley Justin and Kira walked up to the stage to get Kira's equipment set up. Hayley after finishing her talk with Kim she heard Trent saying something she turned to see what it was and saw a girl beside him.

"Hayley I would like you to meet my girlfriend Andrea"

"Hey Andrea Trent's told me a little about you" replied Hayley.

"Likewise Trent's told me you're a kind boss"

"Yeah did he also tell you he's asked if I could give you a job?"

"Actually it was my idea"

"Cool so why don't you have a trial tonight and we'll see how you do?"

"Thanks Hayley"

Hayley walked over to the stage as Trent showed Andrea where to put her jacket while she had her trial.

"So Kira what song is it tonight?" asked Hayley.

"I don't know yet why?"

"I was wondering if you could sing that one that was on the tape you gave Kylee"

"So she actually listened to it?"

"Yeah quiet a few times actually and I was wondering if you could sing it on your own?"

"Sure at least I know what song to sing, now I just need to remember the words"

"Great so what do you want to drink?"

What we usually have and my usual when I'm performing"

"Ok they'll be ready in a few minutes, I'll get them sent to your table, and yours brought to you by either Trent or my newest waitress. Oh by the way what does Kim drink?"

"Just send her the same as Tommy" said Justin.

While Kira and Justin were getting the equipment ready Hayley got the drinks ready to send out and handed Kira and Justin's to Andrea and she bought their drinks over to the stage.

"Here you go guy's" she said handing their drinks over.

"Thanks" said Justin looking up, then he realsied who she was. "Andrea is it really you?"

Kira looked up after remembering that name from the Ranger video.

"Justin Stewart I don't believe it, what are the chances of this?"

"I know the last time we saw each other was Adam and Tanya's wedding right?"

"Yeah have you spoken to Selena since then?"

"No I left town the next day after my dad got that job"

"I'm Sorry about him Justin, Jason told me what happened and I felt so bad for you"

"Thanks Andy so what brings you to Reefside?"

"I've moved to town to be with my boyfriend Trent"

"Does Tommy know?"

"No I want to surprise him later when I arrive on his door step"

"Well he is over there if you want to go over and talk to him?"

"Cool so who's your friend then" she asked indicating to Kira.

"Andrea this is Kira my Girlfriend. Kira this is Andrea Scott"

"Hi" they both said to each other. Then Andrea had to go back to her job.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

About half an hour later Kira was ready to perform the song she and Kylee had written years ago.

Kira walked up to the microphone and said "This song is called best friends I wrote this a long time ago with an old friend. I hope you like it." Kira said and she started singing.

The crowd were really getting in to the song and started to dance to it Tommy and Kim then embarrassed everyone but especially Justin by dancing along.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Halfway through the song a second voice could be heard Kira kept singing unsure about what was happening and then she saw the last person she had ever expected to see walking out Kylee singing the song with Kira they continued together almost like the last time they'd sung it was yesterday and not three years ago they never missed a note. After the song was over Kira hugged her friend then they both took the applause.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summery: this a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: Thanks to JJB88 for his idea for the fight scene between Conner and Justin **

**A/N 2: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter and Andrea's past life.)**

**A/N 3: Thanks to JJB88 and Shadowlord 1329 for the reviews to the previous chapter.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 8**

Kimberly had been back in Reefside for about two hours and was getting caught up with what had happened between Kira and Justin they couldn't talk Ranger business as Kylee was sitting with them.

"Well I'm glad you two decided to give it a go?" said Kim.

"Yeah Kira I'm glad your happy I wish you and Justin all the luck in the world" said Kylee.

"Thanks you two" said Kira hugging them both it felt good being able to talk to her friend the e she remembered again and it proved that the old Kylee was still in their.

"Kylee, I thought you were supposed to be in concert tonight?" asked Kira.

"I was but I canceled it. After hearing what we did together it made me admit that you were right the old me is a much nicer person."

"Kylee I've missed being able to talk to you?"

"Well I'm back Kira and I promise I'll try to be a better friend"

"Great thanks Kylee"

"I just have to finish this tour and than I'm coming back to Reefside for awhile"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile Kim and Tommy had moved to a different table so they could talk in private.

"Kim how long have you known your Ninjetti Powers were still active?" asked Tommy.

"Since the day you got taken by Zeltrax, those Tyrannodrone things cornered me and I just decided to try it otherwise I'd have been taken as well" replied Kim.

"How come you left town right after that?"

"I needed some time to think about what had just happened. I mean we have just started talking again after years where we haven't talked then you vanish and my Ninjetti Powers suddenly start working again. It kinda freaked me out a bit so I went back to Angel Grove to try and find answers"

"Did you find anything?"

"Well Jason and Adam listened as I told them what had happened and you know Jason he wanted to come here and try to rescue you"

"Sounds just like him but I don't know if his Morpher would have worked with Conner being the new T-Rex Ranger"

"Oh there is one more thing I bought someone with me from Angel Grove, she's registered at Reefside and is staying hear the rest of the school year with her boyfriend Trent"

"Who is it Kim?"

"Andrea"

"Jason's sister?"

"Yeah she's been going out with Trent for the past year and a half"

"Ok"

"So anyway what is going on between Conner and Justin?"

"I don't know they seem to have got off on the wrong foot but always seem to be able to work for the team at the moment"

Hayley had walked over to them and said. "I think Justin is trying to see how far Conner is willing to go before he snaps I mean Justin criticizes him for being a Red Ranger saying that he doesn't have the commitment of previous Red's"

"How does Conner respond?" asked Kim.

"He jabs back occasionally I just hope he didn't hear the exchange between Justin and Zeltrax" said Tommy.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After a few more minutes they all regrouped and talked Kira and Kylee into singing the song again and they obliged after another round of applause Kira and Kylee left the stage and Kira walked straight into Justin's arms as they hugged and kissed, Kylee saw this and looked a little jealous that she wasn't getting any attention she looked and saw Conner looking exactly like she was so she walked towards him and to everyone's surprise sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Kylee what was that?" asked Kira still in shock.

"What I wanted to make sure he doesn't forget me while I'm away?"

"Well Conner won't forget that in a hurry even for him it'll be hard to do?" said Justin as they all laughed at Conner and decided it was time to make their way home.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Hayley, Trent and Andrea were locking up the Cyberspace, when Hayley turned to Andrea and said. "Where did you learn to handle that many orders at once?"

"Oh I did a Work Placement at Ernie's Youth Center in Angel Grove last summer plus I've helped out their for the last few years, why?" came the reply from Andrea.

"No reason just curious, but I bet Uncle Ernie isn't to thrilled by you moving to Reefside"

"Wait did you say Uncle Ernie?"

"Yeah he's my uncle"

"O.M.G, he did mention he had a niece in Reefside but I never expected to meet her on my first day in town let alone work for her?"

"Well at least I don't need to cheek your references if Uncle Ernie trusts you then so do I"

"Thanks Hayley, now which way is it to Dr. Tommy Oliver's house?"

"Hear let me give you directions" said Hayley as she quickly jotted down the directions that Trent would need to drive her to Tommy's.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Half an hour later they had arrived at Tommy's house and Andrea noticed the Blue jeep parked in the drive way.

"I see Justin's hear?" she said.

"How do you know him?" asked Trent.

"We've been friends since we were both 11, my brother Jason and Tommy used to teach Martial Arts classes and Justin was their prized student I started training with then not long after Justin won the Junior regional's"

"Cool so he's a good fighter then?"

"Good, Their was only two people that could beat him one was Jason and the other was Tommy, I'll tell you something he had the skills to defend me once when we were attacked by Quantrons in Angel Grove Park he fought them so I could escape and get help"

"Wow I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of him? By the way what are Quantrons?"

"Oh they were henchmen sent to attack the Earth by Astronama"

"You mean the woman that the Space Rangers stopped from destroying the Earth?"

"Yeah" said Andrea as she knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Hi can I help you?" asked Tommy as he answered the door.

"Uncle Tommy are you serious, you don't recognise your own niece"

"Hey Andy I knew you were in town Kim, Jason and Justin told me"

"You spoke to Jase?"

"Yeah he asked that I make sure you don't get in any trouble, or else he'll hunt me down"

"Sounds like Jase to me" said Andrea laughing to herself.

"Yeah so what can I do for you Andy?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could stay hear the night while Trent talks Anton in to letting me stay with them?"

"Sure of course you can infact Justin and Kira are getting a room ready for you"

"Thanks Uncle Tommy"

"Just remember that in school though you'll still have to call me Dr. O even Justin does"

"What, Justin's still in school?"

"Yeah it's a long story that has to do with the Countdown"

"Ok Tommy, Thanks again for letting me stay hear tonight" she said.

"Don't worry the room is yours as long as you need it"

Kira and Justin came down the stairs just as Trent kissed Andy goodnight.

"We'd better be making a move as well Tommy" said Justin.

"Yeah see you in school Tomorrow Dr. O you to Andrea it'll be nice to get to know you, and find some secrets out about Justin that he hasn't told me" said Kira.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The next day after school Kim had the Rangers gather in the basement of Dr. O's house as she bought out 5 packages and handed them round as they opened the parcels as they opened them they all saw a Dark Blue jean jacket that had a Light Blue patch in the middle of the back and in the center of that was a two lettered initial in their colours Ethan's had a Dark Blue E J on it, Conner's had a Red C M, Kira's had a Yellow K F. Justin's was a little different it had a Blue J and a Green S on the back and Tommy 's had a Black letter T and a Red letter O on the back but was inside a white patch then Kim pulled a sixth one out that had a Pink K and H on it.

"Wow these are cool" said Conner.

"I had these made for you all while I was in Angel Grove I thought it would be away of identifying yourselves when not in your suits and if you got separated in a crowded area like at school or in the park" said Kim.

Everyone except Conner put theirs on straightaway and then they turned to look at him.

"What I'll put it on later right now I have my Leather jacket on" Conner's Leather Jacket was all Black except for a horizontal Red stripe across the back of it.

Before anyone could say anything two separate alarms went off, one at the harbor but they couldn't see anything yet, and the other on the edge of town near a dam where a bunch of Tyrannodrones had been seen their.

"Guys we're gunna have to split up" said Tommy.

"Right so who goes with who?" asked Conner.

"Conner you and Justin check out the Harbor the rest of us will go after the Tyrannodrones"

"Ok do we Morph first or not?"

"No go as civilians then you won't seem so suspicious, but the rest of us will Morph"

"Do you want me to come along?" asked Kim.

"Yeah Kim I always felt safer when you were with me in the olden days" said Tommy.

"Good luck guy's we'll contact you if we find anything" said Justin.

"Be careful Dragon" said Kira.

"I will Ptera just make sure you get back in one piece" replied Justin as they shared a quick kiss.

"Ready guy's asked Kira taking Conner's role as leader.

"Ready" they replied.

"NINJETTI THE CRANE" called Kim.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" the other Dino Rangers called.

"PTERA" called Kira.

"TRICERA" called Ethan.

"BRACHIO" called Tommy.

They jumped on their Raptor Riders with Tommy taking Justin's and Kim taking Conner's.

"Let's go?" said Justin as he and Conner watched them exit the Cave.

"Whose car are we taking?" asked Conner.

"Both it'll look less conspicuous that way"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes later Conner and Justin pulled up at the harbor and headed off in separate directions to try and find whatever was causing the disturbance that had been detected by the sensors in the Command Cave.

After a further twenty minutes they reconvened at there vehicles Justin had already realised why they were at the harbor. Conner still believed their was something for them to find so he decided to try one more sweep round the harbor after running a check using Storm Blasters sensors which revealed nothing, the area was clean.

"Why did they send us hear?" asked Conner.

"Don't ask stupid questions McKnight they sent us hear so we could talk. God even for a Jock your an idiot" said Justin.

"How do you know that?"

"Well Tommy's been planning it for awhile to try and ease the tension of the team"

"So are we gunna talk then?"

"What do we need to talk about I think we're fine as we are"

"Well I don't what have you got against me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you found out I was the Red Ranger you've been continually on my case"

"You're point is what"

"You always pick on me?"

"Look as a Red you need to be able to take whatever comes at you but when you were interrupted from your stupid Soccer tryout's to help us you wanted to give up your powers you spat in the face of what Zordon taught the original 12 Ranger it offended me and I said something about it and I know Tommy and Kim were disappointed especially Tommy as a former Red he was really offended by it"

The two had been walking towards the pier as they talked to each other neither raising their voices seeing as their was civilians about who didn't know their secret ID's. After they were away from the civilians Conner turned to Justin and said. "What else come on tell me?"

"Their isn't anything else Conner once you started to act like you didn't want to be in the team I prodded you just enough to get you to change your mind but I still don't get why you were chosen as the new Red" came the reply.

"So Zeltrax didn't hit a sore spot when he was talking to you and I saw you tense up I saw Kira try to calm you down"

"Conner you want to watch your next words"

"No listen to me you have been different since Zeltrax I know he said something to you so what was it"

"Conner I'm telling you to drop it before you awaken what I have tried to leave buried"

"Justin just tell me how bad can it be"

"Fine you asked for this Conner. Zeltrax hit a spot that I have tried to burry for 8 years what happened to my parents. My mother died 8 years ago in what I believed was a car crash and my dad was killed in what I believed was the Countdown Invasion 6 years ago. But because of Zeltrax I don't know what to believe, he said some horrible things about my life and about me"

"Justin come on you know what they say a problem shared is a problem halved"

"You won't say that when you hear it, Zeltrax said that my mother's death was to stop us from moving to Reefside so we stayed in Angel Grove and I became the Blue Turbo Ranger. Then he said that the death of my father didn't happen during the Countdown attack but he was attacked before by Zeltrax to stop him from taking a job in Reefside and to stop me becoming the Green Ranger but Kim adopted me and moved hear anyway. Then after Kira tried to calm me down he said that Tommy's death didn't mean anything to me I swear if Tommy hadn't reappeared I don't know if Kira would have been able to get through to me"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at the other side of town the others were fighting the Tyrannodrones and trying to defend the dam when Zeltrax and Elsa showed up and attacked causing Tommy and Kim to turn and fight Zeltrax and Elsa while Ethan and Kira fought the Tyrannodrones. At first they were getting beaten down quiet badly even when they pulled out they pulled out their weapons they were still outmatched. Then a Purple blur arrived on the scene and pulled out a Cannon like weapon and knocked a group of Tyrannodrones down and helped Ethan and Kira up and together the three of them fought off the Tyrannodrones until they retreated leaving the three of them to help Tommy and Kim with Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Who is that and where is the rest of your team?" asked Zeltrax.

"None of your concern on both counts" replied Tommy.

As they fought off Elsa and Zeltrax who eventually retreated.

"I wonder what they wanted?" asked Ethan.

"Well what ever it was they didn't get it" said Kim.

"So do we go back to base or do we wait and see if they return?" asked Kira.

"We go back to base and scan the area and try to find what they might have been looking for" said Tommy. Tommy, Kim, Ethan and Kira turned towards the new arrival but whoever it was wasn't their anymore.

"I wonder who that Ranger was?" said Ethan.

"No idea lets get back to base for now"

They returned to the Raptor Riders and headed back to the Command Cave. Tommy ran a scan on the dam to see what Zeltrax and Elsa were looking for and while he did that he turned on a tracker so they could see what Conner and Justin were doing.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at the harbor Justin was standing their waiting for a reply from Conner who turned

to Justin and said "Is that all"

Justin couldn't believe what Conner had just said.

"Are you serious" Justin said as calm as he possibly could given the circumstances.

"What he just said it to get in your head" said Conner.

"Conner I'm gunna give you five seconds to get away from me"

"No I'm not going anywhere"

"That's your problem then" said Justin as he swung a fist at Conner who just managed to duck out the way of it but while he avoided that he didn't see the leg sweep coming and connect knocking him over but he quickly got back to his feet, and once again ducked a fist but this time he countered the leg sweep and tried to fight back more in self defence than anything else. But soon it broke down into a full blown fight, it wasn't even like a Martial arts contest it was just simple old fashioned fist to cuffs between them.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Command Cave Kira was watching the fight brake down into a full on fight.

"Why are they fighting?" asked Kira.

"Their clearing the air Kira once it looks like their getting to violent we'll stop them I don't want either of them to get seriously hurt" said Tommy.

"I know but why does everything end up with a fight"

"I guess these two were always gunna end this way, I mean think about the prodding that Justin done to Conner when he wanted to give up the Ranger Powers."

"I guess but why now?"

"I decided it should be know Kira they will both need each other and we will need them both in this fight so they need to do this"

"Couldn't they talk it out or something. Kim you can't like the way this is going?"

"Kira Justin is like a real part of my family in the true family sense. But he is also a brother to me in the Power Rangers family just like you, Ethan and Conner are part of the Ranger Family, they need to deal with this I might not like it but it needs to happen"

"Well I'm not gunna sit here and watch my boyfriend and my team mate beat the hell out of each other" said Kira turning her back on the computer.

While this was happening Ethan loaded up another computer to try and find out who the new Ranger was, but the only thing he could work out was it was a Female Ranger seeing as the suit had a skirt on.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner had taken a hard punch to the lip and received a busted lip but he kept getting up to take another round of attacks from Justin. The next attack had Conner down again this time when he got up he was holding his shoulder, but still he tried to fight back not really sure what else he could do. Conner had only connected with a hand full of hits before Justin once again knocked him to the floor neither realising they had also got close to the edge of the pier. And were fighting right on the edge Justin swung a fist at Conner in an attempt to end the fight and make Conner give up but he missed and as he tried to catch his balance Conner managed to connected with a fist that caught Justin on the chest pocket of his jean jacket knocking Justin off balance again. This time though Justin fell backwards and was going to go over the edge, franticly he grabbed Conner's leather jacket to try and keep his balance but the jacket started to rip along the red stripe all the way round and then the jacket fell to pieces causing Justin to end up pulling Conner in as well. They hit the water hard and Justin snapping back to his senses realised where they were and forgetting the fight looked round to try and find Conner who he had recently found out couldn't swim. Conner was struggling to stay afloat until he felt someone grab him and support his weight he looked round and saw Justin was trying to save him.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Back at the Command Cave Ethan saw them hit the water and shouted. "WE NEED TO GET TO THE HARBOR CONNER CAN'T SWIM AND THEIR IN THE WATER"

Tommy looked up and tossed his keys to Kim and then he teleported to the harbor.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"CONNER DAM YOU STAY ABOVE THE SURFACE IF YOU START TO SINK I WILL AS WELL" shouted Justin. As he struggled to keep Conner floating while swallowing mouthful's of salt water while trying to save the jock then from out of know where the Dragon Dagger appeared in one of Justin's hands he played the activation tone. Justin was now struggling as well he had swallowed to much sea water and was slowly losing consciousness thankfully the Dragonzord appeared from underneath them and carried them to the shore line where Tommy was waiting for them. The Dragonzord placed them gently in front of Tommy then returned to the ocean while Tommy waited for the jeep to arrive he called an Ambulance just to be on the safe side then Tommy made sure they were not seriously hurt and was glad that they had both survived.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes a had passed and finally the jeep with the rest of the rangers had arrived the minute it stopped Kira was running over to Justin who was in worse shape that Conner as once they had reached Tommy he dazed in and out consciousness. Conner's busted lip wasn't bleeding any more but he wasn't in any condition to drive home.

"Justin please wake up?" said Kira as she sat beside him resting his head on her lap.

Suddenly Justin made a strange noise and water came out his mouth, Kira was scarred and called Tommy over.

"Tommy I think Justin swallowed some sea water."

"Oh God we need to get it out of him" before he loses consciousness again.

"How?" asked Kira afraid she could lose her boyfriend.

"You need to suck it out of him"

"Do you mean the kiss of life?"

"Yeah Kira and only you can do it"

"Why not you or Kim?"

"Kim's his mother and he's like a son to me I don't think I could do it"

Just then Kim walked over and said, "What's wrong?"

"Justin swallowed a lot of water trying to save Conner from drowning" said Tommy then he added "Kira you need to get it out of him an ambulance is on the way"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Fifteen minutes later the Ambulance arrived and loaded Justin in he was conscious at the moment Kira had done the Kiss of life and managed top clear some more water from, out of his body. Conner meanwhile was rapped in a towel trying to keep warm as the ambulance staff came over to him and loaded him in to the ambulance with Justin and just before it went off Kira jumped in the back to stay with Justin. Then they drove off to the hospital.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy, Kim and Ethan were recovering from the shock they'd just seen of firstly the fight then Justin nearly dying trying to save Conner's life. They walked over to the cars and Tommy passed Ethan the Keys to Conner's mustang, Kim drove Tommy's jeep and Tommy sat in Storm Blaster and they headed to the hospital Storm even behaved it self with Tommy behind the wheel as it understood the situation. Justin could lose his life and Storm was concerned Justin had been more than his owner they were the best of friends.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy, Kim and Ethan had made it to the hospital and went to find Kira she was sitting in the relative's room crying to herself.

"Come on Kira they'll be fine?" said Kim hugging Kira.

"I know it's just today I could have lost a friend and my boyfriend"

"But you haven't Kira, Justin did the right thing after they hit the water he knew Conner couldn't swim so he tried to save him, I know Justin he would have died to try and save Conner it's why the Dragon Coin chose him he has perhaps the greatest sense of right and wrong of any Ranger ever which probably comes from him being a Ranger since he was 12" said Tommy.

A Doctor walked over to them and said, "Mr McKnight is lucky had Mr Stewart not saved him he would have died, he will however make a full recovery and will need to rest his shoulder for a few weeks. Mr Stewart swallowed a lot of sea water more than anyone should we have just removed the last of it and he should be alright as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: This is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: B****ig thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter and Andrea's past life.)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88 and Shadowlord1329 for there review to the previous chapter.**

**A/N 3: Thanks two JJB88 for his suggestion on how Selena and Ethan meet.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 9**

The next day while Conner and Justin were still in hospital Ethan had gone to Hayley's to let her know what happened and to fill Andrea in on why she had been left alone all night once he told them Hayley saw the look of concern in Andrea's.

"Uhm Hayley would you let Trent drive me to the hospital so I can visit my friend?" Andrea asked.

"Sure Andrea its quiet right now and probably will be until 4ish that's when the kids usually show up even on weekends"

"Thanks Hayley. I'll pass on your best wishes to them both"

"Thanks Andy"

Trent and Andrea left and headed up to the hospital.

"Ethan what's wrong?" asked Hayley noticing the look on his face.

"A Purple Ranger appeared last night while Tommy, Kim, Kira and I were at Reefside Dam she helped us fight off the Tyrannodrones but then she disappeared"

"I never even knew their was a Purple Gem"

"Who ever she was she's quiet a skilled Martial artist"

"Well let's see if I can help you work out who it might be, let's start from the beginning what happened at the dam?"

Dino thunder return of the Dragon

Twenty minutes later after Ethan had retold Hayley what had happened she got a piece of paper out and started to write something down.

"Hayley what are you doing?"

"Well your gunna tell me who your suspects are than we'll eliminate them one by one until we reach a decision"

"Good idea"

"So who's first on your list of suspects?"

"Kylee Styles the change after she got zapped in to an old person was unbelievable"

"Right who else"

"Andrea Scott it does seem a little funny that not long after she came to town a new Female Ranger shows up"

"Ok anyone else?"

"Well there is one other person but I hope I'm wrong, Cassidy Cornell she's been wearing quiet a bit of Purple just recently"

"Any more?"

"No I can't think of anyone"

"Right so now lets go through the list who can you scratch off the list first?"

"I suppose Andrea was hear working so she couldn't have been the Purple Ranger"

"Ok next"

"Well Kylee's on tour for another month or so, so I guess that rules her out as well"

"Which leaves?"

"Cassidy but could she really be a Ranger?"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Just then the doors opened and in walked an African American girl who seamed to be the same age as Ethan. She had long hair that was died one half Blue and the other Purple, She has brown eyes, and was wearing a Blue Shirt, Purple Leather Pants, Blue Leather Boots and a Purple Jean Jacket opened.

"Hi I'm new in town and I saw that you played music on the door I was wondering if I could audition?" said the new arrival.

"Sure you can all you'll need to do is fill in a form and we'll work out a day for your audition" replied Hayley.

"Cool, Uhm while I'm here can I get a Smoothie?"

"Sure what flavor?"

"Uhm do you have Pamango Fruit?"

"Actually I think I might?" said Hayley as she searched through her smoothie fruits. "Your in luck my last three will go into it"

"Fantastic it's so hard to find anyone who makes Pamango Fruit Smoothie's I thought it would be my one regret in moving hear from Angel Grove"

"Well you're in luck I'll be having a delivery of Pamango fruits from Angel Grove in tomorrow"

"Great I'll be back in for another one tomorrow as well. I'm Selena by the way" the girl said.

"Hey I'm Hayley" replied Hayley.

Selena went and took a seat at a table while Ethan walked over to Hayley.

"I'm gunna have to waste the rest of this mixture" said Hayley.

"Just tip it in a glass I'll drink it" said Ethan.

"Thanks Ethan" Hayley said as she tipped about half a glass of Pamango Smoothie out for Ethan to drink.

"Oh man this smoothie looks good." Ethan said he took a drink of it. "Wow I never knew their was a taste that good"

Hayley laughed to herself at Ethan's reaction as Trent returned to the Cybercafe.

"Hey Trent aren't you gunna wait for Andrea?" asked Hayley.

"Nah Kira said she'd give her a ride back" replied Trent.

"Ok how are Justin and Conner doing?"

"Well Conner might be out tonight but Justin won't be out till tomorrow"

"Yeah I guess they want to check if he swallowed anything else he wasn't supposed to"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at the hospital Andrea found the room that Conner and Justin were in and Kira was waiting at the door.

"Kira is he going to be alright?" Andrea asked.

"I hope so otherwise Conner will find his way back in here" replied Kira.

"What did he do Justin's not the type of person to just snap and attack someone?"

"You know Justin's past right?"

"Yeah he's the former Blue Turbo Ranger and both his real parents are dead"

"Let's go to the relative's room so we can talk in private" said Kira as she led Andrea to the relative's room.

"Not long ago Zeltrax who is our equivalent to Goldar told Justin that both his parent's deaths were to try and stop him moving to Reefside and"

"Becoming a Ranger again?" asked Andrea.

"Yeah Justin is the Green Ranger"

"Well I guess Jason will be relieved then?"

"Why?"

"Jason thought Tommy had gone evil again"

"Oh, so getting back to the Conner Justin thing my guess is Justin tried to forget about it and Conner just kept prodding until Justin snapped"

"So why did they both end up in the water?"

"If I tell you have to promise me Conner will never find out I told you?"

"Ok, whats the big secret can't he swim or something"

"Spot on but it can't go around school imagine the damage it'd do to his reputation"

"Fine but I get to go in their and slap him for being stupid enough to bring up Justin's past?"

"Deal"

The two girls made their way back to the room that Conner and Justin were in Conner was moving round a bit but Justin wasn't the doctors had sedated him while they pumped his stomach to get the seawater out.

"Conner how are you doing?" asked Kira.

"Better thanks to Justin" he replied.

The next thing that could be heard was aloud 'SLAP' as Andrea slapped Conner for being so stupid.

"What was that for?" said Conner.

"Being such an idiot Conner and bringing up Justin's past"

"What how do you know?"

"I told her look Conner we know Justin told you to back away from him but you didn't listen" said Kira.

"Look Conner you maybe the Red Ranger now but to me you're no Red you put my Brother, Rocky and Tommy to shame" said Andrea.

"Look I didn't want to be a Ranger I just picked up a Red Gem and hear I am I even tried to give it up but I couldn't" Replied Conner.

"Andrea he's right he tried to quit as Red Ranger but Justin used the Jason, Rocky and Tommy being Red's on him and how he disgraced the Rangers before him" said Kira.

"Why would you want to quit being a Ranger? Being one is the best thing in the world I wish I could be one" said Andrea.

"Andrea, Conner is a Jock he was in the middle of soccer try-outs for the local team and he got interrupted to come and help us"

"You stuck up egotistical jackass. You know something Justin was right you disgrace all Red's well except Eric"

"Eric, Eric who?" asked Conner. Thinking had his brother been a Red Ranger before him.

"Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger" said Andrea slapping Conner again. Then she turned her back on him and went over and sat beside Justin's bed.

"Look Conner it might be safer if you go home?"

"Yeah I think so to, I can lock myself in when I get their" said Conner as he left the room.

Kira went and brought the chair that was next to Conner's now vacated bed over and sat on the other side of the bed holding Justin's hand.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Then next day Ethan is sitting at the counter waiting to be served when Selena the girl from yesterday walked in to order her drink and to hand in the form to Hayley about her audition.

Hayley walks over and takes the audition form from Selena and hands her a Pamango Fruit smoothie.

"Thanks Hayley. Do you know when you will be able to let me know if I can play hear or not?" asked Selena.

"I don't know yet I'm waiting for my usual singer to contact me about if she can play tonight or not it'll depend if her boyfriend stays in hospital or not" replied Hayley.

"Well I hope he gets better soon?"

"Thanks Selena" said Hayley as turned to Ethan and said "Any word from Kira?"

"Yeah the Doctors are happy that Justin didn't swallow anything bad for him and their prepared to let him come home today but weather or not Kira plays tonight I don't know she hasn't said anything about it yet"

"Right thanks Ethan I guess I'd better listen to the audition tape that Selena's provided just in case I need her tonight, Ethan could you hold the fort for me Trent and Andy should be hear soon I just need to take care of this?" said Hayley.

"Sure Hayley" replied Ethan as Trent walked throught the doors.

"Hey Trent is Andy not with you?"

"Nah she's up at the hospital helping Kira get Justin home"

"Has Kira said if she's playing here tonight?"

"Not yet why do you ask?"

"Oh I have another girl wanting to sing hear"

"I'm sure Kira wouldn't mind you letting her play tonight I mean Justin will probably want her with him tonight?"

"Yeah you're right and if Kira asks I'll tell her it's so she can spend the night with Justin"

Hayley walks over to Selena and says

"Selena I would like to ask you to play hear tonight?"

"Ok thanks Hayley" said Selena then she added "I'd better decide what song to play tonight?"

"Why don't you just perform the song on the tape you handed me"

"Ok then thanks Hayley" said Selena as she finished off her smoothie.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes later Ethan was just walking over to his table when another customer pushed his chair back a little too hard causing it to fall on its back right in front of Ethan and before he could react he trips on the fallen chair.

"WHOA!" Ethan shouted falling and losing control of his drink as the smoothie went flying through the air and landed on someone.  
Ethan looks round and realizes it's landed on Selena who he has secretly fancied ever since he first saw her.

"AHHHH!" She screamed getting wet.  
Ethan looks at Selena and noticed that her Purple Jean Jacket is covered in smoothie. And her eyes have gone bright red and she's looking at Ethan almost like she wants to kill him.  
"I'm ever so sorry" said Ethan  
"Now what do I wear home that's my favorite jacket and you've ruined it." Selena replies as she takes off her ruined jacket.  
"Hear wear mine and I will get yours clean." said Ethan as he took his Blue Jean Jacket off and offered it to Selena.  
Selena is shocked and smiled at Ethan. "At least their are still some gentlemen on the planet." She replied as Ethan passed her his blue jean jacket to her and she put the jacket on while Ethan carried the other one.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ethan followed Selena to her house so he could see where to deliver her jacket once it was clean.

"So Ethan, Right?" said Selena wanting to make sure she had his name right.

"Yeah that's right, Uh Selena right?"

"Yeah that's right, now when are you gunna get my jacket cleaned by?"

"I'll have it ready by tonight I'll bring it to the Cyberspace for you"

"Ok thanks Ethan it is so nice to see a real man around hear who's not got a girlfriend"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe, are you interested?"

"Yeah I am you are beautiful"

"Thank you no one has ever said that to me before"

"Well I mean it I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen"

"Ethan if you keep complimenting me like that their will be no chance of you getting my jacket clean for me by tonight?"

"Ok I'll see you tonight in the Cyberspace, see you later Selena" said Ethan starting to blush a little.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes later Ethan was at the dry cleaners that he guessed Cassidy used seeing as Devin was there picking up her dry cleaning.

"Hey Devin why do you tolerate Cassidy I mean the amount of times she shouts at you or blames you when ever she does something wrong?"

"She was the first person who was ever nice to me, so I know theirs a different side to her in there and I want to bring it out in her again. Any way why are you here?"

"Oh I was in the Cyberspace earlier and I spilt my smoothie over a girl so I gave her my jacket while I clean hers"

"Any one I know"

"No she's a new girl"

"What Trent's girlfriend?"

"No not Andrea, her name is Selena"

"Cool nice name. Oh by the way I know this is completely the wrong time but Cassidy will nag at me if I don't ask. What happened between Justin and Conner?"

"Oh they got into a fight and fell in the ocean and then Justin nearly drowned trying to save Conner"

"Ok I'm sorry to have had to ask but you know what Cassidy is like"

"Sure thing Devin"

"See you later Ethan" said Devin as he picked up his bag and left the drycleaners.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Later that day at the hospital Kira and Andrea were helping Justin leave the hospital Storm Blaster was pleased to see Justin walking towards it and was even happier that Andrea was in Reefside the jeep had always liked Andy and had secretly once believed Andrea and Justin would have got together but it now admitted that Justin and Kira were meant for each other.

"So Kira are you singing tonight?" asked Justin.

"I haven't really thought about it" said Kira.

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind hearing you sing again. The last time was fantastic" said Andrea.

"I haven't even thought of a song"

"How about Survivor" joked Justin causing both Andrea and Kira to burst out laughing.

"Well let's swing by the Cyberspace anyway and drop Andrea off Trent must be wondering where she is" said Kira as Storm pulled up outside Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Hey Andrea do you recognise that voice?" asked Justin as they approached the door.

"Yeah but it can't be she's in Angel Grove" replied Andrea.

They were interrupted by a loud Applause.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

About 10 minutes earlier Selena had walked in to the Cyberspace with her guitar and looked around for Ethan. She smiled to herself when she saw two Pamango fruit smoothies sitting on a stool on the stage along side her Purple Jean Jacket freshly cleaned as promised.

"Selena you're on in 5 minutes" said Hayley.

"Thanks, uh Hayley where's Ethan?"

"Oh he just"

"Hi Selena" said Ethan a little nervously.

"Ethan you look fantastic" said Selena to Ethan who was standing beside her looking very smart.

Ethan blushed at the compliment, then he said. "Selena here is your Purple jean jacket cleaned just like I promised"

"Wow it's spotless Pamango fruit doesn't normally come out so easy" Selena said as she handed Ethan his Blue jacket back and put hers back on to complete her look and just in time for her audition. Selena sang and hit every note spot on. Once she had finished the applause was deafening

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After 10 minutes the applause died down the door opened and in walked Kira, Justin and Andrea.

Ethan turned round and saw his friends standing their, and Hayley walking towards them.

"Hey Justin how are you feeling?" asked Hayley.

"Not bad thanks Hayley" replied Justin.

Just then Selena and Ethan walked over.

"Hi you must be Kira?" asked Selena.

"Selena is that really you?" asked Andrea.

"Andrea, Justin I can't believe it"

"I'm sorry do you know her Justin?" asked Kira.

"Yeah baby Selena is the sister of Tanya the former Yellow and sister in law of Adam the former Black and Green Ranger."

"Oh hi Selena nice to meet you"

"So Ethan how do you know Selena then?" asked Justin as they made their way to a table.

Ethan explained what happened between them causing Justin to start laughing.

"You know what Ethan I really wish I hadn't been in hospital so I could see that?"

Andrea laughed along as well than said "I didn't know Hayley had Pamango fruits in stock I'd have asked for it in a smoothie when I first arrived"

"What are you doing hear anyway Andrea I thought you were moving in with your boyfriend?"

"I have he lives in town" Andrea said pointing to Trent.

"Cool, Hey Justin it's good to see you again and I'm glad you're out of the hospital"

"Thanks how long you in town for" replied Justin.

"I've moved hear until I decide to go elsewhere"

**A/N 4: please vote in the poll on my profile it'll be up until the 4****th**** of November. And also please review this story any opinions are well come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems. Please Vote on the poll on my profile it's on until 04/11/12.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter and Andrea's past life.)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88 for his review to the previous chapter. And thanks to JJB88, Pandaranger, Perseia Jackson, Shadowlord1329, hellbuterfly91 and Bigxdevil for adding this story to their favorites and/or story/author Alerts. Those of you who please send a review about what you like so far about the story, it all helps me continue to make this story work. **

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 10**

A few days later and Ethan and Selena had become good friends and were spending time with Andrea and Trent and Justin and Kira and they were talking about things that had happened in Angel Grove.

"Hey Justin do you remember them Slimy things that attacked us while we were in the park?" asked Selena.

"Yeah I remember they were really annoying?" said Justin.

"What slimy thing's?" asked Trent.

"It would have been around the time the Turbo Rangers were in Angel Grove" said Andrea.

"Oh were you alright?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah thanks to Justin he started to fight them while Andrea led me away to safety seeing as I couldn't fight very well back then and Justin and Andrea were the top two in their class" replied Selena.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Later that day Ethan and Selena were walking through the park and stopped to look at how peaceful it seamed.

"Ethan this is so peaceful hear" said Selena.

"Selena I t-think I l-love y-y-you" said Ethan nervously.

"Ethan I love you to" replied Selena, she turned and looked into Ethan's eyes and they were about to kiss for the first time when they got interrupted.

"Well if it ain't little Dino Blue" said Zeltrax as he appeared from out of know where.

"Selena come on lets get out of hear?" said Ethan.

Selena subconsciously grabbed Ethan's hand and they tried to run from the park until they were blocked by Tyrannodrones.

"Ethan what do we do?" asked Selena.

"Run that way" said Ethan as they held hands and ran through a gap in the line of Tyrannodrones and deeper in to the woodlands that surrounded the park. Some of the Tyrannodrones followed them and then just when they thought they were safe Ethan not looking where his feet were going got a foot hooked in a tree root that was exposed from the ground and both he and Selena fell down and rolled towards a pond and they both hit the water and got soaking wet they both broke the surface and Selena said. "Why is it when ever I'm with you I get wet" Selena laughed as did Ethan until suddenly Selena was pulled under the water again. Ethan looked round and couldn't see her so he wasted no time.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Ethan and as he Blue suit covered his body he dived down to try and find Selena. In the murky water he saw a shape in front of him. Ethan swam after the shape and the shape he saw became a monster the only problem was that Selena was nowhere to be seen but the Purple Ranger was trying to escape from the monsters grasp.

The Purple Ranger watched as the Blue Dino Ranger came at the monster and managed to help free her from its grasp then as he was about to turn away and go to try and find Selena the Purple Ranger said. "Ethan I'm gunna need your help to fight this thing?"

"I wish I could stay but I need to find my friend she was dragged under the water"

"Ethan your friend is safe I promise you"

"Ok by the way how do you know my name?"

"Oh that's for me to know and you to find out" came the reply.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The two Rangers had managed to get the monster out of the water.

"What the hell is that thing supposed to be?" asked Ethan.

"I have no idea it kinda looks like a leaky fauset but with wings" came the reply.

Just then they were joined by two more Rangers as Storm Blaster arrived on the scene and the Green and Yellow Ranger's emerged from it.

'Storm Blaster, it can't be, that would mean?' Purple thought until she was interrupted by a voice "Ethan, Purple we decided to come and give you two a hand" said Green.

"Hey Dragon should we call our weapons?" asked the Yellow.

"Sure Ptera lets do it"

"TRICERA SHIELD" called the Blue Ranger.

"PTERA GRIPS" called the Yellow Ranger.

"DRAGON DAGGER" called the Green Ranger.

"KOMODO CANNON" called the Purple Ranger.

The Purple and Yellow Rangers fired their weapons at the monster but he pulled out a Black shield with three Golden Lions imprinted on it and deflected the Rangers attacks back at them and as Ethan tried to block it with his shield but it blasted the four of them back.

"Guy's we need a plan?" said Green.

"Look let's return to base and see if we can come up with something?" suggested Yellow.

"Guy's I can't Selena's somewhere around hear we got separated she got pulled under the water by that thing" said Ethan.

"Ethan I told you Selena is fine why won't you believe me?" asked Purple.

"Well firstly we don't know who you are"

"Are you sure of that Ethan are you sure that Kira and Justin don't know me?"

Justin was standing their with a confused look on his face under the helmet, but finally he said.

"You can't be?"

"Can't be who Dragon?" asked the Yellow.

"She is Selena" he said.

"Ok how did you work that out when I couldn't?" asked Ethan.

"She fights like a cross between Adam and Tanya so it must be her"

"POWER DOWN" said the Purple Ranger as her suit vanished Selena stood their.

"Well Justin I must have guessed right seeing as you worked out who I was"

"POWER DOWN" said the other three and there stood Justin, Kira and Ethan.

"Maybe we should have a little fun with the other guy's seeing as they don't know yet?" said Ethan.

"Whats your plan?"

"Well if we head back Morphed and take the cave entrance, we can shock the others"

"Nice thinking Ethan" said Selena but before he could activate his Morpher she grabbed him and kissed him.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Kira and Ethan.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

The Purple Rangers suit covered her body and was finished off with a Blue shield that looked like Justin's. The now Morphed Ranger's got in Storm Blaster and drove off to their base.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Half an hour later they reached the secret cave entrance to their base.

"Guy's did you find anything in the woods?" asked a man with short spiky hair, Selena could have sworn she recognised him but she wasn't sure with the short hair he had if it was who she thought shouldn't he have long hair.

"Only the Blue and Purple Rangers fighting against a Monster that looked like a leaky fauset but had these strange looking wings on it and it was carrying a funky looking shield"

A woman turned to them and Selena recognised Kim as she looked at them before turning back to the screen and recognizing the shield and said. "That's the same type of shield that Nasty Knight had it reflects the attacks that are fired at it back at you"

"Yeah you could have warned us before we tried that Kim" said Justin.

"Those arms as well their the same shape as Goldar?"

"Yeah it appears Mesogog is researching enemy's previous teams have faced" said the man.

"Well are you gunna introduce us?" asked Conner indicating to the Purple Ranger.

The Morphed Ranger's nodded to each other and in unison said "POWER DOWN"

Their stood, Ethan, Justin, Kira and Selena.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After a few minutes when the shock of Selena being the mysterious Purple Ranger died down Kim finally said. "Selena do Adam and Tanya know you're a Ranger?"

"Yeah they identified the Gem when I found it they asked Billy to secretly build a Morpher for me and find my Zord then he told me I had two. When I told them I was leaving Angel Grove they said to come here since their were other Rangers"

"Ok then welcome to the team" said Kim.

Then the alarm went off again. "Guys he's back" said the man with short hair.

"Tommy do you want me to come along as well?" asked Kim.

"Yeah were all going. Conner take the lead?" said Tommy.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called the Dino Rangers.

"TYRANNO" called Conner.

"TRICERA" called Ethan.

"PTERA" called Kira.

"BRACHIO" called Tommy.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

"NINJETTI THE CRANE" called Kim.

Now they were Morphed they headed to there vehicles, Conner and Ethan jumped on their Raptor Riders, Tommy and Kim jumped on Justin's and Kira's Raptor Riders and Justin, Kira and Selena jumped into Storm Blaster and followed the Raptor Riders out.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes later they found the monster up at Reefside Dam.

"Why do they always come hear?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know let's just finish it off" said Justin.

"Brachio Staff activate" said Tommy.

"Z-rex Blaster" called Conner, Kira and Ethan.

"Dragon Dagger" called Justin.

"Komodo cannon" called Selena.

"Brachio staff energy orb" called Tommy creating a ball of energy.

"Z-rex Blaster fire"

While the two attacks headed towards Fausetgar Justin and Selena approached from behind him to attempt a short range attacks. Fausetgar blocked the attacks from the Z-rex Blaster and the Brachio staff, but then was left defenseless as Justin swiped across the monsters back causing a break in it's armor that Selena took advantage of she pushed her Komodo cannon into the break in the armor Fausetgar flew backwards and exploded.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In the main room of Mesogog's fortress Mesogog had been happy with the new monster at first but now it had become a problem.

"Activate the Hydro regenerator" said Mesogog.

"Yes master" said Elsa as she activated the machine that Mesogog asked for. "Hydro regenerator activated" said Elsa.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The Fausetgar monster grew to a 10x bigger version of its self-causing the Rangers to call their Zords.

"Brachio" called Tommy. The Brachiozord arrived and three slots opened up on it and the T-rex, Triceratops and Pterodactyl emerged from it.

Justin placed the Dragon Dagger to his mouth and played the activation tune, and a few seconds later the Dragonzord arrived at the fight.

"Komodo Dragon I need you" called Selena as her Komodo Dragon Zord arrived she entered her Zord and looked around trying to familiarize herself with the controls.

"Wow nice stereo" she said.

"Thundersaurus Megazord" called Conner.

"Komodo Dragon Megazord mode" said Selena and the Zord raised upon its two back legs its tail dislocated, the two front legs shortened and became its upper arms the front of the head of the Zord lowered down then a screech could be heard and a Golden Falconzord appeared and combined to the Komodo Dragon the wings and body of the Falconzord separated and connected to the Komodo's back, the legs and Claws of the Falconzord became the lower arms and hands, the head of the Falconzord became a headpiece and the tail connected to the tail to become a sword.

Then with a flash of the Megazords eye's a Shield appeared in the opposite hand to the sword and banged it's sword against the shield.

"Selena where did the Falcon come from?" asked Tommy.

"I'll explain later" Selena replied.

The three big Zords were ready to fight.

"Conner activate the Cephlazord and let me and Selena cause the crack" said Justin.

"Ok Cephlazord activate" called Conner as the new Zord arrived and replaced the T-rex tail "Ok Justin were ready for you two" said Conner.

"Ok, Selena aim your sword to follow my drill tail in" said Justin.

"Ok Justin I'm right behind you" said Selena.

"Conner once we've both connected come in and hit the final shot"

"Ok We'll follow Selena in then were right in sink with everyone else" said Conner.

The Dragonzord moved in and connected with its drill tail attack which caused a crack in the monster's armor. Then the Komodo Megazord connected to the same point with its sword turning the crack into a hole. Finally the Thundersaurus Megazord came in and hit the creature which stumbled backwards.

"Conner aim at the hole" said Kira.

"Ok but why?" asked Conner.

"Ptera-rang fire" said Kira as a Pterodactyl shaped boomer-rang hit the monster causing it to blow up.

The Zord's returned to their hiding places and the Rangers returned to the Command Cave.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Later that day at the Cyberspace the Ranger's were sitting round a table celebrating the victory over Mesogog's latest monster and the addition of a new Ranger to the team.

"So what do you want to drink" asked Hayley.

"Pamango Fruit smoothie please" said Selena.

"Same for me" said Ethan.

"Apple and Pear smoothie please" said Kira and Justin together.

"I'll just have a soda please" said Conner.

"We'll just have our usual please Hayley" said Kim indicating to herself and Tommy.

**A/N 3: R.I.P to the dead of Sandy on the east coast of the U.S.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: This is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: B****ig thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter and Andrea's past life.)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to for there review to the previous chapter.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 11**

A week later Trent and Andrea were working in the Cyberspace rushing around serving people, when Justin and Kira walked in and saw how busy it was. Justin looked to Kira who nodded to him already knowing what Justin was thinking so they put on two spare aprons and got to work helping out by doing what ever they could do to help.

"Hey you don't work here?" said Trent when he saw Kira and Justin helping.

"Yeah we know but you're so busy we decided to give you and Andrea a hand you have so many customers to deal with something will go wrong" said Justin.

"Yeah you're right we really could use the help, thanks" Trent says.

A few minutes later Ethan came over to Trent and said "Trent, I've got to go home soon, are you going to able to scrounge a few minutes for our school project?"

"Sorry Ethan, I don't think I can at the moment even with Justin and Kira's help we're just to busy, maybe at the weekend we could do it Andrea and Selena are going for a girls day out to shop and catch up?" asked Trent.

"Ok I'll see you then Trent" said Ethan as he left.

"Waiter, order up. Hello?" Cassidy called in impatience as her voice raised above everyone else, snapping her fingers.

"Too bad I can't accidentally spill her drink on her shirt" Andrea muttered as she picked up Cassidy's cup from the counter

"Don't worry Andrea, I'll take care of Cassidy" Kira said as she took the latte from Andrea and walked over to Cassidy's table. "You do know we don't really like the whole snapping thing in hear it's not polite"

"Save it, every minute my decaf latte sits at the bar it loses foam, I hate it when it loses foam" Cassidy replies.

"Well you could try getting up and walking over to the counter" Kira smiles "Don't spill it" as she walked back she accidentally/sort of on purpose knocked Cassidy's chair and her latte spilled and a little spilt on her.

"HEY YOU NEED TO CLEAN THIS?" shouted Cassidy.

"Why when you spilt it on yourself" replied Kira, as she walked away smirking at Andrea.

Andrea was trying to hold in a Laugh as she watched the confrontation.

Every one in there was trying to get Trent, Andrea, Kira and Justin's attention.

Kira was about to walk back to the counter when Devin grabbed her arm, "Hey, Kira I hate to be a drag" he motions for a drink.

"Awe man, your smoothie" Kira replies, she checked the orders on her list. "Sorry Devin, I'll be right back with it"

"Thanks Kira" Devin says politely.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ten minutes later Andrea looks up from her current table to see how many more tables were left when she sees Anton Mercer walk in.

"Dad," Trent greets the man a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you and Andrea a ride home?" Anton replied.

"We can't leave right now" Trent replies "we're in the middle of work and if you haven't noticed were extremely busy"

"Look son, I don't mean to make this sound elitist, but don't you think a managerial position, would suit you better? I mean all this running around making milkshakes waiting tables. It doesn't really scream Mercer." Anton said.

"Dad, firstly I like working here, secondly I'm not a Mercer I'm a Fernandez and thirdly I'm in high school, this is what kids do" Trent replies. "This is what Andrea has done for years this is how we first met while I was in Angel Grove"

"Ok well let me rephrase that, it's not what I did" Anton said then he added. "Let me think about it maybe we can uh come up with a compromise, we can both live with"

"Dad, we're fine we don't need you to change anything" Trent said.

"I'll see you at home" Anton replies before turning around and leaving.

"Okay, see ya"

Andrea and Trent walk over to the counter and found Devin making his own smoothie.

"Um Devin?" Trent asks leaning on the bar.

"What are you doing?" Andrea finished asking looking for Kira and Justin.

"Oh uhm, I figured since everyone was busy I'd make my own Smoothie." Devin replies "Is that okay?"

"Sure, why not." Trent replies.

Andrea then spots Justin and Kira mobbed by people stopping them to ask for their orders.

"Just don't make a mess" Andrea said.

Devin puts a few more pieces of fruit into the blender and started it forgetting to put the back on the top of the machine causing the smoothie to go everywhere. Andrea felt something slimy on her head, she reaches up and her fingers were covered in smoothie.

"Devin I'm gunna fucking kill you" shouted Andrea.

Devin ran out of the Cyberspace in fear that Andrea was telling the truth.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At the end of the day the four teens had managed to get the Cyberspace in order and Hayley thanked Kira and Justin for their help and said that Trent and Andrea could go home it had been a long day and they can finish the cleanup in the morning. Tommy came by to take Andrea and Trent home and Justin drove Kira home in Storm Blaster.

"Thanks for the ride Tommy." said Andrea.

"Yeah my dad would've freaked if we'd got home late" Trent said as three of them left Cyberspace.

"No problem, speaking of Anton, there's something I've been wondering, all the years I worked with him he never mentioned he had a son?" Tommy asks.

"He isn't my real dad, my parents worked for him they were on a dig together a few years ago when there was a cave in. My parents were helping others escape when their was a second cave in they got caught in and never made it out and Anton took me in" Trent explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"

"Yeah me to, you know Justin's lost both his parents as well" Andrea said.

"At least I could talk to him about how he deals with the memories if they start to get the best of me. But Anton's been great though he's taken me in given me everything a whole new life not a lot of people would have done that" Trent said.

Andrea let Trent ride shotgun while she got in the back as they drove to Anton's house. Andrea thought she'd heard a noise behind them so she looked out the back of Tommy's jeep and she could see someone running up behind the jeep, "What the hell, Tommy can you see that in the rear view mirror?" asked Andrea.

"Yeah what is that? Trent, look behind you what do you see" Tommy asks as he looks into the rear view mirror.

"A Gold guy running at close to 70 Kilometres an hour behind us" Trent replied.

"Good theirs no chance all three of us can be seeing things" Tommy said as he broke hard and the Gold guy hit the back of the jeep.

Tommy quickly got out his jeep and stood between the jeep and the Creature so it couldn't attack Andrea or Trent he knew it had to be one of Mesogog's monsters but it didn't look like the type of monster the dino-loving freak would make.

"What is that thing?" Trent asks as he and Andrea look round Tommy.

"No idea" said Andrea.

"Oh man my insurance company is never going to believe this" Tommy said.

The Gold guy got to his feet. Tommy, Trent and Andrea step backwards.

"Which one of you is Doctor Oliver?" the Gold guy asks.

"That would be me" Tommy answers.

"Then prepare to meet your fate" the Gold guy states balling his hands into a fist, and charges at Tommy, who pushes Trent and Andrea backwards, so they don't get caught up in the fighting and then he begins to fight the Gold guy and wasn't doing so well without Morphing.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Andrea made sure Trent couldn't see her by walking round to the other side of the jeep she pulled out her phone and rang Justin.

"Hey Andrea what's up?" said Justin.

"Can you and Kira Morph and get to us Tommy's being attacked and Trent is hear so he can't Morph" said Andrea.

"Ok where are you?"

"On are way to Anton's house"

"Right we're on our way I'll get Storm to lock on to Tommy's position" said Justin as he put the phone down and turned Storm around and headed to Tommy's location. "Kira we need to Morph"

"Right Justin. DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Kira.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"TOMMY?" Andrea called and shook her head as Tommy flew through the air and hit the ground hard behind Trent. Andrea jumped towards the creature ready to fight.

Trent made a move to try and help Andrea.

"No, Trent stay back" Tommy orders.

"I can help her" Trent replies.

Andrea backed off as the monster sent an energy blast towards her which knocked Trent over, then a Blue energy blast came from the other direction and knocked the Gold guy back as Two Rangers came into view the Green and Yellow were in Storm Blaster.

"Are you okay?" Green asked as he and Yellow jumped from Storm Blaster and got in defensive position by blocking the creatures path to Tommy.

"Yeah" Tommy replies.

Andrea knelt down besides Trent, "Trent, are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks to them" Trent said.

Andrea helps Trent stand as Yellow and Green started to fight the Gold guy they had just got the advantage when an Invisoportal opened and out of it came Zeltrax.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Green said.

"You are not my concern this time Green Ranger. You return with me at once" Zeltrax orders the Gold guy.

"But father, my mission is not complete Dr. Oliver is still alive" the Gold guy protests.

"Do as your told son" Zeltrax states.

"Yes father." the Gold guy replied in an almost annoyed child way as he and Zeltrax disappears through the Invisiportal.

Green looks at Yellow, Andrea, Tommy and Trent "Did he just call him father?" he asked.

"I think so." Yellow replies.

"That's what I heard" said Andrea as Tommy and Trent nodded in agreement.

"Well there gone for now are you going any further up the road?" asked Green.

"No just to that house their" said Andrea as she pointed out Trent's house.

"Have a safe end to your journey" said Yellow. As the two Rangers jumped in their vehicle and drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter and Andrea's past life.)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to for there review to the previous chapter.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 12**

"I don't believe this!" Hayley say's tossing a piece of paper down on the counter the next morning.

"What is it, junk mail?" Tommy asks. As he Kira and Justin helped Hayley tidy up a little.

"I wish, check this out" Hayley replies.

"What's it say?" Justin asks.

"A letter from the city, it seems as of tomorrow, I have a new landlord," Hayley replies.

"Not just any landlord" Kira states reading the letter over Tommy's shoulder.

"Anton Mercer" Tommy finishes.

Just then Trent and Andrea walk into the Café looking fed up.

"He's going to rebuild the whole Café and he's going to replace me" Haley states.

"With who?" Justin asks.

Hayley looks over at Trent and Andrea as the other three follow her glaze.

"So you've found out" Trent says.

"What's the problem Trent?" Kira asks.

"Yeah one rough day at work and your dad buys it for you?" Justin asks.

Trent and Andrea walk up the counter, "It's not like that we had no idea he would do this" said Andrea.

"I have a friend in city hall maybe we can check out the deal see if Anton overlooked something?" Tommy suggests.

Trent shakes his head "You've known my dad for long enough to know he doesn't make mistakes"

"I've known Anton long enough to know he does." Tommy replies as he stand's up. "Come on Justin, Kira, let's go to city hall"

"Wait, I'm going with you. This is because of me, I'll do what ever I can to help fix this" Trent says.

"City hall, here we come." Justin says.

"I'll stay here and help Hayley get this place ready to open" said Andrea.

The other four left the Cyberspace and got into Tommy's jeep and Storm Blaster.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Half an hour later they had reached city hall and found two parking spot's.

"Man I hope there is something we can do?" Trent says after they get out the jeeps.

"Tommy, my office said you were coming" a woman greets as she shakes hands with Tommy and gives him a hug.

"Councillor Hammond, thanks for the time to talk to us" Tommy replies.

"Ashley is that you?" asked Justin.

"Justin I don't believe it it's been what 6 years, since I saw you last?"

"Yeah 6 long years Ash"

Suddenly an invisiportal opened and out came Zeltrax and his son.

The four people stand protectively in front of the Councillor.

"There." Zeltrax states "Get Dr. Oliver at all costs, he as much as if not more than Mr. Stewart ruined my life.

"I see him," the Gold guy replies then fires at energy blast, Tommy, Justin and Kira dive one way while Trent and Councillor Hammond dive the other way.

"I will make you proud, Father," the Gold guy states, he shoots another energy blast.

"Trent, get Ashley to safety." Tommy ordered.

"You got it" Trent replies, before leading the councilwoman away.

Cassidy and Devin show up, "Council lady, Cassidy Cornell, we were here first."

"Intruders," the Gold guy states, before firing an energy blast at them causing them to fall to the ground.

Justin, Tommy, and Kira had taken fighting stances before charging at the Gold guy and Zeltrax,

"Tommy, do you have any idea what the hell we did to piss off Zeltrax?" Justin asked.

"I have know idea Justin"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile Trent leads Councillor Hammond to the other side of City Hall.

"You're safe now" Trent states as he looks around just to make sure nothing else was coming.

"Thank you so much, if there is anything I can do for you just ask" Ashley says.

"Actually, we originally came hear to speak to you about Haley's Cyberspace." Trent replies.

Ashley nods "Yes Anton Mercer purchased the land which that building is located on?"

Trent sat down beside the councillor on a bench "My father Anton Mercer is making the biggest mistake of his life, the Cyberspace is a place for the local school kids to hang out in. But if Anton completes the purchase a popular teenage hangout will disappear from this city and more kids will be walking the streets"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Back at the fight Justin, Tommy and Kira weren't doing to well against Zeltrax's son.

"Your son's got a lot stronger," Tommy states, looking at Zeltrax.

"They grow up so fast, don't they" Zeltrax replied.

Conner, Ethan and Selena ran up.

"We heard you guys were here to fight city hall" Conner says.

"They must of meant fight in front of it" Ethan replies.

"Let's get this over and done with" Selena says.

"You guys, Ready?" called Conner.

"Ready" the others replies, as they summoned their Morphers.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called the Dino Rangers at once.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

"TYRANNO" called Conner.

"TRICERA" called Ethan.

"PTERA" called Kira.

"BRACHIO" called Tommy.

"Tyrannodrones, attack destroy them!" Zeltrax orders as Tyrannodrones appear and the Rangers fight them off with their Thundermax Sabers.

Tommy fought Zeltrax's son, and was doing surprisingly well now he was in his suit.

"Tyranno Staff" Conner called as his personal weapon appeared in his hand and he planted it in the ground and used it as a pole to swing from as he kicked every Tyrannodrones he was fighting.

Justin fought Zeltrax and they were in a deadlock.

"I have already told you Green Ranger you are to weak to fight me" said Zeltrax.

"I have the Power of Two Ranger teams in me so I am not as weak as you think" said Justin.

"You could not save your first family, what makes you think you can protect your new one, and your girlfriend"

"Hey Zeltrax why are you're sending your son to do what you couldn't?" Tommy asks. Distracting Zeltrax so he couldn't get in Justin's head anymore.

"I will take you myself," Zeltrax replies leaving Justin and advancing towards Tommy. "Goldenrod, attack the city"

"Yes, father." Goldenrod replies before disappearing.

He reappears in the city, Megazord size. "Now what are you gunna do I'm larger then life."

"Ok he deserves to be destroyed for making a Back Street Boys Reference?" said Selena.

"Whoa, he's huge" Conner says as the others regroup around him.

"You don't say. I though he had shrunk himself" said Justin in the same sort off tone he used whenever Conner pointed out the obvious.

"I'm going to destroy this city" Goldenrod said as he caused a small earthquake by jumping up and down.

"That's our cue, Brachio, do your thing," Tommy calls.

The Brachiozord walks forward before opening up and releasing the other Biozords.

"Dino Rangers," Conner states.

"Go!" the others replies.

They leap into their Zords forming the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!"

Justin used the Dragon Dagger to activate his Zord then he jumped inside behind the controls.

"Komodo Dragon I need you" called Selena as her Komodo Dragon Zord she entered the Zord and said. "Komodo Megazord mode" said Selena and the Falconzord arrived and then her two Zords combined.

"Bring it on," Goldenrod states.

"He doesn't look so big anymore" Conner comments.

"Then let's take him down" agreed Justin from the Dragonzord.

Goldenrod slashed at the Thundersaurus Megazord with his sword causing it to fall in one attack.

"I didn't mean him to take you guy's down" Justin said as the Dragonzord and Komodo Megazord moved in to position to save the Thundersaurus as sparks flew from the inside.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy kept battling Zeltrax.

"At last vengeance shall be mine" Zeltrax says as he glares at Tommy.

"You keep talking about vengeance you sure you got the right guy?" Tommy asks.

"You are my sworn enemy Dr. Oliver you changed my life in irreparable ways the same as the Green Ranger's Family because of how he destroyed my life" Zeltrax answers.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about how can I be you sworn enemy, I don't even know who you are?" Tommy asked.

"Then I will explain all of it to you after I make you watch my son destroy your beloved students and friends" Zeltrax replies almost laughing.

Tommy back flipped and twisted around slashing Zeltrax, "Sorry not going to happen" he landed on the ground "No body messes with my students or my friends." Zeltrax explodes. "Later Zeltrax." Tommy turns back around to find Zeltrax still alive, but weakened.

"Wait come back and fight!" Zeltrax calls after Tommy as he left.

The other Rangers were still fighting with Goldenrod, when Tommy came up.

"Tommy stay away this things extremely dangerous." Justin called.

Justin and Selena watch in horror as Goldenrod tried to step on Tommy, who dived out of the way.

"Hey Justin do you mind if I borrow my old Zord I have an idea?" asked Tommy.

"Go right ahead, but what Zord can I activate?"

"Oh activate the Cephlazord and join it with the Thundersaurus Megazord they could use the power boost" said Tommy.

"Ok Cephlazord activate" called Justin.

The Cephlazord emerged from the Brachio and Justin jumped aboard. The Cephlazord and activated it's weapons system as the Dragonzord and the Komodo Megazord attacked Goldenrod clearing a path for the Cephlazord to reach the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Guy's make room for one more" said Justin as the T-rex tail detached and the Cephlazord combined sending a burst of energy through the Zord.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile back with Councillor Hammond and Trent, the Councillor was taking in what Trent had said about the Cyberspace and she said.

"You are right if I let that place close who knows what the children who rely on it will do. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, I will cancel the purchase of the land"

"Thank you Councillor Hammond" replied Trent.

"That's ok I remember having a safe place to go when I was a teenager growing up so I know what it means to everyone"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

With the influx of power from the Cephlazord the Thundersaurs Megazord rose back up while the Komodo Megazord helped it distract Goldenrod for Tommy in the Dragonzord to put his plan in to action.

Meanwhile up in the Thundersaurs Megazord control center a forth sphere appeared as Justin arrived.

"Hey guy's nice view from in here" said Justin.

"Hey Dragon, you have any idea what Dr. O is up to?" asked Kira as she hugged him.

"No clue Ptera"

"Guy's how much more time does Tommy need?" said Selena's voice over the intercom.

"No clue Honey" said Ethan with out thinking about what he was saying.

Luckily for Ethan Tommy's voice was next over the intercom.

"OK Guys here's the Plan Conner use the Thundersaurs to knock Goldenrod over here just keep punching it with the Cephlazord and the Tricerazord"

"What about me?" asked Selena.

"Your Falconzord is based on mine right?"

"Yeah"

"Well when Goldenrod hits the ground you take off and aim your missiles at it which I'll follow up with Dragonzord's missile fingers and we'll blow it up"

"Perfect let's do it" came the joint reply.

The Rangers did the move perfectly and Zeltrax could only watch as his son is destroyed he dropped to his knees, "He was the only family I could depend on I will have my revenge upon you, Doctor Tommy Oliver, Justin Stewart and the rest of you for your parts in this"

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT" shouted Justin.

Zeltrax vanished through an Invisiportal leaving the Rangers to return the Zord's and Power Down.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

A few minutes later Tommy, Kira and Justin were looking for Trent and the Councillor who were inside the council offices.

"The only thing I need to do is put a name on the plot of land and no one will be able to purchase it. Do you have a name?"

"Yes Ernie Genelle he's Hayley Ziktor the lady to who runs the Cyberspace's uncle" said Tommy.

"Really, hey does Ernie still own the one in Youth Center in Angel Grove?"

"Yeah he does"

"Fantastic. Right that's done so who wants to tell Mr. Mercer his purchase is off?" asked Councillor Hammond.

"I guess I should do it" said Trent.

"Ok but call Andrea and let her know just incase Anton turns up there?"

"Already on it" said Trent as he got up and started to leave the room.

"We'll meet you at the Cyberspace later" called Justin.

"Yes and I think I'll come along as well" said Ashley.

Trent put his mobile back in his pocket and turned to Tommy and said. "Andrea knows and she's told Hayley"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Trent walks into his father's office, "Dad, we need to talk you're not going to happy but there's something I've done" But Anton Mercer wasn't in his office, instead of him their was nothing, as Trent turned round to leave he finds a glowing Green portal, "what is this thing?" he asked himself as he raises his hand towards it and is sucked through the portal.

A few minutes later the Green portal opens up again and Trent re-emerges and says.

"I have to show Andrea this maybe she'll know what it is since she's lived in Angel Grove"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Anton walks in to the Cyberspace with a group of contractors and builders behind him.

"Okay, let's get these walls torn out, we can save the computers" Anton orders.

"Hang on, you don't own this place." Hayley say's stepping in front of Anton Mercer.

"Miss. Ziktor as much as I hate to say this you can't fight city hall" Anton replies.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Dr. Mercer" Councillor Hammond says.

"Who are you?" asks Anton.

"My name's Ashley Hammond, Councillor for this district, it is with great pleasure, I inform you that the city council has voted to cancel your purchase of this land since the land has been registered to a Mister Ernie Genelle"

Tommy, Justin and Kira walk up behind Hayley and Councilwoman Hammond.

"You're part of this?" Anton asks looking at Tommy who barely nods.

"Actually, we have your son to thank" Ashley answers "He made me realize that a place like this is just what we need for the youth of our community shouldn't be disturbed or changed in anyway."

Anton looks around as the teenagers of Reefside gather around, "I was only trying to do what I thought best for my son, I guess we'll be going"

The teenagers in the Cyberspace, Tommy, Haley, and Councillor Hammond began cheering as Anton walks out of the Cyberspace,

Trent appears through the door of the Cyberspace looking very confused and shaken but only Andrea see's the look.

Ethan goes to the door. "We did it" he see's Trent and pulls him inside to join in the celebration.

**A/N 3: Richard (Ernie) Genelle R.I.P 1961 – 2008**

**Angel Grove Youth Center and every Power Rangers fan will always remember you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter and Andrea's past life.)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88 for the review to the previous chapter.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 13**

It had been a few days since the Cyberspace had been saved and due to the recent influx of patrons Hayley had offered Justin and Kira jobs and both excepted Kira still sang once a week in there and Selena sang three days later. Kira was saving her money for a new guitar seeing as hers was starting to break. Justin meanwhile was saving his to buy Kira a beautiful present for her birthday. After what had ended up being another busy day they arrived at Kim's house, both their guardians had decided they could stay wherever they wanted so they had both slowly moved a few clothes in to each others rooms. When they got to Kim's house Kim was know where to be seen.

"Kim does know we're staying hear tonight right?" asked Kira.

"Yeah" replied Justin.

"So where is she?"

"I don't know let's look round and see if she's left us a clue."

They both looked round and found a note on the kitchen table that read

'_Hey Justin and Kira. I'm not gunna be in tonight I'm going to talk to a friend about a piece of paper. So behave yourselves and don't do anything I wouldn't?'_

_be safe, Kim._

"Well that answers one question" said Justin.

"Really, I still have know idea where she is?" said Kira.

"She's at Tommy's their gunna talk about the letter"

"Dragon baby I thought Kim trusted us?"

"She does, why?"

"The way she writes behave yourselves"

"Ptera honey don't worry she's only saying not to rush anything"

"Yeah I get that but we know not to anyway, I mean we were in the house alone for a few days?"

"Ptera you sound like you have an evil plan?"

"Maybe I do"

"Well eventually you will need to share"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at Dr. O's house Kim and Tommy were sitting on the sofa talking after awhile Tommy decided to ask the question he really wanted an answer to.

"Kim why did you send me a letter breaking up with me, it made me think you didn't love me?"

"Tommy I never stopped loving you"

"Then why the letter?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch your friends and boyfriend fight monsters and hit the ground from laser blasts?"

"Yeah I do know remember my gap between Green and White. I saw you guy's getting hurt and I wished I still had my powers so I could come and help you"

"Well we had just finished watching you guy's defeat a monster and we were told to get back to training, I got on the beam I started my routine and half way through I lost my focus and fell from the beam twisting my ankle as I landed. My training partner Karen was first to me and helped me up"

"Kim you are so graceful how did you lose your focus?"

"I thought about you getting hurt on a mission and lost my focus and fell"

"Oh Kim you know I was always careful then and I am now"

"Then why have you been having me come along on some missions?"

"I needed someone with a clear head to fight Elsa, and also to show that a part of me still likes having you around"

"Oh Tommy I wish I could take back the letter"

"Then do that Kim, I never really believed you meant what you wrote in that letter until Muranthias when I saw an evil side to you"

"Tommy I'm sorry I wrote that stupid letter it was my way of trying to push thoughts of you away so I could concentrate on my routine"

Kim stopped talking and slid in to Tommy's arms.

"It's ok Beautiful you'll always be the Crane to my Falcon"

"Tommy I missed you all this time"

"I know Kim my life was never complete after you left but since you've been back I've felt more like my old self"

"Also when I faked you signature to adopt Justin I meant to tell you straight away but Jason said you were unreachable on some island getting your Doctorate in Paleontology"

"Yeah that island was destroyed by Mesogog he was trying to find the Dino Gems I managed to get Three off the island, Anton got two off which Zeltrax now has, the Green some how found Zordon and reenergised the Dragonzord for Justin to use and another ended up in Angel Grove. I don't think there are any other Gems around."

"So I won't be a Dino Ranger?"

"Unfortunately not beautiful"

"Tommy I have decided I would like to be involved in this so if I can't Morph it'll be dangerous for me to keep using my Ninjetti Powers so I will only use them in an emergency also I will help Hayley here at the Command Cave"

"Ok Kim that help out a lot"

"I need to know one other thing. I know we just can't go back to how we were all those years ago so what are we?"

"Kimberly Hart will you be my girlfriend" said Tommy.

"Are you being serious or mocking me a little?" asked Kim.

"Both look Kim I feel that we both know now that what we had was real so as far as I'm concerned were ok to pick up from where we were"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At Anton's House Trent and Andrea had just returned home from the shift at the Cyberspace.

"Hey Andy theirs something I want to show you?" said Trent.

"What is it honey" Andrea replied.

"Theirs something strange in my dad's office"

"Ok let's go and look?" said Andy.

Trent lead her towards his fathers office, Trent slowly opened the door but Anton was in their so he shut them up again.

"I'll have to show you later Anton's in their"

"Ok lets get out of here before he realises we're outside his office" said Andrea as they made their way up to their room

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"So do you think Kim will be home tonight?" asked Kira with a mischievous grin on her face it was one of the best things about Kira as far as Justin was concerned.

"Probably I shouldn't think they'll get that far tonight" said Justin.

"Well I guess we'd better take advantage of the time we have to ourselves then" said Kira as she grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him up stairs and towards Kim's bedroom.

"Ok Ptera this is starting to feel a little wrong?"

"You want to know my plan then come on" said Kira as she pulled Justin in the Room with her.

"Ok now time to share honey"

"Well we both get in Kim's bed, and pretend we've gone to the next level by putting some of our spare clothes around the bed including both of our top's and some clothes leading her here?

"It's evil yet funny I like it, and it will get Kim" said Justin as he kissed Kira.

"Right so let's set the place up so it looks right"

The next hour was spent setting every thing up for the prank and ready for when Kim came home.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Tommy can you give me a ride home please?" asked Kim.

"Sure Kim, we can also tell Justin and Kira the news?" said Tommy.

Kim and Tommy got in Tommy's jeep and drove to Kim house and found Storm Blaster parked in the driveway.

"Well at least their in?" said Kim.

She put her key in the front door and unlocked the door.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The sound of the key in the lock was the signal to Kira and Justin to get in Kim's bed they had been sitting on it kissing for about ten minutes, they quickly removed their top's and got under the covers with Kira resting her head on Justin's shoulder.

"Guy's where are you" Kim's voice said.

"Look" said Tommy as he pointed to what appeared to be a trail of clothes going up the stairs.

"You two had better not have done anything illegal?" called Kim.

They followed the trail of clothes to the top of the stairs and towards Kim's room.

Kim turned to Tommy and said "Can you come in with me just in case"

"Sure Kim" said Tommy as they opened the door and could make out what appear to be two people very close together, and more clothes on the floor what looked like T-shirts and Kira's bra.

Kim put the light on and could see Kira snuggled up against Justin.

"Tommy you don't think they, you know do you?"

"Kim do you trust Justin?"

"Yeah I do. but if they haven't why are they in bed together with their clothes all over the floor"

Justin and Kira both listening to this were trying so hard not to laugh.

"Kim come on let's leave them we can shout at them in the morning" said Tommy as he started to lead Kim away.

Justin and Kira both burst out laughing causing Kim to turn around.

"Why would you do that to me?" Kim asked.

"We thought it'd be funny" said Kira.

Tommy was standing their with a smile and Justin instantly new he hadn't believed it.

"Tommy how did you know it was an act?" asked Justin.

"Because you just told me" came the reply.

"I'm being serious Tommy" said Justin.

"Ok Hayley told me of the prank you pulled on Conner and Ethan a while ago and it seamed so well planned out just like this strategic clothes planted along the way to lead Kim towards her room, using Kim's room and not your own or the sofa?"

"Is that it?"

"No theirs more neither of you are stupid enough to go to the next level while your both Rangers and having to fight Mesogog"

"So why are you hear with Kim anyway?" asked Kira.

"Oh we've talked things through and about the reasons for me writing the letter to him and we have decided that we both feel like we belong together so were getting back together" said Kim.

"Cool so who else knows at the moment?" asked Kira.

"Just you two"

"Awesome I'm glad your gunna be happy again Kim?" said Justin.

"Thanks but this does mean one change. I'm no longer gunna be on the front lines with you Tommy's told me there is no Pink Dino Gem"

"I sorry to hear that Kim" said Kira.

"Don't be Kira the amount of time I've spent around the Ranger Powers I know something will turn up it always does"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After a further 10 minutes of talking between them Kim decided to punish Justin and Kira by making them clear up the mess they'd made for their prank.

"See you guy's later?" said Tommy as he left them and went back to his house after kissing Kim goodnight.

Kim turned to Justin and Kira and said. "I don't know who came up with that joke but you can both forget trying it ever again"

"Ok Kim we promise not to pull that prank again" said Kira.

"So it was your idea?"

"Maybe"

Justin grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her in to hug that became a kiss. Then they finished their punishment and headed up to their room.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The next day Kira and Justin awoke in each other's arms with the smell of breakfast cooking.

"Go on Ptera you first" said Justin as he looked round for something to wear for the day.

He found something and waited for Kira to be finished in the shower. Kira came out and let Justin in so she could get dried and dressed with out tempting Justin into doing something.

They both got dressed and headed down stairs to get their breakfast.

"So Kim whats happening today?" asked Kira.

"Me and Tommy need to tell the others"

"When are you gunna do that?"

"Tonight after school we'll meet up at the Cyberspace"

"Cool"

"Now I have to go get ready for my first class of the day so can I trust you two to behave until you come to school?"

"Behave until we get to school?" asked Justin.

"You know exactly what I mean Justin" said Kim with a smile as she left the house.

Justin and Kira ate their breakfast and sat on the sofa and kissed until it was time for them to get to school.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The school day had been difficult Kira and Justin had got sent to Principle Randal's office for kissing in their last class of the day and by the time they reached the Cyberspace their was only one chair spare so Justin sat on with Kira on his Lap.

"So why are you to so late?" asked Conner.

"Randal"

"What did you do?" asked Tommy.

"Last period had just finished and we kissed each other, then got sent to see Randal"

"Whats your punishment?"

"Last warning"

"Whats she gunna do next?"

"Out for a week?"

"You'd better do what she says Karen would go mad if you get kicked out Kira?" said Kim.

"So anyway what did you call this meeting for?" asked Conner.

"Well me and Kim have something to say"

"What is it?"

"We're getting back together you're the first to know and then we'll call Jason and Adam and tell them and they'll send the news around"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

An hour later Kim and Tommy had put their phones down having told Jason and Adam who said they'd pass the news around to the rest of the Ex-Rangers that Kim and Tommy had worked with.

"I think they took the news well?" said Tommy.

"Yeah our new team did but I don't know about the others" replied Kim.

"So who will ring first of the others?"

"Zack or Billy"

"Neither my money is on Ashley since she's in Reefside"

The two of them hugged each other and sat down and waited for the 1st call.

**A/N.3 please review this story if you like it, it keeps me coming up with ideas that way.**

**Also if any of you out there have a monster idea I'd love to hear it since I need to think of one for chapter 15.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter and Andrea's past life.)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88, Shadowlord 1329 and tomwilliams1990 for their review's to the previous chapter.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 14**

It had been a week since Tommy and Kim had told the Dino Rangers they were getting back together. The only things that had happened in that time had been a monster fight and found a new Zord Egg which turned out to be the Parazord, and as predicted Ashley had been first to ring and congratulate them.

Conner, Kira, Justin and Selena were hanging out at the Cafe. Ethan was at the computers playing a video game.

"Oh no you didn't just fire that thing at me, eat laser you intergalactic freak" Ethan said to the images on the monitor.

Justin looked over Ethan's shoulder and saw some type of space war video game "Ethan, how many times must we remind you, it's not real, they can't hear you?"

"Seriously Dude why are you taking it so seriously?" Conner asks.

"I've made it to level twelve" Ethan exclaimed.

Justin smirked at Kira. "Shall I or do you want too Ptera?"

"Have fun Dragon" Kira smirked back.

Justin reached over and turned off the computer and Ethan looked at him and said "Dude what are you doing?"

"Simple, we can't concentrate with you blowing up things in our ears" Justin replies.

"But it took me three hours to get to that level" Ethan complained, as he started to switch the computer on again until Conner unplugged it.

"Sorry, but I'm with them we have a paper due tomorrow" Conner said.

"So have I and you should be spending time with me I am you girlfriend after all, not playing games" Selena says.

"We have the same paper due as well" Justin and Kira add "And you and Trent are supposed to be working on yours together so why aren't you two doing it now?" finishes Justin.

"Finished it last week, Trent and I jammed on them while you guys were doing other things Justin and Kira were in with Randal, Selena you were catching up with Andrea, and I have know idea what you were doing Conner"

Kira looked around "Where is Andrea and Trent anyway, I thought they were working today?"

"Hayley gave them the day off, I think their trying to rebuild the trust they lost the other week at the council offices" Selena replied.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The next morning at Reefside high the bell rang, and the students began to gather their things.

"Alright, there is only so much Palaeontology you can learn in a classroom," Tommy says "So who's ready for some field work?"

"A day out of School let's go" Kira said.

"Dr. Oliver may we film today's dig for journalism class?" Cassidy asks smiling "It's just that I think it would be good for my career if I start focusing on nature and science"

"But Cass, I thought you said that this stuff was as dull as dirt?" Devin asks.

Tommy just looked at Cassidy. "Devin, I think I was talking about our last conversation" Cassidy replies.

"Relax, Cassidy, you can film the dig." Tommy said then he added. "We're just waiting on Miss Hart she is accompanying us on our trip just in case something happens?"

Their was a gasp from someone in the room and as Tommy turned to see who it was their stood Principal Randall decked out in archaeological gear.

"Dr. Oliver" Principal Randall greets.

"Principal Randall I wasn't expecting to see you" Tommy asks.

"I'm here to join you on your field trip" Principal Randall replies.

"I didn't realize you were interested in Dinosaur bones?" Tommy asks.

"You'd be surprised at what interests me" Principal Randall responds.

Justin made a gagging noise as he was listening to what was being said.

"Yeah, probably would" Tommy said looking at Justin.

"Shall we get going?" Principal Randall asks.

"Actually were waiting for one more person" he replied.

As the Door opened and in walked Kimberly.

"Ok now were all hear the bus is right outside guys let's go" Tommy replies.

"You can dazzle me with fascinating fossil facts on the way" Principal Randall commented tying to get Dr Oliver's attention away from Kimberly.

Justin was the last student on and the last seat was between Conner and Ethan as he took his seat.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Reminds me of being a kid again" Justin said as he used a spade to dig out something in the dirt.

"Yeah I know things were so much easier back then weren't they?" said Kira.

"Yeah life was simple back then" added Trent.

Andrea looked round she had sensed something that wasn't very pleasant.

"Andy what is it?"

"I don't know Trent something doesn't feel right" she said.

"Yeah I felt it to Andy" said Justin.

"Felt what Justin?" asked Kira.

"I don't know something's gunna happen that's all I can tell I don't know what"

"Look, what I found," Tommy called interrupting him.

The Dino Rangers and School friend's look at their teacher "What you got?"

Principal Randall walked over, and stared into the hole that Tommy and Kim were in "Oh?" she said.

"This is a trilobite, it's from the Palaeozoic era. Which makes it about three hundred million years old." Tommy explains, holding a fossil in his hand, before passing it over to Principal Randall.

Randall helped Tommy out from the hole but then left Kim down there until Tommy turned and helped her out. Justin shook his head at the seen in front of him between Randall and Kim. It seemed obvious Randall was trying to get under Kim's skin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Come on, let's go and see if Conner's managed to find anything?" said Kira getting Justin's attention away from what was going on. The two of them walked over to where Conner, Trent and Andrea were working, and then Ethan and Selena walked over as well.

"Did you see that, Principal Randall is totally into Dr. O?" Cassidy said to Devin as they walked passed.

"No way, Randall are you sure?" said Devin.

"Love is right in front of your eyes and you don't even see it, maybe you should were your glasses" Cassidy said.

"To be honest, Cass, I don't even think Randall is capable of that emotion" Devin replies.

"Well that makes an even better story doesn't it" Cassidy says. "This is going to be great for the gossip report"

Justin had heard enough and was about to say something when Kira grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her as Cassidy and Devin walked away.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Hey you guys over here I think I found something!" Ethan called out as he was looking in the trench that Conner, Trent and Andrea had been working in.

Everyone turned to look at what Ethan had found.

"Great what is it?" Conner asks.

Justin crouched down and looked at the thing that Ethan found and said. "Trent, go get Dr. O."

"Why?" Trent asked.

"Because that looks like a Dinosaur egg. Let's see what Dino it is" Justin replies as he looked at the white egg with purple spots on it.

"Right I'll go get Dr. O" Trent said then he left.

"So what is it Really?" asked Ethan.

"It's a Zord egg I certain of it" replied Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Trent jogged up. "Dr. Oliver, we need some help identifying something, we think it could be a uh Dinosaur egg"

"Sure, I'll be right there." Tommy replies as he and Kim follow Trent.

"What have you got?" Tommy asks as he Kim and Trent reached where the Rangers and Andrea are waiting for them.

"Well, I think it might be an egg" Justin replies.

Principal Randall walks up faking enthusiasm, "A discovery, how exciting."

"We're not sure what it is yet it maybe an egg or it might just be a rock I'll need to do some tests in my lab to confirm what it really is." Tommy replied.

"Well it looks like a prehistoric egg, may I?" Randall asks.

The others look over at Tommy "Well uh" Tommy replies unsure.

"Don't worry I won't drop it" Randall states.

"Sure, you won't" Justin mutters under his breath still trying to figure out why Randall seemed so Familiar to him like he'd seen her elsewhere.

Tommy still unsure starts to hand over the possible egg to Randall but he changes his mind. "I should really take that back to the school lab and examine it first. Uhm Kim could you get me a Sample bag and we can put this in it?"

"Of course Tommy" Kim opens the bag but then screaming could be heard coming from some other students, as Tyrannodrones come running up the hill, the rangers all jump in surprise, Conner and Justin look to Tommy, who nods and they nod back. Before they start running.

The unmorphed rangers started fighting off the Tyrannodrones and even Trent using the equipment to their advantage.

"You freaks make me sick, sick, sick!" Kira said as she kicked one of the Tyrannodrones. Then five more came at her until Justin interrupted them and fought them off.

Andrea and Trent had separated from the Rangers and were trying to save some of the other students from getting attacked. Ethan and Selena were back to back fighting a small army from reaching Cassidy and Devin. While Conner, Justin and Kira were working together trying to protect Randall who was crouched behind a bush holding the egg while Tommy and Kim were fighting another group of Tyrannodrones.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Finally the Tyrannodrones retreated, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Justin, Andrea, Selena and Trent regrouped along with Dr. O, Kim and Principal Randall.

"Would you mind explaining to me how you learn to fight like that?" Randall asks the seven students and two teachers.

"Um Karate club" Conner replies and Ethan and Kira agree with him.

"My brother Jason in Angel Grove." replied Andrea.

"Her brother as well" said Justin.

"My sister and her husband" said Selena.

"From watching my Girlfriend Training for the last year" said Trent as he kissed Andrea.

Me and Kim grew up in Angel Grove it was constantly under attack so we learned how to fight and defend ourselves" said Tommy as he came over and took the egg from Randall and she grabbed his sleeve.

"Do we even have a Karate club at school?" Randall asks.

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, I'm still new here."

The students got on the bus and returned to school so they could go home and so Tommy could examine the egg.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After school, the Rangers were in the lab.

"So what is it?" Conner asks.

"Yeah, you got anything?" Kira asks.

Justin was scanning the egg, and Ethan was helping "I don't know, something's not right, I can't detect any signs of life"

"That's weird, I'm sure that is a Dimetrozord egg_"_ Tommy replies.

"Dimetrozord?" Conner repeats.

"It's developed from the Dimetrodon, it's really amazing." Tommy explains.

"That would explain why Mesogog sent the Tyrannodrones after it" Selena says.

Tommy glances at her "Yeah it does, but it doesn't explain why Zeltrax or Elsa no showed"

"Unfortunately I agree with Tommy on this one" said Justin.

"Me three, something is wrong" said Kim.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

A few minutes later Tommy looked over the scan results of the dinozord egg, and the dig site, he turned around in his chair, "This is weird, I'm still getting a heat signal from the dig site, where we found the egg."

"But the egg's not even there" Kira says.

"Maybe there's another one?" Ethan suggests.

"I'd better go check it out, you guys stay here and keep _analyzing _this one" Tommy says.

"No your not." said Justin.

"Justin I'll be fine nothing's going to go wrong" Tommy replies.

"Says the guy, who was the evil Green Ranger and the guy who was kidnapped by Mesogog so Mesogog could try to get the Black Dino Gem free nothing good can come from you go alone?" Justin said.

"How did you know about that stuff?" Tommy asks.

"That's for me to know, me and Kira will go and investigate, and if you disagree I will reveal more secrets about you"

Tommy turned to look at Kim. "Don't look at me I never told him about any of it" she said in response to Tommy's questioning look.

"Fine but be careful" said Tommy as he returned to the computers and sat beside Ethan while they scanned the egg.

Justin and Kira drove to the dig site they'd been at that day, and ran into Zeltrax, when they got a few feet from the jeep.

"Zeltrax" Justin says. "What are you doing here"

"I am here to destroy you Green Ranger" Zeltrax replies ignoring Kira for now.

"I don't have time to deal with you Zeltrax one day I will deal with you but not today" Justin said, then added "We have something very important to do here."

"That will have to wait" Zeltrax disagrees "First we will deal with your destruction Green Ranger"

"Fine, but don't say you weren't warned" Justin said.

"Kira lets do it"

"Right"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Kira.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin.

They both Morphed and the Yellow Ranger went to look for the egg while Justin fought Zeltrax.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"I really don't think there is a Dinozord in this egg," Ethan said as the scan came back negative on the Command Caves computers for a third time.

Selena sat beside Ethan and looked on the viewing screen when the alarm sounded. "There's one there" said Selena as a Dimetrozord was on the monitor.

"How we had the egg all the time?" Ethan asks.

"No we didn't Randall held it" said Tommy.

"Do you think Randall is working for Mesogog?" asked Kim.

"No maybe brainwashed into getting the egg"

"Can't we open it?" Conner asks.

Tommy took the egg and it opened only to have and holographic image of Elsa appear, and say "Not what you excepted Rangers." She laughed and then it exploded.

"Okay, I was over the evil laugh with Rita but that is just as bad" said Kim.

"Man how did she do that?"

"Figure that out later, we have a Dinozord to stop" Tommy said. "It's attacking little Tokyo"

"Come on," Conner orders as the remaining Rangers line up.

"READY?" Conner asks.

"Ready" the other three replies.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!"

"BRACHIO!"

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

"Kim stay here and monitor whats going on and keep an eye on Kira and Justin something feels fishy about this" said Tommy.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The four Rangers ended up in a forest in front of the out of control Dimetrozord.

"There it is," Conner calls.

"Brachio" called Tommy as the Brachiozord arrived on the scene and the Tyrannozord and Tricerazord emerged from inside.

"Komodo Megazord" called Selena

Their Zords came and fought the Dimetrozord.

Selena jumped as her Komodo Megazord got hit hard by the saw blade of the Dimetrozord.

Conner and Ethan's Zord's were both knocked away with relative ease.

"Dr. O what can we do we need Kira to form the megazord?"

"Combine the Tyrannozord and Tricerazord" said Tommy.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira came flying through the air and landed hard on the floor beside Justin as he and Zeltrax battled back and forth, until Justin was knocked to the ground by Zeltrax's sword. "I told you Green Ranger you are not strong enough to fight me" said Zeltrax.

"I am the Green Dino Thunder Ranger and the Blue Turbo Ranger combined into one Zeltrax I have more than enough power to beat you?"

"Then show me and tell your girl that if she knows what's good for her, she'll stay away from my girl" Zeltrax warns.

"Who's that then?" Justin asks.

Kira managed to recover enough to stick her Thundermax Saber in front of Zeltrax as he was swinging his sword down at Justin. "I don't think so Zeltrax" she said.

Kira kicked Zeltrax back "I don't like being talked to like I'm a piece of shit"

Zeltrax sent an energy blast at the Yellow Ranger who took the blast at point blank range right in the chest and she flew back as Zeltrax came charging at her.

"Dragon Dagger Saber Mode" called Justin as a Green blade appeared from the opposite end of the dagger to its primary blade and he stopped Zeltrax in his tracks when he saw it.

"That's impossible only one person should be able to activate that blade?" said Zeltrax as he was now forced to retreat.

Kira slowly got to her feet a little confused she had never scene Zeltrax retreat like that.

"Justin what was that?" asked Kira.

"I have know idea I didn't even know it could do that until I just did it" replied Justin before adding

"Are you okay Ptera that was a hell of a blast you took?"

"I'll be ok Dragon I just need sometime to recover" Kira said.

"Power Down," the two Rangers said, and Justin saw that Kira was now struggling to stand.

"Storm Blaster I need you" Justin called into his Morpher and jeep arrived and opened both doors so Justin could help Kira in and then get in himself.

"Ptera honey are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine Dragon"

"I wonder what his problem was until the dagger changed?" Justin asked.

"My guess would be trying to get in your head again and jealousy" Kira replied then added "I mean he said 'stay away from her' and the only woman he is close to is Elsa. Who by the way is a stuck up bitch with a bad temper she blasted me back from the egg site"

"God Kira are you sure you ok" asked Justin before adding "I would guess you were right about Elsa, now let's get back to base and see what the others have come up with?"

"I'm with you on that, I need a lay down" Kira replied.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The Rangers were in the Zords and were struggling the Dimetrozord had enough power to single handedly fight both Megazords.

"Dr. O what do we do now?" Conner asks as the Thundersaurus megazord minus the Pterazord hit the ground hard and separated.

"Well firstly I suggest finding safe ground it looks like it's about to tunnel underground" said Tommy as he finished saying it the Dimetrozord tunnelled underground.

"He's gone," Conner states.

The ground began to shake.

"What was that?" Selena asked trying to keep her Zord on its feet.

"Targets located" A huge monster that looked like a cross between a clock and a scorpion said.

"Now what do we do?" Conner asks.

"Get your Zord's back online then activate the Parazord, I'll call Justin and Kira for backup"

The Tyranno and the Tricera Zord's regrouped and Conner called the Parazord.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Justin we need backup?" called Tommy in to his communicator.

"Ok I'm on my way" Justin responded.

"We need Kira as well?"

"Kira's recovering from an energy blast that Zeltrax hit her with"

"We need to activate her Pterzord?"

"I'll see what I can do meanwhile I'm sending the Dragonzord" said Justin as he ended the communication and the Dragon Dagger appeared in his hand. He played the activation tune and the Dragonzord emerged from its hiding spot and joined the fight against the Scorpex monster.

"Kira honey the others need the Pterazord to form their Megazord?"

"Justin go outside and Morph I'll tell it to follow your command's for this battle"

"Thanks honey I promise to take care of it"

"I know you will" said Kira as they shared a quick kiss as they broke Justin pulled out his Morpher and went outside.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin. "Ok Ptera I'm ready" said Justin.

"Pterazord I need you to go with The Green Ranger" said Kira. "Ok Dragon the Pterazord will listen to you"

"Thanks Ptera I'll be back as soon as this is over"

"I know you will Dragon"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The Dragonzord had arrived and helped even the odds against the Scorpex monster. The Komodo Megazord and the Tyranno, Tricera and Parazord were surrounding the monster, then a distant screech could be heard then the Pterazord arrived.

"Ok Conner Ethan form the Thundersaurus Megazord and add the Parazord" said Tommy.

"Ok, let's bring them together Thundersaurus Megazord now" said Conner. The Megazord formed up. "Ok Kira hit it" Conner said.

"I'm not Kira" said Justin.

"Oh Justin sorry"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Hit the Ptera Rang on the Scorpex"

"Right I'm sure I can find the right button"

The Megazord threw the Pterazord shaped boomerang at the monster, but the monster blocked it.

"Oh crap" Justin said.

"Tricera Fist!" called Ethan the attack didn't work either.

"Parasaur Final Cut" called Conner and again the attack failed.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira sat in a chair next to Kim and was recovering from the energy blast from Zeltrax.

"I don't think the Thundersaurus is powerful enough to break through its armour" Kim said through the communicator.

"What should we do?" Conner asks.

"Find something to cut throught its armour a saw maybe" Kim replies.

Kira was thinking about what was being said and the thought "Guy's you need to use the Dimetrozord's saw blade."

"Kira that thing is trying to kill us" Conner said.

"Let's see if we can do something about that" Kim said. "Tommy summon your Morpher and concentrate hard on the Zord" said Kim.

"Come on" Tommy says as he watches the Zord.

"Got him," Tommy said, as the Brachio head changed to the Dimetrozord's head on his Morpher. "Justin call the Dimetrozord he's under our control" Tommy said.

"Dimetrozord activate" called Justin, the Dimetrozord came towards them "Dimetrozord combine" called Justin.

The Parazord detached from the Megazord and the Dimetrozord attached itself.

"Dimetrozord attack" called Justin. The Blade spins and cut through the armour causing a vulnerable spot to appear.

"Selena hit it" called Ethan as Selena powered up her sword and slashed straight through the monster destroying it.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

An hour later the Rangers returned to their base to celebrate.

"What a day?" said Kim.

"Yeah I know a new Zord and boy is it powerful plus we saved the class from a Tyrannodrone attack" said Justin.

"Yeah I forgot all about that"

They continued their celebration for a few hours. Until they realized they had school tomorrow then they headed off home. Well most of them anyway, Kira and Justin stayed where they are.

"Kim are you coming home or staying hear?" asked Justin.

"I think I'll stay with Tommy tonight" replied Kim.

"Ok it looks like it's only me and Kira tonight then"

"Why don't you stay round Karen's tonight?"

"Why?"

"No reason, just curious?"

"Kim I know you so whats on your mind?"

"Nothing it was just a suggestion, besides when was the last time you were both round their?"

"A few weeks ago, Kim just say it"

"Ok after seeing you two kissing all the time I don't feel confident in you being in the same house alone"

"What?" asked Justin in shock.

"Look I trust you not to do something with Kira yet but being in a house on your own might lead to something happening?"

"Kim we have been in the house a lone before and nothing has happened"

"Yes I know that but just recently things have started to get a little more serious between the two of you. How many times have you been sent to Randall in the last few weeks?"

"Ok we'll go to Karen's" Justin said knowing he wouldn't win the argument.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

He and Kira got in Storm Blaster and drove to Kira's house.

"Hey mom where here to spend the night" said Kira.

"Ok honey don't you and Justin do anything silly tonight"

"Ok mom"

Kira and Justin went up to Kira's room and laid on the bed and kissed each other.

"Just wait one day we'll own our own home and do whatever we want in it" said Justin.

"I can't wait for that day Dragon honey" said Kira.

"Night Ptera?" said Justin as he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Dragon" replied Kira as she snuggled in to Justin.

**A/N:3 sorry it took so long to update but I've been working on other stories I'm currently writing Chapter 15 with a surprise in it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter and Andrea's past life.)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88 and tomwilliams1990 for their review's to the previous chapter. Happy holidays to all who read this story and a happy new year.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 15**

A few days later Conner was alone walking through Reefside Park while all his teammates were doing other things Ethan and Selena were on a date Kira and Kim were out shopping Trent and Andrea were working in the Cyberspace Tommy and Justin were working on a secret project in the Dino Cave. Conner sat on a bench wondering when Kylee would be back in town he missed having someone to talk to while everyone else was busy he hadn't even looked at another girl since Kylee had kissed him. Conner was board he wished for anything even a Tyrannodrone attack, Conner got up and went to walk away from the park he heard a scream and that meant he wouldn't be board anymore.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner ran towards the scream he heard and noticed several Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax attacking people he activated his Morpher.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Conner as he ran in and began fighting. "Zeltrax what are you doing hear?" asked Conner.

"Are Red Ranger I am hear to destroy you, Tyrannodrones attack." said Zeltrax.

The Tyrannodrones flocked around Conner and he was struggling to hold them off he couldn't even reach his wrist communicator to call his teammates for back up. Zeltrax came towards the Red Ranger and raised his sword ready to slash at Conner.

Conner braced himself ready for the attack but it never connected instead a Sword had blocked Zeltrax as Conner looked round he saw a flash of Yellow and was relieved as he assumed it was Kira with her Thundermax Saber.

"Thank god you got hear before he destroyed me?" said Conner.

"Your welcome it's what we Rangers do?" said the Yellow Ranger.

Conner then noticed that the voice didn't belong to Kira and the suit resembled the Turbo Rangers one he'd remembered it from Dr. O's video.

"Who are you?" asked Zeltrax.

"I am the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and you must be an evil Monster." came the voice of Yellow Ranger.

"HOW MANY OF YOU PESKY RANGERS IS THERE. TYRANNODRONES ATTACK" called Zeltrax.

"TYRANNO STAFF" called Conner.

"TURBO STAR CHARGERS" called the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

The two Rangers fought off the Tyrannodrones and then turned on Zeltrax who decided to call for help from a monster.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The monster arrived and looked like a white ape.

"Is that thing serious how's that Ape supposed to cause us any trouble?" asked the yellow Ranger.

"By doing this," said The Monster as it transformed into the Yellow Turbo Ranger and stood next to her.

"Well come on Red Dino attack it?" said one of the two Yellow Rangers.

"Which one is it" he replied.

"It's me watch" and Conner did as the Yellow Turbo asked him and watched as one attacked the other and the one on the ground transformed back into the ape. Then a green light shot out and caught Zeltrax and the monster and the vanished. Conner looked round for the Yellow Turbo Ranger but she wasn't there.

"I wonder who she is?" he said To himself then he found a clear spot and De-morphed. Once he had done that he headed straight for his car and drove to Dr. O's house.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes later he reached the house and went in and opened the trap door and headed into the secret base.

"Dr. O, Justin I need to talk to you?" said Conner.

"Ok Conner what's up" said Tommy.

"Well I was just sitting in the park when Zeltrax and some Tyrannodrones attacked I Morphed to fight them and was helped by a Yellow Ranger wearing a Turbo Suit"

"Well Ashley is in Reefside remember?"

"It wasn't her she didn't know my name Ashley knows us all. But that's not the end of it a monster came down and attacked us but then it created confusion by becoming the Yellow Turbo Ranger I didn't know which one to Attack"

"What did it look like?"

"It looked like a white monkey suit. Why, do you know what it is?"

"Yeah and its trouble" Tommy reached for his old communicator and tried to contact Kim and Kira.

"Go ahead Tommy what the emergency?" asked Kim.

"We have a problem Primator is back"

"Is Zedd behind it?"

"No Zeltrax and Mesogog"

"Ok me and Kira are on are way back to the Cave"

"Ok but first Kim find and buy the biggest mirror you can find"

"Are you sure you want me shopping for a mirror?"

"We need it for the monster, remember"

"Oh yeah if it sees it self it goes back to normal"

"Exactly that's why you want the biggest possible one you can get your hands on"

"Ok we won't be long"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner looked round and said. "What do we do about our mystery Ranger?"

"Right now we focus on Primator and then I'll go and talk to Ashley about her Morpher" said Tommy.

"Ok well do you care to fill us in on why you want Kira and Kim to get a mirror" asked Justin.

"It makes the monster revert to its normal form"

"So why one large mirror, why not several small mirrors?"

"Because we need one for the base not only can it copy Rangers it can copy people"

"I guess that's so we know if it copy's one of us if were not Morphed?" asked Conner.

"Yeah. Now I suggest we get Ethan and Selena here and fill them in on whats going on" said Tommy.

"Right I'm on it" Conner replied as he pulled his phone out.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile outside Reefside Cinema Ethan and Selena had just got out of the film and were about to get something to eat when they heard a noise. They turned to look at what was making the noise and saw a White Monkey like creature.

"Seriously were does Mesogog get these things from?" Ethan asked.

"No idea now come on let's find somewhere safe and Morph" said Selena.

The two of them found a empty ally and activated their Morphers and called.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP, TRICERA" called Ethan.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

Their stood the Blue and Purple Rangers and then they ran out to confront the monster.

"I think we should call out the weapons?" said Ethan.

"Thundermax saber" called Ethan.

"Komodo Katana" called Selena.

Both rangers stood their with Swords in their hands and got ready to attack and that's when their Communicators went off.

"What is it were kinda busy?" said Ethan.

"Theirs a new monster" said Justin's voice before he was cut off by Ethan who said. "And let me guess he looks like a White Ape?"

"Yeah it's called Primator and it's something Tommy and Kim have fought before"

"So what do you want us to do?"

"If he copies you find a reflective surface and get him near it, we'll be their as soon as we can, just be careful"

"Right Justin see you soon"

Ethan lowered his communicator and then noticed their were two Purple Rangers. He looked at them strangely and decided to see if Justin's advice was right he had noticed on the wall on the cinema was a highly reflective surface so he called out.

"Look out Tyrannodrones behind you?"

They both looked and then the fake one turned back into the Primator monster, they both slashed at it with their blades again causing minor damage.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

They had kept it off balance for almost ten minutes, until Kira and Kim arrived with a Mirror.

Kim and Kira both looked round and saw know one around and Kira activated her Morpher and called. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP, PTERA"

Kim thought about joining them but decided against it the three of them should be ok.

But suddenly Zeltrax arrived through an Invisiportal and brought an army of Tyrannodrones with him. Selena spun away from fighting Primator and attacked Zeltrax and the Rangers were now seriously out numbered by Tyrannodrones.

"NINJETTI THE CRANE" called Kim. And her Pink Cloth suit appeared over her body and their she stood in her Pink Ninjetti suit.

Kim started to fight against the first Tyrannodrones she could find but once again the Rangers were quickly out numbered even Selena had been pulled back to help them.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The four Rangers had just hit the floor hard when a blast hit Primator, Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones Kira looked up and saw Storm Blaster with Justin and Tommy in and the Red Raptor Rider with Conner on it. They quickly got into the fight and Storm Blaster kept Primator out of the fight until the Rangers defeated the Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax retreated through an invisiportal which then aloud the Rangers to concentrate on Primator.

"Z-Rex Blaster" called Conner, Ethan and Kira and created their weapon.

"Komodo Dagger Cannon" called Justin and Selena as Justin's Dragon Dagger slotted into the barrel of the Komodo Cannon.

"3-2-1 Fire" the 5 Rangers called the Blast wave flew towards Primator and it blew up.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Activate the Hydro Regenerator" said Mesogog.

"Right away my lord" said Zeltrax, as he walked over to the machine and activated it. They watched as a Dark Cloud covered the sky above the monster.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Brachio" called Tommy as his Brachio Zord appeared and opened up releasing the 3 Main Zord's.

The 3 Rangers jumped aboard and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

Justin raised his dagger to his mouth and played the activation tune for the Zord and a few seconds later the Dragonzord arrived at the fight.

"Komodo Dragon Megazord" called Selena as her Megazord arrived and their became three Zords fighting the one monster.

Primator turned itself into the Dragonzord and started attacking everyone.

The Rangers Zords hit the ground and were getting badly beaten by Primator.

"What do we do know?" called Conner.

"I have an idea, but I need to ask Tommy about it first"

"Well Hurry I don't know how long we can hold him off this time"

Justin jumped from the Zord and reached Tommy and said "I need the access codes to the Zords I'm gunna create a new Megazord?"

"Ok what are you gunna do?"

"I'm gunna join them with the Dragonzord"

"Is that possible?"

"I hope so"

Tommy handed the codes to Justin and Justin jumped back into the Dragonzord and began work.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

20 minute's later Justin was ready to try the new Megazord formation out.

"Ok Guys I'm ready" he said.

"So what do we need to do?" asked Conner.

"We're gunna combine the Thundersaurs and the Dragonzord"

"Is that even possible?" asked Conner.

"Yeah Dragon's a Genius so it will work" said Kira.

"Ok we'll follow your lead Justin" said Conner.

"Right Selena can you keep him busy until were finished?" asked Justin.

"Sure just don't take to long" replied Selena.

"Ok Thunderdragonsaurus Megazord formation now" the four other Rangers called and Tommy and Kim watched as the Tricerazord disengaged as did the T-Rex's tail then the Pterazord came off and The Head and body of the left over T-Rex joined with the Dragonzord then the Arms of the Dragonzord became a shield over the T-Rex then the Tricerazord combined with the Dragonzord as a arm and the wings and body of the Pterazord became a weapon a double ended sword and the head of the Pterazord attached themselves to the head of the Dragonzord and the T-Rex tail became the other arm as the legs and claws of Pterazord became the lower arms and hands which held the double ended Wingsword.

"Wow what a creation?" said Tommy.

"Yeah Justin never does anything small does he" said Kim.

"Thunderdragonsaurus Megazord full power" the Four Rangers called from inside the control room.

They had just formed up and saw Selena's Zord hit the ground hard again this time though it separated into two separate Zords. And just as Primator moved towards it, Primator got hit by a laser blast which caused all the Rangers to look round and then Justin spotted something and said

"What is Star Racer doing here?"

"Whats Star Racer?" asked Kira.

"It's the Yellow Turbo Rangers second Zord"

Then a strange voice came over the communication system. "Hey you guys look like you could use a hand?"

"Yeah we could, could you hold off Primator for a few seconds?" asked Conner.

"Sure thing" said the voice again.

And they watched as Star Racer transformed into its battle mode and created the time that the Red Ranger had asked for.

"Thunderdragonsaurus Wingsword Thunder Power" called the 4 Rangers.

They watched as the Duel Swords swung with the power of Thunder and destroyed Primator in 2 swings of the sword. Then they looked round and the Yellow Ranger was gone again.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes later the Rangers minus Tommy were celebrating in the Command cave when Tommy came down they all looked to him and he said.

"Ashley doesn't have the Turbo Morpher anymore"

"Then who does?" asked Justin.

"She wouldn't tell me but she knows who has it"

The Rangers just looked at each other then restarted the celebration.

**A/N:3 Ok everyone it's time to guess who the Yellow Turbo is it will be revealed in one of the next few chapters, so please review with your guess and what you think of the new Megazord combination..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to****JJB88****, ****tomwilliams1990**** and ****Pandaranger****for their review's to the previous chapter and for their guesses as to the Identity of the Yellow Turbo Ranger.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 16**

A few days had passed since the Yellow Turbo Ranger had arrived and Hayley walked to the Cyberspace one morning she reached the café and put her keys in the to unlock the door but found it was already unlocked she quietly walked in and could see a light on round the back she looked round and grabbed a jar of jelly beans off the counter before looking at it and thinking 'what am I going to do with this' she put it down and looks round again and this time she spotted the microphone stand she picked it up and started to check round the place, when she got to where the light was coming from she jump out and gave a Klingon like battle cry which frightened Trent and Andrea who had been sitting on two chairs, but were now on the floor.

"Hayley!" Trent said in shock. "Why are you here?"

"You seen that sign that says 'Hayley's Cyberspace'" Haley replied.

"Right, we forgot" Trent said motioning to Andrea.

Hayley looks over and saw the easel with one of Trent's drawings on it, "Wow, this is awesome, you did this?"

"Yeah," Trent replies.

Hayley now realises she's still holding the microphone stand and puts it down before looking through the sheets of paper to see everyone is a picture of Andrea in different posses and costumes, "Trent these are fantastic"

"Thanks," Trent responds.

Hayley hands them back before saying "So here's the only question, I have"

"Let me guess why are we doing them here at seven in the morning, instead of at home?" Trent asks as he begins to pack up the art supplies, as Andrea helps Hayley set the café up for the day. "That would be the one," Haley replies.

"We came here so Andrea could pose for me while I drew her, for some reason Anton doesn't exactly support of my artistic endeavours" Trent explains.

"How do you know?" Haley asks, turning on the rest of the lights.

"Well his exact words were 'Trent in no way do I support your artistic endeavours'" Trent replied.

"Oh that's not very fatherly is it?" Haley said as she carried a tray of glasses from the dishwasher and stacked them ready for use.

"He doesn't think it will get me anywhere" Trent explained.

"I'm sure he'll come around, when he see's it's something you really enjoy" Haley replies.

"My dad's a great guy, but there's something's he won't change his mind about" Trent says, the he adds "This is one of them"

Don't worry Trent he can't make you do anything you don't want to" said Andrea.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"What was the last contact you had with her, Zeltrax?" asked Mesogog.

"Elsa was nearing the evil energy infusion generator my lord. She should be there any moment."

"We have kept our prize hidden from Dr. Oliver's sensors since we acquired them from Anton Mercer. The waiting is over. The opportunity to equalize our forces and to go toe-to-toe with those pesky Dino Rangers is at hand. Nothing must interfere."

"We will do everything we can to ensure that it does not my lord." Zeltrax says.

"Of course you will." Mesogog hisses.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Elsa comes out of an invisiportal in a dark yet familiar cave. She walks to a point and looks around searching for something, then she finds it.

"Exactly where you should be. The energy should be fully transferred ready to use." she says as she walks to two pedestals in the cave. She sets a laptop on top of a rock. With an eye on the laptop while pointing her sword towards the two pedestals. She hit a few energy blasts sending a wave of energy toward the beams. The energy blast clears the boxes off the pedestals leaving their contents in place, it revealed two objects sitting on one Pedestal a White and on the other a Crimson Dino Gem already melded with a Morpher. She pushes a few keys on the laptop and the Purple energy blast disconnects from the Morphers. Elsa walks over and produces a wooden box which she places the two objects in to two boxes.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Interesting." Tommy says as he studies a fossil. A beeping sound goes off. He rolls the chair over to the computer.

"Who's that?" Tommy asks to no one in particular. "The cave of despair, now what could be going on up there on the moon?"

Tommy turns round and activates his old Communicator.

"Kim can you hear me" Tommy said in to it.

"Tommy whats up?" came the reply from Kim.

"Kim can you come to the Command Cave it's urgent?"

"I'm on my way" said Kim.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Cassidy and Devin were walking towards the entrance of the Reefside news station doors.

"This is it." Cassidy says, standing in the front of the building, in her new Yellow leather jacket it had been a gift from her Aunt and Uncle since she was going to try and convince the Reefside news network to give her and Devin a chance.

"Do you really think this'll work, Cass. I mean I think you need experience to be a real reporter."

Cassidy & Devin make their way inside the stations producer's office and managed to talk to him.

"Okay. So let me get this straight, you two are sick of your high school station and you want to work here." He says as he takes a bite out of his bagel.

"Yes, and we could work straight away."

"Oh, that's fantastic. One small point though do either of you have any experience?" He signs some papers.

"See, Cass I told you we'd need that."

"You might want to listen to your friend more. He doesn't say much but he's fairly smart." He says getting up from the front of his desk and walks behind it.

"Thanks." Devin says smiling. Cassidy pokes him with her elbow in his side.

"What if we brought you an exclusive?" She asked.

"An exclusive, what type of exclusive could you bring me?" He asks as Cassidy looks round the office and sees a picture of the Power Rangers on the wall and gets an idea.

"What about a story about the Power Rangers?"

"What sort of story?" He asks.

"Like who they are." Cassidy says trying to get his attention.

"Look Miss Cornell" He said getting out of his seat and going to stand in front of Cassidy. "I've had my best reporters on this ever since they first arrived and nothing. But I'll tell you what, you bring me the identity of one, I don't care what colour. I'll give you a spot on the 6 o'clock News. Lead story."

"Yes. You won't be disappointed, sir." Cassidy said excitedly as she turns to Devin before walking out.

"Good."

"Thank you very much." Devin said as he and Cassidy left the news stations building.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kim had just arrived with Justin and Kira with her.

"Hey Tommy whats the emergency?" asked Kim.

"Their had been some activity at the Cave of Despair under Rita and Zedd's moon Palace"

"Whats causing it?"

"No idea that's why me and you are going to find out"

"Tommy whats this Energy reading?" asked Justin as he looked at the computer screen.

"It's similar to Energy's in your morphers." Tommy says.

"You're saying there's a Dino gem up their?" Kira asks.

"Yes but I don't know why."

"I thought you had found all the Gem's?"

"So did I but there is the two that Zeltrax took from Anton so we must see what this is just incase it's a different one and get it before Mesogog can retrieve it"

"What else could be up their?" asked Justin.

"Well the Zeo Crystal was originally up their" replied Tommy.

"Wasn't their a Pink shard to the Zeo Crystal?" asked Kim.

"Yeah but the shard should still be in Kat wherever she is"

"Ok then lets go and investigate?" said Kim as she strapped her Communicator to her wrist.

"What should we do?" asked Justin.

"Stay hear monitor us and keep an eye on the town incase Mesogog attacks" replied Tommy, as he and Kim teleported to the Moon.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Elsa had just finished what she was doing and created a invisiportal so she could make her escape what she saw a Flash of Pink and Black she jumped in the invisiportal and vanished Tommy and Kim just caught the end of the portal disappearing.

Tommy raised his wrist to his mouth and said "Justin do you read me?"

"Yeah go ahead Tommy" came Justin's reply.

"Justin what does the scanner say?"

"It says that most of the Power is gone but there is something still coming through?"

"How much further from our location?"

"Approximately a kilometer away"

"Ok anything else?"

"Not yet how long till we lose contact with you?"

"Very soon so if anything happens make sure you keep someone at HQ"

"Ok good luck Tommy, but try to hurry were all due at school in an hour"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Trent and Andrea had returned home so they could get ready for school when Anton caught them trying to sneak in.

"Where have you two been?" asked Anton.

"We helped Hayley get the café ready for the day while were at school" replied Trent.

"Ok you two just don't be late for school?"

"We won't Dad"

The two of them headed up the stairs to get ready for school while Anton returned to his office and vanished through an invisiportal and he turned into Mesogog.

Trent and Andrea came back down the stairs and quietly entered Anton's office and saw the Invisiportal close behind someone.

"What was that?" asked Andrea.

"That was the thing I've been wanting to show you?"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Elsa is using some sort of scanner on the two Dino Morphers.

"Do you mind?" She barks at Zeltrax.

"I was admiring your handy work."

"Well, admire it from over there." She says pushing him away. "It's hard to concentrate with you breathe all over me."

"You had better have good news for me." Mesogog said from the middle of the room showing up.

Elsa turns off the scanner and looks to Mesogog. "Sir. Although using the cave of despair to overpower the nature of the Gems there is still one problem."

"What is it Elsa?"

"They require a human element someone to command them."

"Perhaps you're right, do you solution Elsa?"

"With your permission my lord I have found two teens who would represent the best options to operate the Morphers"

"Then what is the hold up?"

"Sir they're are Trent Fernandez and Andrea Scott?"

"Do what you have to"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"What the hell is that thing I have never seen anything like it even in Angel Grove?" said Andrea.

"I was hoping you would have an idea" said Trent.

"The only thing I have seen I could compare it to is those things we saw that weird guy went through when Tommy brought us home and the Rangers came to save us"

"Yeah your right that was similar, so what should we do?"

"Let's go through it and see where it goes. Then if we need help I'll call Justin"

"Why Justin?"

"His Martial Arts in case we need to fight"

"Good thinking"

They step towards where the invisiportal had been they held hands and raised the other hand towards where it should be, it appeared and sucked them in and they got spat out and landed in Mesogog's lab.

"What is this place?" Trent asks.

"I have know idea, but it is creepy" replied Andrea.

"Andrea what the hell are they on the table?"

"They look like bracelets" said Andrea to Trent while thinking 'Shit their Power Morphers'

They both walked closer to the table to get a better look at them, and once the got to the Table the Morphers started to jump around on their own, Trent Reaches a hand out towards one but it Jumps off the table and straps to his wrist and he falls to the floor.

"TRENT" called Andrea.

"What is it Andy?" replied Trent.

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I can see some strange things"

"Like what?" Put the other one on and see for yourself?"

Andrea slowly reached out for the other one and it connected to her wrist and she saw the same things as Trent.

"Wow" said Andy.

"Yeah I know their awesome"

"Yeah hey Trent nice White suit?"

"Thanks your Crimson one is awesome to"

"Cool now lets get out of here" said Andy as she pulled him towards the invisiportal.

They reappeared in Anton's office and quickly decided to leave they changed clothes and headed for school.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Zeltrax and Elsa came walking in from the side room and saw the Morphers were gone.

"Zeltrax this is your fault" said Elsa.

"How is it my fault?" asked Zeltrax.

"It just is, now we need to find them before Lord Mesogog finds out their"

"Finds out their what Elsa?" said Mesogog cutting Elsa off.

"The Morphers are missing my Lord? Their energy reading says that the ones we wanted have ownership of them do have them"

Then it is time for you to let Zeltrax have his fun I believe you have somewhere else to be?"

"Yes my lord" said Elsa as she walked out of the main room and a few seconds later Principle Randall walked back in.

"Elsa Keep an eye on them"

"Yes lord Mesogog"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile up in the Cave of Despair Tommy and Kim were walking through the cave and came up on what was giving out the lower energy reading and both Kim and Tommy couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sitting their on a rock was a Crane and a Falcon and below them were 2 Eggs once they saw Tommy and Kim the Crane and Falcon vanished leaving the Eggs their with a note._ 'Crane and Falcon, these are for you, as I taught you to those who believe in the Great Power then anything is possible. You will know when to the time is right to use these and may the power protect you. From Dulcea'_

Tommy and Kim both bend down and pick up the Eggs and make their way back to the entrance of the cave so they can contact Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The alarm in the Command Cave goes off signaling a monster attack.

"Damn it Tommy and Kim aren't back yet." Justin said

"Yeah and were due in school in 40 minutes" said Kira.

Kira call Ethan, Selena and Conner their on their way to school they can swing by and check it out see if were needed?"

"Good thinking Ptera"

"Conner can you read me?" asked Kira.

"Yeah go ahead Kira what the problem?" said Conner.

"There is a monster attack near your location and Tommy and Kim are busy so we need to stay here so can you three check it out for us?"

"Sure thing we'll call once we get their"

"Thanks Conner we'll be waiting for your call"

"Ok guys lets see what we have"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner's Mustang arrived at the location of the attack and they soon found the monster.

"Ready?" Conner asks as he flicks his wrist and his Morpher appears.

"Ready" Selena and Ethan reply.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Conner and Ethan.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

"Hey big ugly over here" Conner said. "Are you looking for us?" Conner asks it.

"Red, Blue and Purple. I'm not looking for you but I am looking for Crimson and white." said the monster.

"Do you have any idea what he's going on about?" asked Ethan.

"None" replied Selena.

Conner raises his communicator to his mouth and says. "Hey Justin do you and Kira know anything about a Crimson and White Dino Ranger?"

"No clue I'll do some research and see what I can find"

"Thanks we'll try and deal with it for now. What's that hell?" Conner said on the end.

"Conner what's going on?" said Kira.

"No idea, something in Crimson and White" Conner replied, as he, Ethan and Selena watched the monster get destroyed.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ethan.

"Where did it go?" asked Selena.

"Look harder." A male voice said from behind them. Coming from behind a pole.

"And you will see" said a female voice.

The Rangers turned towards the voices and as they turned they saw a two more Rangers one in White suit with Black and Gold trim and a one in Crimson with White and Gold trim.

"Do you have idea who they are Justin?" Conner asks through the Morpher.

"No idea Conner just be careful."

"Ok Justin." Conner says as he takes a step towards the two new arrivals.

"Don't take another step or you'll force us to do something we don't want to." said the Crimson Ranger.

"Let us show you a little of our Power." said the White Ranger as he removes a sword from his holster. "White Drago sword." He called and moved his hands then said. "Laser Arrows." He says as Gold arrows appeared and flew towards Conner, Selena and Ethan. They connected and dropped the 3 Rangers to the floor. Then the Crimson Ranger stood in front of the White and said, "Stega Scythe" the Scythe appeared in her hands and she fired it towards the Rangers.

The 3 Rangers were in a bad way and were in trouble when the mysterious Yellow Turbo Ranger showed up again, and blocked the way to the Dino Rangers as they were defenseless.

Conner managed to pull himself to his feet and looked at the White and Crimson Ranger. "Was that really necessary?" Conner asked while Ethan and Selena struggled to their feet.

"That was just a warning." He says as he disappears.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Mesogog was sitting on his throne firing an energy beam from his head at Zeltrax in punishment for loosing the Rangers and for choosing a weak monster.

"I'm formulating a new plan, my lord." Zeltrax replies.

He stop's the torture. "Well it better be good. Because somewhere out there is my future. The future of our planet. And in the end your future doesn't look very bright." He hisses the word 'bright'.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy and Kim teleport back to the Command Cave and contact the other Rangers.

"Guy's get to school and we'll talk when we get their" said Tommy.

"Storm won't get us there in time?" said Justin, after Conner said they would get their as soon as they could.

"Justin you and Kira teleport their and so will we then we'll sign the others in as well then Storm can bring itself" said Tommy.

The four Rangers at the Command Cave teleported to the school.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner looked at Ethan and Selena and helped them towards his car with out demorphing since the Yellow Turbo was still around then he turned to the Yellow and she had disappeared. Conner looked round and couldn't see her he nodded to Ethan and Selena and they all powered down and headed for school. Once their they meet up with Dr. O, Kim, Justin and Kira.

"So Justin any clue who are two new mystery Rangers are?" asked Conner.

"Not until I see them fight see if their style rings a bell" said Justin. They took their seats ready for Dr. O's science class and then noticed that Trent and Andrea were sitting on the opposite side of the classroom.

"Hey did we do something to offend them?" asked Conner.

"I have no idea" said Justin then he took a second look at them and lowed at the colours they were wearing. Trent had a White T-shirt on with Black Jeans and Andrea wore all Crimson.

'Nah, Andy wouldn't become evil it's not her style' Justin said to himself then Kira turned to him and saw his attention was on Trent and Andy.

"Justin is something wrong?"

"I hope not"

"What is it?"

"Nothing that can be discussed here?"

Kira instantly new what that meant and dropped the subject.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After school Justin and Kira were down to work at the Cyberspace and Hayley was going to be up at the Command Cave to help Dr. O with what he and Kim had found on the moon and with trying to identify the two new Rangers while they were still looking into the identity of the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

"So we're alone now whats the problem it's had you concerned all day?" asked Kira.

"Something seams off with Andy and Trent" replied Justin.

"How do you know?"

"Ptera, Andy has been my friend for along time I can tell plus her and Trent were both wearing the colours of the two new Rangers"

"Well Andy's Brother was a Red so that explains the Crimson, and Trent has always wore White"

"Ok but if I turn out to be right I get to tell you I said so?"

"Done deal and I won't complain"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Hayley, Kim and Tommy are looking at the computer screen looking over the scan off the Eggs that they had brought back from the moon.

"Anything Hayley?" asked Kim.

"Nothing yet" replied Hayley.

What about the I.D of our mysterious Rangers?"

"Again nothing. I can't get a signal from the gems so I can't reveal the White Rangers Identity and the same goes for the Crimson but on the Yellow Turbo I'm having a little more success"

Just then the Alarm goes off and they see the White and Crimson Rangers standing in the park

"Great their Back." Ethan says.

"And looking for more trouble no doubt" Kim says.

"You guys better get there and make sure they don't start attacking civilians since we don't know whose side their on yet."

"Good thinking, Lets go." Conner says as he, Ethan, Selena and Dr. O activate their Morphers

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Conner, Ethan and Tommy.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

The Rangers Morphed jumped on the Raptor Riders. Conner on his, Ethan and Selena sharing one and Tommy taking Justin's which had kinda become his and they left the Command Cave.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Hey you two back so soon?" asked Conner.

"We've only just started and I guess you want some more?" says the White as Conner, Ethan and Dr. O run at him leaving Selena to fight the Crimson.

The White Ranger use's his Drago sword and hits Conner and Ethan in the chest. Causing them to hit the ground then he tries to hit Tommy who blocks every swing of the sword and even sends some hits back with his Brachio Staff until he gets hit from behind Tommy falls to the ground and we see behind him is the Crimson Ranger with her Stega Scythe and laughed as he hit the ground then we see the Purple Ranger on the ground badly beaten. The White Ranger grabs Conner's arm and throws him back as hard as he could against a wall. Ethan jumps at him but he pushes him away.

The Four Rangers manage to regroup and get back to their feet but then with a combination of Laser Arrows and hits from the Stega Scythe they hit the ground hard again.

"Weaklings." The White Ranger says as he and the Crimson Ranger put an arm around each others shoulders. They laugh as the four downed Rangers struggle back up

"Let me get them this time?" The Crimson asks the White.

"Go ahead it's your turn"

The Crimson Ranger charges up her Stega Scythe and double chops each of them with her weapon then as she gets ready for a Second run she and the White Ranger are knocked back by a Yellow blast and their stands the Yellow Turbo Ranger with her Star Chargers ready and aimed at the two evil Rangers.

"What is your problem? We try to friendly and extend the hand to fellow Rangers and this is what we get." asked Tommy.

"We are not here to making friends."

"Then why are you here?"

"You don't need to know. But what we will say is that there are 8 Rangers too many and we are going to change that. But since we can't get you all right now we'll settle for the 5 of you to start."

"Try it." said the Yellow Turbo as she fired her Star Chargers and they watched as the White and Crimson Rangers hit the ground then by Magic a Blue Jeep appeared.

"Come on lets get out of here" said Tommy. As he pulled them all in to Storm Blaster even the Yellow Turbo Ranger, then Storm Blaster fired a laser beam at the Crimson and White Rangers who flew in to the sky and vanished.

"Tommy!" Kim's voice comes over the communicator.

"Yeah Kim go ahead"

"Get back to the base know Hayley's come up with something"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes later at the Command Cave, the Rangers were still morphed while Hayley, scanned Ethan, Selena, Tommy and Conner to see if they were ok, but the Yellow Turbo refused to be scanned.

"What the hell was that?" the Blue Ranger asked.

"Two evil Ranger's one White and one Crimson how did that happen?" asked the Purple Ranger.

"It must have been the two Gems that Zeltrax took from Anton, Mesogog must have found away to harness the Powers and I bet that was why Elsa was up in the Cave of Despair."

"How do we fight them I mean we couldn't even get near them?" the Red Ranger asked.

"Well we know they can be hurt our Yellow friend showed that but I only know one other person who can become a Turbo Ranger" Tommy says.

"Could some one call a different Power even if they currently have a power active?" asked Kim.

"Hayley what do you think, is it possible?"

"Maybe seeing as the powers be with him since he was 12 I would say yes but I would be guessing with out scanning him and seeing if he could"

"Uhm, what about getting some of the Other Turbo Team?" asked the Red Ranger

"Well T.J and Cassie are either in Angel Grove or Stone Canyon they tend to travel between the two, Ashley doesn't have the Yellow and Carlos is on K0-35 with Karone"

"Hey where did the Yellow Turbo Go?" asked Ethan, as he noticed that the Yellow Turbo had gone.

"No idea but I think we might need her to help fight them" said Tommy.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Cassidy and Devin were walking away from school and Cassidy was in a good mood.

"Why are you so happy?" Devin asks.

"You heard what the station owner said, I'm going to be the lead story." Cassidy replied.

"Cassidy were we in the same meeting, he said that you needed to find the identity of one Ranger, You've never even been near one so how are you gunna do that"

"Devin I have a plan I never told you about my" Cassidy suddenly stopped what she was saying as both her and Devin saw a White and Crimson Ranger land in a ally way near where they were, so they both ran towards the ally way.

"Whoa! I didn't know we had a White and Crimson Ranger in this town." Devin said as he and Cassidy reached the ally way.

The White and Crimson Rangers had hit the ground hard and demorphed slowly Trent gets up and helps Andrea stand they start to walk away and as they round a corner they bump into Devin and Cassidy.

"Did you see them?" Cassidy asks.

"See who?" Trent asks.

"The White and Crimson Rangers." Cassidy replies.

"No we didn't see anybody" Andrea replied as she and Trent held hands and walked away.

**A/N:3 Please continue to guess who the Yellow Turbo is it will be revealed soon to you guys but not to the Dino Team in one of the next few chapters, so please review with your guess and what you think of the new Megazord combination.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88, ****Taeniaea****, **** .3950**** and the Guest reviewer**** for their review's to the previous chapter and for their guesses as to the Identity of the Yellow Turbo Ranger.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 17**

"The energy transfer. Should activate this dinosaur egg." said the White Rangers as Orange energy from his Morpher flows into the egg. "Soon you'll be ready for your debut." He says as he picks up the egg. And beside him the Crimson Ranger is doing the same.

"Yes those pathetic Rangers won't know the damage we can cause once we have our toys fully powered" said the Crimson as she followed what the White Ranger did.

"When these open, there will only be two Rangers left in this town us"

"That's when the fun really begins my Drago"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

An hour later Cassidy walks into the Cyberspace with a DVD case in her hand. She walks over to where Devin was sitting. "Devin I have it, I have footage of the White and Crimson Ranger's, this is what we need to get on every news channel in the country"

"Not again Cassidy."

"Yes again. In my hand is a video of the White and Crimson Ranger in all their glory."

"How'd you get it no ones ever got any video of the White or Crimson Ranger?"

"I got it off this kid at the film department at the Grammar school. He sold it to me for next to nothing. What a sap."

"Cassidy have you watched it yet it?"

"No but he is totally reliable."

"Cass I don't think that Grammar schools" He stops as Cassidy plays the disc and sees two little kids one dressed in White and another in Crimson running around. "Film department huh how stupid can that girl be." said one kid. And a second kids voice could be heard saying.

"What do you expect she was blonde"

The next thing that could be heard was laughter.

Cassidy is fuming. "That little toe rag just wait until I get my hands on him." She storms out of the Cyberspace.

Devin gets up and follows Cassidy out while trying to calm her down. "Cass, I bet he already regrets what" He starts but Cassidy turns around and with an icy glare stops him from finishing the sentence.

"Don't say it." she yells then turns around and walks out after knocking Ethan and Selena out the way.

"What's wrong with her?" Ethan asks.

"Sorry about that someone just made her look like a fool." Devin says as he follows Cassidy out. He walks out the door and accidentally knocked into Trent and Andrea.

Trent watches them walk off. "I wonder what that was all about?" He asks Andrea.

"I have know idea"

Hayley walks over to Ethan and Selena.

"Hey have either of you seen Trent or Andrea. I'm a little worried. They haven't shown up and their usually here on" Hayley gets stopped when Trent comes behind her and coughs.

"I'm sorry were late but we got held up" Trent said.

"Don't worry your hear now that's all that matters"

Then Ethan and Selena's Bracelets go off.

"Oh god please don't say their back" Selena says.

"Only one way to find out." Ethan says as they both get up and leave the cafe.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile Hayley watches as Trent and Andrea stumble into tables but then Trent slips and falls on the floor with the tray spilling on the floor Hayley runs over to him while Andrea is barely able to stand she is leaning against the bar just so she doesn't go down.

"If you didn't want to clean all you had to do was say." Hayley jokes.

"I'm really sorry Hayley. I suddenly don't feel to well" Trent said as he tried to get up but fails.

"Sit their don't worry. I got this." Hayley says as she helps him onto a seat, then notices Andy is almost as bad. "I hate to get all bossy on both of you. But I'm gunna order you to take a few days off, and make sure that what ever you ate last night make sure it isn't gone off the next time you have it." Hayley says.

"We'll be fine in a few minutes Hayley?" Andrea tries to convince Hayley.

"Look as your boss I need to look after your well being and that of my customers incase they become ill"

"You're probably right since you are smart." Trent said.

"My family will be glad to know my MIT education hasn't gone to waste then." She says helping Trent up, while Andy follows promising to make sure they get home safe.

"Be sure one of you calls me later to let me know you're alright."

"Okay, we will Hayley and were really sorry." Trent says walking out.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

_"_Hey Dr. O we came the minute you called." Ethan says as he and Selena entered. Then they spotted that they were the last to arrive.

"Great now you guys are all hear I wanna show you this" said Tommy.

"Please tell us you know the identities of the White and Crimson Ranger's?" Kira asks.

"Not just yet. But this is just as important take a look" He says as they all look at the screen they see a Dino egg.

"It looks ready to hatch" Justin said.

"It is" Tommy says.

"What about that egg?" Conner asks point towards another dino egg.

"It just the same they are both ready to hatch and we must get them before the evil Rangers can get their hands on one"

"Do you guy's think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asks.

"How does he come up with this stuff?" Conner asks to no one in particular.

Just then Tommy's phone went off, he answered it and then passed it to Justin.

"Justin it's Hayley and she wants to talk to you?"

"Ok" said Justin as he left the command cave.

While Justin was talking to Hayley Tommy organized everyone.

"Conner, you Kira and Justin go to the warehouse and retrieve that egg. Ethan, Selena and I will go after the other one. We can discus Ethan's dinosaur Easter theory on the way."

"Okay." They all say as they get ready to leave the command cave as Justin comes back down with the phone.

"Hayley needs someone to cover the Cyberspace she's sent Trent and Andrea home since they ain't feeling well?"

"What did you tell her?"

"I said she'd need to take up with you since her other staff are working with you"

"Fine go I'll call Ashley she knows who the Yellow Turbo is even if she won't tell me she can get her to meet up with Conner and Kira"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Cass, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what are you going to do when you find the kid?" Devin asks Cassidy as she stairs daggers at all the kids while she looks for the one she wants.

"He's not a kid. He's a menace, I'd bet his name is Dennis" she says as she finds him, "and he needs to be taught a lesson" she says slowly walking behind the little boy.

He turns to her and points at her and yells "Dumb Blonde" As he and the rest of the kids run off. Cassidy chase's after him, while Devin runs after her.

"Cassidy wait." Devin calls.

Trent and Andrea are walking home helping each other stand. They walk down an alley as the kids run past them that Cassidy was chasing then Devin was running after her. She was yelling something like, "I want my money back or a least a real picture of the White and Crimson Ranger."

Trent and Andrea both feel a sharp pain in their head. They both drop to the ground and energy comes from their morphers then with a flash of White and Crimson they transform into their Ranger suits.

Cassidy is still chasing the kid and his friends. They run down a blocked alley and there was no way out.

"Ha you're cornered." Cassidy said.

"Lady leave me alone. Or I'll scream." The kid says.

"Did you just call me lady? You're not that much younger than me."

"Please, my mom is about the same age as you." He says as Devin laughs as he finally catches back up to Cassidy who hit's him in his stomach.

"What Cass, that was funny." Devin says to the kid.

"Thanks, I was taught by the best" He says.

"That you were Jayden" said Devin high fiving the kid.

"Devin what the hell are you doing?" asked Cassidy.

"Cassidy meet my cousin Jayden and we were teaching you a lesson" said Devin.

"I still want my money back." Cassidy said.

"I don't have it I spent it sorry"

Devin was laughing at this.

"Devin" Cassidy says with a hurt look on her face.

"Go on Jayden I'll see you tonight."

"Right, bye Devin" he says and he ran off.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira and Conner were already Morphed when they reached the warehouse and found the Yellow Turbo Ranger waiting for them standing beside her car.

Conner gets out the scanner that Dr. O had given him to search for the egg.

"Are you getting anything?" Kira asked.

"To be honest I have no idea how to read the results on this thing, it's a pity Justin isn't hear he'd be able to tell us."

"Here give it to me." said Kira taking the scanner from him and she starts to scan. "It's getting stronger in this direction." she says as the three of them go towards an open warehouse.

"Why does it always have to be a creepy abandoned place?" asked the Yellow Turbo.

"Let's just get it and get out here." Conner says as they walk in to the warehouse.

"This way." Kira says walking to the left. When they see a White and Crimson glow.

"Were in trouble they have found them." Kira says. As they watch the two Ranger's using energy from their Morphers aimed towards the egg's who are absorbing the energy.

"Shit we're to late they already found them." Conner says.

"Well I guess we'll have to try and get them away from them" said the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

"Well if you wanna try talking to them we'll be right behind you" Kira said.

"Yeah like I believe that" came the Yellow Turbo's reply.

'I swear I know that voice' thought Conner to himself.

"Come on you two we're supposed to be fighting on the same side not against each other" Conner said louder than he had planned and the White and Crimson Rangers turned to them.

"Good going Jock head" said Kira.

'It can't be them how could I not have seen that?' thought the Yellow Turbo.

"I guess it's time to take out the trash, right Drago?" asked Andy.

"Defiantly Stega lets take the Dino's first than deal with the History" replied Trent. They both charge at the Three Rangers then attack the Red and Yellow Dino causing them to hit the ground hard. "Now it's just you and us History girl so why don't you just leave"

"No chance now's when it gets interesting." came the reply from the Yellow Turbo.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Come on, Zeltrax how long can it take." Elsa says as they reach Mesogog's lab.

"I've been waiting for you two" hissed Mesogog.

"Yes Master." Elsa says as she and Zeltrax follow behind him.

"We need to find away to get them to join us."

"Who are they my lord?" Elsa asks.

"The two humans that have the Dino Gems are have became the White and Crimson Rangers."

"Can't we just ask them to come to you my lord?" Zeltrax asks.

Mesogog walks in front of him as Elsa walks around from them not wanting to be involved in this conversation. "Have you not been paying attention?" Mesogog asks. "It will take an army of the likes of you to accomplish that."

"Yes, Lord Mesogog"

"Well, it looks like even the mighty Power Rangers are no match for these two." Elsa says while she is seated in Mesogog's chair. Watching the fight on his viewing screen.

"And this is a bad thing, why?" asked Zeltrax.

"If they destroy them, the Rangers powers will be there's."

"Correct." Mesogog says as Elsa gets out of his chair. "Elsa, you know what to do"

"Fortunately, I have the perfect plan." She says as she walks to the Geno-Randomizer.

"Activating Geno-Randomizer." She says. "What we need is a creature as strong as possible something who will crush everything in front of it. Meet the Mighty Angor"

"I'm ready. Nothing can stop the Mighty Angor."

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kim is sitting in the Command Cave watching the screen as a monster appears. She contacts Conner and Kira.

_"Guys, bad news coming your way." Kim said._

"It can't be worse then this?" Kira asks as the building shakes.

"God dammit, that's all we need." replies Conner.

The White and Crimson Rangers take advantage of this and blast the Yellow Turbo. She flies back and hits a wall hard then the two evil Rangers hit Conner and Kira and they hit the same wall. "This isn't even a challenge. Why don't you just leave and come back when your all together" The White Ranger tells them.

"Not a chance." Conner says.

"Theirs no way we're backing down." The Yellow Turbo said.

"We're not leaving either of you with those eggs." said Kira.

"We can fight more if you want, but I thought with you being the goodie two shoes you are you'd want to save the city." said the Andy.

"I hate to say it but they have a point." Kira says.

"We'll deal with them later. Let's go." said the Yellow Turbo.

Kira and Conner run out of the building following the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

"Good Rangers. Leave us and our eggs alone." Trent said as he and Andy restart sending energy into the eggs

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"An army he says" Zeltrax says to himself fuming at the little respect Mesogog actually had for him, he turned to see Mesogog and Elsa still talking. "I will earn his respect. I will bring the White and Crimson Rangers back for my master single handedly or die trying."

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"I'm getting some strong readings Dr. O." Ethan said as Tommy parks by some other cars.

"Let's check it out on foot, stay in civilian form." Tommy says as they all get out of his Jeep.

"It has to be around hear somewhere. This thing is beeping like crazy." Ethan said.

"Are you sure it doesn't need new batteries?" asked Selena with a smirk.

Just then the alarms in the plant go off and workers start to run from the building.

"That doesn't sound good." Tommy says.

"What gave it away? The screams or the alarm?" Selena asked.

Tommy didn't get to answer because one of the workers running past them was screaming. "Run for your life."

Tommy stops him and asks "Whats going on?"

"There's, there's something in their. I don't know what it is but it's going crazy." The worker manages to say.

"Thanks. Let's go." Tommy says. As he, Selena and Ethan run in to plant. And then they see it standing their in between two buildings it's a zord.

"Looks, like we got here in time to get this one" said Tommy.

"But what Dino is it?" Ethan asks.

"It's thte Ankylozord Zord Ethan."

The three Rangers Morph ready to tame the Zord when Kira, Conner and the Yellow Turbo Rangers arrive and see them. "There they are." Kira yells as they run to them.

"Did you guys find the other eggs?"

"Yeah we found the eggs. Only problem is, so did the White and Crimson Ranger their trying to hatch them and they can still kick our asses at the same time. But we have another problem a new monster" Conner says.

Tommy raises his Morpher and the others watch as the Zords Gray colour is replaced by Purple.

"Guys fight the monster I'll go after the evil Rangers" said Tommy.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The White and Crimson Ranger's had their arms raised infusing the two eggs with energy from their Morphers.

"It's almost time Stega." says the White as his helmet reflects the glow coming from his egg.

"Soon Drago we will have the power needed to destroy those who oppose us" Crimson laughs menacingly.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy looks around until he sees the same entrance where Conner, Kira and the Yellow Turbo Ranger had gone through. He starts to walk towards it but a electric blast hit him causing him to hit the ground. He looks up to see Zeltrax standing in front of him.

"You're not going any where, Black Ranger." Zeltrax walks towards him.

"Zeltrax!" Tommy said as he got up.

"What an unexpected pleasure. I wonder what you think of your most recent successor as the White Ranger" Zeltrax said.

"Brachio Staff." Tommy calls out ignoring Zeltrax bring out his staff. They both swing there swords at each other and after blocking each others hits for a while Tommy manages to connect and hits Zeltrax in the chest, Zeltrax hits the floor and manages to roll through and stand back up.

"FIRE" Zeltrax yells sending a Blue laser at Tommy. There's was a lot of smoke blocking Zeltrax's view and Tommy used it to his advantage and ran out of the smoke at Zeltrax.

"Not this time." He says. As he jumps and kicks Zeltrax in the chest two times before doing a black flip. He swings his sword slashing Zeltrax and he lands on both feet.

"Brachio Staff. Energy orb. Fire." Tommy says sending it into Zeltrax. Zeltrax falls to the ground as sparks fly out of him. Zeltrax gets up and activates an invisiportal and disappears in it.

Tommy's communicator beeps. "Go ahead?" Tommy says.

"We got the problem under control. How are you doing with the White and Crimson Rangers?" Conner asks.

"Got a little sidetracked by Zeltrax but I'm heading for the White and Crimson Rangers now"

"Damm it it's grown"

"Brachio" called Tommy then he added. "Guys you know what to do"

The 3 main Rangers enter their Zord's then Selena calls her two then The Yellow Turbo calls Star Racer.

Tommy starts running to where the coordinates showed Conner, Kira and the Yellow Turbo had met the evil Rangers. Tommy gets to the doorway and sees the shadows of the two Rangers and the eggs.

"Oh no their ready to hatch"

"Now, grow. Grow." The White and Crimson Rangers say together.

"It's going to hatch." Tommy says as he turns and runs from the building.

Tommy runs out of the warehouse as he watches the Dragozord and the Stegazord grow.

"I don't believe it. The Dragozord and the Stegazord"

As Tommy watches, Kira, Ethan and Conner, Selena and the Yellow Turbo Ranger are all waiting inside their Zords.

"Whoa, what are they?" Ethan asks.

"Give you one guess." Conner replies.

"They must've hatched the eggs before Dr. O got their" Kira says. "I don't like the look of this."

"We meet again weakling Rangers" The White Rangers says.

"There is still not enough of you to make this worth while but we shall attack anyway" said the Crimson Ranger.

"Come on guys we can defeat them" Conner said.

"I guess so." Kira says hesitantly.

"Let's do it." The White Ranger replies.

As both the Drago and the Stega Zord move towards the Rangers other Zords.

**A/N:3 Ok everyone this is the last chance to guess who the Yellow Turbo is it will be revealed in the next chapter, so please review with your guess.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88, **** .3950****, tomwilliams1990 ****for their review's to the previous chapter. **

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

**Chapter 18**

At the Zord battle the White and Crimson Rangers formed the Dino Stegazord their own Megazord the Dino Rangers formed their Megazord and countered the movements of the Dino Stegazord then the Yellow Turbo Ranger called Star Racer and transforms it to its battle mode and Selena combined her two Zords and soon their were three fighting Zords ready to beat the Dino Stegazord. Mesogog's Monster is distracting Star Racer while the Dino Stegozord is fighting the other two Megazords but soon The Evil Rangers Megazord had floored the two Dino Rangers Megazord's he turns his attention to the Angor monster and destroys it in one shot. After the initial shock that the Dino Stegozord had destroyed one of Mesogog's monsters had settled the Crimson Ranger fired the Megazord's Stega Stinger weapon at the Thundersaurus Megazord. The stinger flies through the air and connects with the Megazord sending it to the ground in three parts as it broke into its individual Zords. The three of them fall out of the Zords and land facing down on the ground.

"Brutal" Kira says in pain.

"You're telling me." Ethan says back.

Conner just grunts his answer as the Stega Stinger hits the next Zord which was Star Racer. The Yellow Turbo Ranger flew out of her Zord but before she hit the ground Conner caught her.

"Thanks my hero" said the Yellow Turbo.

Then another explosion sounded and the Komodo Dragon Megazord exploded and broke apart but worse Selena's Falcon Zord was destroyed, and pieces of it hit houses in Reefside.

Tommy runs up to them. "Guys? Are you alright?" Tommy asks them as they sit up.

"Yeah but our Zords are seriously damaged or worse!" Conner says.

"That was a surprise attack we didn't know their Zord strength next time we'll be ready" Tommy says. As they made their way to Tommy's jeep.

"Since when did they have evil Rangers?" Ethan asks.

"Since Tommy became the first one. He was Green at the time." Selena said.

Inside the Dino Stegozord Trent looked to Andy and said "Let's capture the Zords."

"Time to retreat." Tommy said as he presses some buttons on his wrist and the Zords returned.

"What are you doing?" Kira asks.

"We need to give the Zords time to recover."

"Good idea." Conner said.

"Hey those were our prizes." The White Ranger says as the Dino Stegazord leaves the scene.

"Well I'm glad he's gone" said Conner.

"Yellow Turbo would you like to return with us to our Command Center?" said Tommy.

Their was no response from her and as they looked round she was gone.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The White and Crimson Rangers jump from their Zords and land in an alley.

Devon walks into the same ally and sees both Rangers standing their so he stops.

"Your the White and Crimson Ranger." He says putting his stuff down on the ground. "Please, don't move Ranger's I have someone who's looking for you." Devon says getting his camera out. He starts standing up. Aiming his camera at the White Ranger he suddenly gets hit on the head by the Crimson Ranger and he falls to the ground unconscious.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kim, Justin and Hayley were sitting in front of the computers looking through the video of the fight against the Dino Stegozord.

"Well, this was the worst day ever." Conner says.

"Conner suck it up you're the leader the rest of the team need you" said Justin.

"How you deal with the worst days are what make you the best Rangers you can be. That's the qualities that made you guys Rangers, become most important."

"You're right. What do we do?" Conner asks.

"Go have a little fun try to take your mind of what happened today, Ethan isn't there a new video game you want to check out."

"I never thought I'd say this but I have no desire to go near a computer."

"I know what you mean. I haven't picked up my guitar in days."

"It's true ever since the evil Rangers showed up I haven't heard Ptera play her guitar" said Justin.

"Teacher's orders go have fun" They stare at him not saying anything "Go" He said louder.

They all get up and walk up the stairs. Tommy turns and watches them go. "You to Justin enjoy yourselves now because this is only going to get worse." Tommy said.

"Yeah I know see you, later Tommy" said Justin as he left.

"What is it Kim?" asked Tommy.

"I was wondering what you were gunna do about Selena's Zord?"

"I have know idea" said Tommy as he took what had been Justin's chair.

After a few minutes Hayley leaves and returns to the Cyberspace.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner, Justin and Kira are at the soccer field, Justin and Conner are playing soccer but are on opposing teams. Kira watches Justin get the ball off Conner for the third time in a row then he shoots and sends the Keeper the wrong way.

"When did you get good at Soccer?" asked Conner.

"All ways have been" replied Justin.

They continue playing for a few minutes before they see Trent sitting on a bench facing the field. "How long has he been there?" Conner asks one of the other players.

"I don't know never really noticed." The player says. They slap hands before Conner turns towards Trent and jogs over towards Trent. "Hey Trent." Conner calls approaching him.

"Huh oh hey?" He says looking at Conner.

"I was just wondering are you and Andy alright?" Conner asks.

"Yeah we're fine."

"No offense, dude but you look as though your about to faint."

"I'm alright Conner thanks for asking but I just need to rest." He said.

"Maybe I should call your dad" Conner says but Trent cuts him off.

"No don't, he'll be worse than when he tried to close the Cyberspace" Trent said getting up "Just let me rest." He says walking off.

Justin runs up to Conner. "Yo Conner what did Trent say?"

"Not much just he needed to rest." Conner said.

"Oh yeah Kira wants you?"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile along way from the school two people met up.

"Look don't you think it's time you told someone who you are?" asked one.

"Yeah I guess your right but who should I tell?" asked the second.

"Someone you trust?"

"Ok I have the perfect person but first help me disguise myself so I'm not recognised, then pass me my phone. I'm gunna tell one person I'm back and the other I'll tell my secret to and hope they believe me, especially if my hunch is correct?"

"Does my little sister have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe Councilor"

Twenty minutes later before they start the makeover one of them has phone in her hand and types 'HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK BFF'

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

While Justin and Conner were playing soccer Kira was sitting on the bleachers with her notebook in front of her trying to think of a new song when she felt her phone vibrate she looked down and saw she had a new message.

'_HEY GUESS WHOSE BACK BFF'_

'Hey BFF, how long u been back in town' Kira texted back and waited for a reply.

'_Few days just needed 2 recover from jet lag, sorry 4 not txting u sooner, could u get Conner 2 meet me at the docks?'_

'Sure thing do u want him to no its u he's meeting?'

'_No just tell him it's a surprise'_

'Ok but I want details l8r, c u soon Kylee'

"Hey Justin can you get Conner for me?" asked Kira.

"Sure thing" said Justin as he went over to Conner.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After that was finished Kylee started picking out what clothes she was going to wear to compliment her new look while her and Ashley were looking through all the clothes they had between them Kylee spotted a pair of Yellow Leather Boots that were still in their box.

"Hey sis did you never get round to wearing them?" she asked as she pulled out the box.

"No I bought them three days before we ended up in space so I never got to wear them"

"Can I have them then?"

"Sure if they fit you?"

"My feet are the same size as yours"

They put the Boots to one side and looked through what else they could find, that's when Ashley found a fancy dress kit she had bought it for Cassie years ago and had completely for got about it but when she saw it a devilish smile crossed her face and instantly Kylee laughed as well and said "Go on then but if he walks away from me I'm blaming you?"

Out of the kit came a Pink Wig and Blue Contact Lenses. Kylee's hair had already been pulled back into a tail so the Wig sat over it perfectly. Kylee spotted the next two objects of her out fit were a Red Shirt and she hoped he'd get what the message and a Blue Jean Jacket with Red Emblems embroidered on to it which just left her to find some pants Ashley pulled out a pair of lime Green pants and showed Kylee.

"Do you want me to look like a rainbow?"

"What he wouldn't recognise you in it?"

"Yeah but I would never wear it, it clashes with everything, it says is I wear every colour except Black and White"

"So what pants are you gunna wear?"

"These will do" said Kyle as she pulled out a beaten old tracksuit and took the pants from it and added them to her outfit, then she said "This way I'm ready for whatever might happen"

"Good luck sis" said Ashley as she watched her leave the house and head off towards the docks.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner had quickly headed home to change out of his dirty and smelly clothes then he took off again headed towards the docks to meet whoever it was that wanted to see him.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ethan and Selena were in the Cyberspace drinking a Smoothie when Cassidy came walking in looking flustered and Hayley walked up to her and asked. "Cassidy are you okay?"

"No. I can't find Devon anywhere he was supposed to bring his Cousin to me so he could work off the money he owes me." Just then Jayden walked into the Cyberspace and recognised Cassidy, she saw him and saw the look on his face. "Jayden whats wrong where's Devon?"

"I have know idea he was supposed to meet me his parents house when he didn't show I found your address and went their to find you but"

Before he could continue an urgent news report came up on the news it showed the Rangers Megazords fighting the Evil Rangers Megazord and then the explosion of Selena's Falconzord, then it showed houses and other buildings that had been hit by the debris. Selena couldn't look at the images but then Cassidy dropped to the floor very unlike her and no one could work out why.

Then their was a gasp as Devon walks in holding his head where there is a faint trickle of blood from where he had been hit on the head.

"Devon what happened to you?" asked Jayden as he ran over to Devon.

"I wish I know. I was walking down an alley and then that's the last thing I can remember. When I came to I realised how close I was to the Cyberspace so I headed here."

"Devon" Cassidy said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Uhm Cass whats going on?" asked Devon then he noticed the news report and saw why "Oh god Cass I'm really sorry let's just hope your step mom wasn't in their"

"Devon what is it?" asked Hayley.

"The house on the news it's Cassidy's step mothers house"

"I'm ever so sorry, do you want to take her into the office for a while and ring a relative?"

"Yeah thanks, I don't know who to ring the only family I know she has live in Angel Grove"

"There are plenty of them all ready in town maybe they would give her a place for the night?"

"Good thinking I'll let Cassidy ring her aunt and uncle and let them now whats going on" he replied as he and Jayden headed into Hayley's office.

Hayley went over to Ethan and Selena's table and said. "The house on the news is Cassidy's step mom's place"

"Oh shit that was part of my Zord as well" said Selena.

"Yeah but it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have know what would have happened"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Justin and Kira are walking hand in hand along a rocky pathway that leads to the edge of a cliff where there is the best view in Reefside.

"Hey Dragon do you know where your going?" asked Kira.

"Relax Ptera where perfectly safe up hear" replied Justin.

"Do you two want to bet on that" said voice behind them, they turn to see the White and Crimson Rangers standing behind them.

"Not you two again" said Kira, as she and Justin take fighting stances.

"You really think you two can beat us?" asked the Crimson Ranger.

"Actually I recon we could" said Justin as from out of nowhere the White Ranger comes flying at him and the Crimson does the same to Kira and they end up falling off the cliff heading towards the beach beneath.

'DINO THUNDER, POWER UP.' called Kira as she falls.

Which was followed by Justin calling "GREEN RANGER DINO POWER?"

Some how both Kira and Justin mange to flip in the air and land on their feet.

"Tell you what. This time we'll both give you a sporting chance." The White Ranger says as he grabs his sword and throws it away from them both.

"I'll do the same" said Crimson. "Let's see how good the musician really is at fighting" she adds.

Justin and Trent start fighting each other and soon Justin is in control of the White Ranger.

"Come on then what have you got Yellow" asked the Crimson as she starts at Kira and soon she manages to get a slight advantage over her, and eventually knocks her to the ground and then kicks her away from the fight. Andy turns to watch the White defeat the Green Ranger but to her surprise the Green Ranger is winning and sends Trent flying back and hitting the cliff.

"You know normally I wouldn't hit a girl, but I think I can make an exception in this situation said Justin as he and the Crimson Ranger lock up.

The Crimson Ranger attacks first and aims a kick at Justin's head which he ducks and counters with a leg sweep which the Crimson Ranger avoids. Then she tries to through a fist at Justin and again he counters and the Crimson Ranger hits the ground seeing this Justin decides to see if he can work out the identity of Crimson while their fighting so he lets her get back up.

"That was a mistake Green Ranger" The Crimson Ranger taunts.

"We'll see" Justin replied. As one again he counters every hit from the Crimson Ranger who is beginning to get frustrated almost like Justin knew which of her buttons to push to get her angry. "Why do you and the White Ranger insist on fighting us after all were all Rangers we should be fighting Mesogog together."

"Because you guy are good and we're not and hear I thought you were smart" said the Crimson Ranger, who suddenly realised she had almost fell into Justin's trap but while Justin still focused on the Crimson Ranger the White Ranger snuck up from behind with his sword and sliced Justin across the back with it causing him to fall and land face first on the beach the next sound was laughter as the two evil Rangers stand their waiting for Justin and Kira to get back up.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At Reefside Docks Conner had been waiting for whoever he was supposed to meet their for 10 minutes then he saw something walking towards him that stuck out from the norm he smiled as he realised it was a person so he didn't need to fight them. As the person got closer Conner realised it was a women and he felt like he knew her but he had know idea who it was then he heard a voice that sounded like the Yellow Turbo Ranger. But at the same time it seamed

familiar to him for another reason.

"Have you proved Kira wrong and forgot me?" this strange woman asked.

"What of course not" said Conner while racking his brain trying to remember who the voice belonged to but the only voice he wanted to hear was Kylee and then it hit him.

"Well then who am I?" she asked.

"You are the world famous singing sensation Kylee Styles even in that outfit I would recognise you" said Conner.

Kylee giggled to herself and reached up and kissed Conner just like she had before she left to finish her tour.

"So how long you been back in town?" asked Conner.

"A few days had to deal with jet lag I flew back from Florida, as soon as it was over so I could see you guys again and hang with you and the others"

"A few days you say?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" Kylee could almost see the gears in Conner's head trying to put the pieces together.

Before he could say anything a strange looking monster appeared right in front of him and Kylee, instinctively he pulled Kylee behind him and got ready to fight if needed. Before he could do anything they were surrounded by some strange looking creatures and the strange Monster.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Conner.

"I am Ninjagon your predecessors destroyed my brother Megahorn, When Lothor was defeated I saved these Kelzaks from destruction so they can assist me in my quest for vengeance"

Then Conner heard a scream as Kylee was grabbed by some of the Kelzak who dragged her away while some other Kelzacks surrounded Conner who started to fight them.

"Conner don't be stupid you can't fight all these things" said Kylee.

"I'm not gunna leave you, you've only just comeback in to my life" responded Conner. As he kicked one Kelzak and he got countered and ended up on his back.

"Conner please go and get help?"

"Kylee I can defeat them and save you, but I need you to promise you won't reveal my secret?"

"I promise Conner"

"RIGHT DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Conner as he Morphed into his Ranger suit.

"TYRANNO STAFF" called Conner as his personal weapon and made short work of the Kelzacks attacking him then he freed Kylee. Who stood beside Conner and looked ready to fight if she needed to.

"Kylee what are you doing?" asked Conner.

"Conner I have a confession of my own" said Kylee as she showed him a Key and Morpher on her wrist he instantly knew what was coming next.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO, DUNE STAR TURBO POWER" called Kylee and their beside Conner stood the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

"Lets beat this guy then we can talk?" said Conner.

"Right, TURBO STAR CHARGERS" called Kylee as her weapons appeared in her hands.

"What two Rangers I was only after one but I guess you'll do as an added bonus" said Ninjagon as he summoned two Ninja swords which he combined into a double bladed staff like weapon.

"Yeah right you are going down" said Kylee.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Mesogog is sitting on his thrown watching the fight between the Green and Yellow and White and Crimson Rangers on his viewing screen.

"Zeltrax?" He hisses.

"Yes, lord Mesogog?" Zeltrax asks as he walks over where Mesogog is sitting in his chair.

"Is the monster ready yet?"

"Yes lord Mesogog. Angor has been upgraded he will occupy the other Rangers leaving the White and Crimson Rangers for you to deal with."

"Good. I want to have a chat with the White and Crimson Ranger's."

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kim is watching Tommy as he searches for something on the computer. She opens her mouth hoping to find her voice. "Tommy, can I help you find what ever you're looking for?" she asks.

"Uh sure, what I'm doing at the moment is searching for anyway to fix Selena's Falcon Zord" He said standing up to loosen his neck and back muscles.

"How far have you got?" asked Kim.

"Not far I can't seam to find much information about it"

"How about your old Falconzord?"

"Kim you're a genius remember the note said '_'Crane and Falcon, these are for you, as I taught you to those who believe in the Ninjetti power it will always be there. You will know when to the time is right to use these and may the power protect you. From N'_"

"You think now is the right time, I mean it's not been that long since we found them?"

"You're probably right but if my old Falconzord is still under my control maybe it could be converted to work for Selena"

"Let's keep that idea for an emergency back up"

Just before Tommy could reply the alarm goes off as they watch as Angor in full blown giant mode is back. The next image shows Justin and Kira on the ground struggling to get up

"Tommy, Kim we're in trouble here." Justin said as he and Kira both struggle back to their feet. Then they see the White and Crimson Rangers laughing.

"Hang on, guy's I'm calling the others we'll meet up their" he replied over his communicator.

"I'm on it." Kim said as she quickly turned to the computer and called the others. Then they both Morph and headed off to help Justin and Kira.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ethan had answered the call in his communicator while Selena blocked his view and they motioned to Hayley that something was wrong. Hayley nodded and made sure her remote link to the Command Cave was on so she could keep an eye on what was happening.

Ethan and Selena walked round to the back of the Cyberspace and activated their Morphers.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Ethan.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena. Then they took off towards the attack.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy and Kim had arrived and found Justin and Kira on the ground being kicked by the White and Crimson Rangers, while the Angor Monster who had been rebuilt moved towards them before it got hit by a combination of Pink and Black energy which turned out to be energy from Kim's Power Bow and an Energy Orb from Tommy's Bracio Staff.

Then a blast of Blue and Purple revel that Ethan and Selena have arrived, and automatically attacked the White and Crimson Ranger's who just knocked them back with little effort.

"Where the hell is Conner?" said Tommy over his communicator.

Hayley was searching for why Conner hadn't shown up to help his team mates then she found the answer. "Conner and the Yellow Turbo Ranger are fighting a monster at the Docks"

"It looks like were gunna need to deal with this with out him and Yellow Turbo" said Tommy as the other Rangers regrouped even though Justin and Kira could hardly stand. Then to make matters worse Angor grew.

Tommy instantly called the Brachio and the Zord's emerge.

"What do we do with out Conner and Kira's in no condition to use her Zord?" asked Ethan.

"Selena take the Tyrannozord, Kim the Pterazord, Ethan use you're usual, then I'll take the Dragonzord" Tommy said as he walked over to Justin and Justin handed him the Dragon Dagger.

Soon the Megazord and Dragonzord were fighting Angor while Justin and Kira were left with the Crimson and White Rangers.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At the Docks Conner's wrist beeps and he answers it once he gets a chance. "Conner hear"

"Conner if you get a chance end this quickly and get over to the beach the other Rangers are already their fighting a monster. Take your Yellow friend with you" said Hayley.

"We'll try Hayley" replied Conner as Ninjagon sent Kylee flying backwards towards Conner.

"Kylee you ok?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah but this thing is getting really annoying" Kylee said, as Ninjagon deflected her Star Chargers attack with his staff.

"I know but we need to get round its staff and then finish it off the others are in trouble and need our help"

"You will never defeat me I am to powerful for you two" said the Monster.

"Is that's what you think" said Conner.

"Right so whats the plan?" asked Kylee.

"Put one of your Star Chargers in the mouth of my Tyranno staff then we'll jab it at the Monster's staff first then at the Monster"

Kylee inserted one of her Star Chargers in the mouth of the staff and the Tyranno staff's head bit down holding the other weapon in place and then they both grabbed hold of the staff.

"What is that toy supposed to do?" asked Ninjagon.

"Well theirs only one way to find out" replied Kylee and with all their might they pushed it towards Ninjagon and separated the staff into two separate weapons and then they again jabbed the weapon with all the power and hit the monster.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ninjagon screamed as the weapon made contact and then was removed just as quick.

Ninjagon fell to the ground but didn't explode he just disappeared in a patch of colour that made it seam that it had been transported away.

"Come on Kylee the others need our help their fighting the Evil Rangers and a Monster"

"Right I'll call Star Racer and we'll head over their" she replied as she stood in front of Conner and said "I NEED STAR RACER RESCUE ZORD POWER"

Star Racer arrived and opened both its doors for Kylee and Conner to get in and then they headed off to where the other Rangers were.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Mesogog is still watching the fight between the Rangers, the Monster and the Evil Rangers when his screen changes to an image of Star Racer heading towards the fight.

"Nothing must interfere with my plan. Zeltrax stop them." he hisses as Elsa walks in.

"Right away my lord" said Zeltrax, as he takes an army of Tyrannodrones to help him stop the Red and Yellow Rangers from getting to their friends.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Come on this is getting a little bit boring us just continually knock you two on your backsides give us some real competition otherwise this is over." The White Ranger says.

Justin summons's up all the strength he has and delivers a huge kick to the White Ranger and he goes flying in to the rock face of the cliff.

"That's more like it" says the Crimson as she once again steps up to Justin having knocked Kira back down and once again the Green and Crimson Rangers are fighting each other.

"You know you will never win Evil can never be victorious" Justin said.

"Yes we will we have more power than you and your pathetic team mates" said Crimson.

"SUPER DINO MODE" called Justin on instinct and the White Diamonds on his suit grew in to spikes. He started to run at the Crimson Ranger and hit her she went flying back and landed on top of the White Ranger.

"This power is awesome I feel fresh like I could fight Mesogog by myself.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ninjagon reappeared in the Cave of Despair on the Moon. He made his way to a different room where a group of Kelzak Furries were busy finishing of a thrown that Ninjagon approached and sat in. the Cave of Despair allowed Ninjagon to recover and he made plans to attack again but he needed to make sure he would not get interrupted when he tried to take revenge on the Red and Yellow Rangers who had hurt him.

"Those damn Rangers will pay for what they did to me and for what their predecessors did to me, imprisoning me in this damn interdimensional prison"

The Kelzak's and the Kelzak Furries waited to see what Ninjagon would do but he just turned round and watched Mesogog's attack and tried to find a weakness in the Rangers that he could exploit.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner and Kylee were on their way to the beach when Start Racer was hit by laser blasts the car stopped and standing in front of them was Zeltrax and an Army of Tyrannodrones.

"We don't have time for your games Zeltrax" Conner said.

"Well I guess your gunna have to make the time" Zeltrax replied.

"Let's just destroy these things" said Kylee.

The Two Rangers swing into action and pull out the weapons and make short work of the Tyrannodrones but Zeltrax manages to hold his own for a while until Conner and Kylee launch a joint attack on him and knock him over then he retreats believing he has done enough.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Just then an invisiportal opens and out comes Mesogog and Elsa.

"Be careful what you wish for Green Ranger" said Mesogog.

The White and Crimson Rangers turns towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" The White Ranger asks.

"I am Mesogog." He hisses his name out.

"I can't believe you haven't met him I was sure you two had met them before" Justin said.

The Crimson and White Ranger's steps forward. "Since you finally beat us which none of your friends have managed we have decided we won't bother you again." The Crimson Ranger said.

"Prove it shake on it?" said Justin as he walked towards the Crimson Ranger.

From out of nowhere the Crimson Rangers pulled out her blaster and shoots at Justin and Kira.

Who both got hit and flew back into the cliff again.

"I can't believe you fell for that I thought you were smart?" said the White Ranger laughing.

"Yeah such stupidity." said the Crimson Ranger.

"Come on that was just low even for you" said Justin struggling back to his feet.

"Silence." Elsa screeches as she pulls her sword out and fires an energy blast at the Green and Yellow Rangers. Both get thrown back onto the ground, and demorphed from the damage they took, then Elsa walked towards the White and Crimson Rangers and said "I have a business proposal to talk to you about White and Crimson Ranger?"

"We have no business with you, we are fine the way we are we can destroy the Rangers by ourselves" said the White Ranger.

"What if I gave you enough power to defeat all the Power Rangers around the planet, since you know eventually they will call in back up?"

"Like I said we're fine Dragozord activate." said the White Ranger.

"Stegozord activate" said the Crimson Ranger.

"We have bigger fish to fry." said the Crimson Ranger as the two Ranger's jumped into their Zord's and formed the Dino Stegazord.

Mesogog and Elsa walks towards Justin and Kira, Elsa draws her Sword and raises it in the air above Justin and Kira's semi conscious bodies. "Shall I finish them master?" Elsa asks.

"No. The two Evil Rangers seem to like the challenge that at least the Green Ranger provides so we will let them live and hopefully they help us by making the Crimson and White Rangers change their minds on needing our help."

"Very well my master." Elsa said as they both turn and walk away, Elsa opens an invisiportal and she and Mesogog disappear through it.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy, Kim, Ethan and Selena were in the Zords trying to fight the new Angor monster who seams twice as strong the Thundersaurus is hitting it's best attacks but the monster is just blocking them even by Adding the Auxiliary Zords to the Megazord but still nothing then with one hit the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dragonzord hit the ground. The next thing they see is Angor taking a hit from a different direction.

"It's about time Conner and the Yellow Turbo got here?" Ethan said.

"Your right about that, but I don't think that's Conner and the Yellow Turbo Ranger." Tommy said as he looked on worriedly then they saw the Dino Stegazord.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner and Kylee finally drive into view of the fight and see the Dino Stegazord and Angor are fighting each other.

"Hey, there fighting each other." Conner said in surprise.

The Dino Rangers come over to them after returning their Zords.

"Sorry we're late Zeltrax decided to attack us." Conner said.

"Not to worry your hear now lets just watch the outcome of this fight" said Ethan.

Then suddenly the Angor monster exploded and their with its Stega Stinger weapon in hand stood the Dino Stegazord.

"What the hell I thought they were on the same side?" Conner asked.

"No they just both hate us" Tommy replied.

"Hey where are the other two Rangers?" asked Kylee.

The Rangers turned around to see the people barley moving trying to help each other up the Kylee recognizes Kira and runs to her to help them both up.

"Kira come on I got you and Justin now let's get out of here" said the Yellow Turbo.

"Kyl" was all Kira could manage before passing out in her friend's arms.

Kylee powered down to reveal herself to everyone and along with Conner they helped get Justin and Kira to their feet and that's when Storm Blaster and Star Racer both turned up to help transport the Rangers back to the base, where Tommy run's scans over both Kira and Justin to see if they sustained any injuries. He also sends a copy of Justin's scan to Hayley so she could see if Justin could call his Turbo Powers while remaining as the Green Dino Ranger.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Cassidy was sitting at a table with Jayden and Devon and a Mobile phone in front of them they had finally found the number for Cassidy's Aunt and Uncle in Angel Grove, Cassidy just didn't know what to say to them so she hadn't rung them yet.

"Have you made the call Cassidy?" asked Hayley.

"No I don't know what to say?" she replied.

"Would you like me to make the call?" she asked.

"Would you please I think I might brake down again if I talk to her"

Hayley took the phone and rang the number.

"Hello my name is Hayley Ziktor I understand you are the auntie of Cassidy Cornell?"

'Yes I am may I ask why you have rung me and not her step mother?' the lady responded.

"Well I'm not sure if the Reefside news is broadcasted in Angel Grove but their was an incident earlier today and that house was destroyed her step mother is currently missing presumed dead"

'Oh god. We're on our way to Reefside but with the time as it is we may arrive in the morning'

"Do you have any friends who could take her in for the night?"

'Yeah a few of my friends now live in Reefside where shall I tell them to collect her from?'

"The place is called Hayley's Cyberspace"

'Ok tell Cassidy we will be their as soon as we can'

"I will and I'm sorry to have to tell you the news"

'I know it's not nice'

"If I might say you sound as though you're holding together well"

'I just don't want Cassidy to hear how effected I am, it wouldn't be good for her'

"Ok well drive down carefully and I'll let her know somebody will be coming to get her"

'Thank you' then the phone went dead.

"Cassidy your auntie and I'm guessing your uncle will becoming to Reefside tomorrow she is ringing round her friends who live in Reefside to see if one of them can look after you tonight"

"Thanks Hayley"

"Devon do you remember where you were when you passed out yet?" asked Jayden.

"No, all I know is I was walking to come pick you up then I see something then I get knocked out" replied Devon.

"Do you have any ideas what it was?"

"No I can't see it clear enough yet"

"Hey Devon how's your head doing?" asked Hayley as she walked over with a drink for Cassidy.

"It's feeling a little bit better thanks Hayley" Devon answered.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"I don't get it. One minute the White and Crimson Ranger's are fighting us the next their destroying Mesogog's improved Angor monster" asked Ethan.

"I know hey Tommy is their any reports of free lance Rangers before?" asked Justin from one of the two sofas he was laying on one and Kira was on the other.

"Not to my knowledge, I mean they definitely need to check the attitudes I hate there are Evil Rangers and that you guys have took so much damage from them."

"Uhm, Dr. O what was with the Super Dino Mode Power that Justin tapped in to?" asked Kira.

"You guys only begun to unlock the full power of the Dino Gems."

"I like the sound of that." Ethan says.

"But what are we gunna do about them?" asked Conner.

"We'll think of something Conn" said Kylee holding his hand.

"For now all of you guys need to go home and recuperate that was a hard fight, I'm gunna head back to the warehouse and get the fossil finder that was left their, and tomorrow we need to talk about Kylee and where she got the Yellow Turbo Morpher from" said Tommy.

"Thank god its Sunday tomorrow" said Kim as her Phone rang. "Sorry it's important" she said as she left the basement and answered the call. "Hey whats up?"

'Hey Kim I need a favour from you?'

"What is it?"

'Can you look after Cassidy for the night until me and my husband arrive tomorrow?'

"Sure but whats wrong with her going home?"

'Her house was destroyed when that Blue Falconzord exploded'

"Oh, I'm sorry and I'm sure Tommy, Justin and Ashley pass on their condolences as well"

'Thanks Kim Cassidy will be waiting in the Cyberspace for you'

"Ok and again I'm very sorry?" Kim closed her phone put it away and said to Justin. "Justin it might be a good idea if you and Kira stay hear tonight"

"Whats going on Kim?" asked Tommy.

"I need my spare room tonight because Cassidy Cornell is staying over"

"What why?" asked Kira.

"Her step mom's house was destroyed earlier and they still haven't found her" said Kim.

"Oh go on Kim take it we'll stay hear to recover tell Cassidy we're sorry for her loss" said Justin.

"I will after all if things had been different you two could have been related" said Kim.

"What are you talking about?"

"Her aunt wanted to adopt you the same time as I did"

"Okay let's go guy's Kira, Justin I'll show you to your room for the night" said Tommy as everyone started to leave.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes later Kim pulled her pink sports car up outside Hayley's Cyberspace and she went in and found Cassidy with Devon and a little kid sitting with her.

"Cassidy?" Kim said.

"Miss Hart what are you doing here?" asked Cassidy.

"Your aunt rang me and asked if I could look after you tonight"

"What about Justin?"

"He's staying with Kira at Karen's house tonight"

"Thanks for giving me a room tonight"

"Don't worry Cassidy your Aunt and Uncle are good friends of mine, Justin's and a few other people in town, go and sit in my car I need a quick word with Hayley then we'll go to my house"

"Ok Miss Hart"

Cassidy stood up and went to pick up her bag but got stopped by Devon picking it up for her and then he and Jayden walked out of the Cyberspace with Cassidy.

Once they were sure Cassidy was outside Kim said to Hayley.

"Get up to Tommy's 1st chance you get to keep an eye on Justin and Kira. Tommy's put them in a room together and he's going to the warehouse where the White and Crimson Rangers were in I think he wants to see if he can find any clues as to who they are?"

"Ok Kim I'll keep an eye on them and him for you"

"Thanks Hayley"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile outside Devin hugged Cassidy after all she was still upset about what had happened to her step mom. Jayden was even behaving himself he made sure to be polite to Cassidy even though he knew he was leaving Reefside the next morning to go to Panorama City to live with a man who he was told was his Uncle called Ji.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy had just made sure Kira and Justin were ok and had picked up his keys to leave the house and go and search the warehouse for the fossil finder, when hears a hooting noise as Hayley's car pulled up and she told him what Kim had said.

"I'll be careful Hayley I'll send you regular updates so you know I'm ok" said Tommy.

"You had better I don't want to deal with Kim if something happens to you?" replied Hayley.

"Nothing will happen Hayley" Tommy said as he got in his jeep and drove away.

Hayley goes down to the Command Cave and using the computers locks on to Tommy to make sure he stays ok.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy arrives at the warehouse and hears a beeping noise he follows the noise and finds the fossil finder laying on the floor. He picks it up and switches off and puts it in a bag he brought with him he turns to leave when suddenly something comes crashing into the boxes and barrels that make are in the warehouse. Tommy puts the bag down in a safe location then searches for what ever went crashing in to the boxes and barrels then he sees Andrea and Trent struggling to catch their breath and stand up Tommy runs over to them.

"Trent, Andrea?" Tommy says. "Are you two ok, what happened to both of you?" Tommy asks trying to help the two of them to their feet.

"Where are we?" Trent asks.

"I have know idea Uncle Tommy whats going on?"

"I don't know you both just turned up from out of thin air." Tommy says. Suddenly both Trent and Andrea yell out in pain. "Come on lets get you two to a hospital so they can find out whats wrong with you" He said then he notices that both Trent and Andrea have bracelets on their arms that match the Dino Rangers then they start to glow and the energy launches Tommy across the warehouse and into a wall. Tommy stands and brushes himself down then notices that where Trent and Andrea were standing are now where the White and Crimson Rangers are standing.

"Ok I never would've guessed it was you guy's" Tommy says.

"Fight or perish, Black Ranger." said Andrea.

"Either way you will lose" said Trent.

"This is not good." Tommy says as he flicks his wrist and his Morpher appears. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP. HA!" Tommy yells as he Morphs.

Tommy was out numbered trying to fight off both evil Rangers on his own Trent and Andrea both had their weapons in hand and were aiming them at Tommy who had his Brachio staff in hand deflecting the attacks as best he could.

"Hey Stega do you think you can handle him alone while I go get something?" asked Trent.

"Sure Drago I can deal with him" Andy's Stega Scythe and Tommy's Brachio staff keep blocking each other and neither one can gain an advantage.

Trent reappeared behind Tommy and with a combined attack they managed to get Tommy to where they wanted him then Trent and Andrea combined the Drago sword and the Stega Scythe which formed a new weapon that sort of resembled the V Lancer used by Lightspeed Rescue and they used this weapon to hit Tommy again which knocked him to the ground Trent Picks up a blaster like weapon and walks over towards Tommy while pressing some buttons on the blaster.

"HAYLEY." called Tommy as he slowly stood up.

"Yes?" Hayley replied with concern in her voice.

"The White and Crimson Ranger's are" but the line goes dead as Trent fired the Weapon at Tommy and Andrea and Trent laugh as Tommy becomes incased in some type of Amber, and is unable to talk or anything its like he has been Frozen.

"TOMMY ANSWER THE DAMM COMMUNICATOR." Hayley shouts.

"Let's just keep this our little secret for now" the White Ranger says.

"Yeah don't want to spoil our fun do you?" the Crimson Ranger says.

**A/N 3: sorry its 11 pages long I couldn't find a place to separate it in to two Chapters**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88 a****nd Taeniaea****for their review's to the previous chapter. **

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 19**

Hayley was yelling down the communicator at Tommy but was receiving no answer when suddenly she heard the Trap door activate and helping each other down the stairs came Justin and Kira.

"Hayley whats going on we can't rest with you shouting?" asked Justin.

"Tommy's communicator has stopped working I think something's happened to him?" replied Hayley with a worried sound to her voice.

"Storm Blaster I need you" called Justin. The cave Entrance opened and in came Storm Blaster. "Storm Tommy's not answering his communicator he's gone to the Warehouse that the Crimson and White Rangers were in earlier we think something might have happened to him, can you go and look?"

"BEEP, BEEP" replied Storm Blaster as it took of to find Tommy.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Warehouse Trent and Andrea were just regaining control of their bodies again after trying to fight the hold the Evil Gems had on them when they both saw Tommy incased in Amber.

"Oh shit what have we done?" asked Andrea.

"I have know idea let's see if we can help him" said Trent.

Then they heard a strange noise "Quick lets hide" said Andrea as she grabbed Trent and they hid behind a pile of boxes.

"It's Storm Blaster" Andrea whispered to Trent.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Justin might be near"

Storm Blaster stopped in front of Tommy and scanned him then contacted Justin.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" said Storm

"What do you mean he's in Amber?"

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"Can you bring him back to base or do we need to come out?"

"Ok Storm we'll be waiting for you"

Storm Blaster activated a large metal claw that came from out of its back and lifted the Fossilized Dr. Oliver into the Jeep then it drove back to the Command Cave.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Trent and Andrea had managed to compose themselves after Storm Baster had nearly identified them. Both teens had no idea how to control their Gems and their best hope of help in Reefside was now incased in Amber their second best in Justin would probably try to destroy them when he found out who they were.

"Trent we have to get out of town otherwise we will hurt more people?" said Andrea.

"Yeah I agree but where should we go?" asked Trent.

"Angel Grove we need to talk to my brother"

"Ok what about Hayley?"

"Let's just tell her that you have a family emergency and with you being my boyfriend I want you there for support"

"Ok we'll leave in the morning"

"Right for now though let's go home" said Andrea as she and Trent linked hands and walked back to Anton's house and began to pack to small bags so they could make their getaway.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In the Command Cave Storm Blaster drove in with the Fossilized Tommy onboard. Hayley and Justin managed to get Tommy's out of Storm Blaster and Hayley began running tests on Tommy to see if she could detect anything while Kira and Justin sat down on the sofa in the Command Cave and fell asleep leaning on each other. Hayley found a blanket and covered them over with it and continued her scans of Tommy trying to find a way to free him before Kimberly found out but she was having no luck the Amber was solid there was no way to free him or even know if he was alive inside the Amber.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The next day Justin and Kira had woke to find Hayley sleeping at the computer they tried to silently make their way out the Command cave but at the slightest sound of movement Hayley woke up. Kira and Justin turned round and walked over to Hayley and Justin said

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Yeah find the weapon that did this at the moment that's are best hope" said Hayley.

Just then Conner and Kylee and Ethan and Selena came in to see what had been found out last night they all stopped in shock once they saw Tommy.

"What the hell happened last night I thought he was going to find that fossil locater?" asked Conner.

"He was until he ran into the White and Crimson Rangers he knows who they are he's seen them Morph then they did this to him" said Justin.

"I swear when I find out who they are they are both gunna pay" said Kira.

"Well I have to go and open the Cyberspace, Justin you're in charge here until I get back" said Hayley as she headed up the stairs and drove to the Cyberspace.

"So what do we do?" asked Ethan.

"Conner you and Kylee take Storm Blaster he knows where Tommy was and go to the warehouse and see what you can find out" said Justin.

"Right will call if we find anything" said Conner.

"Check in every 10 minutes as well"

"Uhm Justin does Kim know yet?" asked Kira.

"No she's dealing with Cassidy she doesn't need to have to deal with this right now or it will cause Cassidy to ask questions" replied Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner and Kylee jumped in Storm Blaster and took off towards the warehouse, when they found

the fossil finder they also found two other things that they though were a little strange so they picked them up as well, then contacted Justin.

"Conner to Justin do you reads us?" said Conner.

"Yeah go ahead Conner" replied Justin.

"We have the fossil finder and two other things that were found around here we want you to look at them and see if you can tell us anything"

"Ok bring them back with you and I'll have a look"

"Right Conner out"

Conner, Kylee and Storm Blaster were on their way back to base when Storm Blaster suddenly changed direction on its own.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Hayley had just opened up and was setting up for the day when Andrea and Trent walked in carry a travel bag each.

"Hayley we need some time off" said Andrea.

"Why do you need the time off?" asked Hayley.

"I got a call from Jason last night he said our parents are in hospital and to come straight over?" said Andrea.

"So why are you taking Trent?"

"Because he's my boyfriend I need him there for support"

"Ok I hope everything turns out ok"

"Thanks Hayley" then both Andrea and Trent left the Cyber Space and got ready to leave Reefside.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Command Cave the alarm went off.

"It's a new Monster" said Justin as Ethan, Selena and Kira looked at him.

"What do we do?" asked Kira.

"You three go fight it I'll contact Conner and Kylee and get them to you as soon as I can"

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here unless I am needed on the battle field someone needs to be hear"

"Ok Dragon honey" said Kira as she kissed Justin.

"Uhm Ptera baby focus for now then we can have some fun later" replied Justin.

"Ok You two ready?" asked Kira.

"Ready?" replied Ethan and Selena.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Kira taking charge.

"TRICERA" called Ethan.

"PTERA" called Kira.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

The three Rangers Morphed and jumped on the Raptor Riders. Ethan and Kira were on their own and Selena was using Justin's.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile Kim and Cassidy had just arrived at the Cyberspace ready to meet Cassidy's Aunt and Uncle when they arrived from Angel Grove and Devin had just showed up to see how Cassidy was feeling this morning.

"Where's Jayden?" asked Cassidy noticing that he wasn't with Devin.

"Oh he's on his way home to Panorama City, he said to tell you he was really sorry for what he done and for what happened" replied Devon.

"Thanks it means a lot"

"So what time are your Aunt and Uncle getting hear?"

"Within the next 10 minutes they stayed at a motel just outside town last night"

Just then two strange figures walked in wearing Jackets hats and glasses almost like they were trying to hide their identity, the flip the open sign so it reads closed and locked the door behind themselves and assessed who was ok to remain in the café while they removed there jackets and hats and glasses

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Storm Blaster had turned down another street and then came to a stop in front of an army of Tyrannodrones, Zeltrax and a Monster that had an Egyptian theme to its design.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Conner.

"No Idea but it is just as ugly as anything else Mesogog sends at us" said Kylee, as they both activated their Morphers.

"Ladies First" said Conner.

"Thanks, SHIFT IN TO TURBO DUNE STAR TURBO POWER" said Kylee.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Conner.

"What do we do were out numbered" said Kylee.

"Not any more" said a new voice and their appeared Kira, Ethan and Selena riding on their Raptor Riders.

"AH glad you could join us Rangers" said Zeltrax. Then he noticed that Tommy and Justin weren't their "You appear to be two Rangers short?"

"There are still enough of us to deal with you and that thing?" said Conner.

"I don't think so Rangers it's time to meet your doom. Sphinxgon attack them."

"Ok Zeltrax I'm looking forward to crushing those pathetic Power Rangers" said Sphinxgon as Zeltrax watched from the sidelines.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Andy and Trent were getting ready to leave Reefside they were just loading the last few bits they would need into Trent's car and then vanish for as long as it took for them to deal with the Evil Bracelets on their wrists. They had started to drive out of town when a news report came on the radio about the Rangers fighting Zeltrax and a new monster who appeared to be getting the better of them.

"Trent do you think we should try to help them?" asked Andy.

"How I mean we can't even control the Gems" said Trent.

"But they are our friends"

"We can't honey we could hurt them more than save them remember what we did to Cassidy"

"So who cares lets go cause more trouble" said Andrea whose attitude had suddenly changed, Trent looked at her and saw the Crimson Ranger sitting beside him, the next minute his attitude changed as well and he had turned into the White Ranger.

"Right let's go have some fun" said Trent as the car changed direction and turned towards the Rangers location.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Aunt Cassie, Uncle TJ I'm so glad to see you" said Cassidy as she ran up to hung her Aunt and Uncle.

"Don't Worry Cassidy we're here for you" said Cassie.

Devin was staring at TJ and Cassie and couldn't believe who Cassidy's Aunt and Uncle were.

"Uhm Cassidy you do know who they are don't you?" asked Devin.

"Yes they are my Aunt Cassie and Uncle TJ, otherwise known as the Pink and Blue Space Rangers"

"I'm sorry for your lose Cassie, TJ. Tommy, Justin and Ashley all pass on their condolences" said Kim as the two form Pink Rangers hugged each other.

"Thanks Kim it means a lot to us"

"It's alright Cassie if any of us can do anything to help just let us know"

"Thanks Kim" said TJ as he hugged Kim, then added "But right now we need to talk to Cassidy and learn about her and find out what she likes to do, and who here friends are"

"Well that's easy Devin here is her best friend and they want to be journalists" then Kim leaned in to whisper in TJ's ear "How much does she know about the Ranger's?"

"Only about the Space team since we were famous from that we couldn't lie to her but she has no idea about any other Rangers"

Kim walked over to Cassie and Cassidy and said

"If you need anything else just let me know and either me or Tommy will come do what we can to help"

"Thanks Kim and congratulations on you and Tommy getting back together"

"Thanks guys I'll see you later"

"Uhm Miss Hart Thanks for taking me in last night" said Cassidy.

"That all right Cassidy and I'll have a word with Principle Randall about you missing a few days while your family is helping you with your lose"

Kim gave Cassie, TJ and Cassidy a hug then headed off to see what mess Tommy had got into while she had been looking after Cassidy.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Andrea and Trent in there suits were walking towards the Rangers with the intention of destroying the Rangers when Elsa and Zeltrax who had left the Rangers to fight the new monster was beside Elsa as they approached the White and Crimson Rangers.

"Looks like we've got company, Drago," Andre said with an evil smirk on her face.

"We don't want to fight we have an invitation for both of you from Mesogog," Elsa told them.

"It's more of an ultimatum?" Zeltrax added "join forces with him or be destroyed."

"How many times do we have to tell you we're not interested" Trent said annoyed.

"Maybe this will change your minds? Zeltrax growled as he sent a few waves of bright blue electricity in the direction of the two evil Rangers then he and Elsa drew their weapons and charged at the White and Crimson Rangers.

With his Drago Sword in hand Trent met them halfway while Andrea held back content to watch as Trent fought them both since Andrea trusted him to defeat them both after the lesson's she had given him she knew he would win. Trent dodged Zeltrax's attack knocking the man away as Elsa came in close with her sword locking it against the Drago Sword.

"Hey do I know you?" said Trent.

"I know what you mean Drago I'm sure I've seen her somewhere else"

Elsa swung her sword down again this time in frustration, Trent countered her attack and Elsa lost balance and fell to the floor.

Andrea laughed as Elsa hit the floor which cause Zeltrax to get back in the fight and try to get the best of Trent, Zeltrax swung his sword at Trent who blocked the attack and kicking him in the gut. Trent then slashed him across the chest which sent him flying in to the wall of a nearby building then Elsa came back at Trent who made short work of her and sent her towards the same wall as Zeltrax.

"This is boring Drago, let's go find the real challenge" Andrea said.

"You two are a joke for henchmen" Trent told them as he placed his Drago Sword over one shoulder and Andrea had her arm round his other.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kimberly had arrived at Tommy's house and made her way down to the Command Cave and saw Justin sitting in front of the Computers.

"Justin are you and Kira feeling better?" asked Kim.

Justin jumped he had been so focused on the computer's he hadn't heard Kim make her way into the Command Cave. "Kim you scared the life out of me" said Justin.

"I'll ask again how are you and Kira feeling"

"Better Kira's back out their helping them fight off a new monster call Sphinxgon"

"Why are you hear where's Tommy?"

"Uhm Kim look behind you"

Kim looked behind her and saw Tommy in his suit and he was encased in amber, and said. "What happened to him? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because you were dealing with Cassidy, and the Crimson and White Ranger did this while he was going to pick up the Fossil Finder he knows who they are he's seen them Morph but before he could say who they are they did this to him"

"How is Cassidy doing?"

"She's ok now her Aunt and Uncle are here, and you'll never believe who they are?"

"So I know them?"

"Yes you do"

"That must mean their ex-Turbo Rangers then and since Tommy and me are in Reefside, Adam and Tanya are only children, Rocky and Kat have been missing ever since the end of Turbo, Andros is on KO-35 along with Karone and Carlos only leaves Cassie and TJ"

"Ok you worked it out, now do you want to go and help the Rangers since you and Kylee are the only people who can go toe to toe with both the Crimson and White Rangers"

"Kira can hold her own as well, but I get your point I'll head out I'll take Tommy's Jeep"

"Why not use Storm?"

"Conner and Kylee have it"

"Ok be careful Justin" said Kim as Justin headed up the stairs.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin as he Morphed and got in Tommy's jeep and headed off to the fight.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At the Cyberspace Cassie and TJ were sitting at a table with Cassidy and Devin they had talked about Cassidy future in Reefside and it had been decided that Cassie and TJ would move to town as soon as possible they were going to look through the remains of Cassidy's house to see if anything was salvageable, using the fame as Space Rangers to gain access.

"So Cassidy is there anything you want us to try and find for you while we're at the wreckage?" asked Cassie.

"Just my diary and a note book that has your stories in it as Space Rangers I just enjoyed reading them over and over again" replied Cassidy.

"Ok Cassidy we'll get them for you also we have something very important we would like you to have" said TJ.

"What is it?"

"It's this" said TJ as he and Cassie placed two objects in front of Cassidy.

"What are they?" asked Cassidy.

"They are something special and will change your life when the time is right"

"Ok I trust you Uncle TJ"

Cassie and TJ arranged for Cassidy to stay with Devin's family for a few weeks while they sorted out a few things in Angel Grove then they left.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Andrea and Trent approached the fight between the Rangers and the Sphinxgon monster, but were spotted by Kylee and Selena who moved to fight them while Conner, Ethan and Kira were fighting the monster. Selena had just got knocked to the ground hard by an attack from the Crimson Rangers Stega Scythe, but Kylee had managed to beat back the White Ranger and turned her attention to the Crimson Ranger. But the Crimson Ranger was to strong and knocked her down leaving the two downed Rangers at the mercy of the Evil rangers who were not giving them a chance to fight back they were just continually hitting them with their weapons. The impacts were so strong that eventually it caused Selena and Kylee to demorph due to the damage they had taken. They walked towards the two demorphed Rangers but were stopped by the sound of a Jeep coming towards them with the Green Ranger driving.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at the monster fight Conner swung his Tyranno staff at Sphinxgon before it got countered by Sphinxgon's Cobra staff. Then Sphinxgon sent an energy blast out of the eyes of his Cobra staff at the Rangers but Ethan managed to block it by using his Tricera shield.

"Your weapons are laughable" said Sphinxgon.

"Guy's our attacks are doing nothing to him their just being deflected away" said Kira.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Conner.

"Thundermax sabers at least we can hit him with them" said Ethan.

"Good call, let's do it"

The Ranges called out the Thundermax sabers and then they attacked Sphinxgon, swinging there sabers at it and managing to connect with some hits but then Sphinxgon by calling out its Cobra saber and started to fight back. Once he was back to a solid footing the Rangers looked worried that he wasn't being affected by any of their attacks.

"Just give in Rangers you cannot defeat me" said Sphinxgon.

"We will never give in we are the Power Rangers and we will defeat you" said Conner.

"And how are you gunna do that when all your weapons have been ineffective"

"Guy's I think it might be Z-Rex time" suggested Kira.

"Good call let's combine them" said Conner as they formed the Z-Rex blaster and fired it at the monster destroying it.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In his island fortress Mesogog had been watching the fight and he watched as the Rangers defeated it and also he saw that Elsa and Zeltrax had been beaten down by the white and Crimson Rangers who had also beaten down two Rangers. Mesogog walked over to the Hydro Regenerator and activated it and revived the Sphinxgon monster and made it grow.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Conner, Kira and Ethan had regrouped and watched as the monster grew.

"I think we should call in the Zords" said Kira.

"I'm sending them to you" said Kim.

The Zords appeared and the three Rangers entered and combined them to for the Thundersaurus Megazord and began fighting the Sphinxgon monster the Thundersaurs's Dino Drill attack just got deflected by Sphinxgon's Cobra staff. And the Tricerazord's punch was countered by a slash from the Cobra saber

"Is that all you've got you won't be hard to defeat" said Sphinxgon.

"Try a different Zord" said Ethan.

"Which one?" asked Conner.

"Dimetrozord try to cut through its defense" suggested Kira

"Dimetrozord activate" called Conner.

The Dimetrozord arrived and replaced the Tricerazord on the Thundersaurus Megazord.

The rotating saw like blade began to turn as Sphinxgon swung his Cobra staff at the Megazord but the Rangers raised the Dimetrozord's blade up and cut the staff in two then the Rangers decided it was now time to finish off the monster they used the Zords Petra-rang attack and destroyed the monster. But it blocked it by using it's Cobra saber and knocking it back.

"Now what?" asked Conner.

"We need extra Fire power" said Kira as she raised her communicator to her mouth and said "Justin we need the Dragonzord?"

"Right I'm sending you the Dragon Dagger Kira" said Justin as he teleported his Dagger to Kira.

"I got it" said Kira.

"Ok now play the tune and use the Dagger to enter the Zord"

"Done" said Kira now sitting behind the controls of the Dragonzord.

"Right now send me the Dragon Dagger back I might need it to fight the White and Crimson Rangers with"

"Ok sending it now, so how do I control this thing it's a lot bigger than my Pterazord?"

"Call for the Thunderdragonsaurus Megazord and use the Wingsword to finish it off"

"I like it Dragon honey"

Kira contacted Conner and explained the plan and what they were gunna do. They formed the Megazord and activated its Wingsword and swung it at Sphinxgon.

"NOOOOOOOOO" screamed Sphinxgon as the attack connected destroying it.

"Yes Mesogog's latest creation is destroyed"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy's jeep had come to a stop and the Green Ranger had made his way towards the two downed Rangers and stood between them and the evil Rangers.

"If you want a challenge try and beat me" said Justin to the two Rangers.

"Ok Drago do you mind if I take care of this one?" asked the Crimson Ranger.

"No go right ahead Stega, I'll watch for a bit" said the White Ranger.

The Green and the White Rangers stood opposite each other and started circling both of them trying to find a weak spot in the other and it soon became clear that neither could spot one inside his helmet Justin was trying to piece together who the Crimson and White Rangers were but he kept getting the same answer and he didn't like it and didn't want to believe it. Once the started fighting they countered each other's moves perfectly and round one of this altercation ended a draw.

"Hey Stega can I have a go?" asked the White Ranger.

"Be careful the last time you fought him he beat you" said the Crimson Ranger as she let the White Ranger take center stage. Every move the White Ranger tried missed and the Green Ranger soon took control and knocked the White Ranger back then hit him with a quiet powerful attack that sent him flying and hitting the ground hard. As soon as he landed the Crimson Ranger was beside him checking on him.

"Are you ok Drago Honey?" asked the Crimson Ranger.

"I'll live but no more taking turns let's take this guy together?" said the White Ranger getting up slowly.

"Right you are, let's combine our weapons to finish him off" said the Crimson Ranger as she pulled out her Stega Scythe and combined it with the White Ranger's Drago Dagger.

The Green Ranger watched them combining their weapons and pulled out his Dragon Dagger and called "Dragon Dagger Saber Mode"

The Secondary blade came out of the Dragon Dagger and Justin turned the Dagger round so he could use the second blade to deflect their combined weapon.

After a few minutes the White and Crimson Rangers were able to get through the defensive effort of Justin they managed to connect with a hit and sent him flying backwards he landed on the floor hard but managed to stay Morphed he was a long distance from Kylee and Selena who had slowly started to move and the two evil Rangers had seen this and parted their weapons and went towards the two de-morphed Rangers. Trent went towards Kylee's slowly moving body and Andrea went towards Selena and got her Stega Scythe ready to finish the Purple Ranger off for good. Andrea grabbed Selena and turned her over so she could see who she was about to destroy, then she saw her and dropped her and said "Selena it's impossible"

"H-Hey d-do I k-know y-y-you?" Selena managed to ask before losing consciousness.

"Drago what have we done?" asked the White Ranger.

"I don't know let's get out of here" said the White Ranger.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Justin had managed to recover enough now to get back over towards the two de-morphed Rangers but hadn't heard the exchange between Selena and the Crimson Ranger. The White and Crimson Rangers looked to each other and nodded then ran away.

"What was that about?" asked Justin as he helped Selena and Kylee to the feet.

"She knew me?" said Selena now she had recovered a bit.

"Who?"

"The Crimson Ranger she said my name"

"Did you recognise her voice?'

"No I didn't"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The other three Rangers had now managed to make their way from to where Justin, Selena and Kylee were.

"Did we miss anything" asked Conner.

"Just me and Kylee nearly getting destroyed and the Crimson Ranger recognizing me" said Selena.

"Yeah if Justin hadn't shown up when he did we would have been goners" said Kylee.

"How are you hear any way Justin I thought someone needed to stay back at base?" asked Conner.

"Kim's their she came back about twenty minutes ago" replied Justin.

"So Cassidy's with her family?"

"I'll explain later but for now let's get back to base"

The Rangers got in the vehicles and headed back to base.

**A/N 3: thanks to JJB88 for the monster ideas of Ninjagon and Sphinxgon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of Winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88, Davidteague3950 and Tomwilliams1990**** for their review's to the previous chapter.**

**A/N 3: This is posted as a Birthday gift to myself I hadn't expected this back from my proof reader for a few more days but it's hear and posted hope you all enjoy, please review it at the end and let me know what you think.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 20**

"So any idea on getting Dr. O out of their?" asked Kira.

"Not yet Hayley's running tests on what it might do it" said Justin.

"Can't we cut him out?" asked Conner.

"We could but we don't know what effect that might have on him"

"So what can we do to help?" asked Conner.

"Hayley needs help in the Cyberspace since Justin and Kira are here and Trent and Andre are in Angel Grove, with a family emergency"

"Uhm who's gunna take over Dr. O's classes until he's free?" asked Ethan.

Justin and Kim looked to each other and both said at the same time "BIILY"

"You mean the first ever Blue Ranger?" asked Kira.

"Yeah he's not been back on Earth long and I'm sure he would love the opportunity to get to know the newest group of Rangers" said Kim.

"Make the call his brains could help free Tommy as well" said Justin.

"Uhm whose smarter Billy or Justin?" asked Ethan.

"No idea we've never been in direct competition" replied Justin.

"The only problem is I'll have to ring Jason to get his number" said Kim.

"Go and make the call I'll keep an eye on the town until you get back.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kim had left the command cave and was standing outside Tommy's house, she rang Jason's number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Kim can I help you with anything?" asked Jason.

"Yeah firstly how are you parents doing?" asked Kim.

"What there fine why would you ask that"

"Andy said her and Trent were going to Angel Grove because they were in hospital"

"Why would she lie like that?"

"I don't know Jase"

"What's the other thing I can do for you?"

"Oh I need Billy's number"

"What's wrong?"

"Tommy's been incased in Amber by the evil White and Crimson Rangers"

"I'll bring him with me I'm gunna come down to Reefside and see if I can help out while Tommy out of action"

"Ok see you soon Jase just don't forget your Morpher"

"Yeah see you soon Kim" said Jason as he ended the call and went to pack a bag with a few essentials he would need then he found out his Morpher with his intact Tyrannosaurus Coin and his Communicator then he contacted Billy and explained the problem to him.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

An hour later Jason was driving towards Reefside with Billy in the passenger seat. Billy could see a look of concern on his face. "Uhm Jason is everything alright?" asked Billy.

"It's Andrea she's been acting strange"

"How?"

"She told Kim that she and Trent were going to Angel Grove because our parents were in Hospital"

"You think she's hiding something?"

"Maybe, I saw a news report with two evil Ranger's in Reefside"

"You think they might be involved?

"I really hope not"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At the Cyberspace Conner and Ethan were behind the counter giving Hayley a hand while Selena took orders and delivered the smoothies, Kylee had left them at the Cyberspace while she had gone to see her sister.

"I hope Justin and Kira get here soon this place is getting even busier" said Conner.

"They will be hear soon they've just left Dr. O's" said Hayley as she walked out of her office.

"That's good"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile Kylee was driving towards Ashley's office at City Hall when she saw Andrea and Trent standing by their car not looking well at all. "Hey are you two alright?"

"Yeah thanks Kylee"

"Alright see you guy's later, and I hope everything is all right when you get to Angel Grove"

"Thanks Kylee"

Kylee started walking back to her car when she saw Trent and Andrea run off into a back ally, thinking this was suspicious Kylee followed them at a safe distance when she found them they were glowing Crimson and White. 'It can't be' Kylee thought to herself. Then when the glowing stopped their stood the Crimson and White Rangers. "I have to find the others and tell them they won't believe this" Kylee said to herself as she ran back to her car and drove to City Hall to find Ashley and tell her what she had just seen.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ten minutes later Kylee had found Ashley's office and went in to see her sister.

"Ashley I have a problem"

"What is it sis?"

"I know who the evil White and Crimson Ranger's, are what should I do?"

"You need to tell Tommy"

"I can't they incased him in Amber"

"Then tell Kim or Justin but be careful if they think you know who they are they'll try to stop you"

"Right incase they do I'll write down their names on this bit of paper and can you deliver it to them if anything happens"

"Ok little sis oh by the way I've been talking to Principle Randal and she says you can start school their if you want"

"Thanks Ash"

"Hey don't thank me yet you won't be know and Kylee Styles their you'll be Kylee Hammond your real name no more secret identity"

"Ok I understand" said Kylee as she left city hall and got in her car and headed off to the Cyberspace.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile on the road to Reefside Jason and Billy had pulled into a petrol station and had gone into the shop to pay for it and by some other small things they needed.

"Jason how much longer will it take to reach Reefside?" asked Billy.

"Not long Billy maybe another half an hour or so. Why do you ask?" asked Jason.

"No reason just wondering"

"So you're not worried about a certain smart Blue Ranger who might be smarter than you?"

"No, I've never meet Justin so I don't know how smart he is, so I'm not worrying"

Jason and Billy were still talking when out of nowhere a Green portal opened and out of it came a Elsa and some Tyrannodrones. The Tyrannodrones attack the two former Rangers but soon Billy and Jason managed to beat them back and defeat them once they had done that Elsa approached them.

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

"My name is Elsa now which of you is Jason Scott?" Elsa replied.

"I am now what do you want with me?"

"My master requires your help in control two teenagers who have possession of his property"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you and your friend will be destroyed"

"Billy find Andy for me"

"I will Jason"

"Ok Elsa I'll go with you" said as they vanished through an invisiportal.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At the Cyberspace Justin and Kira came in and got to work taking orders and serving customers since Conner and Ethan were warn out and Selena was sitting at a table drinking a Pamango fruit smoothie and not paying attention she had had enough of rude customers.

"Thank god you're here?" said Conner.

"What's wrong?" asked Kira.

"Selena's had a falling out with the customers and is refusing to serve them until they stop being so rude" said Ethan.

"Hey Ptera why don't you show her how to deal with tough customers" said Justin.

"Good idea Dragon, I'll go and get her" said Kira.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In Jason's Jeep on the way to Reefside Billy was trying to stay calm while he drove and wondered what the reaction might be when the others find out Jason's been taken. He raised his communicator to his moth and pressed the button to contact one of the other Rangers with a communicator.

"Kimberly are you receiving me" asked Billy.

"Billy go ahead I read you" said Kim.

"Uhm I don't know how to tell you this but Jason has been taken by a woman in Black leather"

"Elsa, took him?"

"Yes I believe that is what she said her name was"

"Billy get hear ASAP and tell me everything she said"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Outside the Cyberspace Kylee had just parked her car and went inside to get the others.

As she went through the door she saw how busy it was and instead of telling the guy's one at a time she went to find Hayley.

"Hayley we have a major problem" said Kylee as she made her way into the office.

"What is it Kylee?" asked Hayley.

"I know who the evil White and Crimson Rangers are"

"Right we need to get everyone out of here so we can talk in private"

"Well then let's do it"

"Kylee I need you to set of a fire alarm so everyone gets out of here"

"Ok I'll do it" said Kylee as she left the office.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at Devin's house Devin and Cassidy were sitting in Devin's room looking at the box that the two objects she had been given by her Uncle TJ and Aunt Cassie.

"Cass do you have any idea what these things are?" asked Devin.

"I have an idea but why would they have these unless they were theirs in the first place" said Cassidy.

"So what are they?"

"I'll tell you later I need to talk to someone first"

"Who do you need to speak to?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right trust me Devin"

"Ok I trust you but this better be worth all the secrecy"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At the Cyberspace Kylee had set off the fire alarm as she had been told to by Hayley and had made sure that no one saw her setting it off. Justin and Hayley were getting everyone evacuated who was not a Ranger so Kylee could tell them who the White and Crimson Rangers were. The last customers left and Hayley, Justin and Kira had Fire extinguishers in hand to make the customers believe the threat was real.

"So what's going on" asked Justin after a few minutes.

"Kylee knows the who the White and Crimson Rangers are" replied Hayley.

Justin looked to Kira with a smirk on his face.

"You don't know if it's them or not yet Dragon" Kira said.

"What's going on?" asked Hayley as she saw the exchange between Justin and Kira.

"Oh Justin had a feeling a while ago on who they were and I told him he was wrong so we agreed that when we find out and Justin was right he got to say 'I told you so' to me" said Kira.

"So who did Justin think they were?"

"Trent and Andrea since they were wearing the colours of the evil Rangers"

"But don't they normally wear White and Red anyway?"

"That was my response" said Kira.

"Guy's I need to tell you all the Identity of the White and Crimson Rangers I saw them Morph earlier today" said Kylee. The Rangers gathered round a table and listened to Kylee.

"So who are they?" asked Conner.

"Yeah do we know them?" asked Ethan.

"We do know them, they are Trent and Andrea" said Kylee.

"I told you so" whispered Justin in to Kira's ear.

"I don't believe it, why them?" asked Conner.

"It explains why the Crimson one knew my name when she tried to attack me after I had

de-morphed" said Selena.

"We need to tell Kim" said Hayley.

"Let's go up their now all of us and tell her" said Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Justin and Kira in Storm Blaster led the way up to Tommy's house and everyone made their way down to the basement to see Kim looking like she had been crying at something.

"Kim Whats wrong?" asked Justin.

"Jason has been taken prisoner by Mesogog" said Kim.

"How"

"He and Billy were driving to Reefside when they pulled over at a petrol station and Elsa and some Tyrannodrones came out of an Invisiportal and attacked them, anyway why are you all up hear?"

"We know who the White and Crimson Rangers are"

"Who are they?"

"The White is Trent and the Crimson is Andrea" said Kylee.

"That explains why Mesogog wants Jason he's gunna use him to get Andrea and Trent to work for him"

"We need to rescue Jason ASAP" said Justin.

They suddenly heard a frantic knocking on the door Kim went upstairs and opened the door to find Billy was standing their.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Mesogog's was sitting in his chair watching as Elsa and Zeltrax strapped Jason to the same table that Tommy and Justin had been strapped to.

"Now you will help me control my problem" said Mesogog.

"How will I do that?" asked Jason.

"Wait and see. Zeltrax take this message to the Crimson Ranger"

"Yes my lord" said Zeltrax. Then he vanished through an Invisiportal.

"You do know the Rangers will try to rescue me?" said Jason.

"We'll see, by the time they get hear you may have already worn out your use"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Zeltrax had found Trent and Andrea trying to run from Reefside again before the Gems could over power them.

"What do you want Zeltrax we have told you we are not interested in joining your team we just want to be left to our own devices" said Trent

"Not likely and I have something that will make you change your mind and you will join us" said Zeltrax as he showed Andrea a picture of Jason being held prisoner by Mesogog.

"If you hurt him I will kill you" said Andrea.

"He will stay alive as long as you agree to work for Mesogog"

Andrea Turned her back deep in thought she knew she had to save Jason but that would mean revealing that she was the evil Crimson Ranger to him.

"I need to think about what to do" said Andrea as she started walking towards the car.

Trent looked at her in disbelief then he realised Andrea didn't want to disappoint Jason.

"I will wait here for your answer" said Zeltrax.

Andrea had removed her phone and knew she needed to tell Justin he might know what to do, so she sent him a text saying.

'_Justin/Dino Green/Blue Turbo, I need your help'_

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Command Cave Justin heard his phone ringing he looked at it and saw it was a text from Andy. "Guy's Andrea just sent me a text, she said she needs help" said Justin

"Text her back and ask her whats wrong?" said Kim.

'_Andy what can I do'_

'_Jason has been taken by Mesogog and he is threatening to hurt him unless me and Trent (White) side with him'_

'_Alright go along with it for now were planning a rescue attempt we might need you to distract them while we get Jason out'_

'_Thanks Justin and I'm sorry for what we've done'_

'_Hey it's not you fault it's the Gems they've been corrupted we're try to work on them as well'_

'_Just Hurry we can't control the Gems for long'_

'_Ok c u soon Andy'_

'_Yeah c u soon'_

"Ok Mesogog is threatening Jason unless Andy and Trent join him" said Justin.

"What are we gunna do?" asked Kira.

"We're gunna rescue Jason hopefully before Andy and Trent agree to joining them"

"How"

"Like when we rescued Tommy, Kylee and I will transport everyone Billy and Kim will have to stay here with Hayley while they try to help Tommy but the 6 of us will go and rescue Jason."

The Rangers Morphed and got in to Storm Blaster and Star Racer, and took off towards the invisiportal they used to get Tommy back.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Ok Zeltrax lets go" said Andrea after waiting until she felt confident that the other Rangers had launched their rescue attempt.

"You two will come with me now" said Zeltrax. Zeltrax activated and invisiportal and they vanished through it.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Zeltrax, Trent and Andrea had arrived at Mesogog's fortress as the intruder alarm went off.

"Activate the viewer Zeltrax" said Mesogog.

Zeltrax activated the screen and it showed Storm Blaster and Star Racer were sitting just inside the entrance of the fortress and 6 Rangers making their way to the room they were in.

The door to the room the were in exploded and in rushed Justin, Kira, Conner, Kylee, Ethan and Selena with their Weapons in hand and all pointing at Mesogog.

"Release him and them" said Justin indicating to Jason, Andrea and Trent.

"No chance Tyrannodrones attack" said Mesogog. Hundreds of Tyrannodrones appeared and fought the Rangers and stopped them from reaching Jason. "Now join my side or I will destroy him" said Mesogog as he switched on a machine that was above Jason and slowly lowered it towards him.

"Ok we'll join your side now release him" said Andrea.

"Andrea what are you doing" said Jason.

"Saving you what would mom say when you vanished of the face of the planet, I'm sorry you had to find out like this but I had no choice Justin and I tried to rescue you with out it ending this way but Mesogog was prepared for it this time"

Jason was unstrapped from the machine and ran to help fight off the Tyrannodrones.

"Now my Evil Rangers destroy the Dino Thunder Rangers" commanded Mesogog.

"I'm sorry" silently mouthed Andrea to Justin and he did the same back.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" yelled Andrea and Trent

"DRAGO"

"STEGA"

Just as they were about to attack Justin and Kylee pushed buttons on their wrists and teleported to Storm Blaster and Star Racer, and left the Island fortress leaving Trent and Andrea behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of Winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88, Taeniaea and **** .3950**** for their review's to the previous chapter.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon **

**Chapter 21**

It had been a few days since Jason had been rescued from Mesogog but Trent and Andrea had become Mesogog's newest allies. Trent and Andrea had stayed away from their friend since that day they knew deep down it hadn't been their fault Mesogog was ready it.

"Hold it there White and Crimson Ranger!" they heard Cassidy's voice.

They looked over to see her and Devin standing there.

"Cass, it's just Trent and Andrea" Devin told her.

"Oh Damn I guess we're looking in the wrong place again."

"Cassidy how are you after your loss?" Trent asked as he and Andrea held hands.

"Getting better thanks my Aunt and Uncle are moving to town in a few days to act as my guardians"

"That's good to hear." said Andrea.

"You really thought we were the White and Crimson Rangers?" Trent asked, trying to work out why they were being asked if they were the evil Rangers.

"I don't think you two are the two evil Rangers," Cassidy answered, "I thought I heard"

"LOOK OUT!" Trent and Andy yelled when they noticed something heading towards Cassidy and Devin at a vast speed. They all looked at each other and then dived to the sides as it zoomed over them and then crushed with an explosion.

"What the heck was that?" Trent asked.

"I have no idea, a meteor or something maybe" Andrea replied.

"Maybe it was a low flying spaceship?" Devin said.

"I dunno what it is but it landed over there, so grab your camera Devin" Cassidy answered.

"Wait," Trent said as Andrea nodded at him, "it could be dangerous."

"Danger's my middle name," Cassidy said as she started to walk to where it came down in.

"Funny I thought it was Agnes" said Devin

"Wait a minute we'll come with you" said Andrea.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"McKnight, on a breakaway," Conner narrated as he dribbled his soccer ball around the lab avoiding any of his team mates, Ethan was on his laptop, Kira was playing her guitar while Kylee and Selena were writing lines to sing to the tune Kira was playing, Hayley had finished the scans she had run on Tommy's fossilized body, Billy was attempting to rebuild Selena's Falcon Zord and Jason and Justin were out side Sparring.

"Yes one more level and I break my all-time record." said Ethan. Conner looked up and saw the target Ethan's computer became and especially the Escape button grinning to himself as he aimed his little red soccer ball and through it. The aim was perfect and it hit the ESCAPE key on the laptop which shut off the game. "CONNER."

Chuckling at what he had done Conner went to retrieve his ball.

"Sorry," Conner apologized fakely even though he wasn't remotely sorry.

"Now I have to start again," Ethan told him as Conner picked up his ball.

"You know, there's this invention called the outdoors," Conner told him, "you might wanna check it out."

"I'll tell you what," Ethan said as he turned to look at Conner, "I'll check that out when I see you in a library."

"You have a much better chance seeing that then seeing Kira in Cassidy's style clothing," Conner told him with a laugh.

"Do you really want to go there?" Kira asked as she looked up from her guitar just as Justin and Jason walked back down into the lab after sparring outside.

"Any luck finding away of de-fossilizing Dr. O yet Hayley?" asked Ethan.

"Not yet," Hayley answered, "I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber."

Just then the computer beeped and Justin along with Hayley walked over the main computer.

"That's weird," Justin said as he pulled the find up more, "the satellite's picking up a strange reading from the forest."

"Let's go take a look," Conner said as he Ethan and Kira got up and got ready to go out.

"Shall we come as well?" asked Kylee.

"No we need some people hear who can go fight if Mesogog sends a monster while we're out their"

"Ok but be careful" said Kylee

"Hey wait for me" said Justin, "no offence to Ethan but I don't think he is qualified to identify space rocks like I am"

"Why have you been in space?" asked Ethan.

"Yes I have"

"Ok let's go before someone else finds it" said Conner as they left the house and jumped in Storm Blaster and drove off to the landing zone of the object.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Zeltrax create me a monster to deal with the Ranger's and stop them from reaching that meteor?" said Mesogog.

"Yes lord Mesogog" said Zeltrax as he approached the monster making machine and activated the machine and out came a monster but Mesogog wasn't happy with it because as soon as it saw Mesogog he seamed scared of him.

"Who are you?" the monster asked.

"I am Mesogog and you are pathetic I should destroy you my self but I will let the Rangers do it"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Try and prevent them from reaching the meteor crater they have found"

"That might be dangerous?"

"So will annoying me now go"

The monster disappeared through an invisiportal.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"We're first on the scene," Cassidy said as she, Devin, Andrea and Trent walked up, "it's still hot" Andrea said.

"Yeah but where is it" said Trent with the steam still billowing out of the crater.

"There it is! Devin" start recording.

"Careful, we don't know what it is" Trent told them.

"Oh, it's harmless it just a space rock" Cassidy said before pushing Devin closer, "Get a close up."

"You sure Cass? It's still smoking." said Devin as he knelt down to look at it a bit closer. "It looks good on camera though." said Devin.

"What is it?" Cassidy asked as Trent and Andrea looked at their Gems and they were glowing.

"It's hard to say, apart from a meteor" Devin answered.

"Trent, Andrea?" they heard Kira's voice making them look over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent asked.

"I might ask you the same thing," Conner sneered, "haven't you two around for awhile."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "we really need to catch up."

Trent stood up as Andrea moved to stand next to him just as Conner and Ethan moved forward only to have Kira and Justin block them.

"Not now guys," they said together.

"Let's check this meteor out." said Justin as he carefully approached it.

"Um, I'm Rojobot and I'm not supposed to let you get that close to the meteor" a monster told them.

All 8 of them looked over to see the monster and a group of Tyrannodrones.

"Quick, run," Cassidy said.

Cassidy and Devin took off as more Tyrannodrones encircled the group of Rangers while they hid behind a tree, turning to watch what would happen.

"You want me to film this?" he asked as he brought up his camera.

"A Monster attack the only thing that might happen is the Rangers show up but we won't get any decent footage in here Let's get outta here!"

They left the scene unaware that two purple strands of energy shooting out from the meteor and following them until it entered their bodies. The Rangers were left in a circle of Tyrannodrones and Justin glanced across the meteor crater at the still-civilian White and Crimson Rangers. "Who's side you on today, Trent, Andy?" he asked.

"You want our help or not?" Andrea countered giving Justin a grin.

"If it's all the same, I'll watch from over here," Rojobot said before he went and hid while the Tyrannodrones rushed in to attack the Rangers.

The 6 Rangers took on their own group of Tyrannodrones who were no match for the Rangers. As they knocked back a whole wave of them within minute more came, and Justin's communicator beeped, and he answered it.

"Go."

"_Guys, Hayley and I have been analyzing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky. Get away from it_!" said Billy.

"It's a little late for that!" Justin replied before kicking a Tyrannodrone in the gut and knocking it to the ground. As purple energy beams erupted from the rock and flowed into the Rangers and into Rojobot.

Andrea and Trent fought their groups of Tyrannodrones not noticing the two purple energy beam's coming at them and entering their bodies until it was too late. It wasn't long, however, till they noticed that their views where blurry. "Uh-oh," Trent breathed before he and Andrea took off.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley told them as she ran the results of the scans Justin had taken while Billy was typing away on the computer.

"Fascinating," Conner said as he grinned making Hayley's and Billy's face twisted in confusion as they watched him walk off thinking aloud. "It must have broken off during some sort of galactic collision."

"I guess so it's a pity we couldn't see the collision that would be awesome" said Justin.

Hayley, Kim, Billy, Jason, Selena and Kylee looked at them.

"What?" Conner asked noticing them looking at him, Justin, Ethan and Kira.

"We're just afraid that coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects," Hayley confessed worriedly, "do you guys feel okay?"

Ethan ignored her as he stared at his arms as he flexed them and Kira grimaced.

"I for one am going home," Kira said startling everyone with her attitude, "if I don't swab my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will _never_ grow back. Dragon you wanna drive me?"

"Sure thing Ptera honey, I can't believe I get to drive a jeep"

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan added, "gonna work on my pecks."

"I wanna get home to watch that great documentary on the pyramids," Conner put in, "it looks quite fascinating."

The 6 unaffected people looked on in surprise and shock as the teens left trying to figure out these were the same teens that had left less then a half hour ago.

"Did I hear my boyfriend say he wanted to watch a documentary?" asked Kylee.

"Since when is the Red Ranger the brains of the team?" Hayley asked looking at Jason.

"Never," the Red Ranger answered him.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Andrea was sitting in Reefside Park with her Laptop and was searching for anything in the Ranger database that could explain what they had felt while being in the vicinity of the meteor.

"You found anything yet?" Trent asked.

"I'm know where near as smart as, Hayley, Justin or Billy, but I did find something out about the rock," Andre replied.

"What have you found?"

"It's a meteor fragment, I'm still trying to figure out why Billy was concerned about it.

"Keep at it," Trent encouraged her.

"I will I won't give up until I do"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The next day Kim, Jason and Selena paced around the Ranger Base watching as Ethan now decked out in sweats, lifted weights. While Hayley and Billy watched from the computers unable to understand why Ethan was acting this way.

"Sup Hayley?" he grinned.

"Ethan, are you sure you feel okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm pumped and ready to rock!" he shouted happily

Just then Conner and Kylee came in Conner looked like a completely studious college boy which took Kim and Hayley by surprise. Conner looked like some sort of scholar from England might look. If they wasn't wrong that it looked like he was wearing tweed. His red shirt was buttoned up for once and he was wearing a suit jacket over it as well as black dress pants and shoes. This was just wrong in so many ways. Kylee walked away in embarrassment and decided to spar with Selena, Jason had to head up the stairs he was unable to look at his successor right now with out laughing.

"Good morning, all," he greeted as he walked up to them, "The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity."

"Whatever bro, look at my arms? Am I ripped or what?" Ethan chucked.

"Good morning Kira, Justin" Conner greeted.

"Hello," Kira's voice floated down the stairs and everyone turned to see her and Justin walking down the steps, Kira had a multitude of shopping bags around either wrist and Justin was carrying more. "Sorry I'm late there was a sale and I just couldn't well you understand, and was my transport"

Her hair was in a neat ponytail and no hair in her face with a yellow headband also around the top of her head, she was wearing a spaghetti strap yellow summer dress with high heels. It looked so foreign on Kira making Hayley, Kim, and Kylee to do a triple take since neither of them had ever scene Kira like that even her best friend Kylee had to make sure it was Kira Ford and not someone else pretending to be Kira.

"Hey," Ethan spoke up as he was still lifting weights making the others to look at him, "You guys think I'm ready for the Iron Man competition?"

"Ok, I think there were _definitely_ side effects from that meteor," Hayley realized shaking her head. "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal." said Billy.

"Huh?" Ethan frowned looking lost not understanding what they were talking about.

"Side effects," Conner's said looking interested, "I find that highly improbable I feel fine."

"Yeah, I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt myself," Ethan agreed with nodded.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Mesogog had seen a difference in Rojobot ever since he came in contact with the meteor fragment.

"Rojobot I want you to return to Reefside and destroy the Rangers" said Mesogog.

"I will absolutely destroy them my lord" said Rojobot.

"I don't know what happened to you but I like it"

Rojobot jumped through an invisiportal and returned to Reefside.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Suddenly the alarm went off in the Command Cave making Hayley sigh as the image of the Rojobot monster from the day before appeared onscreen as he sent small lasers blasts at the ground.

"Look whose back." said Hayley.

She and Justin walked over to the computer while the others exchanged glances before dropping books, weights, and shopping bags onto the floor and standing in formation.

"Ready?" Conner asked hesitantly while Kira made sure that her headband was on properly.

"Ready!" Ethan, Kira and Justin agreed.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" called the three Dino Ranger, as they Morphed.

"GREEN RANGER DINO THUNDER" called Justin but nothing happened.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The other three Rangers had gone out to fight the monster but Justin still wasn't able to Morph.

"Hayley why won't it work?"

"You appear to have affected more by the meteor then the others lets try your Turbo Morpher" said Hayley.

"Right" said Justin as he pulled out his Turbo Morpher and attached it to his wrist and said.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" called Justin this time he did Morph into the Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin got in Storm and headed for the fight.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At the fight Conner, Ethan and Kira were struggling to find away round Rojobot's attacks then Justin arrived and helped them get back into the fight.

"Guy's you needs to fight him back and make him withdraw we need to do more research on the rock to see what it does?" said Hayley once they got back in the fight and into a little bit of control.

"Right we'll do are best" said Justin.

"Don't worry we'll help" said a new voice and their stood Andrea and Trent Morphed and began to fight Rojobot.

"I'm sending Kylee, Selena and Jason just to make absolutely sure" said Hayley.

The three other Rangers arrived and they managed to force Rojobot to retreat because he was so out numbered.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Billy was looking through the data on the rock while Hayley was working on trying to find away to free Tommy from the amber.

"Hayley have a look at this" said Billy as he pointed out something on the scans

"It might work" said Hayley.

"Call them lets get this sorted it should also return them to normal"

"Fantastic" said Hayley as she turned to contact the Rangers

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Hey guys," Hayley greeted as the 8 current and former Rangers walked in.

"What is it now?" Ethan snapped, "I was having a super intense work-out!"

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography!" Conner added.

"Is this gonna involve dirt? Kira inquired while grimacing, "cuz if it does, I'm gonna have to say nuh-uh."

"I was in the middle of building a new machine?" said Justin.

"Sorry but we thought you might like to know we think we've found a way to un-fossilize Tommy."

"Yeah?"

"Really?"

"No way."

"Awesome, but how?" asked Justin, even in his changed form he was still smart.

"The meteor fragment," Hayley elaborated, "our theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird. So we want you to destroy it and return a small piece safely back here for us to use on Tommy"

"Of course, if you could, harness its power you could free Dr. Oliver from the inside-out!" Conner said as he smiled before pushing up his glasses "although, I do take offense at being called weird."

"Sorry," Hayley said. "You're not weird it's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show."

"Like a recessive personality?" Justin asked.

"Yeah exactly," Hayley nodded, "for example Conner, there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious even. Ethan, there's a part of you that's athletic, even competitive. Kira, theirs a part of you that is like Cassidy a real girly girl. And Justin it seams to have reverted you to your Turbo days that's why your Dino Morpher doesn't work but once we change you back I don't know if your Turbo Morpher will be useful every again"

"I understand Hayley if this is my last battle as Turbo Blue I'm gunna make it memorable"

"So that's why Trent and Andrea helped us?" Kira asked, "There still good on the inside."

"Most likely but for now lets worry about Tommy" said Jason.

"He's right you have to work together as a team. Trust me."

"That sounds acceptable" Conner said.

"Alright, here's what you need to do" Billy said only to be interrupted the alarm.

"Not him again?" Justin said as he saw Rojobot return and start attacking the town.

"Let's deal with this thing once and for all" said Jason as he took the lead position.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME, TYRANNOSAURUS" called Jason and Morphed into the Original red Rangers suit.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO" called Justin and Kylee.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" called Justin.

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER" called Kylee.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" called the three Dino Thunder Rangers.

"TYRANNO" called Conner.

"TRICERA" called Ethan.  
"PTERA" called Kira.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The monster ended up being defeated and Mesogog re-energized it with his hydro regenerator

"Hayley can you send me the Dragon Dagger?" asked Jason.

"It's on its way with the rest of the Zords" said Billy.

The Dino Rangers formed the Thundersaurus Megazord Selena was in her Komodo Dragonzord Kylee was in Star Racer, and while this was going on Justin in Storm Blaster headed to the meteor crash sight.

Rojobot was holding his own well against the Rangers Zords until the Dino Stegazord arrived and started to fight it as well. Rojobot tried to make a run for it but was stopped by the Dino Stegazord.

"Going somewhere?" Trent asked

"Who said you could leave, the parties just beginning" Andrea said.

"It's Trent and Andy" Kira said glad they'd came to help!"

The Dino Stegazord blasted its sword forward, and it smashed into the middle of the monster, causing a massive explosion of sparks.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Justin and Storm Blaster reached the meteor and Justin said to Storm.

"On three we blast it with all we've got"

Storm beeped it reply.

"Turbo Hand Blasters" called Justin as his twin blasters appeared in his hands. "Alright 1… 2… 3 FIRE" called Justin, as a blast of laser power came from his blasters and from out of Storm Blaster and destroyed the meteor, Justin felt himself return to normal but stayed in his Turbo suit for now until he was sure he was away from other people who might be trying to find out his identity.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Andrea gave an evil laugh as the Monster fell to the ground struggling to get up. Using the Double Drill attack, the Megazord swiftly stopped that, and in a huge explosion that passed between the two on-looking Zord formations, the monster was blown to pieces.

"We're outta here," Trent stated, turning the Dino Stegazord away and walking off.

"Trent, Andy wait" Kira called from inside the Megazord, but she was ignored.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan quickly left the Zords after the fight then realised they felt different then Ethan and Kira started to laugh at what Conner was wearing. Then they returned to the base to see if the rock could fix Tommy.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

When the Ranger's made it back to base Justin had been their a while helping Billy and Hayley to set things up and they noticed that Conner, Ethan and Kira had all changed into clothes that was more them and they saw the machine ready.

"Will it work?" asked Jason.

"It should free him from the amber that's all I can promise" said Hayley "even with Billy and Justin going through everything with me we still are not 100% sure what will happen at the end"

"Well we have nothing to lose so let's do it" said Kim.

They started the machine up and watched as the energy went into the Amber then it disappeared and left the Black Dino Thunder Ranger standing their.

"Thanks every one power down?" said Tommy but nothing happened.

**A/N:3 thanks for taking the time to read this story and I would like people to let me know who they think Elsa and Zeltrax's true identities are.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of Winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88 ****for his review's to the previous chapter.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 22 **

"POWER DOWN" he said again with more force but still nothing happened. "Guy's we have a new problem" he said.

"I did say we couldn't guaranty the results" said Hayley.

"Well at least he's out of the Amber" said Kim.

"Yeah thanks guys for doing all you did to free me" said Tommy.

"We will run some more tests on the meteor and find out if we can use it to help you get out of the suit" said Billy.

"Ok while you guy's do that the others can tell me what I've missed?" said Tommy.

"Hayley, if I give you my Turbo Morpher can you tell me if it'll be usable ever again?" asked Justin while he and Billy were heading to the computers to go through the data on the meteor.

"Sure Justin I'll run a scan on it and see what it says" replied Hayley.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Half an hour later Tommy, Kim, Kira and Jason came down the stairs to the Command Cave to see what Justin and Billy had found out about the meteor the others had gone home since it was a school day tomorrow.

"So what's the news?" asked Tommy.

"Uhm, we haven't Uhm found anything" said Billy rather nervously and instantly Tommy realised he was lieing, he had found something that had shocked him.

"Billy what are you hiding and if you don't tell me Justin will?"

Justin was sitting their trying to process the info they had found.

"Uhm Billy tell him he deserves to know where the meteor came from" said Justin.

"Ok Uhm Tommy theirs two things I need to tell you about the meteor" said Billy.

"The meteor is actually from a broken comet"

"Billy that's not the problem you have…wait a minute what comet?" asked Tommy with a look on his face that meant tell me it's not.

"Ryan's comet" replied Billy knowing what Tommy was thinking.

"You mean the one we destroyed Ooze with?"

"Yeah the same one"

"Does that mean that Ivan?"

"No we found no trace of Ivan"

"Ok so what's the other thing I can tell theirs more"

"Yeah there is Ryan's Comet is not a Comet it's actually a piece of a Planet. It was broke off early in the development of the Planet Phados"

"So can you use the meteor again to get me out of the suit?"

"No, the problem is with the Morpher itself"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile up in the Cave of Despair in his hidden fortress Ninjagon had finally fully healed him self and he had also noted the reappearance of parts of Ryan's Comet he knew what had happened to Ivan Ooze with that comet he just prayed he could find the right piece he needed for his plan and hope that no one else found it first.

"Kelzaks, Kelzak Furries I command you to go and capture the former Space Power Rangers, that are on Earth and then attack their family start with the two making their way to Reefside from Angel Grove then the one that works in city hall?"

The Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries nodded and went off to do their tasks.

Ninjagon was feeling pleased with the first step in his new plan he hated the Red Dino and the Yellow Turbo for the injury they had caused him, but now he was almost ready to return and destroy them.

"Once those Space Rangers that are on Earth are out the way I'll target the other Rangers one at a time until I'm left with those two and I shall enjoy taking my revenge on them" Ninjagon sat on his thrown laughing.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The next day in Angel Grove TJ and Cassie had just finished sorting out the details of their work and other things they had let Adam and Tanya know where they were going and they set off. They reached the Free way pretty quickly and managed to find the off road but as they were driving along a secluded part of the road just north of Reefside TJ jammed on the brakes as standing in front of them were a small army of Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries.

"Cassie stay in the car I'll see if I can deal with them and try to not to arouse to much suspicion?" said TJ.

"Ok TJ just watch your back and know if you get in trouble I'll come and help" replied Cassie.

"I know" said TJ as he kissed his wife on the cheek before getting out of the car. He slowly approached the creatures in the road and said "Hello can I help you?"

They didn't reply all they did was attack TJ which caused Cassie to run from the car and try to help him.

The Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries were too much and soon over powered the ex-Rangers and then Ninjagon appeared.

"Yes you to will do to start with" he said before they all teleported away leaving TJ's car by the side of the road.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in Reefside at City hall Council woman Hammond the former Yellow Space and Turbo Ranger was getting ready for public announcement she would be making on levels of crime among teen's and the decline of street gangs since the Power Rangers had shown up in Reefside and in amongst the news reports waiting for the announcement were Cassidy and Devin the Reefside news network they were working for asked them to report on the announcement and Cassidy had a private meeting with Ashley set up for afterwards to discuss another matter and she had made sure to bring the objects she wanted to know about with her.

Cassidy and Devin dutifully recorded the interview and sent their report to the News station so it could go on the air and then they went into see Council woman Hammond in her office.

"Now Miss Cornell what can I do for you and your friend?"

"Actually please call me Cassidy you're a friend and former team mate of my new legal guardians TJ and Cassie Johnson, I know you were on the Space Rangers team with them, but I want to ask about these?' said Cassie as she produced two boxes one was hers and the other was Devin's.

"Where did you get these?" asked Ashley.

"TJ and Cassie gave them to use just before they went back to Angel Grove to finish their business before moving hear"

"When are they coming?"

"Later today, now please can you tell me about them?"

"Ok well I guess I should stat by saying we were not only the Space Rangers we had half a year as Turbo Rangers well except for Andros the Turbo team had a different Blue Ranger"

"Yeah he was in the news the other day as I recall the first time he'd been seen since the Countdown fight when you revealed your identity"

"Yeah well we came in half way through the Turbo Rangers fight against Divatox and took the place of 4 of them, what you have there is Cassie and TJ's Turbo Morphers"

"Wow do they work?" asked Devin speaking for the first time.

"I don't know but TJ said his did and the Blue and Yellow ones work so I guess they should, But why would Cassie and TJ give them to you?"

"They said we would know how to use them when the time is right" said Cassidy.

Before anyone could say anything a scream was heard from inside city hall and Ashley looked to Cassidy and Devon and said "Strap them to your wrists I guess the time is now and listen to what I tell you"

They listened as Ashley talked them through how to Morph and then she watched as they followed her instructions.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO" they called together.

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER" called Cassidy.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER" called Devin.

"Now you two will escort me out of the building I need to contact the Dino Rangers" said Ashley.

"So you know who the newest team of Power Rangers are?" asked Cassidy.

"Yes but I will not tell you just yet until we know that you won't reveal their names to the world"

"I wouldn't my boss want's me to bring him the I.D of a Ranger even though I could reveal one of the Space Rangers I wouldn't Cassie made me promise that I should never reveal the I.D of the Rangers because they are just normal people"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ten minutes later Cassidy and Devin were doing a good job of protecting Ashley until they ran into a small army of Kelzacks.

"Guy listen if I don't get you to the other Rangers here's a clue as to who you need to find" said Ashley as she handed them a piece of paper with the words 'JUST WANT TIRES' on in.

"Ashley this makes no sense?" asked Cassidy.

"Trust me it's an anagram of one of the Turbo Rangers find him and tell him I've been taken"

"Ok, but we are gunna get you their safely" said Devin.

"You both need some serious training in the Turbo powers this guy will help you trust me"

"I do Ashley you're my Aunt's BFF" said Cassidy.

They managed to get Ashley to the car park and found her car but before she could get in a Kelzak snuck up and caught her and teleported away with her as some Kelzak Furries appeared and took on the two new Turbo Rangers.

"Come on Cass we're dangerously out numbered lets get out of here and find who we need so we can learn what we need to" said Devin.

"Ok let's go" agreed Cassidy and the two ran as fast as they could with their new powers away from city hall.

"POWER DOWN" they both said as they realised they were in an ally behind Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Let's go in and see if we can find out who Ashley wants us to find?" said Devin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

They walked in the Cyberspace to find Ethan and Kira behind the counter and they saw the look's on Cassidy and Devin's face.

"Are you two ok?" asked Kira.

"Yeah we're fine" said Devin.

"Hey Cassidy isn't your aunt and uncle moving to town today?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah they are, we've just been trying to work this Anagram out, a friend told us we needed to find who it was" said Cassidy as they put the note on the table they were sitting at and began to try and work it out.

The News suddenly came on with an urgent bulletin and it reported the Counselor Hammond had been taken and that the Pink and Red Turbo Rangers were in Town.

"Hey Cass what time is your aunt and uncle arriving?" asked Kira as casual as she could.

"A few hours why?"

"Oh Just wondering after all Justin said he knew them and they almost adopted him around the same time as Kim did?"

"Yeah that's right we would have been related to one another, although I don't know exactly how" said Cassidy.

As quiet as she could Kira said to Ethan "Well it can't be TJ and Cassie, and it's not Dr. O and Kats missing so who are they"

"No idea Kira but I think we should let the others know, especially Kylee after all Ashley's her sister" said Ethan.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After Kira and Ethan had gone away from them Cassidy looked at Devon and said. "Do you think their two of the Dino Rangers?"

"Maybe also I think these Morphers have increased our hearing they were whispering to each other and we still heard them, and did you see how fast we ran and the distance we covered" replied Devin.

"Should we follow them or not?"

"Nah Cass lets try and work out the Anagram, if they are Rangers we don't want them to know we know who they are"

They got back to work but were suddenly interrupted by screaming as they looked up they saw an army of Kelzak and Kelzak Furries materializing in the Cyberspace Cassidy and Devin realised they couldn't Morph in front of people and so had Ethan and Kira, who were hiding behind the counter had calling for back up. And had got a reply from Justin saying that he, Jason, Kim, Tommy and Selena were on their way.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Up in the Command Cave the 5 Rangers got ready to Morph as Hayley handed Justin back his Turbo Morpher and said "It should work again but I can't tell for sure you'll just have to wait for a chance to use it and hope it works"

"Ok thanks Hayley"

"Just one more thing Conner I want you and Kylee to stay here" said Hayley.

"Ok Hayley" said Conner as he held Kylee in a hug since she had just found out that Ashley had been taken, Conner was trying to calm her down Kylee had had an evil look in her face when she had seen them get taken but Conner was helping her clam down.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" called Jason then he followed that up with "TYRANNOSAURUS"

"NINJETTI, THE CRANE" called Kimberly.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

Then Tommy followed them (at least being stuck in his suit meant he could fight) as they headed for Storm Blaster.

They quickly made their way to Hayley's Cyberspace and entered to find the place was a mess the Kelzaks had Cassidy and Devin cornered and were about to teleport them away when Tommy got in the way, and soon a fight broke out with the Kelzak and Kelzak Furries taking on the Rangers but during the fight Cassidy and Devin had realised that they were the targets of the attack and tried to get to their feet but soon got knocked back down by a group of Kelzak Furries.

"Hey Cass the coast is clear you want to Morph again?" asked Devin as they both pulled out their keys and looked at them.

"SHIFT IN TO" they said before getting attacked by another Kelzak this time though it knocked their Keys out of their hands and towards where Kira and Ethan were hiding.

"Hey Kira what are they?" asked Ethan.

"They look like Justin and Kylee's Turbo Key" she replied.

Then their was a flash and the Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries had vanished along with Cassidy, Devin and Tommy.

"What the hell was that?" said Jason.

"Let's get back to base and we'll tell you what we know" said Justin.

Kira and Ethan shut up the Cyberspace and made their way up to the Command Cave.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Cave of Despair in what must have been a prison chamber Cassidy, Devin and the Black Dino Ranger arrived and fell at the feet of three other prisoners. They were helped to their feet by Ashley, Cassie and TJ.

"Aunt Cassie, Uncle TJ, what are you doing hear?"

"We got attacked while we were on our to town"

"Guy's do you still have your Morphers?" asked Ashley.

"No we lost our Key's" they replied.

"Cassie, TJ, Ashley you guy's ok?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah Boss were good except were prisoners in this place" said TJ.

"I know don't worry we'll get rescued my team will find us"

"Yeah your girl will be pissed until you get back"

"She's already like that since I'm stuck in my suit"

"How did that happen?" asked Cassidy.

"I was caught in an enemy trap and was incased in Amber, my team found away to remove the Amber from me but I cannot de-morph" Tommy replied.

"What about if you sustain too much Damage?" asked Cassie.

"Haven't tried it but I don't know if I could ever Morph again afterward" Tommy answered.

"Why not use one of your old powers?" asked Ashley.

"Well our Green Ranger has one of them, I gave one to TJ and I don't know about the others" said Tommy, now finally he asked "So what connection to Cassidy and Devin have with this?"

"Cassidy is now in our custody" said TJ and Cassie.

"How much do they know?" he asked.

"A little more than most but nothing to endanger the new Rangers identity" replied TJ.

"They know we were the Space Rangers and they know we took over as the Turbo Rangers but that is it" said Cassie.

"Wait so you have been a ranger before?" asked Devin.

"Yes I have"

"That's an understatement you have been 4 colours now you've added Black to it"

"Really so what colours were you?" asked Cassidy. Not realising she was slipping into reporter mode.

"I was the Green Ranger, but not the one in this town, the White after that I became Red and when I handed my power to TJ I tried to leave the Ranger business but I was called back during the Countdown invasion"

"That was when you revealed your identity right Aunt Cassie?" asked Cassidy.

"Yeah it was"

"Theirs one thing I'm still unclear about?"

"What is it Cassidy?"

"How do you know Miss Hart?"

Thankfully before Cassie had to answer Cassidy's question a door opened at the far end of the prison block and in walked Ninjagon followed by two Kelzak Furries.

"Welcome to my secret base Rangers both past and present and you two interfering teenagers" Ninjagon said to his prisoners.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" asked the Black Dino Ranger.

"My name is Ninjagon and you are now my prisoners and shall witness the destruction of your friends the Red Dino and the Yellow Turbo Rangers for the injury they caused me and then I shall destroy you all, and rule the world"

"Does that mean you aren't working for Mesogog?" asked Tommy.

"HA. HA that fool no I have the means to destroy this planet once I recover an object from its resting place once I find it"

"Well we will just make sure we find a way to defeated before you find what you are looking for" said Cassidy.

"You HA you have no power little girl" said Ninjagon.

Cassie went and put an arm round Cassidy to calm her and to convince her to not let Ninjagon get in her head.

**A/N 3: I'm ending it hear so I can post an update for my loyal readers the next chapter will follow on from this one.**

**A/N 4: Try to work out who the Anagram is and please send a review with your answer in it.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey to every one of my fans this is a general message to all those.

I won't be updating any stories for a while since my mother's died today, but when I do return I promise to update at least 4 fan fic's if you want to send condolences please P/M instead of a review since I will replace this message when I post the new chapters

Thanks for reading from .Dawn


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****Big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of Winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88 and Tomwilliams1990 ****for their review's to the previous chapter.**

**A/N 3: Congratulations to Tomwilliams1990 for working out the anagram was Justin Stewart.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 23**

Jason, Kim, Selena, Justin, Kira and Ethan returned to the Command Cave and told Hayley and Billy what had happened. In the Cyberspace then Ethan and Kira showed everyone the two Turbo Keys they had found in the Cyberspace.

"Where did these come from?" asked Justin.

"I think Cassidy and Devin dropped them?" said Kira.

"Well her Aunt is Cassie I wonder if she gave Cassidy them in fear that they might get taken by someone who want the Turbo Powers" said Jason.

"If that's the case me and Kylee need to tread carefully" replied Justin as he handed the key of his Turbo Morpher and the two they had found in the Cyberspace to Kylee and said to her "Keep these safe somewhere where Ninjagon won't find them, and use them when the time is right"

Hayley took the key and placed it in the safe along with the other two keys.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile up in the cave of despair Ninjagon had unlocked the prison door and had taken the Black Dino Ranger.

"Now Black Ranger we shall have a little chat" said Ninjagon as he dragged the Black Dino Ranger to a separate room.

"Uhm Aunt Cassie what is gunna happen to him?" asked Cassidy.

"I don't know but he will not give in it's not in his nature" replied Cassie.

"He sounds like a great guy a born leader, who could get people to follow him into almost any situation"

"Well he can and has a few years ago their was a little incident on the moon he lead us on that mission" said TJ.

"But I thought that was Red only?" asked Devin remembering he had heard something about it.

"Yeah it was he has been two Reds before"

"Oh. Is that why he won't give in?"

"Yeah he has too much pride"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the separate room Ninjagon had strapped Tommy to a metal table and had a mind reading device in position over his head ready to scan his brain for a monster he could create and send after the other Rangers to draw them out so they'd be easier to capture.

"Now Black Ranger let's see what monsters you have seen that I can recreate in my own way to draw out your precious Rangers and maybe just maybe one of them will have possession of a Turbo Morpher so I can use them to break free of this prison and never have to step foot in this place ever again"

"I will never help you I told Mesogog I wouldn't help him and I will never help you either"

"Oh you will but you won't realise you are doing it"

"You will never break me I have helped defeat some of the most evil creatures who were obsessed with world domination and you are no different"

"You won't say that when I bring back one of those people all I need is the right part of Ryan's Comet"

"You are insane if you want to bring back Ivan Ooze"

"Maybe I am and then again maybe not?"

"He would try to over throw you, you must have known what he done to Lord Zedd and Rita?"

"Yes I know who do you think released them?"

"That was you. How and why would you do that?"

"I re-directed the evil energy that natural flows through the Cave of Despair and concentrated it in to a beam and released them"

"Why didn't you attempt a takeover then?"

"Those powers were not strong enough and the same with the Zeo ones for what I needed, but the Turbo Powers on the other hand can do much more for me Muranthias isn't the only place they can allow entry to and I only need four of them instead of 5 I know I have four of those in ownership of those Morphers in my prison that leaves 5 more I can reach I know the second green isn't on this planet anymore I have searched for him unsuccessfully"

"You will find the other 5 harder to turn to your view and hand over their key's if you can find them at all"

"I already know where they are, 3 are in Reefside and 2 are in Angel Grove"

"Huh how do you work that out?"

"I will explain all in good time but since you are of no help I shall make a little message and send to your friends and then return you to the cell with the others"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In the Dino Cave the Rangers were trying to come up with a plan to rescue Tommy and anyone else Ninjagon had taken when the computers started beeping. They all looked up and saw Ninjagon was looking at them he was obviously sending them a video message.

"Power Rangers if you want to see this man ever again or any of these people" Ninjagon showed them a clip of the cell that TJ, Cassie, Devin, Cassidy and Ashley were in. "You will surrender the Blue and Pink Turbo Keys to me then I will collect the Yellow and Green from your two friends in Angel Grove"

"What are you talking about we don't have the Pink Key Kat has been missing for years, and what do you want them for" asked Justin.

Meanwhile Kylee was being hugged by Conner she was unhappy seeing her sister in a cell.

"I need them to complete my ultimate weapon that I will soon collect I am waiting for one more piece of the puzzle. And don't play me for a fool the Pink key is in Reefside"

"What are you serious?"

"Yes now hand them over"

"Give us time to think it through"

"You have two hours before I take somebody else close to you" said Ninjagon as the message ended.

Hayley, Jason, Kim and Justin looked to each other than to Billy.

"Is it possible?" asked Jason towards Billy.

"If she was here we would have seen her by now she can't be hiding here we would have known about it" said Justin.

"Uhm I know this is a saw point but does anyone know what Cassidy's mother was called?" asked Hayley.

"Uhm she said her step mom was called Katherine, but I never really hung out with her ever so that's all I know" answered Kira.

Everyone turned to look at her and Justin said "Are you certain Kira?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Katherine was Kat's full name" said Billy.

"Uhm I know we're talking about Kat but should we ring my Sister and Brother in law and warn them about Ninjagon?" asked Selena

"Yeah if we can get them some were safe we can then focus on this other problem" said Justin.

"Do you mind if I call them?" asked Jason.

"No go ahead it might be better coming from you then they'll understand the seriousness of the situation" said Serena.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ten minutes had passed since Jason had made the phone call and explained everything to Adam and he said he would hide the keys and find a safe place for him and Tanya to hide and to let them know over the communicators when it was safe for them to go home. Jason had told everyone what they had said, Selena was being comforted by Ethan who was trying to calm her down knowing her family was a possible target for Ninjagon. Kim meanwhile was unhappy that Tommy was gone and had been taken prisoner again by another evil entity, first it was Rita, then King Mondo, then Mesogog and now it was this Ninjagon thing. She and Tommy had only recently got back together they had talked about the letter and Kim had more or less said it was her nerves that made here write it.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

An hour later Hayley, Justin and Kira had gone down to the Cyberspace to start tiding up and seeing what damage had been caused during the recent attack. Billy, Ethan and Selena were in the Zord work shop seeing if they could fix Selena's Falconzord. Conner and Kylee were sitting on a sofa in the Command Cave watching the computer screen while Jason and Kim were outside Kim was so worked up she couldn't think straight all she wanted to do was go to Ninjagon's base and rescue Tommy, she hadn't realised how dangerous running out the house was but thankfully Jason went after he managed to calm her down they were so much like a brother and sister it was untrue they had been friends so long. They ended up walking through the forest forgetting to keep an eye on the time and soon two hours had passed since Ninjagon's threat and they hadn't delivered any of the Turbo Keys to him. When suddenly they were surrounded by Kelzaks and Kelzak Furies, Kim and Jason swung so they were back to back defending each other.

"Kim I think we should Morph" said Jason.

"I agree let's do it" said Kim.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME, TYRANNOSAURUS" called Jason.

"NINJETTI THE CRANE" called Kim.

They both stood there in their Ranger outfits but before they attacked there was a sudden flash of Pink light and Kim's cloth Ninjetti outfit was replaced by a Power suit like Jason's.

"Wow nice upgrade" said Jason.

"I guess the Pink Egg decided the time was right" said Kim.

Together they fought off the Kelzaks and Kelzak Furies until they became severely outnumbered and were soon taken down and transported to the Cave of Despair.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In the Command Cave Conner and Kylee had just saw Jason and Kimberly Morph then fight off the Kelzaks and Kelzak Furies until they were outnumbered and were captured and teleported away to the Cave of Despair.

"We'd better call the others and let them know whats happened" said Kylee.

"Yeah because without them Billy is kind of in charge" replied Conner as he activated the communicator on the computer and told Billy what had happened and Billy told him to tell Justin as well so Conner did and then waited to see what would happen.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In the Cave of Despair Ninjagon approached his two newest prisoners and he separated them taking the Red Ranger to the interrogation room that Tommy had been in earlier and Kim still in her suit was taken to the cells and thrown in with them and Tommy caught her before she hit the floor.

"Hey my beautiful Crane are you ok?" asked Tommy

"I'm fine how are you Falcon" replied Kim.

"I'm better for seeing you"

"Ok knock it off you two" said TJ.

"What are you jealous?" asked Kim.

"No chance I have found the love of my life and haven't let her go, hell I went into space to be with her"

"Yeah you did and my baby knows I would have followed her anywhere" said Tommy.

"Have you two worked out a date yet?" asked Cassie.

"Not yet but we have been focused on other things you know my Falcon being stuck in a Bracio suit" said Kim as she and Tommy hugged.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the interrogation room Ninjagon had his machine set up over Jason and had already forced him to De-morph through damage taken.

"You will now help me recreate 5 of the most dangerous monsters that you have ever faced and I will re-model theme to my liking and use them to capture the other Rangers" said Ninjagon.

"No chance you freak" replied Jason as the machine was lowered in to place and although he fought it after a minute or so his mind opened revealing every monster he had ever fought as a Ranger.

"Excellent I have so many to choose from but I only need enough to capture the rest of my Targets"

Ninjagon was looking through the list of potential monsters he could call on when a few started to stick out two him so he started to put their names on a new list then he would eliminate the ones he found to be week after his examination of the abilities.

"Thank you Red Ranger your mind has been so helpful to me" Ninjagon calls to one of the Kelzaks and has them take Jason's unconscious body to the cell.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Back in the Command Cave Justin, Kira and Hayley arrive back after dealing with their business at the Cyber café.

"Has anyone heard from Adam and Tanya they should have reached a safe location by now?" asked Justin.

"No we haven't heard anything from them" replied Conner.

Justin activated his Communicator so he could try and reach Adam but he feared the worse since Adam and Tanya always checked in during their Ranger days so he tried to contact them but was only getting static and he knew what that meant. They weren't in the safe hiding place but likely had already been taken prisoner.

"Hayley call Serena ask her were the safe place Adam and Tanya would go to" asked Justin.

"Ok" said Hayley as she made the call and explained what was going on to Selena.

A few minutes had passed while Selena was answering Hayley's question one the phone was put down Hayley turned to Justin and said "She said either Ernie's or the Command Center Remains in the Zeo Chamber"

"Ok we need to make contact with both places and find out if their safe"

"Right I call my Uncle" said Hayley then she added "How do you intend on contacting the Zeo Chamber?"

"Storm Blaster should be able to make contact" said Justin as he approached Storm Blaster and started to press buttons, until he made contact with the computer at the Command Center, Storm was suddenly incased in a blue light that ended up going straight into the Glove box where part of his Turbo Morpher was located.

"What was that?" asked Hayley.

"I don't know" said Justin as he looked inside and beside part of his Turbo Morpher sat a small object "It's a tracking device like what I created during my times as a Turbo Ranger" he said as he took it out of the Glove box.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

It had been twenty minutes and they hadn't been able to contact Adam and Tanya and now believed they had been taken by Ninjagon to add to his collection, Ethan and Selena had returned to the Command Cave to try and help locate them.

"I guess there in the same place as everyone else has been taken to" said Selena with a tear in her eye as she hugged Ethan.

"Come on Selena you know they'll be safe they have the other Rangers to help them" replied Ethan.

"But what if he takes their Turbo Keys?"

"Adam and Tanya are too smart to keep them on their person they would most likely carry their older Morphers with them" said Justin.

"Which ones?" asked Selena.

"Most likely the Zeo"

"But what if they Morph in front of Cassidy and Devin?"

"Then we will wipe their memories of who we are" said Billy appearing from the Zord bay.

"So how is the Falconzord?" asked Selena.

"It's almost done I just need a few more hours on it but I had to stop and see whats going on"

"Well its not good Adam and Tanya aren't responding and Kim and Jason have vanished as well" replied Justin.

"What's your plan?"

"We need to tempt Ninjagon somehow maybe offer him something"

"Like what?"

"Billy how soon could we create four keys that look like the Turbo Keys and convince Ninjagon they are real?"

"I can have them made I an hour then we need to flush him out"

"It sounds like you want bait?" said Kira.

"That's exactly it Ptera" said Justin.

"What is it Dragon?" asked Kira confused.

"We lure him in to attacking and capturing more of us then we offer the fake keys"

"I love it" said Kira kissing him.

"Billy can you start work on them and I'll go and finish off the repairs on the Blue Falcon" said Justin as he and Kira headed into the Zord bay and they got to work finishing of the repairs.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

An hour later and Billy cam into the Zord bay and saw they were almost finished with repairs and he approached them and said.

"Guy's the Keys are ready all we need to do is lure them out"

"Excellent lets go and put the plan into action"

They returned to the Command Cave and looked over the keys and they were perfect copies of the originals.

"Guys I know that Andrea and Trent are evil but shouldn't we at least let them know whats happened to Jason?" asked Conner.

"Yeah I'll text her and let her know" said Justin as he pulled out his phone and texted Andrea.

'Andy, Jason captured by Ninjagon, were planning a rescue attempt just thought u should know' Justin sent.

'Can u let me and Trent have a go first Mesogog is a little worried about him as well' came the reply.

'Of course but can you take something to Tommy then we can locate where everyone is'

'Done send me it and we'll deliver it but remember to get us out as well if he captures us'

'Ok will do'

'Thanx'

"Ok told them and Andy said that her and Trent want to take a shot at rescuing Jason and stopping Ninjagon, apparently Mesogog is worried about his growing power"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Cave of Despair Jason's mind was being scanned for any form of monster that Ninjagon could re-create and use against the Rangers he had already selected 3 different monsters and was searching for a further 2. So far he had Chosen. Twoheaded Parrot, Bones and Maligore, when he had recreated Bones he also re-created Bones his soldiers he was again searching through Jason's mind for any other monsters.

Meanwhile in the other room the cell had become rather cramped with the addition of Adam and Tanya and the knowledge that Jason was going to be brought in as well once Ninjagon was finished with him.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ten further minutes had passed and Jason still hadn't been brought back but suddenly in the corridor in front of the cell a Green light appeared and out of it came the White and Crimson Rangers. The Crimson Ranger approached the cell and the Black Ranger moved over to her and the two appeared to be talking.

"Where is my brother?"

"Ninjagon has him and is using him to re-create five of the most deadly monsters we've faced he tried me but failed but he must be searching his mind"

"The others have a plan to get you guys back but we wanted to try first Mesogog's orders and also"

"Yeah I know" said Tommy as Andy handed him an object before Cassidy tried to push her way through.

"What are you two talking about your enemy's?" asked Cassidy.

"Yeah but against a common threat anything can happen" said the White Ranger as the two of them activated their weapons and went through the door at the end of the cell block and started to fight the army of Kelzaks and Kelzak Furies trying to reach the room that Jason was in.

The only sound that could be heard from the other side of the door now was Swords hitting each other and the odd shout of 'over hear' from either Trent or Andrea.

"What is that device?" asked Cassidy once Tommy was sitting beside the Pink Ranger.

"It's a homing device and I bet I know who built it"

"Do you think it's" said TJ stopping before saying the name.

"I bet you Turbo Blue helped build it" said Cassie understanding what was going and that they couldn't name Justin just yet.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Inside the Room Ninjagon was scanning Jason's he wheeled in a new machine that had a huge boiler in it and a conveyer belt leading into it and a pipe leaving it. (Finster monster maker) Ninjagon placed the first picture on the conveyer belt and watched as it entered the machine and it made some strange noises and then with a small explosion the smoke cleared to reveal Bones and his army of skeleton warriors.

"Ah that was a successful first test now to re-create the rest of you" said Ninjagon as he placed Maligore's picture on the conveyer belt and it headed into the machine and with the same noise but a larger explosion Maligore appeared. That was followed by the photo of Twoheaded Parrot and he appeared from the end of the machine. Outside the door to the room Ninjagon was in there was a series of strange noises and Ninjagon pointed to Bones and Maligore and said. "Go and deal with that then take them to the cells put them in a different one though we don't want them to fight each other just yet"

"Yes Lord Ninjagon" said Bones.

Ninjagon finished his search and pulled out two more monsters and then got a Twoheaded Parrot to take Jason to the cells.

While his next monster came out of the machine and the smoke cleared revealing Louie Kaboom, and the machine started up again re-creating the final monster, the smoke cleared and there was General Gerrok standing there.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After what seemed like half an hour the white and Crimson Rangers were drug back in and were thrown into a cell by two new monsters but Adam, Tanya, Tommy and Kim new who they were. Trent and Andrea were on their own in the cell right next to the others. Then a few minutes later Jason's body was dragged in by a Kelzak and he was put in the cell with Andrea and Trent.

Tommy and Kim moved towards the side of the cell to try and see if Jason was ok, Adam and Tanya were next in civilian form they could actually mention his name whereas Tommy, Kim, Trent and Andy couldn't.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Adam.

"I don't know" replied Andrea.

"Why those three?" asked the Pink Ranger.

"No idea we'll have to ask him when he comes round and who the others are that got taken from his mind" responded the Black.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Back in the Command Cave everyone was waiting to see how Andrea and Trent did.

"How long do we give them?" asked Selena.

"Another hour then we'll send in the first wave" said Justin as he turned to Billy and said "Time to suit up Billy, and check your powers are still active"

"But how my powers are all gone?" responded Billy not understanding where Justin was going with this.

"No they haven't you should still have one active one"

"Uhm excuse me for interrupting but whats the first wave?" asked Conner?"

"We use the same tactic as Trent and Andrea only more of us go" said Justin.

"What about Mesogog should we try to contact him? Remember what Andy said Mesogog is afraid of his power" said Ethan.

"If he's that concerned let him come to us" said Hayley.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes later they were ready to try out Billy's powers and see if he could Morph

"Ninjetti the Wolf" Billy called and then a Blue light engulfed him and his cloth Ninjetti suit appeared over his body.

"Told you so" said Justin.

"So who goes first?" asked Hayley.

"You, Billy, Ethan and Selena, stay unmorphed and try to tell Ninjagon we are ready to give him what he wants" said Justin.

"Ok then what?" asked Hayley not really loving the plan that meant she'd be captured.

"Then me and Kira enter Morphed and present the fake keys" said Justin.

"Let's do it before I chicken out"

The four of them left the Command Cave and walked around until Ninjagon caught them,

Meanwhile in the Command Cave Justin and Kira were preparing for the next part of the plan when the computer beeped and reveled a picture of Mesogog, Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Rangers I have a proposition for you" hissed Mesogog.

"What do you want Mesogog?" asked Justin.

"I propose a temporary alliance until we recover our allies from Ninjagon"

"And how do we know you will keep your word?"

"I will send my to aids Zeltrax and Elsa to help you in your plan"

"What do we get in return?" asked Kira.

"Clues to the wear abouts of your missing Ranger friends"

"What have you done with Rocky and Kat?" asked Justin.

"I did nothing they didn't want me to" hissed the reply.

"I will think about your offer" said Justin as he ended the communication.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In Reefside Park Billy, Hayley, Ethan and Selena were walking round looking for anyway to draw out Ninjagon.

"There you are" said Ninjagon's voice as an army of Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries surrounded them.

"We have decided to agree to your request we will give you the Turbo Keys you want as long as you release the people you have taken." Said Billy

"Do you have the Keys with you?"

"No we are in the position of collecting the final one"

"Well I will bring you to see your friends and then once I get the keys I shall think about letting you out"

"At least you can see your family again and introduce your boyfriend?" said Hayley to Selena.

"How do you know, we haven't told anyone?" asked Selena.

"I see more than people think I just never speak about it"

"Then why did you start now?"

"I just thought that with your parents their you could tell them"

"Maybe I will I need to talk about it with Ethan first"

Neither of them had realised they had been transported to the same cell as Jason, Trent and Andrea. But they soon realised when the heard Adam and Tanya call Selena's name as they moved to the edge of their cell and Selena moved towards them and hugged them through the bars.

Ethan approached them and said to Selena.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Hey Ethan can I introduce you to my family this is my sister Tanya and her husband Adam"

**A/N 4: thanks for reading this chapter, please review and let me know what you think of it, all reviews are welcome.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****Big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of Winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88 ****for his review's to the previous chapter.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 24**

Ninjagon was waiting for the right time to launch his attack on Reefside he knew he had the two prisoners he needed to locate part of his ultimate weapon and he thought the Rangers were going to hand him the other part.

"Bones go and collect the White and Black Rangers for me, and take your soldiers and some Kelzak Furries with you" said Ninjagon.

"Yes my lord" came the reply as Bones left.

He made his way to the cells and got his Skeleton Warriors and the Kelzak Furries to collect their two targets and took them to the throne room to await Ninjagon's arrival. Now they were out the way Ninjagon turned to Maligore and General Gerrok and said "Collect the Pink and Crimson companions of these two and take them to the room with all the Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries then wait for further instructions"

"Yes Lord Ninjagon" said General Gerrok as he and Maligore left the room to complete their tasks.

They went and done what they were ordered and then contacted Ninjagon to let him know they were ready.

Once he was sure this was done he made his way to the throne room and sat on his throne and looked at Tommy and Trent and said. "You two will help me collect the final part of my plan while your friends finish off collecting the Turbo Keys for me"

"Over your dead body" said Trent.

"Now, Now I'm sure will both see things my way"

"Yeah right like he said over your dead body?" said Tommy.

"Really if you both feel like that then watch the screen for a minute?" said Ninjagon. Both Tommy and Trent turned to look at the screen and saw Kim and Andrea were in a room surrounded by Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries. "If you don't do as I say they will be destroyed"

Tommy and Trent looked at each other and knew they would both do what they could to save their loved ones.

"OK" they both said together, "what do you want?"

"There is an object hidden in a waterfall that will help me achieve my goal of destroying the planet and you will both come with me and two of my generals to collect it and if you try to double cross me they will be destroyed instantly"

"Ok let's do this so we can keep them safe" said Tommy.

Ninjagon turned to Maligore and said "Keep an eye on the prisoners while we go and collect the first part of my plan"

Then before an answer could be heard they were teleported away and standing in front of a water fall their was Ninjagon, General Gerrok, a small consignment of Kelzaks, Kelzak Furries Tommy and Trent.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Command Cave the alarm went off and the screen showed Ninjagon, another monster, and some Kelzak and Kelzak Furries surrounding Trent and Tommy who were facing a Waterfall.

"What do we do now?" asked Kylee.

"This is our chance to rescue the others, Conner you and Kylee Morph and head out to where Ninjagon is but stay out the way until whatever he's looking shows up then take it from him" said Justin.

"What will you and Kira do?" asked Conner.

"We will Take Strom to the moon and get everyone out of that cave, do what you can to keep Ninjagon down there and don't allow him to return to the moon, but don't give him the real Turbo Keys offer him the fake ones though"

"Ok let's go and rescue our friends and family" said Kylee.

"Right lets do it guy's you ready" asked Conner.

"Ready" they all replied pulling out their Morphers.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO DUNE STAR TURBO POWER" called Kylee.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Conner and Kira.

"TYRANNO" called Conner.

"PTERA" called Kira.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin,

They all Morphed and appeared in their suits and headed for the vehicles. Conner got on his Raptor rider and Kylee used Kira's, while Kira and Justin got in Storm Blaster and they headed out of the base to go and achieve their tasks.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Cave of Despair, Louie Kaboom and Bones were watching over the prisoners and making sure they didn't escape while Twoheaded Parrot was watching Kim and Andrea who were looking worried at the amount of Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries that were around them.

"So how do we get out of this one?" asked Andrea.

"No idea but I trust Justin" said Kim.

"Yeah he did say they had a plan but he never revealed what it was"

"Knowing Justin it's rather complicated"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile the Raptor riders had just arrived at a location near the waterfall but were a safe distance from Ninjagon and the others and they saw something materializing from with in the waterfall. Then it formed a shield like object. Ninjagon smiled when he sees the Shield.  
"AT LAST!' Ninjagon shouted. "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I HAVE FINALLY FOUND THE SHIELD OF TRIUMPH!"

"Is that it?" asked Kylee she was holding a box with the fake Turbo keys in it.

"Maybe let's go nice and easy though" said Conner as they slowly headed towards the collection of creatures, Monsters and Rangers.

"Ninjagon, hear are your Keys" called Kylee as she approached him letting Conner get in position to grab the shield.

"Ah so nice of you to bring them to me when I can use them to destroy the planet in a few minutes time"

General Gerrok was watching Tommy and Trent as the shield started to float towards them and he prepared to grab it for Ninjagon until a flash of Red crossed him and then the shield was missing.

"This thing is cool" said Conner, standing there with the Shield of Triumph in his hands looking at it.

"Give me that thing" said Ninjagon.

"Come and get it" said Conner.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile up in the cave of despair Storm Blaster had just landed outside and told Justin and Kira to be careful and let it know when it was time to teleport the others to safety.

Justin and Kira snuck in and found Ninjagon's lair and soon found a place to wait for the signal that would allow them to rescue the others.

Suddenly a buzz could be heard then Ninjagon appeared on a screen and ordered the rest of his Generals to come down and get the Shield of Triumph back.

Justin and Kira watched as Louie Kaboom equiped with a sword and a blaster, Twoheaded Parrot, Bones and Maligore stood on the transporter along with Bones's Skeleton Warriors, and they teleported away.

"Right lets do it" said Justin, as he and Kira activated their weapons and made their way to a door at the end of the room and found it lead to a training room of sorts where their were hundreds of Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries training.

Justin and Kira stayed close to the walls as they tried to sneak over towards the door that lead to the holding cells.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile back at the waterfall Ninjagon opened the bag and found that they had given him fake Turbo Keys and then his reinforcements arrived and Conner and Kylee looked at each other and using their speed quickly joined up and Kylee handed him four Turbo keys which he inserted in the four biggest spikes of the Shield of Triumph. Then a bright light shone from it and incased Conner in light and a new power upgrade.

"I like the new look" said Kylee.

"I love the power upgrade I feel from it as well" said Conner. Then he added "Weapons time" and he and Kylee both activated their weapons. Kylee's Turbo Star Chargers and a blade appeared from the end of the Shield of Triumph and it turned in to a sword.

Then Louie Kaboom, Twoheaded Parrot, Maligore, Bones and some of his Skeleton Warriors appeared in front of them.

"Oh crap that's a little more than I was expecting" said Conner.

"I'll take Twoheaded Parrot, Bones and his Skeleton Warriors" said Kylee.

"Ok that just leaves the rest for me" said Conner and he gripped the Shield of Triumph.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In the training room up in the cave of despair Justin and Kira had managed to reach the cells that the other Rangers were in. They entered the room and freed the other rangers then Justin approached and opened the cells and took the object Andrea had given Tommy and Tommy had given it to Billy. The Green Ranger took it and handed it to Cassidy and said to T.J "Take Cassie, Cassidy, Devin, Hayley and Jason with you and transport to earth and get him some medical help"

"Ok I will but what about the rest of them?"

"I will get them out after I'm sure the civilians are safe" he motioned to Cassidy and Devin.

"Right we will go" said Cassie as she took Jason from Andrea and they huddled together and activated the object, then disappeared.

"Ok every one else take out your Morphers" Said Kira.

"Wait where are Kim and Andrea?" asked Justin.

"Bones and his Skeleton Warriors and some Kelzak Furries took them to a room filled with Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries" replied Billy.

"Ok we need to get to them even if that means going through the army of Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries that are waiting out side this room"

Everyone nodded and got out their Morphers.

"NINJETTI THE WOLF" called Billy.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" called Adam.

"ZEO RANGER 2 YELLOW" called Tanya.

"ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN" called Adam.

"LET'S ROCK IT" called Ashley as she pressed the Buttons 335 on the Astro Morpher.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP, TRICERA" called Ethan.

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP" called Selena.

The 6 of them Morphed and then stood beside Kira and Justin they all called their weapons and opened the door to the prison room they were in and then ran out into the training room and began fighting the Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Mesogog was getting frustrated had he been forgotten the Power Rangers were supposed to contact him to let him know if they agreed with the temporary alliance he had offered to get rid of Ninjagon.

"Master are you going to try and contact them again?" asked Elsa.

"No" replied Mesogog, then he added "Have you and Zeltrax found anything to we can use to defeat the Rangers with?"

"We have found something master that are connected to the two missing Rangers we are going to use them, but we need time to access them and make the needed modifications"

"Do it now while the Rangers are busy but make sure they are going to defeat the Rangers"

"Yes my Lord" said Elsa as she vanished through an Invisiportal.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kylee and Conner were only just dealing with their foes and had noticed that Tommy and Trent had been tied up literally to stop them from attempting to help, they had jumped away to catch there breath and to regroup while the enemy approached them.

"This is strange I thought we'd have been beat down by now" said Kylee.

"The longer we can hold them off the better chance Justin has to free everyone in the cave of despair, so let's just keep trying"

"Do you have any idea how long it'll be before they get here?"

They were interrupted by an energy blast and as the smoke cleared they saw Louie Kaboom had his blaster aimed at them and then they noticed a strange looking staff in Ninjagon's hand it resembled Rita and Zedd's staffs but it was one staff not two separate ones, and Ninjagon swung it round and caused all his remaining allies to grow.

"Now what?" asked Kylee.

"I don't know" said Conner, as he and Kylee were almost squashed by one of Maligore's feet but they managed to roll away just in time.

"Conner call the Mezadon Rover" said Tommy.

"Mezadon Rover in need you" said Conner.

The new Zord arrived and he and Kylee entered the Zord and as Conner placed the Shield of Triumph in the slot on the control panel.

"Mezadon Megazord power up" called Conner, the Zord transformed into its Megazord form and then flashed Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink then in its hand instead of a duel axe the Turbo Megazords sword and shield appeared.

"MEZADON MEGAZORD TURBO ENHANCEMENT MODE" called Conner and Kylee.

The Megazord moved towards Twoheaded Parrot, first and with a swing of the sword it defeated him. Then using its shield it deflected a Blaster shot from Louie Kaboom which went straight towards Maligore and hit him but didn't destroy him just knocked him back out of the fight momentarily, next Gerrok and Bones ran at the Megazord together and it blocked Gerrok with the shield and forced him back and swung the sword at Bones defeating him. The Skeleton Warriors saw their master get defeated and charged at the Mezadon and seeing this the Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries attacked as well and the Mezadon was getting outnumbered.

"Now what?" asked Kylee.

"SWITCH TO DUEL AXE MODE" called Conner, as the Turbo sword and shield vanished and the duel axes appeared and they just swung them connecting to the Kelzaks, Kelzak Furries and the Skeleton Warriors destroying them all.

That now just left Ninjagon standing while Maligore, Gerrok and Louie Kaboom were all down but not defeated.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

T.J and the others had appeared in Reefside Park and were trying to get their bearings.

"Where do we go?" asked Cassie.

"The Cyber Space" said Hayley as she led them towards the café.

Once they got their TJ placed Jason on the couch that Hayley had pointed to while she went to get the first aid kit.

"Cassidy do you and Devon still have the Keys we gave you?" asked Cassie.

"Uhm no we got attack as we were going to Morph while we were here earlier" replied Cassidy.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, we have no idea"

"Don't worry we'll find them later lets just help as much as we can while we're here" said Cassie.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the training Room of Ninjagon's hide out the 8 Rangers were making a dent in the army of Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries. They were at least a quarter of the way through when they managed to find Kim and Andrea who had managed to fight off some attack Kelzaks.

"Ok let's split in to two groups to finish them off" said Justin.

"Right" answered everyone.

They had split into two groups once they reached a divider that trained the Kelzaks differently to the Kelzak Furries. Adam, Tanya, Kim, Billy and Ashley were fighting the Kelzak Furries, and Justin, Kira, Ethan, Selena and Andrea were fighting the Kelzaks.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Ninjagon attacked the Mezadon and deflected the Duel axes away with ease and knocked the Mezadon to the ground.

"Now what, Turbo again?" asked Kylee.

"Yeah let's do it" said Conner.

"MEZADON MEGAZORD TURBO ENHANCEMENT MODE" called Conner and Kylee together and the Turbo sword and shield appeared.

This time Ninjagon couldn't deflect the attacks back he just took them and absorbed the damage.

"HA, HA, HA, is that all you can do?" asked Ninjagon.

"No we have one more trick up our sleeve ready to use on you" said Conner.

As he and Kylee turned the four keys in the spikes and Mezadon shone as a multicoloured energy beam surrounded the Megazord then the energy moved to the sword charging it up with Red, Blue, Green, Pink and finally Yellow energy and with a rainbow like energy swing it connected with Ninjagon.

"NOOOOOO IT'S NOT POSSIBLE" Ninjagon shouted. "NO ONE IS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DEFEAT THE MIGHTY NINJAGON! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell back and exploded. After this the Mezadon turned to the grounded three generals who were just getting up but before the Mezadon could swing at them the vanished through a portal that looked a lot like a invisiportal.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Up in the cave of despair the 10 Rangers had just defeated the last of the Kelzaks and Kelzak Furries and after a quick celebration Justin led them out towards where Storm Blaster was waiting for them and he was happy to see them all safe. Then Justin got them all to group around Storm Blaster and he teleported the 10 of them back to Reefside.

**A/N 3: thanks for reading and please let me know what you think of this story so far.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****Big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of Winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JJB88 ****for his review to the previous chapter.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 25**

It had been almost 3 days since Ninjagon had been defeated and the captured Rangers had been rescued T.J and Cassie had finally moved into town and Cassidy and Devin were helping them move in Cassidy was happy to let her image change a little since Cassie and T.J had always been her favorite relatives, ever since they would tell her stories of their time as Rangers and they had even given her and Devin their Turbo Morphers which somehow still worked despite them telling her the Powers were destroyed. She new T.J was a little angry they had lost their keys but he also knew where they were they had all seen the Turbo Powers mix with a new Megazord to help defeat Ninjagon and most of his army.

"Cassidy can you come here please?" called T.J as Cassidy and Devin were decorating Cassidy's new room.

"Coming Uncle T.J" said Cassidy as they came down the stairs.

"Cassidy I believe these are yours" said T.J as he handed them back their Turbo Keys.

"Where did you get those Mr. Johnson?" asked Devin.

"From the Black Dino Ranger and he said thank you for letting them use them to defeat Ninjagon with. And Devin please just call me T.J"

"Ok T.J"

"Uncle T.J are you still gunna make us try and work out who that anagram is that Ashley gave us?" asked Cassidy.

"Yes and you must promise me that once you find out who the current Rangers are you must keep their names secret just like you would want yours kept quiet"

"We understand T.J, if their identities were revealed it would be terrible for them" said Devin as he and Cassidy headed back upstairs and put their Turbo Keys in their pockets for safe keeping.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

At the Cyberspace Hayley, Justin, Kira, Ethan and Selena finishing off all the necessary repairs that were required to open later that day, and while they were doing that Conner and Kylee were picking up some new Glasses from a wholesalers since most of Hayley's had been broken during the attack. Jason, Billy, Kim and Tommy were at Tommy's house building flat pack tables and chairs.

"How many more tables does she need?" asked Jason.

"No idea why don't you take my jeep and take the first load down to the Cyberspace and see how many more we'll need to build" said Tommy.

"Ok then, Billy can you give me a hand loading up Tommy jeep"

"Of course Jason" said Billy. As he and Jason left the house and started to load up as many tables and chairs as they could then they drove down to the Cyberspace.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in Mesogog's island lair Zeltrax, Elsa, Trent and Andrea were waiting for Mesogog who had told them he had a plan to defeat the Rangers for ever. They had been waiting for almost 10 minutes when a door opened and in walked Mesogog followed by Maligore, General Gerrok and Louie Kaboom.

"What are those failures doing here?" asked Trent with an evil snarl.

"They are going to help us defeat the Power Rangers" said Mesogog.

"Them don't make me laugh" said Andrea with a sound of distain in her voice.

"You two are the reason we were defeated" said General Gerrok.

"We were following orders" said Trent.

"Now we will have no fighting among ourselves just yet" said Mesogog then he turned to Elsa and Zeltrax and said "How are your plans coming along?"

"Excellent my lord we have managed to re-program about three quarters of the computers in the machines" said Elsa.

"So when will they be ready?"

"I would say by the end of the week" said Elsa.

"Excellent I look forward to seeing their reactions"

"Lord Mesogog what is our next move?" asked Trent.

"That is simple you and her will take the Tyrannodrones will go and attack the city and draw out the Rangers then I will send some one to assist you in their final destruction" hissed Mesogog.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Jason and Billy had just arrived outside Hayley's and went into see how they were getting along before they brought the Tables and Chairs in.

"Hey guy's how's it going?" asked Jason.

"We're almost ready what are you guy's doing here?" asked Hayley.

"We've got the first load of Tables and chairs and wondering how many more you will need."

"Oh bring them in and let's set them up and see what space we have left?"

Justin and Ethan joined Jason and Billy as they started bringing in the tables and Kira, Selena and Hayley were bringing in the chairs. They were all so busy they never heard their communicators going off though.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

While they were moving furniture around at Hayley's Conner and Kylee had just left the wholesalers and loaded up Conner's car with the glasses Hayley had ordered but as they were about to head Hayley's they were attacked by Tyrannodrones and the White and Crimson Ranger.

"Oh shit we're surrounded" said Conner.

"Come on Red Ranger let's see what you've got" said the Crimson Ranger.

Conner and Kylee looked at each other and nodded as the activated their Morphers.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP TYRANNO" called Conner.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO DUNE STAR TURBO POWER" called Kylee.

The two morphed Rangers were hanging in a little better against the Evil Rangers, but were still out numbered.

"Conner call Tommy get us some help?" said Kylee.

"Dr O. its Conner we're under attack?" said Conner.

"I know I've tried to reach the others but their not answering I guess their moving the tables in, just hold them off for a little longer I'll call someone else"

"Ok just hurry"

Tommy picked his phone up and called a number. (One side of conversation)

"Hey bud Conner and Kylee are in trouble can you get to them"

"But I thought you two had those Morphers?"

"Ok then I just hope they get their in time thank bud" said Tommy as he put the phone down and turned to his Dino Communicator and called Conner back.

"Just hang in their two more Rangers are on their way.

"Thanks Dr. O" said Conner,

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Cassidy, Devin can you to come here?" called T.J.

"What is it uncle?" asked Cassidy.

"You two need to go and help the Red Dino Ranger and the Yellow Turbo they are under attack"

"Ok let's do it"

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO" they both called.

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER" called Cassidy.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER" called Devin.

"Ok you two will need to get their fast here take this" said T.J as he showed them to Lightning Cruiser in the Garage. "Devin this is your personal vehicle only you and the Blue Turbo have one"

"Wow it's awesome" said Devin as he and Cassidy got in it and headed over to the attack.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

A few minutes had passed since Tommy had spoken to Conner and suddenly a Red energy beam hit the Tyrannodrones when the smoke cleared Lightning Cruiser could be seen approaching, with two Rangers sitting in it.

"TURBO WIND FIRE" called the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"TURBO LIGHTNING SWORD" called the Red Turbo Ranger.

"TURBO STAR CHARGERS" called Kylee.

"TYRANNO STAFF" called Conner.

The Rangers finished off the remaining Tyrannodrones then double teamed the evil Rangers, Conner and the Red Turbo went after Trent and Kylee and the Pink Turbo went after Andrea.

"DINO STEGAZORD ACTIVATE" called the two evil Rangers.

"DR. O I NEED MY ZORD" called Conner

"I NEED STAR RACER RESCUE ZORD POWER" called Kylee.

"I NEED WIND RESCUE, RESCUE ZORD POWER" called the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"I NEED LIGHTNING FIRE TAMER RESCUE ZORD POWER" called the Red Turbo Ranger.

The four Zords entered the battle and the three Turbo Zords transformed into their warrior modes, and surrounded the Dino Stegazord and began fighting it they actually did very well until the Dino Stegazord called out its Stega Stinger weapon and blasted them all down.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In the Dino cave Tommy had finally managed to contact the Cyberspace and told them what was going on.

"Ok Tommy we're on it" said Justin as he, Ethan, Kira and Selena morphed and headed towards the fight.

"Conner hold on a little longer help is on the way, and once there their you can activate the Mezadon" said Tommy.

"Oh yeah thanks Dr. O" said Conner as he righted the Tyrannozord and tried to fight back, to by the time for the others to arrive.

A few minutes later he heard a growl and saw the Tricerazord, Pterazord, Komodo Dragon and the Dragonzord made their way onto the battle field.

"Hey Conner Megazord time" said Justin.

"Ok Thundersaurs Megazord now" said Conner.

The megazord formed and then Conner activated the Shield of Triumph. The Dino Rangers donated him their Power and he called "Mezadon Megazord activate" The Mezadon Megazord formed up and activated its duel axes.

"Komodo Megazord" called Selena as the Falconzord appeared for the first time since Trent and Andrea had destroyed it and the pieces had destroyed houses in Reefside and even cause a few fatalities including Cassidy's step mother.

The Dino Stegazord was outnumbered and even with its Stega Stinger weapon activated it couldn't fully power it up.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Mesogog was watching the fight and decided to send a monster to attack while the Rangers were fighting each other he decided to send Maligore because of how strong his body was. As Maligore arrived Mesogog activated the Hydro Regenerator and Maligore grew to the same size as the Zords and his arrival caused half the Zords to turn and begin to attack Maligore which allowed the Dino Stegazord the space it needed to fully power the Stega Stinger and attacked the Turbo Zords first they took severe damage and caused the Rangers to exit the Zords and the Zords retreated to repair themselves.

The Mezadon Megazord with its duel axes couldn't even dent the stony armor and eventually Maligore knocked down the Mezadon and turned to the Dragonzord. The Komodo Megazord and the Thundersaurus were now once again facing the Dino Stegazord while the downed Turbo Rangers were now facing some Tyrannodrones.

Maligore suddenly got sucked up through an invisiportal leaving the remaining Zords to face the evil Rangers.

"Guy's we need more power?" said Conner as he dropped out of Triassic Ranger mode and back into normal mode.

"Conner activate the Cephalozord and Dimetrozord try to use them to brake through the defence of the Dino Stegazord" said Tommy.

Conner activated the two Zord's and they arrived but before they could join the Thundersaurus Megazord Trent and Andrea over rode the commands of the Zords and combined them with the Dino Stegazord.

"Thanks losers" said Trent.

With the Dimetrozord's saw blade they made short work of defeating the Dino Rangers.

"Now we will take your Zords as well" said Andrea.

"No you won't" said Justin as the Zords retreated before they could be taken.

The Dino Stegazord vanished after that and the Tyrannodrones vanished. Justin turned towards the Red and Pink Turbo Rangers but they had vanished as well.

"Oh well lets get back to base?" said Justin as Storm Blaster showed up.

"Right lets see if Dr. O can get the stolen Zords back" said Conner.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile after they had left the fight the Red and Pink Turbo Rangers had teleported to Cassidy's house and talk to T.J and Cassidy.

"Uhm Guy's how did the Evil Rangers Megazord steal two of the Rangers Zords?"

"We'll the Zords were probably supposed to be able to join together to form any combination of Megazord because all evil Rangers get possessed nobody chooses to be evil unless they have no choice" said Cassie.

"So do you know how these became evil?" asked Cassidy.

"No but we can find out" said T.J.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Cassie.

"Because the Falcon that combined with the Komodo was destroyed by the Dino Stegazord" said Cassidy.

"I'll find out later but for now we need to talk about Lightning Cruiser?" said T.J.

"What about it?" asked Devin.

"If you drive it to school just make sure your careful and just know that only the other Rangers will know who you are but you don't know them"

"That's not really fair though is it. We should at least know who are Turbo Companions are?"

"Have you worked out the anagram yet?" asked Cassie.

"No we have a few ideas but we can't make the names fit the letters"

"Well than keep trying to work it out" said T.J.

"Can't you just tell us who it is?" asked Cassidy.

"No you are now Power Rangers you need to learn to trust your instincts deep down you already know who they are but you don't believe in yourselves that you are right yet"

"So what do we do?" asked Devin.

"You get ready for school tomorrow, I'm going out for a while Cassie will make sure you alright, are you staying over tonight theirs a spare room if you want it Devin?"

"Yeah I'll just ring home and let them know I'm staying here"

Devin got his phone out while T.J left the house to go and find out about the evil Rangers.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In the Dino cave the Rangers were recovering from the attack and Tommy and Kim looked over their Rangers and realised Billy, Jason and Hayley were missing and must still be at the Cyberspace.

"Hey how did it go?" asked Jason as he, Billy and Hayley entered the cave.

"Badly, Trent and Andrea stole two of our Zords" said Justin.

"You know they can't help it their being controlled by Mesogog?"

"Yeah but their must be away to snap them out of it" said Tommy.

"Well they helped while I was in trouble?"

"So if we could get Mesogog to abduct you we could use that to break Andrea free" Tommy said realising they had found a way to free them.

"So what do we do?" asked Justin.

"You go home and rest up you have school tomorrow"

"Ok" the Rangers said as Justin and Kira got in Storm Blaster and drove to Kim's. Ethan and Selena got in the back of Conner's car and Conner and Kylee got in the front and left

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Twenty minutes later their was a knock at the door Tommy opened it and saw T.J standing their.

"Hey T.J come on in" said Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy" he walked in and saw Billy, Jason, Kim and Hayley sitting on the couches.

"What can we do for you T.J?" asked Jason.

"Well I was wondering what you could tell me about the evil Rangers"

"Is this for Cassidy and Devin?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah it is Cassidy wants to know how they became evil she says it'll help her understand the death of her step mom when the Falconzord was destroyed"

T.J listened as they told him all he wanted to know and then he left.

**A/N 3: that's it for this chapter please let me know how much you like the story so far.**

**Also I'm going to reveal the true identity's of Elsa and Zeltrax soon there are little clues in some of the chapters so to the first person that works out who they will get a reward in a future chapter. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****Big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of Winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to MF22 and GoldDragonNinja ****for their reviews to the previous chapter and both also worked out the true identity of Elsa and Zeltrax. So MF22 if you could please P/M me and I'll tell you what your award is.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 26**

The school bell rings. Kira, Justin, Conner, Kylee, Selena and Ethan walk up the stairs towards the science room. "Have you guys heard from Trent or Andrea today?" Conner asked.

"No, after what they've done to us recently I don't think I want to." Justin replied.

"But we've got to make sure they don't snap on some kid who won't give them his lunch money." Ethan said as they reached the top of the stairs and began walking down the hall way.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, they could do some serious damage" Conner said.

"We know so how do we keep an eye on them" Kira said as they walked into the science class.

As they walked into the class, Trent appeared walking through the lockers obviously using his Camouflage power and Andrea appeared from where a fire extinguisher had been but it wasn't their any more obviously she'd used her mutation ability.

They smirked to each other. "Just try it" said Andrea

"Yeah it still won't help you." said Trent.

"Trent Fernandez and Andrea Scott please report to the principal's office. Trent Fernandez and Andrea Scott" Principal Randal said over the intercom.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

They sighed and walk towards the principal's office. Once there they were directed into her office, and waited for her.

"Trent, Andrea" She started as she walked in from her usual truant hunt. "I've called you both in here because your teachers have raised some concerns."

"Concerns?" Trent asked.

"About what?" asked Andrea.

Randal signalled for them to sit down. "Well they say your grades have slipped alarmingly, your behaviour is atrocious, not to mention you both look white as sheets"

"We're fine" said Andrea.

"Yeah you don't need to worry about it, we'll be back to normal soon." Trent said.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Randal.

"Well because we know whats doing it and were dealing with it"

"Okay. Let's move on shall we" She concedes. "Let's talk about your friends, do you hang out with anyone other than yourselves?"

"Not anymore" Trent replied as he and Andrea kissed right in front of Randal.

"Could you stop that or you will be in detention" said Randal.

"Fine god sake anyone would think you've never had any?" said Andrea. As both her and Trent burst out laughing.

"That does it detention the pair of you" said Randal. "What team's are you on I'll inform them you won't be their for the next week? She added

"None but it's funny you should mention that, we have been asked by two teams to join them we recently accepted one."

"And?" She asked hopefully.

"Ever since we joined them we have been feeling strange maybe it's that?" said Trent.

Randal looked a little afraid she had overstepped the mark so she sent them to their classroom.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

In the science room, everyone was talking. Devin held his camera bag open as Ethan, Conner and Justin took turns shooting paper ball's inside.

"That's a three pointer." Devin encouraged.

Ethan grabbed another paper ball. "Hey, did you hear about the new science teacher we're getting today." Ethan said so he could cover the fact that he and the rest of the Dino Rangers and Kylee knew who was covering for Tommy.

Trent and Andrea came in looking fed up and took their seats on the far side of the room.

"Yeah, I wonder who it'll be." Conner says throwing a paper ball at the bag and it hit the edge.

Cassidy heard the conversation. "I heard from a very reliable source that it's an eighty year old woman who used to teach Kindergarten in Ohio."

The door opened and in stepped Principal Randal. "Good morning, class." Everyone took their seats and Devin emptied the paper balls out of the camera bag and put his camera back in it.

"I'd like to introduce your new teacher. Dr. William Cranston."

"Morning class." Billy said as he came into the room and stood next to Randal.

Selena looked at Cassidy. "Hey, she looks good for eighty."

Devin busts out laughing but stops when Cassidy hits him. "What? I thought it was funny."

"Miss Sloan, Mr. Devine you two will be joining Mr. Fernandez and Miss Scott in detention after school."

Ethan was the first to realise that meant Trent and Andrea could easily get rid of Devin and hurt Selena, so he quickly thought about what he could do and he spotted a paper ball in front of him so he picked it up and through it at Randal and hit her. Randal saw the smirk on his face and realised it was him.

"Mr. James you will attending detention as well" Randal said before she adds "Dr. Cranston has volunteered to teach you until Dr. Oliver get's back on his feet." Principal Randal tells them. "I would like you to treat him with the same respect that you'd treat Dr. Oliver." She nodded at Dr. Cranston before walking out.

"Thank you Principal Randal, now let me say how honored I am to be here. What I'm handing out now are permission slips. These are for your parents or guardians to sign for a field trip tomorrow to a museum." Conner looked at Ethan who shrugged. "I hope you all will be able to make it, especially since it's a guided tour by Dr Mercer, who is a Dinosaur expert. Now for today's assignment class I want you to work with the other 3 people on your table and research all Omnivore Dinosaurs."

That meant Conner and Kylee work with Ethan and Selena, and Justin and Kira were working with Cassidy and Devin.

"Why did you do that?" asked Selena once class was under way, also knowing Conner and Kylee wanted to know.

"I wanted to make sure Andrea and Trent didn't try anything" replied Ethan.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After school, Conner, Kylee, Justin and Kira walked to the parking lot.

"So what are you guys doing now?" Kira asked them.

"Soccer." replied Conner.

"I'm going to watch" Kylee replied. "How about you and Justin?"

"We promised Dr. O we'd help him inventory some stuff in the lab." Kira answered.

"Ok then see you two later." Conner said.

"See ya." Kira said.

"Bye." Conner said.

"Yeah, later."

They all said before walking in different directions.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in detention Devin could sense the tension between Trent and Andre and Ethan and Selena and he was almost certain that if he and Dr. Cranston weren't in the room they would probably be fighting each other.

"While this was going on Devin was studying the anagram Councilor Hammond had given them.

he was trying different combinations of names of anyone he could think of even though he new he would be wrong he had started going through the names of his classmates to try and work out any name that could give him a clue to working out the hidden identity of the person Councilor Hammond had told them could help them understand the Powers of the Turbo Morphers they had possession of. By the time he got half way through his classmates Dr. Cranston said.

"You may go detention is over"

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Command Cave Kira and Justin were at opposite ends of the Cave helping Tommy Inventory some of the spare bones he had laying around.

"That's great." Tommy said after Kira told him about the field trip tomorrow to the museum and the Anton Mercer would be acting as tour guide.

"You're kidding right?" She asked after handing him a bone.

"No." He answered. "I know you think Anton is a little strange especially after what he tried to do to Hayley's."

"Yeah and Justin Timberlake is a little cute." She replied sarcastically.

"Hey I heard that" said Justin sounding a little hurt. But in reality he was having a joke with Kira.

"Ok I'm sorry Dragon Honey"

"Look he taught me most of what I know about Dinosaurs. He'll be the best tour guide you could have asked for." Tommy stated.

"Whatever?" said Justin as he came over to join Kira.

"He really is an amazing person once you get to know him."

Justin passed the final bone to Kira and she looked at it and couldn't picture a Dinosaur that the bone would look right in.

"Uhm Dr. O what type of Dinosaur does this bone belong to?" She asked as Tommy turned his head to look at Justin and Kira.

"Oh, you better give me that." He took it from her carefully.

"What is it Tommy?" asked Justin

"Just a bone."

"But if it's just a bone why is it so important?" Kira asked him.

"It needs to be kept in my possession. Let's just put it away." He said opening a box and setting it there and putting a combination lock on the box.

"Whatever you say." Kira said, giving up that he wasn't going to tell her.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The next day the school bus pulled up at the museum and everyone got out.

"Dr. Mercer I assume?" asked Billy as he was met by Anton.

"Yes you are right, welcome Dr. Cranston" replied Anton. "Alright follow me. We don't want to keep our prehistoric friends waiting." Anton said directing them into the entrance of the museum.

The Dino Rangers were at the back and Kira looked up at the Tyrannosaurus statue.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked her since she stopped in front of him.

"That thing just gives me creepy vibes." Kira said.

Conner and Ethan looked up to see the statue of the T-Rex.

"I know what you mean I swear its moved." said Justin.

"You know that's Dinosaurs are extinct, right?" Ethan said.

"So what do you call what we deal with?" asked Justin. As Kira gives him a look.

"Okay I see your point." He said as he and Selena walked away to catch up to Conner and Kylee as they walked into the museum.

Kira and Justin start to walk after them hand in hand but look at the statue again. "Stop staring at me." Kira said before they walked into the museum.

"And just here is a Triceratops. Strictly herbivore." Anton said as they walked through the room. "Hunted by the Tyrannosaurs Rex."

Conner brought his hands down on Ethan's shoulders. "Gotta love the T-Rex."

"Whatever bro." Ethan said back.

"Up next we have the Pterosaur and the Stegosaurus" said Anton.

Hearing a sound behind her Kira stopped which alerted Justin and they both turned around and saw what looked like a Tyrannodrone run around the corner they made their way over to where it had gone to take a closer look.

Cassidy looked to see Kira and Justin walking away from the group and followed behind them.

"Hey." Cassidy said. "Where are you two love birds going?"

Kira turned. "Um, the bathroom."

"Ewe, that I did not need to know anyway at least let me go in first so I don't have to listen to it." Cassidy told them.

"Cassidy, just stay here okay. You're going to get us all into trouble." Kira stated.

"Whatever. I'm going to the little girl's room and you two can do whatever you want." Cassidy said she was now suspicious about where they were originally going to go before she realised they had walked away leaving her alone.

"Ms. Cornell?" Anton said walking up behind Cassidy. "Please join us we wouldn't want you to miss anything"

"But what about" She starts.

"Come along now." Putting his hand on her arm gently and directing her towards the rest of the group. Kira and Justin waited for them to get far enough away before they followed the direction the Tyrannodrone had gone which lead them to the Storage Room. Justin opened the door and they both walked in.

In the room were shelves full of artefacts, they walked a little further into the room but that's when they were grabbed from behind. They fought their way out and spun round to find a small army of Tyrannodrones behind them, they nodded to each other and started to fight back to back both fighting in perfect sync. One would duck and the other would hit a high swinging kick.

The more they fought back the more seemed to come at them and eventually the Tyrannodrones had managed to subdue the two Rangers and brought them to what appeared to be a Dinosaur skull and some odd bones.

"Let us go you ugly creatures" said Justin.

The fossil skull in front of them started glowing. They both close their eyes in an attempt to block the bright light.

"Kira, Justin" It hisses. "You will listen to only me until told different." Both their eyes open to reveal both are white meaning they are under its control.

"Yes we will only follow your orders until told" they said together.

"Bring me the bone your Black Dino Ranger has stored in his house"

"We will bring you the bone" they say again in unison.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Where could they be?" Ethan asked Conner as the two searched part of the building for Kira and Justin, Selena and Kylee were searching another part and even Cassidy and Devin were looking since they were supposed to work with Kira and Justin on their Dino Project for class, Anton and Billy were looking in the basement incase they had found their way down their but that was only because Billy had gone towards the storage room that Kira and Justin had gone in to, to find a Tyrannodrone and he couldn't let Billy find the remains of the Dinosaur in their.

"Look, there they are." Conner said as Kira and Justin came round a corner hand in hand and stopped in front of them. "Kira, Justin!" Kira and Justin were looking a little off colour. "Are you two feeling okay?"

"Uh, yeah. We're fine. Just needed a little time alone together." Kira said.

Conner and Ethan look at each other before Conner said "Ewe that I did not need to know"

"Not that kind of time alone, god is that all you think of?" said Justin.

"Uhm No but the way you said it" said Conner.

"Whatever are we leaving yet?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, now we've found you two we're leaving." Ethan answered.

"Good let's go." Kira said before both her and Justin pushing past them and headed towards the door.

Ethan and Conner looked at each other both thinking the same thing 'Something's wrong their both acting strange'. They shrug not prepared to voice their worries until they were certain.

They decide to tell the others and then they all headed back to the bus. Once they returned to school and just before the class was told to leave Dr Cranston said.

"Mr Stewart, you and Miss Ford you both have detention for walking off in the museum"

"Whatever" they both said together.

That caused the whole class to look on in shock it was well known that Justin was one of the smartest and politest students in the class and that Kira was easy going as well but this new attitude seamed odd. Their was even a surprised look on the faces of Trent and Andrea.

After school Justin and Kira sat in detention and made the list of several Omnivore that they could think of, then just sat their. The fact they had stopped working and had put their stuff away after just 20 minuets had almost annoyed Billy.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Something's not right." Ethan said to Selena as he hit his pen against a note pad that had the names of several Omnivore Dinosaurs on it, and Conner and Kylee were on the computers looking through numerous websites about Omnivore Dinosaurs but they were getting frustrated since they were giving them confusing information, they closed down the computer and went to the table Ethan and Selena sitting round. Then they looked over at Kira and Justin who was sitting at the counter and their list seamed to be much longer than the one they had found.

Hayley walked around the counter and went over to Kira and Justin. "Hey, you two, how come you're not sitting with the others?"

"The assignment we have has us working with Cassidy and Devin anyway we don't have to do everything together?" Kira said rather sharply while Justin was making note's.

"Well, no but you normally do anyway?" Hayley asked a little surprised by Kira's tone and Justin's lack of interest since he wasn't even doing the Homework that Conner and Ethan were "Not anymore." Kira said before whispering something to Justin.

"Yeah let's get out of here" he said.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Hayley walked over to Ethan and the others. Hey whats up with those two?"

"No idea maybe it Kira's time of the Month" said Kylee.

"But that wouldn't explain Justin's behavior?"

"I guess so, Let me try and talk to her before they go?" said Kylee as she got up from her table and approached Kira.

"Hey BFF?" said Kylee.

"Hey Kylee, you alright?" asked Kylee.

"Yeah. How about you two you both seem a little different?"

"No we're fine just suffering a little burn out I guess after what happened with Ninjagon."

"Yeah I know I have been rough the last few days"

"Thanks for not getting on our cases like Ethan and Conner"

"No worries"

Conner, Ethan and Selena walked up to Kira, Justin and Kylee and Conner asked "Hey I was wondering do you guy's want to go to a movie tonight?"

"No, we just want to spend some quiet time together." Was Justin's reply as they said bye to Kylee and headed out.

"You know when someone doesn't want to hang out they usually come up wit a reason." Conner said.

"They want to spend some quiet time together their suffering a little burnout from dealing with Ninjagon" replied Kylee.

"I understand I mean the power we used to activate the Mezadon really knocked me back and I know we both needed a good few days to get through it" said Conner.

"So let's just give them some time to recover and in a few days they will be ok" said Kylee as they exited the Cyberspace.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Up in the Command Cave Kim, Jason and Tommy were listening to Billy tell them about the attitude change in Kira and Justin.

"I don't want to believe Justin could act like that and Kira isn't the type to be blunt or mean to people" said Kim.

"I have never seen anything in Justin to point to this side of him, I just hope it's not the Coin trying to turn him evil?" said Tommy.

"But you said Zordon gave it to him?"

"That's what he told me"

"How I thought Zordon was destroyed in the Countdown?" asked Jason.

"No idea I suggest we just keep an eye on them and give them sometime together to clam themselves down"

Suddenly they were interrupted by Tommy's communicator went off and he could hear Justin's voice coming through it.

"Hey Justin what can I do for you?"

"Tommy me and Kira just saw something in the woods by the dried up river as we were out for a run but we're running late to meet Karen so can you check it out?"

"Sure thing it'll give me a chance to try out Billy and Hayley's latest creation, the Brachio ATV"

"Thanks Dr. O" replied Kira.

"Yeah we really appreciate it" said Justin.

"No problem guys" Tommy said as he got on the ATV and headed out through the cave entrance out into the forest but he hadn't seen Justin and Kira waiting behind two of the trees

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

A few minutes later Kim, Jason and Billy heard the walls open and they thought Tommy had forgotten something but instead in walked Kira and Justin both with white eyes.

"Kira, Justin? I thought you two were going to Karen's?" Kim asked.

They didn't respond all they did was look to each other and nod then Justin put his figure's in his ears as Kira unleashed a Ptera Scream and which just went Higher and Higher in pitch until Kim, Jason and Billy lost consciousness then it was up to Justin to break the lock on the box that housed the strange bone that Tommy had taken from them earlier. He looked at the lock and called his Dragon Dagger and sliced the lock clean off the box and removed the bone then turned his attention to the three Rangers who he knew the minute they came round would try and take them out so he tied them up and put a timer on the chain to release them in a few hours to make sure they were far enough away so they couldn't interfere.

Just as they were about to leave Justin's communicator went off, Justin handed Kira the bone and answered his communicator.

"Hey Tommy what can I do for you?" asked Justin.

"I just reached the dried up river and I can't see a Dino egg, are you sure you saw one?"

"I guess we could have been mistaken it was only a quick glance thanks anyway Tommy"

"No problem." He said.

Justin and Kira again tried to leave but Jason and Kim were surprisingly starting to regain consciousness so they kicked both Kim and Jason as hard as possible knocking them out again then with an arm round each other they smirked before walking away.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile out in the woods Tommy had called the other Rangers just to be sure he hadn't missed anything that could be the potential Egg that Justin and Kira had thought they had seen.

"Sorry Dr. O we can't see anything that looks like an egg" said Conner.

"Don't worry lets get back to base and I'll run a deep scan of the area and if there is something out here hopefully we'll find it before Mesogog"

About twenty minutes later Ethan, Conner, Selena, Kylee and Tommy entered the cave entrance of the Command Cave. "So you think Kira and Justin been acting strange?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, they did say it was burn out from fighting Ninjagon but I don't really believe them" Kylee said.

"Why don't you believe them?"

"Well Kira's never been able to lie to me very well"

Suddenly Tommy gasped seeing the mess in the Command Cave it almost looked like a bomb had gone off the Cave was a mess. Then he noticed a box lying open on the table and he walked over to the box and picked it up, and examined it and realised what bone it was. He turned and looked up at them. "Guy's we have a bigger problem than Kira and Justin"

Everyone looked to him then Ethan said "So what's the bigger problem?"

"This box contained the final bone that would complete a creature that was created between Anton and me years ago."

"What kind of creature?" Conner asked.

"Fossilador. We were trying to create a dinosaur who had the power of mind control but it got out of hand." He told them.

"So how did you stop it then?" asked Selena.

"We removed a bone and kept it separate from the monster but it still could control minds if you looked into its eye sockets, but as long as I had the missing bone the thing could never come to life"

"And that's what was in the box." Conner stated.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded.

"So who do you think took it?" Conner asked.

"Well there's only three people who know where I put it and I know I didn't take it that seriously limits our suspects." Tommy said.

"Kira and Justin, you really think they took it?" Kylee asked.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Conner asked pointing to something in the corner of the room.

Tommy turned and saw what looked like three bodies on the floor. He made his way over and saw who it was there unconscious on the floor were Jason, Billy and Kim, both Kim and Jason seemed to have a bump forming on their heads, and he could also see a chain on the floor and he feared that they had been hit with the chain.

Tommy bent down and carefully picked up Kim carried her to the couch.

"Conner call Hayley ask her to come over" Tommy said.

Conner got out his phone and makes the call.

"Kylee, Selena could you get me the first aid kit." Tommy asks them.

They both nodded and started to search for the first aid kit.

"Ethan can you check on Billy and Jason for me?"

"Sure thing Dr. O" said Ethan.

Kylee and Selena arrived with the first aid kit and watched as Tommy gently wiped the bump with an antiseptic wipe and then the Heard a groan coming from Kim and then her eyes blinked open. "Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Kim, it's me, what Happened?" Tommy said.

"I'm going to kill, Kira, and Justin" Kim said before closing her eyes again.

**A/N :3 **I'm ending missing bone hear and posting the second half as a separate chapter since I found some bits I needed to change in the second part anyway and I'm rewriting the ending as well, so while I do these bits I'll post the first half.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****Big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of Winter, Andrea's past life and R****eturn of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to Windom929, Taeniaea and ****GoldDragonNinja****for their reviews to the previous chapter. **

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 27**

Kira and Justin walked in to the museum and headed for the storage room, where the remains of Fossilador were waiting "We have possession of the bone and have returned as you commanded."

"Both of you did well now did you bring the bone with you?" The voice of the Skull asked.

Justin produced a box and Kira opened it and took the bone. "Yes, hear it is"

"Excellent, now place it on the shelf beside the rest of my bones" He hissed, and as Kira placed the bone down and backed away and stood beside Justin and they watched as Fossilador reassembled itself. "You have both served your purpose and now I shall release you from my power" He said bringing his fossil arms out and shooting Kira and Justin with a purple laser.

Kira and Justin both flew back and hit some metal standing shelves and then hitting the wall they fell to the ground and the metal shelving unit begins to fall on top of them, Justin trying to protect Kira tried to get himself in front of her he was holding her and turning his back to the falling shelves but they still both got knocked out. "Now you will not be a threat to my plans" he added and left the building.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Hayley had just arrived at the Command Cave and saw the condition Kim, Jason and Billy were in after they had been attacked by Justin and Kira.

"I'm going to take a wild stab and say that's your fossil monster." Ethan said looking at the giant fossil creature on the computer screen.

Tommy came up from his spot beside Kim and looked at the screen. "Unfortunately, yes and it also explains whats been going on with Kira and Justin." Tommy said.

"Any word on Kira or Justin?" Conner asked.

"No, but I guess we're going to be heading out anyway" said Ethan as he left the computer.

"Don't worry about it Ethan I'll keep looking for them." Hayley said.

"Do any of you have any idea where they could have come in contact with the rest of Fossilador?" Tommy asked.

They all thought hard about it and then Kylee came up with an answer.

"The museum, remember they went missing and once they came back their attitudes were different." Kylee said.

"Yeah, then they sounded board when we found them, Remember Conner?" Ethan agreed.

"Yeah, I did think something was wrong when they were both acting like they couldn't be bothered" said Conner

"It would also explain their attitude in class" said Billy.

"So what happened at the museum?" asked Tommy.

"They both disappeared for a while and Cassidy said they were going to the toilet but she thinks they were lieing to her because they then tried to get her to go back to the rest of the class, then when they turned up later they started acting all weird." said Selena.

"Hayley, can you and Billy go to the museum and look for Kira and Justin?" Tommy asked them, then he added "The rest of us will head to the location of Fossilador and try to hold it off."

Hayley nodded, as her and Billy got up "We're on our way." Then the two of them left the cave and got in Hayley's car and drove off to the museum.

"How do we get to the monster?" asked Conner.

"We take the raptor riders, while you and Kylee take Star Racer" said Tommy to Conner.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Conner said.

"Ok guy's lets go" said Tommy

Conner nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME TYRANNOSAURUS"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME PINK RANGER POWER"

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO DUNE STAR TURBO POWER"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP"

"TYRANNO"

"TRICERA"

"DRAGON THUNDER POWER UP"

Called all the Rangers before appearing in their suits and they headed towards the Raptors. Jason got on Conner's rider, Ethan and Selena were on Ethan's rider, Kim was on Kira's rider and Tommy was on Justin's rider.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After a few minutes on the Raptor riders they spotted the Fossilador monster. But before they could reach the monster they were suddenly blown off the raptors by a shock wave. The 5 that were blown off the Raptors look up to see Zeltrax standing in front of them, while Star Racer skidded to a halt beside the fallen Rangers.

"Zeltrax we don't have time to deal with you we have elsewhere to be" said Tommy.

"You're not going anywhere." Zeltrax said.

The 7 Rangers got ready for a fight and then Zeltrax sent out an army of Tyrannodrones.

The Tyrannodrones jumped over some of the wreckage of some cars and other object that Fossilador had destroyed. The Rangers pulled out there weapons and started fighting the Tyrannodrones.

"You guys go on. We'll take care of Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones." Tommy said as he, Jason and Kim surrounded Zeltrax and the remaining Tyrannodrones.

The four other Rangers nodded and took off. Zeltrax and Tommy both tried to connect with a sword swing at each other but ended up blocking each others attack.

"Zeltrax I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." Tommy told Zeltrax.

"Is that anyway to speak to a friend" responded Zeltrax.

"What are you talking about we are not friends"

"We used to be, before you and that little boy ruined my life"

"Look I have know idea what you're talking about"

"Well it doesn't matter just know you will be destroyed at my hand and then I will defeat your accomplice"

"Dr. O, we need the Zords." Conner said into his morpher.

"Right their on their way Conner." Said Tommy as he pushed a button on his Morpher to activate the Zords.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Hayley and Billy arrived at the museum and went to check the door and groaned when they found that it was locked.

"Theirs another door round the side?" said Billy, as he led Hayley towards the side door.

Hayley ran down the set of stairs and checking the door and it was locked as well.

"Excuse me sir and madam" a voice behind them said. They both turned round and saw a security guard standing at the top of the steps. "I'm afraid the museum is closed. You'll both have to come back tomorrow."

"We know but," Hayley said out of breath from running around. "We think there maybe two High school students locked inside."

"That's not possible I've checked the building thoroughly myself." He said.

Hayley smiled. "Could you check just once more time for us please?" She asked as politely.

"Well, I supposed I could, I know if it was my kid missing I would be wanting people to double check everything" He smiled back.

Hayley sighed gratefully "Thank you"

Once they were inside the building, they searched and searched until Hayley saw a door that was slightly open. She called Billy and he and the Security guard ran over and then saw Justin and Kira lying on the floor covered by some Metal shelving units and once they cleared them they saw that Justin appeared to have a protective grip on Kira as well.

"Kira, Justin can you hear me" Hayley and Billy ran over to them and knelt down beside them.

The only thing they could hear was a groan coming from them and very slow movements.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked them.

"I am thanks to Justin he took the worst of it. What happened?" Kira said slowly coming to while Justin was coming round as well. "Oh god we let that thing" Justin started to say.

Hayley quickly cut him off saying "Are you both going to be able to get up?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, just give us a few minutes." Kira said and sat up, followed by Justin. Both just moving a little slow.

"Should I call a doctor?" The guard asked.

"Uh no, we just need to get home." Kira said quickly as Justin stood and lowered a hand to help her stand the they all walked out of the museum

"I can't believe we both helped that thing come to life." Kira said shocked as they walked towards Storm Blaster.

"It wasn't your fault. Without you suits on neither of you could stop it from controlling your mind." Hayley told him.

"I can't believe we hurt Kim and Jason." Kira said.

"And what we did to you Billy" added Justin.

"Come on Dragon lets go and apologise for our actions"

"Ok Ptera even though we both know we will get shouted at"

"Uhm their not their the Rangers are fighting Fossilador Conner and Ethan could use your help to form the Megazord their struggling to defeat it at the moment and also the Dragonzord could help out"

"Right lets get over there" said Kira.

"Are you sure your both ok to go into a war zone?" Hayley asked.

"Nobody messes with us and especially our minds and gets away with it." She stated.

"I agree, thanks for finding us but now its time to go to work" said Justin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Tommy pushed Zeltrax away and once again they block each others attacks with their swords and it even seems like Zeltrax can tell what attacks Tommy will use even when he's not using his Brachio staff.

Jason and Kim meanwhile are doing well against the Tyrannodrones they were managing to beat them back.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Tommy asked.

Zeltrax thrust his sword out to attempt to hit with a laser blast but Tommy is able to avoid it and manages to connect with a hit on Zeltrax sending him into a parked car.

"Look's like you lose again" said Tommy.

"It matters not, Black Ranger my ultimate victory will be when you and Stewart see what you forced me to become." Zeltrax stated standing up.

"He has a serious problem." Jason said as he and Kim regrouped with Tommy.

Tommy turned his attention to his friends and said "Yeah but why does he think me and Justin wronged him?"

"No idea. What do we do about the monster?" asked Jason, as a screech was heard and they saw the Pterazord fly overhead with two people standing on it.

"We leave the monster to those two they need to defeat it to help clear their minds of some guilt"

"Well were still gunna have words when they get back" said Jason as they headed back to the Command Cave.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Zords the Dino Rangers were having a hard time defeating Fossilador.

"This guy is seriously tough." Conner said.

Then from out of nowhere a Ptera scream could be heard and their flying through the air was the Pterazord with Kira and Justin standing together on its head.

"Hey Bonehead we have a bone to pick with you!" Kira yelled.

"Ptera it's time" said Justin.

"Damm right" said Kira.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP PTERA"

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER"

Their on the head of the Zord stood the Green and Yellow Rangers, Justin pulled out his Dragon Dagger and called the Dragonzord.

The Pterazord could feel the anger in Kira and Justin and just waited for the next move.

"I thought I did away with you two" Fossilador said.

"You thought wrong." Kira said. "Thundersaurus Megazord now" called Kira as the Pterazord combined with the strange looking Megazord meanwhile Justin jumped into the cockpit of the Dragonzord and with out another word between them Kira and Justin rocked Fossilador with some heavy hits while Kylee and Selena watch on.

"Guy's take out the freshest bone the part the was taken from the Cave" said Tommy's voice.

"Ptera-rang" called Kira the weapon made contact with Fossilador and as it recovered from the hit the Dragonzord's drill tail drilled clean through the piece of bone that had been taken from the Dino Cave.

"And Fossilador is history" said Conner as the monster blew up.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

The Rangers returned to the Command Cave, and Justin and Kira nervously followed everyone inside.

"We are so glad you're both back to normal." Ethan said.

"Yeah you were both really freaky." said Selena.

They all walked down the stairs in to the Command Cave. "Yeah we're really sorry, for how we acted, we couldn't control our actions." said Justin.

"We know that but you might need to convince Kim, Jason and Billy" said Conner.

"What are they going to do to us?" asked Kira.

"I don't know but they were pissed at what you did to them" said Kylee.

They reached the Command Cave and immediately Ethan and Selena split one way and Conner and Kylee did the same going the other.

Justin and Kira looked in front of them and their stood Jason, Kim, Billy and Tommy with their arms folded over their chests.

"We're really sorry we had no control over what we were doing" said Justin.

"Yeah we didn't mean to do any of it" said Kira.

The four original Rangers looked at each other and Billy and Tommy nodded at them and Tommy said. "You helped defeat Fossilador so to me and Billy were ok but Jason and Kim will need more convincing"

"We'll do what ever it takes to show you both we're sorry for what we did" said Justin.

"What if we say there is nothing you can do?" said Jason.

Justin and Kira looked to each other and with out even saying a word instantly knew what the other was thinking of doing Justin reached into his pocket and Kira took of the bracelet.

"If that is the case then we'll give up our Morphers and leave you be for the rest of the school year then leave Reefside, you won't want us on the team incase we get taken over again" Justin said as they placed their Morphers on the table in the middle of the Cave.

"Just know that we both deeply regret everything we done while we were under his control" added Kira.

"Relinquishing your Morphers won't be necessary the fact that you even thought of doing that shows that you are truly sorry, but it will take some time for me and Kim to completely forgive you" said Jason.

"We understand" said Kira ad she and Justin took their Morphers back and began walking out.

"Obviously not you have forgotten that we know what the pull of evil is like remember what happened on Muranthias Justin?" asked Kim.

"Yeah you were both turned evil by Maligore, who has now returned" Justin answered.

"So we know what you're going through" said Jason then he added "And we know you weren't in control of what you did but there will still be a punishment just not a big one"

"All 4 of us have been under a mind control at some point" said Billy pointing to himself, Tommy, Kim and Jason.

"You Billy?" asked Justin.

"When?" asked Kira.

"It was just before Tommy returned to being the Green Ranger, we had a parent's night at Angel Grove High and Rita's to control of my mind to acquire the Dragon Dagger from the Command Center.

"Thanks for understanding guys but theirs still one thing that seems a little stranger?" said Kira.

"What is it Kira?" asked Tommy.

"Why were the remains of Fossilador stored in Anton Mercers museum" said Justin knowing that was what Kira was going to ask since he was wondering the same thing.

"I have one idea but I don't want to say it, because I don't believe it" said Tommy. Then before anyone could say anything he walked away.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation on where Tommy might have been going with his thoughts they were interrupted by a voice.

"Guy's I think you should head home it's a school day tomorrow" said Billy.

"Yeah let's go guys" said Conner as the 6 of them headed out of the Cave and towards their cars Ethan and Selena got in the back of Storm Blaster as Conner and Kylee drove off in Conner's car.

Strom Blaster drove through Reefside and stopped at Ethan's house and he and Selena got out and went in the house then Justin and Kira drove on and pulled up outside Kira's house.

"Are we staying here tonight?" Kira asked.

"Yeah I don't want to be their when Kim gets home" Justin said.

"Ok then let's go in" Kira said.  
Justin and Kira walk up the drive way to her house and opened the door and Kira called out. "Mom me and Justin are hear?"

"Ok honey dinner will be ready in 30 minutes so make yourselves comfortable"

"Thanks" they said as they sat on the couch and put the telly on and hugged each other.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile on Mesogog's island, Anton Mercer was in a laboratory looking through a microscope at a sample plate trying to find something. He grabbed a syringe and using it sucked up some green liquid from a test tube and squeezed it on to another sample plate an placed this one under the microscope and said. "This has gotta be it." He muttered. "It has to be I don't know how much longer I can fight it."

He picked up another syringe and sucked up the liquid from the new plate and squeezed two drops into a beaker he suddenly begins to sweat badly. "I have to stop him."

He grabbed onto the table as he started to feel dizzy. He grabbed his head as he began mutating into Mesogog. He tried to fight it but was unsuccessful. Mesogog gripped the table before standing up tall. "You are weak, Anton, weak and pathetic. As long as I'm alive I will continue my plan and bring this planet back to the age of the Dinosaurs. Power Rangers or no Power Rangers." He said.

**A/N:3** please let me know what you think of this chapter and the next one is almost finished it's going to be based on Bully for Ethan.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I never will unfortunately, if I did Justin would have returned in Dino Thunder and got together with Kira instead of Trent or Conner.**

**Summary: this is a rewrite of Dino Thunder it starts just after the teens go home after finding the Gems.**

**A/N 1: ****Big thanks to lMV16 for allowing me to use her O/C Andrea Scott (she can be found in the stories Power of Winter, Andrea's past life and Return of Winter)**

**A/N 2: Thanks to ****GoldDragonNinja****, ****windom929****, **** .3950**** and ****GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**** for their reviews to the previous chapter.**

**A/N 3: I don't know if I mentioned it in the last chapter but thanks to ****LunaNightfang20**** who pointed out a problem in chapter one where i had accidently pasted another Chapter 1 in the middle of the chapter when I was making corrections.**

**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 28**

It had been a few days since the Fossilador incident, Kim and Jason had told Kira and Justin what their punishment was and they had accepted it.

"Damm it how can I be loosing I'm the computer game king." said Ethan.

"Ha just admit that I'm better than you at Mario Kart I'm the Queen of the Kart" said Selena laughing now she had managed to get Ethan away from his laptop and playing her type of computer games they were sitting on some steps playing with Game boy advances, Selena had brought him a Blue one and she had a Purple one.

"I thought you weren't into computer games?" asked Ethan remembering what had happened

when he was playing on his laptop a few weeks ago.

"Well back then we were trying to work on paper for school and the noises coming from that laptop were just too loud" replied Selena, before adding "anyway I am the Queen of Mario Kart I'm unbeaten on it"

"So is that a challenge?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah I have the new one Double Dash for the Game Cube as well but I haven't raced anyone on it yet" said Selena.

"How about this weekend we have a little tournament between the Rangers" said Ethan.

"What about Tommy, Kim, Billy, Jason and Hayley?" asked Kylee, who was hanging with them while Conner was on the soccer field beside them.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile over on the soccer field, Derrick one of the students who had been trying to get on the team for most of the school year was working on his kicks with Conner and the school teams goal keeper. He set the ball down and readied himself for the kick but instead of going towards the net it went clear over it.

Conner placed another soccer ball down part of him wishing he would give in since he wasn't any good. "You missed again, Derrick."

"Oh, oh, great that's just what I need to hear man." Derrick said. "Thanks I really appreciate your support man."

Conner smirked. "You don't need support. You need talent."

Derrick looked at Conner in frustration and then looked down at the ball before he kicked it and once again it went blazing over the bar.

"Heads up." Derek called as it flew through the air and hit Ethan knocking his Game boy out of his hand and it hit the ground and broke.

Ethan looked at Derrick. "Hey." Ethan said walking over to him while Ethan was trying to be calmed by Selena and Kylee.

"What are you complaining about, geek?" He asked smirking.

"First of all, my name is Ethan, not "geek." And out of this whole field you had to kick the ball there." Ethan said.

"Well, look, _Ethan_. This is my field." Derrick said as he pointed out the field. "And I'll kick the ball anywhere I want to"

"Obviously, everywhere except the net, I mean if you can't even do that are you sure this game is really for you" Ethan said, refusing to back down.

"That's does it, you are going to regret that." Derrick said turning his hand into a fist and pulling his arm back ready to punch Ethan when Conner grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Conner asked Derrick. "Come on, chill man."

"Watch yourself, dweeb." Derrick said trying to lunge at Ethan but Conner held him back.

"Derrick, chill." Conner said to him again pushing him back. Derrick walked away.

"If you couldn't even hit the net you probably couldn't hit me anyway" Ethan called after him.

Conner looked back at Ethan with an impressed look on his face. "Cool it." He whispered to Ethan before Kylee went over to Conner and the followed after Derrick and the rest of the soccer team.

Ethan took a deep breath before bending down to pick up the remains of the broken Game boy.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile in the Command Cave Kira and Justin were carrying a stack of papers onto the table for Tommy looked over at them. "No offense, Dr. O, but you need someone to seriously tidy this place up."

"That's why you're both here, it's your punishment." He said.

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Kira asked

"It looks like a pile of rubbish to me" said Justin

"Odds and ends, from before I joined up with Mercer and during my first life as a ranger. I thought that since I was stuck in my Ranger form, I might as well put it to use." Tommy answered.

"Wow." Kira said coming on a picture of the old team when he was the Green Ranger and she noticed how Justin's suit was slightly different from the original. "Nice hair."

"Hey, it was in style back then." said Tommy as he took the photo from them.

"Is this who I think it is?" Kira asked showing Tommy a new picture.

"Man, this seems like a lifetime ago. That picture was taken at our first dig." Tommy told her.

"Who's that guy?" Kira asked pointing to the right corner of the picture.

"His name was Terrance Smith." He replied.

"What happened to him?" Justin asked looking over Kira's shoulder after hearing the hurt in Tommy's voice.

"Kind of sad really. He and I were up for the same job with Anton's company, Anton chose me so Terrance went to work for another company. Then there was an accident the cave he was working in collapsed on him and he died instantly."

"So, not a happy memory?" Kira stated as a fact.

Tommy took the photo and put in the bin.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Hey Conner." Ethan called when he saw Conner leaning against the wall. "Did you get number five on Cranston's homework? It's gotta be a trick question."

"Do you know this guy?" Derrick asked Conner.

"What's that got to do with you?" Ethan asked him.

"Look, geek boy, isn't there some kind of Sc-Fi convention that you need to go to." Derrick said to him.

"Oh, you really are cliché aren't you?" Ethan said. "Your parent's must be so proud." He said sarcastically.

Both Selena and Kylee were speechless they had never seen this side of Ethan and even Conner was shocked at what Ethan was like when he decided to stand up to a bully.

"What did you just call me? What did he just call me?" Derrick asked looking at Conner.

"Why are you asking him? Can't you figure it out for yourself?" Ethan asked.

Derrick broke the pencil that was in his hand and threw it to the floor. "That's it. I'm gunna destroy you, you're in need of a serious lesson in who's the boss in this school."

"Fine. Bring it." Ethan said taking off his book bag and handing it to Selena.

"Ethan, are you sure you want to do this?" Conner asked Ethan stepping between the two boys.

"Stay out of this McKnight. This is between me and the geek." Derrick said but just then the bell ringed.

Conner saw Selena and Kylee let out a breath of relief that the bell had rung.

"Thank God for that the bell and for the first time in my life I actually want go to class." Conner said putting his soccer ball in his locker and walking over to Kylee. Conner's Soccer friend's started walking towards their classes when Derrick stopped and whispered in Ethan's ear. "You and me after school. When McKnight and your chick won't be there to protect you." He hit Ethan twice of his shoulder before walking away.

Ethan picked up his bag and put it back around his shoulder and was about to follow Selena but then he heard the sound of an invisiportal. He groaned. "What now?"

He went over to an open door and saw Zeltrax and a monsters walking around the side of the school. "Like I don't have enough to worry about, now Zeltrax is on Campus."

He ran as fast as he could around the school and stopped about twenty feet away from Zeltrax and the monster.

"Heh, heh, heh." The monster laughed upon seeing Ethan.

"The school for misguided machines is down the road." He said.

"Very funny. But it's this school we're after." Zeltrax responded.

"Get real, Zeltrax."

"This is very real." He replied. "Termitron can destroy whole cities in a matter of moments. Turn over Dr. Oliver and Stewart right now or I will release him on your fellow students."

"Not if I can exterminate him first." Ethan replied.

"Just like every other Blue smart but stubborn."

"Like you would know anything about it" Ethan said as he felt his Morpher appear on his wrist. "Dino Thunder" But was stopped from performing the rest of his command as he heard a voice.

"Ethan!" Cassidy called to him.

Ethan groaned turning to see Cassidy, Devin and a few more students look at the scene.

"Perfect timing." Zeltrax said.

"Now those are what I call bullies. Roll the camera." Cassidy told Devin, as he pulled his camera out.

"No, stay back." Ethan yelled at them.

The monster aimed his laser and shot at where Cassidy and the other students were standing. Termitron just laughed as the students ran. Cassidy, Devin and some other students had hid behind some bushes but could still get a good view of what was going on.

Termiton then shot his lasers at Ethan who did a few flips to avoid the laser. Ethan wanted to Morph but he saw the students hiding and knew he couldn't do so in front of them.

"Hey you want to earn a few bucks" Cassidy asked one of the students.

"Sure thing, but what are you two going to do?"

"Were going to try and find a better viewing point" said Devin already knowing they were going to find a quiet area and Morph and help Ethan.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Kira and Justin were late for school and then saw the monster and Zeltrax that Ethan was trying to fight but not give away he was the Blue Ranger. "Great, like we're not late enough already." said Justin.

Kira and Justin ducked back behind a wall and checked to see if any body was around before pulling out their Morphers.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP PTERA" called Kira.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin.

Not far from them Cassidy and Devin had pulled out their Morphers if either had been looking hard enough they would have seen each other.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO" called Devin and Cassidy at the same time.

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER" called Cassidy.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER" called Devin.

Ethan was sent flying in the air and landed on his backpack but it didn't break most of his fall. The Termitron laughed at Ethan and approached him in a threatening manor.

"Hey! Back off." Kira said.

"Leave him alone and fight us" Justin said from behind the monster

Then they were joined by the Red and Pink Turbo Ranger.

"You heard them face us or are you afraid to fight us?" asked Devin.

Zeltrax stepped in front of the monster. "Ah one of my targets now I will destroy you in revenge for what you did to my life"

"Zeltrax I have know idea what you're going on about"

Meanwhile Cassidy had reached Ethan. "Are you okay?" She asked while Kira and Devin fought the Monster and Justin distracted Zeltrax. "Little boy, why don't you step aside?"

"Little boy?" Ethan asked not liking the term.

"Go you can't use that thing with people watching" She whispered to him.

"Right." He said realizing her attitude was to try and make it seam he was to get away so he didn't get hurt and so that he could Morph.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile Derrick, Conner, Kylee and Selena were watching the fight through a window and saw Ethan run off. "Check out you loser friend, I'm so gonna kick his ass after school"

"I'm gonna go take a look." Conner said and took a step forward but Derrick stopped him then they heard Dr Cranston say

"Stay back, we don't want any of you to get hurt"

Justin avoided a Zeltrax attack and then activated the saber mode on the Dragon Dagger and blocked everyone of Zeltrax's attempted attacks, while now Kira, Cassidy and Devin were fighting the monster but it was managing to hold it's own quiet well until it was suddenly hit with a Blue flash and their was Ethan in his suit with his shield in hand but using it as an offensive weapon instead of a defensive.

The monster looked at the four Rangers and tried to attack them all this time taking them down.

"This guy is seriously starting to bug me" said Ethan.

Justin was fighting Zeltrax, and was now starting to gain the upper hand and eventually unarmed him, but before Justin could defeat him he was hit by a blast of Purple lightning causing him to hit the ground and their behind him stood Elsa.

The other four Rangers all had their Blasters out and blasted the monster with as much power as they could, hitting the monster causing him to back off from the impact of the blast.

Kira notices that Justin is down and that Elsa and Zeltrax were standing over him both with their swords pointed at him.

"Thundermax Saber" called Kira as her saber appeared in her hands and she ran to attack Elsa so she could even the odds.

"I want you to give a message to the Black Ranger." Zeltrax informed Kira and Justin.

"You ever heard of e-mail?" asked Justin.

"Or a letter in the post?" asked Kira.

"Tell him the end is coming and that you and he will both understand why I hate you" said Zeltrax.

"Oh and tell your Pink Turbo friend over there Green Ranger she will never be as good as me" said Elsa, as they and the Monster vanished in an invisiportal.

"Thank god for that" said Justin, as the three Dino Rangers left and went to demorph then headed to class. They hadn't seen that the two Turbo Rangers had already vanished and demorphed, found their camera and headed towards their class.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

"Miss Cornell, and Mr Devine I trust you have a good reason for being late?" asked Dr Cranston.

"We were filming the Rangers fighting that monster and the other two things, for our news broadcaster" said Cassidy.

"Well even so you are both in Detention" said Dr Cranston.

Cassidy and Devin sat down as the door opened again and in came Justin, Ethan and Kira.

"Mr Stewart, Mr James and Miss Ford do you have a good reason for being late?" asked Dr Cranston.

"We were waiting for the monster to disappear before we came to class we didn't want to get caught up in the fight" said Justin.

"But Mr James you were involved in the fight?"

"Yes sir"

"You should have run those creatures can be dangerous"

"How do you know that Dr. Cranston?" asked Cassidy.

"I grew up in Angel Grove were their was three years of attacks from creatures like that"

"Oh that makes even more people from Angel Grove in this town" said Cassidy.

"THAT'S IT" called Devin a little loudly.

"Mr. Devine you had better have a good reason for shouting in the middle of a class that you were late for?" asked Dr Cranston.

"Sorry Dr. Cranston I just worked out the one question that's been bothering me on your homework" Devin lied since he, Cassidy, Justin and Kira had found the homework easy since it was to do with the Dinosaurs they saw at the museum.

"Just try not to let it happen again"

"Yes sir I'm sorry"

"Anyway back to business Mr. Stewart you and Miss Ford will join Miss Cornell and Mr Devine in detention after school"

"Yes Dr. Cranston" said Justin.

"Oh and Mr James I know you thought you were doing the smart thing by trying to defend others but you will be in detention as well it is forbidden to fight on school grounds during school time"

"Yes Dr. Cranston" replied Ethan, as he headed to his table but before he reached it he tripped over something and when he looked round he saw Derrick smirking at him. "Oops My bad." Ethan shook his head and got up and walked to his seat.

"Derrick. Why don't you join us in detention today?"

Derrick looked back over at Ethan and mouthed, "After school"

The bell rang and they exited science class. "So, you going to tell Dr. O about what Zeltrax said, right?"

"Yeah, okay, but what about you Ethan?" Conner asked.

"What about me?"

"The fight" Conner said obviously.

"The whole school knows about it." Kira replied.

Cassidy and Devin walked by them talking quietly then they heard Cassidy say "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Cass the letters all match" said Devin, as he pulled Cassidy down the hall.

"But it can't be he'd" then Cassidy's voice was too far for them to hear.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Cassidy and Devin were heading to the one room they new would be empty the video room since they were the only students allowed in their to perform their news shows for the school.

"But he can't be he'd have to have been a Ranger when he was 12ish" said Cassidy.

"Yeah I know that but the name fits and if you think about it he knows Cassie, TJ and Ashley, plus why would Cassie and TJ try to adopt a stranger?"

"So your telling me Justin Stewart is the Blue Turbo Ranger and the person Ashley tried to send us to before she got abducted?"

"Yeah I know it sounds stupid but please believe me Cassidy I'm sure it's him"

"Look TJ, Cassie and Ashley all wear their old Ranger colour"

"Yeah so what?"

"Justin wears Green?"

"Not all the time remember when we found that meteor he suddenly changed to blue for about a day and he drives about in that blue jeep?"

"You want to say the jeep then lets get your car and see if it reacts to Lightning cruiser as TJ called it but for now let's get back to class we can't afford to be kept back again tonight."

"Hey Cassidy you know what you were saying about them wearing their colour?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well Conner wears a lot of Red, Ethan, Blue, Kira and Kylee Yellow, Selena Purple, Justin Green and Dr. Oliver wore Black?"

"Come on their the Dino Rangers and the odd Turbo Ranger"

"Hey don't mock me they could be" said Devin.

"I suppose you're going to say sine Dr. Cranston wears Blue under his lab coat he was a former Blue Ranger and that Miss Hart is a former Pink?" laughed Cassidy not realising yet that she had just identified the Rangers.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After school had got out Conner, Selena and Kylee were up at Dr Oliver's telling him about the fight with Zeltrax, Elsa and the new monster.

Tommy ran a scan of Reefside to try and find them and finally found them, "Got them" Tommy said.

"Where are they?" asked Conner.

"They're at an abandoned warehouse near the docks"

"Well let's go" said Conner.

"Wait a minute lets just make sure we go in their expecting everything" said Tommy as he contacted Jason and said "it's time"

"Right I'll be right over" said Jason.

Once he arrived their he watched as Tommy activated his Morpher and he did the same.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" called Jason and Kim.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" called Jason.

"PINK RANGER POWER" called Kim.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO DUNE STAR TURBO POWER" called Kylee.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP TYRANNO" called Conner.

"DRAGON THUNDER DINO POWER" called Selena.

The Rangers headed towards the warehouse where they found Termitron waiting for them, and with him were Zeltrax, Elsa, Trent and Andrea.

"You have no chance in hell of defeating us" said Trent.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at Reefside High the 6 teens in Billy's detention were watching the clock hoping it would move faster and get to four. It was fifteen seconds from being four and they were anxious.

"Ok you may go home." Dr Cranston said as it became four.

"That was fun." Kira said sarcastically, while Justin smiled at her knowing what she meant

The four rangers were just about to head out the door when Ethan's bracelet and Justin's communicator went of followed by Cassidy's phone, Derrick looked confused at the simultaneous noises.

Cassidy and Devin left the class room and she answered her phone.

"Hey Cassidy we saw what you did at school but you might want to get down to docks the other Rangers are in trouble" said TJ.

"Ok we're on our way?" said Cassidy.

"Red lightning will pick you up from the school in 15 seconds so Morph and get in it"

"Ok bye TJ"

"We might have to reschedule." Ethan said to Derrick looking at his communicator.

"I knew you'd try to weasel out of this."

"Believe me I want this over as much as you, but something just came up." Ethan said.

"He's not lying. It's important." Kira said backing Ethan up as did Justin.

"As soon as I'm done I'll be back. I'll meet you on the soccer field." Ethan said standing up.

"One hour. And if you're not back, I'm coming to look for you." Derrick told him.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at the warehouse the Rangers were tying to fight the monster and the others but they were being held back by the two evil Rangers and they knew that only Justin, Kira or Kylee stood any chance against them and one against the both of them was no good.

Conner jumped up and kicked Termitron sending him through the air but he landed on his feet and turned to the five Rangers.

"You are no match for us." He said as he stood up and sent little termite flies at them. They tried to avoid them but it was no good they couldn't avoid them.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

Meanwhile at Reefside High Cassidy and Devin had Morphed and found Lightning Cruiser communicating with Storm Blaster.

"I told you" said Devin.

"You have to find away to catch them at it to prove it though, at the moment your half way to me believing you" said Cassidy, that's when the School door opened and out walked Justin, Kira and Ethan obviously in a hurry then they all of a sudden stopped when they saw Lightning Cruiser and the two Turbo Rangers.

"Shit" said Ethan as he pointed out the two other Rangers were blocking their way to Storm Blaster. "How do we get to the warehouse in time?"

"Let's Morph and I'll teleport us to the fight" said Justin as he sent a message to Storm letting it know where they were going. "Right now I think its time we Morph" Added Justin.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP PTERA" called Kira.

"TRICERA" called Ethan.

"GREEN RANGER DINO POWER" called Justin.

They walked out the door and stood together and teleported away just as the two Turbo Rangers spotted them, then Storm started up on its own and drove off Lightning Cruiser opened its door and Devin and Cassidy got in and followed it.

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

When the five other Rangers arrived Conner told Ethan and Kira to pull out their weapons and create the Z-Rex Blaster. They connected their weapons and formed the Blaster "Z-Rex Blaster aim and fire." The Rangers said as the blast hit the monster straight on and it burst into pieces.

"Good work." Tommy told them while blocking a Zeltrax attack. Elsa was defending against Kim and Cassidy working together while Jason, Devin, Kylee and Justin fought the evil White and Crimson Rangers.

While this was going on Mesogog made the monster grow

"Dino Ranger's take him out while the Turbo's and us will hold off these four" Tommy said.

The 5 Dino Rangers called their Zords and then activated their Megazords and quickly defeated the Monster

_**Dino thunder return of the Dragon**_

After the fight the Rangers left and the Dino Rangers and the Turbo's made their way back to school for the fight.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Conner asked Ethan.

"Will you just trust me, for once?" Ethan said to Conner as he looked at Selena and he kissed her on the cheek and said "I know what I'm doing, there is more than one way to deal with this"

Cassidy and Devon were standing beside Kylee, Justin and Kira.

Derrick pushed his way through the crowd. "Outta my way, McKnight. This is between me and geek boy."

Conner looked at Derrick than Ethan before he and Selena moved back to where Kylee, Kira, Justin, Cassidy and Devin stood.

"Okay, here's the deal. I could fight you but what would that prove?" Ethan asked. "Instead, I'd like to make a proposition."

"You're bailing?" Derrick scoffed.

"I think I can improve your game. If I do then you back off me and my friends." Ethan offered.

"Ok, this I got to see?" said Derrick

"Justin my Laptop please." Ethan asked as Justin walked over and handed him his laptop. "This is a computer image of you kicking. I superimposed a pro player from Manchester united over it." He said showing him an image of his kicking vs. that of a pro.

"How did you do that?" Derrick asked.

"I'm a computer geek, remember?" He reminded the Jock.

"Yeah." Derrick nodded.

Ethan pointed to his computer. "See, this is where you're sucking it's just that one little hitch in your kick."

Derrick thought about it as he stared at the screen before calling one of the goalies to set up. Ethan placed a soccer ball on the ground ten feet away from Derrick and took two steps back. Derrick ran before kicking the ball in the way it showed on Ethan's computer. Ethan smiled knowing his calculations were right.

Derrick and the other students watched as the ball soared at the net and the goalie missed it. The students cheered at Derrick finally managing to score a goal.

"I can't believe that worked." Derrick said to Ethan.

"I told ya." Ethan said.

"Where you'd learn to do that?" Derrick asked him.

"The net" Ethan said before clarifying. "Well, the internet that is."

"That's cool." Derrick said. "And I'm sorry about before. I thought a guy like you wouldn't want to talk to a guy like me. I guess I was wrong."

"It's a brave new world out their." Ethan told him as the other Rangers walked up to them and they high fived Ethan.

"So Derrick are you and Ethan cool now?" asked Conner.

"Yeah we are" said Derrick as he high fived Ethan and the then every one dispersed and left.

**A/N 4: please vote in my new poll it just might help with what happens in this story, thanks and please Review this story and let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
